


2017中短篇故事

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 金有谦你把斑斑给我放下的backup
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 147,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 2





	1. Charlie

**Charlie 1**

  
浑身是伤的男人畏畏缩缩地蜷在屋子的角落里，望着逐渐向自己走来的人，一双眼睛盛满了无助与恐惧。  
“求求你，不要杀我……你要什么我都给你……求求你啊……”男人声音颤抖。  
死亡虽说是每个人一出生便设定好的目的地，但是突然被加速送往这个位置的地方，人们总会生发出卑微的生存的渴望，哪怕他知道他罪有应得活该下地狱。  
房间里的另一方，像是被设定好的机器人，面无表情，望着地上的男人的眼神与看房间里任何一件桌椅的眼神无差，就连逼近的步子，都是一模一样的距离。他身上没有武器，穿着得体，如果不是结合当下场景，他看上去更像是个表情严肃的上班族。  
可是随后发生的事情让蜷在地上的男人彻底绝望了。  
站着的人居高临下，慢慢地抬起左手臂，再平常不过的手臂，顷刻间化成了一架精密的机械武器，甚至让人无法判断是刀是枪，光是那冰冷又精密的结构，就令人不寒而栗。  
“Charlie告诉你，这是代价。”  
颤抖的男人突然瞪大了双眼，随即又面如死灰，他不知道这个冰凉的没有人气的声音里传达的Charlie是谁，但是他读懂了“代价”二字。  
机械手臂对准了眼神空洞的男人。  
“砰！”  
男人没有感受到预想中的疼痛，有点不敢相信地睁开眼睛，方才面前的人已经倒在地上一动不动，左手的机械手臂中间被贯穿了一个灼烧着的洞，空气里甚至有一点焦味。  
男人显然没有反应过来这一切，惊惧地瞪着眼睛，直到手腕处传来冰凉的触感，才哆嗦着回了神。  
一副手铐。  
“冯远是吧，你因为涉嫌故意|杀|人被捕。”朴珍荣的声音威严又温柔，一把拽起浑身是伤的男人，走到门口。  
“金有谦，收工了。”  
门口叫“金有谦”的男人面无表情，慢慢收回与倒在地上的人一模一样的左手机械手臂，跟着朴珍荣出了门。  
朴珍荣押着冯远的动作尽量做得不明显而自然，金有谦走在两人外侧挡着，三人穿过ktv长长的走廊。  
朴珍荣颇为头痛，为什么这种事情不能选一个废弃的工厂，非得要选在什么人都有的ktv，搞得自己来抓个人都得藏着掖着。  
等等，是不是忘了什么事？  
“操！金有谦，你怎么没把那人带出来！”  
“你又没说。”金有谦抱着手臂翻了个白眼。  
朴珍荣：“……”  
把冯远交给电梯口接应的警|察，两个人又折回去准备处理现场。  
  
朴珍荣火急火燎地往回赶，一边不忘数落金有谦办事不靠谱云云，金有谦跟在后面默默翻白眼：到底是谁不靠谱？  
“诶哟卧槽！”朴珍荣突然被走道旁卫生间冲出来的人撞了一身。  
来人一身酒气，整个人出于本能地拽着朴珍荣的衣服不让自己倒下去。  
朴珍荣正眼一看，登时愣在原地，整个人都僵住了。  
林在范。  
林在范迷蒙地抬起头，模糊中看出个人影，突然笑出声来：“呵呵，朴珍荣，多少年了，你都跑我幻觉里来了……”  
bambam在包间里看林在范去卫生间的时间有点长，生怕被灌了酒的他晕在厕所里，这个灌酒的罪魁良心有点不安，干脆出了包间打算来看看，然后就目睹了林在范这戏剧的一幕。  
bambam对于自己没有带手机出来录个视频的失误扼腕叹息。  
朴珍荣戳在原地不知如何是好。林在范这个与自己有着几年情感纠葛的人此刻正拽着自己不放，关键是此人现在还没有清醒的意识，金有谦一向“事不关己高高挂起”也指望不上，自己又赶着回现场清理。  
造孽啊……朴珍荣心里想着。  
“不好意思，打扰了，这我哥们我先扛走了啊！”bambam看戏看过瘾了，终于想起来要把林在范带回去——万一林在范吐人家一身就麻烦大了。  
bambam扶着林在范与金有谦擦身而过，bambam朝金有谦看了一眼，勾起嘴角笑了笑，眼睛里有赤裸裸的勾引。  
bambam“看戏”的时候就注意到了金有谦，一副少年的样子，一双长腿随意地戳着，套着宽松的卫衣，低垂着眼睛，面无表情，只觉得有点困。  
完全取向狙击！bambam心里想着。  
  
朴珍荣松了一口气，强迫自己打起精神赶去包间清理了现场，将人扛到车上往局里赶去。  
“编号是98。”金有谦检查了彻底没有生命体征的男人，机械手臂上的洞也已经停止了灼烧。  
“我去！”朴珍荣握着方向盘的手不禁紧了两分，“这个变态Charlie到底制造了多少个……”  
朴珍荣没能给这些有着机械手臂的“人”下一个定义分类。  
他侧过头看着表情仍是淡淡的金有谦，一时间心里五味杂陈。

  
**Charlie 2**

  
林在范第二天是被门铃声给吵醒的。头痛欲裂地下床开门，看到笑得一脸谄媚的bambam：“我劝你最好有点正经事找我，在早晨七点。”  
“嗨呀，当然有正经事。”bambam无视了咬牙切齿的林在范，直接进了屋，“我还给你带了早饭呢，你昨晚喝那么多，啧啧。”  
林在范想到昨晚就恨不得把bambam绑上火箭发射出地球。他没有断片的习惯，哪怕醉得不省人事，第二天都能把桩桩件件记得清清楚楚。  
比如他撞到了几年没见的前男友朴珍荣。  
并且拽着人家说了一通胡话，还是带粗口的那种。  
“有话就说，没事给我麻溜滚出去，老子现在不想见你。”  
“啧，昨天刚过的生日，你也长大了一岁，怎么脾气还这么火爆……”bambam一脸慈母般的责怪。  
“你信不信我现在就给你感受一下什么叫火爆。”  
“不了不了，”bambam给林在范双手奉上一个包子，“我就想打听打听你前男友。”  
“……”林在范一口包子还没咽下去，“你给老子滚出去。”  
“你别误会，我对你前任没兴趣。”  
“那你打听什么？”  
“昨天站他旁边的那个。”  
“嗬，你bam少爷还有今天？还用得着打听？昨天怎么没趁机要个联系方式，这不像你的行事风格。”林在范斜睨着眼看着bambam。  
“我这不是急着拉兄弟你么！话说我什么行事风格？”  
“骚浪贱。”林在范吃完最后一口包子，心情稍微舒畅了一点。  
bambam：“……”要不是略微有求于人。  
“万一人家现在是一对儿呢，你还上赶子拆散人家去？”林在范自己都觉得他这话里怎么酸唧唧的。  
“不可能！那是我的取向，你前任能看上你，就说明跟我不是一个取向。”  
“我怎么觉着你拐弯抹角寒碜我呢？”  
“跟你说话怎么这么费劲，你告诉我你前任叫啥就行，一个名字我就能给他三年前去哪个串店撸过串刨出来。”  
bambam没吹牛，他的确可以。  
“给你能的！有点黑客技术牛逼的不行了尽干点这种事儿！叫朴珍荣，你能滚了吗？”  
“林在范同志，你好歹也是个受过高等教育的人，虽说是研究猴子的，但你怎么能言语如此粗俗。”bambam一脸的恨铁不成钢。  
“滚你妈蛋，老子是生化博士，不是研究猴子的！”林在范把bambam推出门外。  
“说起来，咱俩打小就认识，我怎么不知道你有个前任。”bambam一手挡着门，势要毒舌到底，“是不是因为被甩了觉得没面子故意没说。”  
林在范狠狠甩上了门。  
bambam蹭蹭鼻子暗骂了句“死研究猴子的”，乘电梯下了两楼到了自己房子，打开了电脑。  
bambam查到朴珍荣是个正义的人民|警|察之后就干脆黑进了人事系统。  
bambam的确把朴珍荣三年前撸串的馆子刨出来了，但是他想查的少年，愣是一根头发丝都没查到。  
“来头这么神秘。”bambam托着下巴若有所思，被激起了好奇心。  
bambam想起来昨天两人匆匆往一个包间赶去，难道是抓捕犯人清理现场？bambam大胆地猜测了一下，开了车往警|察局去。  
  
朴珍荣和金有谦赶到局里审冯远，冯远因为受到惊吓，很快就招了自己杀|妻骗|保的混账行径。  
朴珍荣从审讯室出来之后就招呼金有谦去了办公室。  
“那个人处理掉了？”  
“嗯。“金有谦懒懒地靠在沙发上。  
朴珍荣看着面无表情的金有谦，他不知道金有谦是怎么处理那些有机械臂的人的，他从来没问过。  
一年前他被李局叫去办公室，当时李局神色凝重地给了他一份文件：“这件事情，我想来想去交给你最靠谱。”那是一份很薄的文件，朴珍荣却读得毛骨悚然。他从那天起第一次接触到Charlie，文件里隐晦地表示这个Charlie正在制造一种“机械人”，外表与人类无异，没有语言与思维，左手臂能化为机械武|器，Charlie给他们指定特定要杀的人，他们就按照程序去完成。无一例外的，Charlie让他们杀的人，有一大部分是通缉的逃|犯，还有的确犯了罪的人。李局跟朴珍荣说这件事知道的人越少越好，要是传出去，不仅要造成社会恐慌，还会让民众对警方不信任，对以后开展工作都不好。  
朴珍荣在接下这个案子的头一个月里，毫无头绪，直到金有谦突然找上他。  
金有谦与Charlie制造的“机械人”不太一样。他虽然也有机械臂，也极度危险，但是他有语言与思维，他是从小被Charlie强行注射药物而变成这样的，不是机械制造出来的。  
照理来说金有谦是更高级的“机械人”，但Charlie将金有谦“制造”出来后就舍弃了他，因为由人变化而来的，无法思维受控于自己。  
照理来说Charlie本该毁了金有谦，事实上他确实这么做了。他给金有谦注射致死药物，然后把他丢出了实验室。可是金有谦体内从小被注射的药物与致死的药物竟发生了反应。  
致死药物直接被吞噬掉，金有谦成了不死之身。  
金有谦找到朴珍荣，告诉他自己可以处理Charlie制造的机械人。不为什么，就是想摧毁Charlie。  
“累了吗？累了你先回去睡吧。”朴珍荣看着眼前这个少年。  
“我连死都不会，怎么可能会累。”金有谦轻笑出声，眼里神情模糊。突然脑海里闪现了在ktv过道上一个勾引人的微笑，金有谦也不着急把这个画面赶走，干脆让他停留在脑海里，细细品味起来。

**Charlie 3**

  
朴珍荣昨晚写报告写了半宿，凑活在办公室睡了，早上迷迷糊糊醒来发现金有谦还在沙发上坐着，赶紧给小孩赶回家去了：“金有谦，你回去吧，今天估计没你啥事儿了，回家睡床多好啊。”  
金有谦从善如流地站起身往门外走去，朴珍荣不忘嘱咐一句：“回去的路上买点早饭吃！你还长身体呢。”  
金有谦朝无辜的门翻了个大白眼：长你妹的身体。  
bambam驱车来到警|察局门口才发现自己傻逼兮兮地到这来能干嘛，“果然爱情让人盲目而冲动。”bambam说完自己都听不下去了，抖了两下下车打算去买杯咖啡提提神。  
bambam端着咖啡往车位走去，突然看见从大门口晃晃悠悠走出来的金有谦，两手插着口袋，带着卫衣的帽子，表情仍是淡淡的。  
金有谦身上有强烈的少年感，虽然他总是面无表情神情淡然。这种反差给人视觉上造成了很特殊的感觉。  
“早啊，又见面了！好巧啊！”bambam想也没想就叫住迎面走来的少年，也不管在警|察局门口“偶遇”是个怎样的巧法。  
金有谦认出bambam。他对于好看的脸一向记忆深刻，尤其是昨晚还在脑海里仔细“看”了很久。  
“你要去哪里吗？我送你呗。”bambam见金有谦不讲话，强行掩饰尴尬。  
“我回家。不用送了，挺近的，我走会就能到。”  
“行，”bambam也不强求，拍拍比自己高半头的金有谦的肩膀，“回去路上买点早饭吃。”  
金有谦对这过分亲昵的话置若罔闻，点了点头就继续往前走。  
bambam也不挽留，端着咖啡慢悠悠地坐上车，在手机上戳了戳，一个红点在屏幕上慢慢移动。  
bambam刚才趁着拍肩头在金有谦卫衣帽子下面粘了个定位器。bambam因为自己的小发明沾沾自喜，支着下巴寻摸着下次把手机上的红点点改成少年的头像。  
bambam驱车回了家，手机上的红点已经不动了，位置停在南城花园某一座别墅。  
“挺有钱啊。”bambam在电脑上啪嗒啪嗒输着地址，很快就查到了户主。  
户主金川，名噪一时的企业家，十六年前和夫人突遭车祸去世，儿子金有谦据说是被寄养到了国外的亲戚家。  
bambam一只手指轻敲桌面若有所思。金川这个名字他略有耳闻，他小时候跟着同样是知名企业家的老爹出席一些宴会，甚至还见过这位金川，只是没什么印象了而已。  
bambam又接着刨了刨，翻出了金有谦儿时的照片，与少年还是有几分神似。这就奇怪了，被寄养到国外亲戚家的金有谦，为什么会出现在警|察身边，而且还完全没有档案。  
私生子？bambam怀着八卦的心又接着敲打键盘，无果。  
看来得抽空回本宅一趟问问他老爹了。bambam状似头疼地扶着额头。  
  
金有谦回到家里，他站在空荡荡的客厅，偌大的房子毫无人气，装修得很精致但已经略显过时。  
这是金有谦小时候的家。他从Charlie地狱一样的实验室逃出来后凭着记忆找回了这里。浅薄的记忆挟着巨大的仇恨像水草一样慢慢缠上金有谦，金有谦闭上眼睛。  
朴珍荣的电话在空荡的房子里显得突兀又诡谲。  
“金有谦，有活干了。”  
“来了。”金有谦挂断电话，伸手把压在帽子下面的定位器摘下来，放在了落了灰的茶几上。  
他看向定位器的眼神深邃又复杂，随即弯起嘴角笑了笑，离开了。

  
**Charlie 4**

  
“线人说今天凌晨看到许成从club里出来。”  
“许成？”  
“嗯，十六年前的案子了，都翻案了。”朴珍荣扔给金有谦一份旧档案，“你觉得Charlie会动手吗？”  
金有谦翻了翻许成的档案，十六年前他冲进南区小学教室里发疯似的乱砍，然后背着十几条人命亡命天涯。当时学校的安保人员和老师围了一圈，却没有人敢去制止那个发疯的许成。  
“像是Charlie会动手的案子，不过，”金有谦皱了皱眉，“Charlie更可能下手的，应该是学校的保安和围观的其他人。”  
“他不是只对通缉犯和犯人有兴趣吗？”  
“你知道Charlie为什么要叫Charlie吗？”  
Charlie是一个名字，也是一首歌，金有谦在实验室里每天都能听到的歌。北欧女人特有的慵懒声线配上诡谲的调子，在一声声质问着“why won't they do something”也一声声轻诉着“it's gonna be okay”。  
“Charlie把自己想象成一个救世主，他干着看似与警方一样的伸张正义的事，其实他是在指责警方的无能与无为，学校的保安和围观老师，也是他眼中的可除掉的无能与无为。“  
金有谦抬头，看到朴珍荣已经开始着手查当年安保人员的资料了。  
  
bambam给他妈妈打了电话说中午要回去吃饭，然后把自己收拾得人模狗样的往本宅赶去。bambam长相随妈，眉眼精致勾人，再加上生来一副浪荡败家的少爷形象，几乎是男女通吃，从未失手。  
路上bambam又梳理了一遍所查到的金有谦的资料，只觉得越发奇怪，激起了强烈的好奇心。  
bambam进了家门被他妈一把搂住，“你个死小孩出去这么久也不知道回来！”  
“诶妈别打屁股！我都多大了！我俩哥呢？也不回来？”  
“你两个哥忙着打理公司呢。”  
“哦，我爸呢？”  
“楼上书房呢，你去叫他下来吃饭。”bambam上了楼站在书房门口，给自己做着充分的心理建设。bambam凭心而论不喜欢他爸爸。一个是他自幼扛起了专业败家富二代的形象，很不受他爸待见，另一个就是他觉得他爸对这个家根本没有感情，家里几乎就是他的办公室而已。  
bambam正要推门，却听见他爸在跟谁打电话，听上去很生气的样子。bambam听不真切，倒是有几个名字撞进了他敏感的耳朵里，“许成”、“金川”。  
许成这个名字他略有了解，他刚当黑客那会雄心壮志企图用他瘠薄的黑客技术追踪到这些警方都没办法的犯人。这两个人，能有什么交集？  
bambam敲门进了书房，看到他爸爸慌张挂了电话，面带愠怒地看着自己，“爸，妈让你下去吃饭了。”  
“嗯。“bambam的爸爸斜睨了一眼bambam，转身出了门。bambam盯着他爸的书桌看了一会，还是悄咪咪地掏出了一个小小的窃听器，粘在了书桌里面。  
  
朴珍荣一直忙活到下午四点多，把能搜到的当年的人事资料都搜到了，但毕竟十几年过去了，资料多多少少有点残缺。  
“有这么多人，Charlie会全部动手？”  
“不会，人太多，容易出疏漏。”金有谦扫了一眼厚厚一沓资料，“他大概会先处理许成，然后再处理两个他想惩罚的人。”  
“许成已经有人盯着了，一不对劲就有通知，剩下的人，要怎么筛选？”  
“我怎么知道。”金有谦无奈地笑笑，“我又不是Charlie。”  
朴珍荣叹了口气，不知道从哪里着手，突然手机震动不停，收进来好几条短信，林在范发来的，朴珍荣登时坐得笔直，颤颤巍巍地点开。  
第一条：从聂振开始查。  
第二条：我想要你旁边小帅哥的联系方式。  
第三条：刚才不是我发的，是别的一个傻逼，你别理他。  
第四条：抱歉打扰了。  
朴珍荣：“什么玩意儿？”  
聂振是刚才找到的资料里安保人员之一，这个发短信的人怎么知道。而且他为什么知道正在查的案子。  
“金有谦，你是不是又凭着一张脸招惹了什么不该招惹的人？”  
“嗯？我没有啊。”金有谦一脸天真而纯洁，一双眼睛里盛满了无辜。

**Charlie 5**

  
bambam回了家之后就拿出电脑开始鼓捣。他是一个很聪明的人，聪明又大胆。bambam先把许成案刨了个坟，他发现了案发当时周围保安与围观群众的不作为，于是顺手查了查学校的人事资料。袁振是当年安保队的队长，事出没半年，就辞了职。bambam又深挖了一下金川的公司。当年金川夫妻二人遇难，导致公司股价大幅下跌，直接面临破产清算，最后被“查理商贸有限公司”收购了。  
bambam皱紧了眉头，他敏锐地感觉到这件事不简单。金川夫妇出事和袁振辞职是前后脚的事情，而这个注册在“避|税天堂”开曼群岛的查理商贸有限公司，根本就是一家空壳公司。  
bambam咬咬牙，黑进了公安|系统，惊讶地发现许成案的相关人员资料几个小时前刚被调过，调档人赫然写着“朴珍荣”。  
  
“你特么又想搞什么幺蛾子？”林在范被门铃轰炸着开门，发现又是bambam这个小祖宗。  
“借我手机用用呗，我手机坏了。”bambam一脸正直地扯谎。  
“不借。“林在范说着就要关门。  
“嘤嘤嘤，那我就打电话给你前任，反正我把他手机号刨出来了。”bambam扒着门泪眼汪汪地威胁林在范。  
“十秒钟，用完麻溜消失。”林在范把手机扔在bambam怀里。  
bambam接过手机花两秒钟破解了林在范的解锁密码，然后挖出了朴珍荣的手机号，发了两条短信过去。  
“啧啧，还留着前任手机号呢。”bambam十秒钟准时把手机还给了林在范。  
“！”  
林在范尖叫着从沙发上弹起来，看见手机上赫然写着“已发送”，那一刻他已经构思了几百种杀了bambam的方法。  
林在范一边发短信过去解释，一边咬牙切齿地看着bambam，“你他妈就是个坑爹货。”  
“诶诶诶，骂人就骂人，不带给自己升辈分的啊！”  
林在范：“……”  
“我等会要去警|察局一趟，你一起吗？”  
“你终于要被抓进去了？真是苍天有眼！”  
“我去找你前任。”  
“滚出去。”  
bambam从善如流地滚了，驱车第二次来了警|察局。跟门卫说找朴珍荣，刚才短信跟他联系过了，门卫打了个电话就放bambam去了朴珍荣办公室。  
bambam进了办公室，首先对着金有谦眨了下眼，俏皮又勾人，金有谦还是一副云淡风轻的样子，仿佛bambam刚才是眼里进了沙子。  
“你为什么会知道袁振？”朴珍荣直奔主题。  
“机缘巧合下做了点调查，觉得对你们可能有用，想帮帮你们。“  
“你有啥用？“  
“你是乐意在社区老年人活动中心阅览室找资料，还是乐意在美国国会图书馆找资料？”  
金有谦轻笑出声。  
“我觉得你看上去不像什么好人。”  
bambam突然捂着胸口做受伤状，一手指着旁边的金有谦，仿佛一个娇滴滴的小公主，“人家想追这个小帅哥，怎么可能不是好人！”  
朴珍荣扶额：生活怎么越来越玄幻了。  
“虽然我不知道你们为什么要调查这么久远的一桩案子，但是我的确建议你们查查袁振，他没半年就辞了职，从一个安保队队长直接变成了一个在家门口小店收银的人，除非他突然间看淡了生死，要么就是其中有蹊跷。”  
“你是怎么查到这些的？”朴珍荣眯着眼看着bambam。  
“正常调查手段，只是你们技术不够而已。”说完bambam又朝金有谦眨眨眼，“小帅哥你叫什么呀？有没有男朋友？我可以约你喝咖啡吗？”  
“这位同志请不要问办公人员私人问题，感谢你提供的信息，没事就请离开好吗我们要办公了。”朴珍荣头上挂着三条黑线。  
“嘤，好凶哦！人家还想问你，你为什么要甩了林在范呢。”bambam又变成了一副欠打的小贱人样。  
“你出去。”  
bambam再次从善如流的走了出去，心里暗想着到底是一对儿，都喜欢让人滚出去！  
  
bambam在早晨买过咖啡的店里，不慌不忙地坐着。没多久对面的椅子就被人拉开。  
“金有谦。”bambam轻轻吐出对方的名字。  
“嗯。”

  
**Charlie 6**

  
“金有谦，你不能仗着人家喜欢你，你就一声不吭地利用人家免费帮你找资料吧。”bambam故作委屈状，一双眼狡黠地盯着金有谦。他下午从本宅出来随意瞄了眼手机上金有谦的定位，居然一毫米都没有移动过，就算睡觉，也要翻身的吧！bambam没办法调到监控摄像，他坐在车上闭着眼想了一会，手指轻轻敲在方向盘上，决定给自己打个赌。  
“你很聪明。”  
“我猜的。不过我不免费给人找资料。”bambam提着嘴角伏在桌子上，朝金有谦眨眨眼。  
“我不会当你男朋友的。”  
“切，小气。”bambam又靠回了椅背，“那给个联系方式呗。你的档案被焚毁了，我挖都挖不出来。”  
金有谦要来bambam的手机，把自己的号码存了进去，bambam在拿回手机的时候趁机摸了把手，“小费。”bambam吐舌。  
下一秒钟金有谦的手机就响了，抬头看了眼bambam。  
“不是我打的。”bambam耸耸肩。  
“金有谦，来南城A21，一个酒吧，许成要被灭了。”来电的是火急火燎的朴珍荣，这会已经到了目的地。  
“我送你，那地方不好找，林在范开的酒吧，我熟。”  
金有谦没说话，跟着bambam上了车。  
bambam一边在小巷子里七拐八拐地开着车，一边给林在范打了电话，“你在你店里吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“哈哈你马上要见到你前任了。”  
“我已经见到了。”  
林在范挂了电话跟朴珍荣面面相觑。  
晚上六点还不是酒吧客多的时候，朴珍荣冲到线人给的地点就直接找到老板打算说明一下情况看能不能提前打烊。  
见到林在范让朴珍荣惊讶又慌张。  
“你不是学生物化学的吗？”朴珍荣话一出口就觉得自己蠢炸了。跟前任聊天，最忌讳就是聊以前。  
“副业。”林在范生硬地回答。  
“有件事要拜托你。”朴珍荣凭借良好的职业操守，按耐着自己风起云涌的内心，还算顺畅地说明了来意。  
林在范听完朝朴珍荣长长地看了一眼，随即帮朴珍荣清了场。  
朴珍荣道了声谢开始一个包间一个包间小心搜过去，林在范坐在吧台里，看不清表情。  
bambam风一样载着金有谦到了门口，“这次的酬劳，我以后再告诉你。你注意安全。”bambam给金有谦飞了个吻，金有谦神色复杂地看了一眼bambam，终究什么也没说地下了车。  
bambam暗暗吐槽了一句“小气”，打算下车找林在范调侃两句，突然看见后视镜里一个眼熟的人影。bambam认脸很厉害，他一秒钟就断定那个人就是许成。  
“操，不对劲。“bambam慌忙下车进了酒吧，还没来得及叫住金有谦，就听到二楼传来短促的一声尖叫。  
林在范最快做出反应，扔下一句“在218”就冲上了楼。  
“金有谦！我刚看到许成了，这是个诈！”  
金有谦听罢冲上二楼，顺路把左臂化成机械臂。  
bambam本来还稍微有点吃飞醋，看到此情此景瞬间皱起了眉头：生活真他娘的科幻。  
  
林在范撞开218的门之后才觉得自己的行为有点傻逼。他知道那声尖叫是朴珍荣的，所以毫不犹豫地冲了上来，但是根据他的判断朴珍荣应该是被一个非常危险的杀|人犯控制住了，他一个搞脑力的人，上来难道是抢前排嗑瓜子的吗？  
但下一秒林在范就不这么想了，他看到朴珍荣被击晕倒在地上，一个健壮的男人左臂反着钢筋的寒光，正瞄准着朴珍荣。  
林在范一句“卧槽“还没来得及说出口，就被赶到的金有谦一把拽出了门，然后就看到金有谦举着左臂朝里面的人的腿开了一枪，顺势朝露出来的机械臂开了一枪。  
金有谦转过身来对着林在范，“朴珍荣你照顾一会，另一个人你不用管，我过会来这找你。”  
金有谦面无表情的下楼，左臂的精密机械悄无声息地变化成普通的手臂。  
“你能推断出许成现在在哪吗？”  
bambam脑子飞快地计算起来。许成曾经是通|辑犯，再大胆也不会在人鱼混杂的地方露脸，这附近沾黑的地方……  
“跟我来。“bambam带着金有谦从酒吧后门穿行到了看似是另一个酒吧的后厨。  
“事先声明，我只误打误撞来过这里一次，我是个尊纪守法的好公民。”  
“嗯。”  
bambam朝酒保掏出一张黑卡，酒保会意打开了门。  
地下搏击。

**Charlie 7**

  
金有谦颇为头疼。  
地下搏击人声嘈杂，围着台子狂吼乱叫，每个人脸上都闪着诡异的兴奋。  
bambam不知道从哪里掏出一颗薄荷糖塞到金有谦嘴里，“这里空气多少有点致幻剂，得压一压。”  
一切基于原始的冲动总是很容易成瘾，比如暴力，比如性。  
金有谦恍惚看了bambam很久，bambam对他有种独特的吸引，他身上有浑然天成的不羁与自由，又聪明得让人害怕。  
“我好看吗？”  
“嗯。”金有谦承认得干脆。  
“以后让你看个够，”bambam嘴角笑得勾人，转而眼神示意了前方，“许成就在台子上。”  
金有谦瞄了一眼台子中间嗜血的许成，随即又往二楼看了看。  
二楼坐着的才是这个搏击俱乐部真正的顾客，他们居高临下地看着底下的人厮杀，然后出价买下看中的人。  
“以你的财力，能上二楼吗？”  
“财力没问题，身份不够。”  
“……”  
两人又朝二楼看了看，一些把自己打扮成“教父”样子的人已经蠢蠢欲动要买下许成，亡命天涯的人，放在黑社会身边再合适不过了。  
“要不，你上去跟他打一架？相比逃犯，没有身份存档的人他们更有兴趣，这样我就能接触到许成了。”  
金有谦神色古怪地看着bambam，摸摸鼻子，“那什么，我搏击不太行。”  
bambam觉得他欣赏金有谦肉体的美梦破裂了。  
“走吧，上二楼。”bambam撇着嘴往二楼走。  
“你不是上不去吗？”  
“有钱还能上不去？”  
“那你？”  
“我想诓你脱衣服上去打一架。”  
“……”  
  
金有谦跟着bambam在二楼偏僻的一角倚着栏杆，细细地扫过二楼的人。在暴力的环境下每个人的眼神里都闪着嗜血的亮光，血腥味与烟酒味混在一起，金有谦很不适应，偏过头看着bambam，倒是一副悠然自得的样子。  
怪物。  
金有谦很快就发现了对面黑暗中的机械人。在这样的环境下，没有表情的机械人格外的好认。  
机械人没有语言与思维，要想交流必须要有人，Charlie除了自己信不过别的人类。  
Charlie就在附近！  
金有谦瞬间进入了戒备状态，眼神犀利又危险，下意识地把bambam挡在了自己身后。  
不对劲。  
金有谦下一秒就把左手机械臂抵在bambam下巴上，眼神狠戾。  
“怎么个意思？”bambam挑眉瞬间把旁边的水果刀架在金有谦脖子上。  
剑拔弩张。  
“别动，把刀放下跟我出去。”金有谦收敛了眼神，“听话。”  
bambam脑子里过滤了超载的信息，金有谦用定位器诱导自己查到了他父母的事，又为什么能确定自己能联系到许成的案子？许成的案子也许是突发的，那如果许成的案子不是金有谦的目的，那他想查的是什么？还有他的手臂。  
金有谦的父母。  
自己的父母？  
bambam本能地想到了那个“查理商贸有限公司”。  
  
两个人维持着对峙的姿势一路出了地下搏击，金有谦收下了抵在bambam下巴的机械臂。  
“我能相信你吗？”金有谦眼神过分的真挚。  
“我能相信你吗？”bambam挑眉反问。  
两人在夜幕下面无声地看着对方。  
相信是一件很玄乎的事情，大多数人选择相信一个人，不过是基于他对一个人的了解，客观上来说，这个基准很没道理。  
有时候相信一个人，靠的是直觉。  
“做我男朋友，我就相信你。”bambam弯起笑眼，认真的表情被收起来之后，他又变回了那个让人无法琢磨的精怪的bambam。  
“不要。”金有谦云淡风轻地笑笑，抬脚向林在范的酒吧走去。  
“你是说不要做我男朋友还是不要相信我啊！”bambam没皮没脸地跟上去。金有谦也没有回答。  
  


**Charlie 8**

  
朴珍荣在两人出去没多久就醒了，睁眼看到林在范坐在不远处的沙发椅上看着书。  
“他们俩追出去了，你这会出去也没用，接着躺着吧。”林在范没有抬头。  
“朴珍荣，”林在范突然又开口，“你是不是一直欠我一个解释。”  
朴珍荣张张嘴没有说话。当年他一走了之突然跟林在范分手的原因他已经不记得了。年轻的时候爱了就爱了，说不爱了就直接撂下一句分手，拉不下面子就死都不回头。  
血气方刚的少年总是变着法地想证明自己很酷很潇洒，几年之后慢慢变成熟了一点，回头一看才发现自己都想捂脸骂一句“傻逼”。  
“我忘了。”朴珍荣良久才开口。  
“那你就道个歉。”林在范看向朴珍荣的眼神认真又温柔。  
“对不起。”朴珍荣再开口已经红了眼。  
林在范放下书朝朴珍荣走过去，拥抱了眼前这个年少时期的热恋与之后几十年仍想要固执拥抱的少年。  
  
“哎，苍天不公啊！”bambam扶着门框叹息，“林在范都有伴儿了，我这个五好青年却两次表白被拒，还差点丧命在表白对象手里。”  
金有谦尴尬地摸摸鼻子。  
“许成没抓到？”朴珍荣惊诧地问，人还没有从怀抱中出来。  
“是个幌子。”金有谦看了一眼bambam，仿佛下了很大的决心，“Charlie这次的目标好像是我。”  
“Charlie？”bambam觉得迷雾一样的世界终于破开了一个口露出了一点熹微的光。  
bambam拉着金有谦往车里跑去，只给林在范和朴珍荣留下一句耐人寻味的“注意安全”。  
bambam飞速发动车往自己的住处开去，“金有谦，在我开车的时候你长话短说把有关Charlie的事告诉我，既然你已经拉我下水了，我就得知道这趟浑水里都藏着什么。”  
“你现在抽身还来得及。”  
“不行！”bambam果断的拒绝让金有谦都吓一跳，“追你就得拿出点诚意来，嘿嘿。”  
金有谦：“……”  
跟bambam说话是很费力的一件事，他太聪明又太顽皮，你永远不知道他下一句话会说什么，也不知道他心里到底在想什么。  
  
bambam开门换鞋开电脑动作一气呵成，“我这是第一次在别人面前展示我的技术，你荣幸吧？”  
“还行。”金有谦瞄了一眼屏幕，“你在干什么？”  
“黑了查理商贸有限公司的银行账户。”bambam手上动作不停，“我在查你爸妈的时候，发现你家的公司当时被这家公司收购了，这是个空壳公司，一个黑账户汇了相当大额的钱进去，我要看看它背后是谁……我操！”  
“怎么了？”  
“我爸。”bambam盯着屏幕幽幽吐出两个字，转而神色淡漠地看着金有谦，“你因为这个才接近我的？”  
金有谦没有说话，眼神有一秒钟的躲闪。  
“你还看人挺准。”bambam垂着眼看不清表情。  
“bambam……”这是金有谦第一次叫他的名字。  
“别他妈又说让我抽身，这都事关我爸了，”bambam紧盯着金有谦，“再说了，没了我，你们在社区老年人阅览室能扒拉出什么有用的东西。”  
金有谦莫名有点感动，虽然他觉得bambam是在diss他。  
“不对头，”bambam皱着眉头，“如果说我爸是Charlie背后的资金支持者，那他已经很久没有提供资金了。”  
“你是说，你爸断了Charlie的资金支持……”金有谦挤了挤鼻梁，“你查查看我爸当年有没有给这个公司汇过款。”  
“十几年前的账户了！我得翻多久啊！你压榨劳动力啊。”bambam翻着白眼又开始敲键盘。  
“我帮你一起看。”金有谦凑到bambam旁边，一只手环过bambam撑在桌边，距离近得有点暧昧。  
“哎，你这样我没法专心。”  
金有谦抽手打算挪一挪，被bambam一把抓住，“我也不是义务劳动。”说完调皮地眨眨眼，有便宜不占白不占啊。  
“我有一个猜测。”bambam翻到了查理商贸有限公司的另一个汇款账户，最近一次汇款在十六年前。  
“我也有一个。”  
如果说，十六年前金有谦的父亲因为某种原因不再给Charlie提供资金支持，然后Charlie制造了一个“意外”让金川夫妇丧生，那么现在bambam父亲的处境，是不是一样呢？还有同样是十六年前，许成案横亘在这其中，到底有没有关联。  
两个人面对面看着，沉默良久，bambam先开了口：“一般这种角度这种姿势，我们两个应该接吻。”  
金有谦没有回话，直勾勾地看着bambam，眼里突然有巨大的悲伤袭来。  
他最终还是撇开了头，不做声地收回了环绕着bambam的手臂。

**Charlie 9**

  
“金有谦，讲实话，在地下搏击馆你那会是真的想杀了我对吧。”bambam撑着头好整以暇地盯着金有谦，看得金有谦直发怵。  
金有谦轻声咳嗽掩盖过去。  
“我送的你去酒吧，我告诉你我看到了许成，我带的你去了地下搏击馆暴露在了Charlie眼下，这么一想，逻辑上好像是我一步一步诱导你入了圈套。”bambam绕着柔软的发丝，“你怎么没当场就杀了我？觉得我对你有用？”  
“不是。”金有谦看着bambam绕头发的动作，莫名觉得很好看，“我仔细想了想，Charlie根本杀不死我，更别提你了，你那把水果刀都没架对地方。”  
bambam停了手上动作，一个白眼翻过去。  
“想了想刚才我们查到的，我感觉Charlie的目标可能更大。  
“我觉得他好像要破罐破摔了。”bambam歪了歪嘴角。  
金有谦上手揉了揉bambam的头发，他刚才就想这么干了，比预想中还要柔软。  
“金有谦，你就住这呗。”bambam一脸期冀，“我手无缚鸡之力，万一睡觉的时候被Charlie杀了怎么办。”  
“不要。“  
“嘤嘤嘤！你好无情！人家都怀了你的孩子！”bambam顺势把手搭在自己没有一丝赘肉的肚子上。  
“什么时候的事？”金有谦已经习惯了bambam毫无逻辑的说话方式。  
“刚才你摸我头发的时候。”  
“……”还是不要妄想可以接下bambam每一个梗了，“我睡沙发。“  
bambam屁颠屁颠地跑去拿被子。金有谦状似头痛地扶着额头。  
bambam盘腿坐在沙发上泪眼汪汪地拉着金有谦的袖子，“真的不睡我房间吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你再把手臂变成那个酷炫的样子给我看看。”  
金有谦哄孩子一样露出机械臂，看到bambam一脸惊奇，心下突然柔软得不行。  
“用这个打飞机，一定贼带劲吧。”  
“…………我一般用右手。”  
  
半夜的天黑得像墨一样，能把一切罪恶美丑盖个严严实实。  
bambam躺在床上，睁着眼睛盯着天花板，耳机里有他爸爸略像苍老的声音：“Charlie，你要我怎么做？”  
  
bambam睡到了日上三竿，起来看见金有谦穿着连帽卫衣靠在沙发上，从冰箱里拿出两盒牛奶递了一盒给他，“我觉得你穿卫衣特好看。”bambam喝了口牛奶，“又少年又性感。”  
金有谦把玩着手里的牛奶没有搭腔，bambam也不接着说，摸出手机给林在范打了个电话。  
“喂！”林在范好像很不高兴。  
“打扰到你早安炮了？”bambam一脸“年轻人就是不懂得节制”的表情。  
“滚蛋，朴珍荣还睡着呢，你有话快说。”  
“作为人民警|察他怎么可以如此不求上进！”bambam突然把手机离了耳朵对着收音口大喊，“让他起来查袁振啦！再不查人要跑路了！”  
他听到朴珍荣被自己声音惊醒后心满意足地挂掉了电话。  
让你秀恩爱！哼！  
“什么袁振跑路了！”朴珍荣本来就醒得七七八八了，听到电话里传来的吼叫登时从床上坐了起来。  
“bambam那个兔崽子让你去查袁振。”林在范关掉手机，“你不再睡会？”  
“不了不了，案子要紧。”朴珍荣扶着腰从床上起来，“你今天有啥事吗？”  
“混吃等死外加想你。”林在范跟朴珍荣说话时总是该死的温柔。  
朴珍荣一个眼刀飞过去，转而又爬到林在范身边“吧唧”亲了一口，“我走了。”  
“路上记得买早饭，注意安全。”  
  
“你为什么看起来不高兴。”bambam坐在金有谦旁边。  
“我明明是带着清醒的意识从Charlie的实验室里出来的，为什么我再也找不到那个地狱一样的实验室了。我这么多年想直接冲到那里干掉Charlie，我明明不会死的，但我居然做不到。Charlie这几年杀的人，坏人也有好人也有，他越来越膨胀了，我却无能为力。“  
“可怜的孩子，一大早起来就开始操心大事。”bambam有一下没一下地顺着金有谦的头发，目光落在他长长的睫毛上。  
金有谦睫毛又长又密，没有过分地向上翘，看人的时候睫毛遮住了一部分眼睛，让他的眼神总是深情又忧郁。  
金有谦此刻就用这样深情又忧郁的眼神看着bambam，bambam心脏胡乱地跳动了两下。  
“我有两点想不明白。”金有谦突然开口。  
“你为什么总在该接吻的时候打岔！”bambam赌气似的往边上坐了坐，抱着手臂听金有谦接着说。  
“许成的案子都十六年了，Charlie为什么这么执着于此，还有那个袁振。”  
“我突然想起来，你和朴珍荣之前遇到的那些机械人，后来都怎么样了？”  
“Charlie制造的机械人核心就在机械臂，摧毁了芯片之后机械人就会慢慢变成一堆塑料。”金有谦撩了下头发，“你一说我想起来，机械人陆陆续续地变得精密了。”  
bambam扶额：“这个变态Charlie不会想要造一支自己的机械人军队吧，那也太中二了……”  
“bam，你看你电脑。”  
bambam电脑屏幕上莫名弹出一串数字：1.14  
“他可能真的有那么中二。”bambam回过头来神色凝重地看着金有谦。

  
**Charlie 10**

  
朴珍荣觉得很扎心。李局千叮咛万嘱咐这事儿得悄悄调查，所以他只能凡事自己来，连找袁振调查这种事情，都得亲力亲为。亲力亲为也就算了，还被人骂了一顿赶了出来。  
这叫什么事儿啊！  
被赶出来的朴珍荣在袁振收银的小超市对面一家咖啡馆坐下来，打算喝杯冰咖啡捋捋思路。  
Charlie是个根本查不到任何资料的人，但他这些年制造机械人、派机械人去杀|人，不可能一点点蛛丝马迹都留不下来，除非他有一个别的身份。  
朴珍荣下意识地往对面小超市看去，袁振一动不动地坐着，看不清面部表情。  
冰咖啡被一个红着脸的服务员送到朴珍荣面前，大概这个不在闹市的小咖啡馆很少能有这么帅的人光顾吧。  
“姑娘，问你点事儿。”  
“啊…哦好的！”姑娘突然被搭话，抱着托盘，脸又红了几分。  
“对面那个小超市的收银员，你有印象吗？”  
小姑娘朝对面看了眼：“啊知道，我还挺经常去那买东西的。那个大叔话挺少的，也没什么表情，感觉很凶。”姑娘朝四周看了看，压低了声音，“我听说啊，那个大叔的老婆和孩子，前几年都去世了，挺惨的，所以虽然他很凶，我也能理解。”  
朴珍荣若有所思地点点头，双眼含笑地向姑娘道了谢。  
朴珍荣喝着咖啡梳理着脑子里的信息，突然对面椅子被人拉开坐了下来。  
“林在范？你怎么来了？你怎么知道我在这？”  
“嗯那什么，我凑巧、偶然间、无意地看到了许成这个案子。”林在范措辞十分得严谨，“我看到当年受害的孩子里有个小孩姓查，你也知道的，这个姓不常见，我头一回还念cha来着，后来才知道念zha。他是我第二个知道姓这个的，第一个是个研究生物物理的。”  
朴珍荣心底里没来由地生出一股寒意，事件勾勾连连十几年，好像有什么东西要怀着吞噬一切的心浮出肮脏黑暗的沼泽。  
“我前两年帮导师找资料的时候，看过一篇发表了很久的文章，大概是说用机械手臂来代替人手，实施精密的手术操作。这项技术在现在看来没什么，但是在当年算是很异想天开了，发表的人写那篇文章的时候已经有了雏形，只是后来再也没有相关的进度了。”  
“那个发表的人就姓查？”  
“嗯，具体名字我忘了，我可以回去翻翻看。”  
“那还愣着干什么？走呗！”朴珍荣起身就要走。  
“着什么急？不吃饭了？我出来就是接你吃饭的，我知道你这个人，忙起来就顾不上吃饭。”  
朴珍荣恍惚觉得两人从没分开过，相伴彼此已经数年，心底下柔软得一塌糊涂。  
“嗯，先吃饭。”朴珍荣过去牵着林在范的手走出去。  
  
bambam在键盘上敲敲打打，一面嘴上也不得歇：“黑进我电脑，我今天不把你电脑挖个干净我就一辈子睡不到金有谦！”  
金有谦：“……”  
bambam的手机响得很没有存在感，接连响了半分钟bambam才停下手去接起来。  
“bambam，回家来一趟，有事。”  
来电的是bam妈，语气轻柔，又带着一丝慌张。  
bambam放下手机面色有点不好，他皱眉想了一会，开口：“金有谦，我可能得回趟我本宅，你是呆在这还是？”  
“我去找珍荣哥。”金有谦看到bambam皱眉，心底下生出不好的预感，“你爸妈……被Charlie威胁了？”  
“不知道，所以我得回家看看。我走了啊。”  
bambam走到玄关了又突然折回来站在金有谦面前。  
“怎么的？”  
金有谦话音还没落嘴上突然被bambam柔软的双唇点了一下。  
“我想来想去得捞点好处，嘻嘻。”  
“……”  
金有谦等bambam走后才后知后觉地摸了摸嘴唇，他突然觉得心口有被重物敲击的钝痛。  
他数次想拥抱bambam，想亲吻bambam，想对bambam无厘头的表白说“好”，但是他觉得他不能。  
有什么资格呢？去拥有这样一个美好的存在。  
他不是看着深渊的人。  
他自己就是深渊本身啊。

**Charlie 11**

  
bambam到家正赶上吃午饭，大剌剌地坐下来抬起筷子，肉还没送到嘴边就被他爸一句话噎得没了心情。  
“bam，这几天跟你哥带着你妈去国外转转。”  
“你拉倒吧，签证办了吗？一把年纪了怎么想一出是一出的。”  
“先去几个免签的国家嘛。”bam爸脸色有点慌张。  
“我不去。”bambam放下筷子，正视他爸。  
“让你去你就去！一天到晚不务正业，让你带你妈出去旅旅游你都不乐意了啊？”  
“你把我们送出去，你一个人对付Charlie？”bambam不屑地挑起嘴角，“你也太把自己当回事了。”  
“你……！你怎么说话的！”bam爸满脸又是震惊又是生气。  
“你知道Charlie比我久，你应该知道他早就不满足于用机械人杀两个人这么简单了。”  
“你到底做了什么？”bam爸声音里染上了颤抖。  
“我做了什么不重要。我知道你在想什么，但是这件事不仅关乎你，它牵扯到太多东西，我既然趟了这趟浑水，不可能就此轻易抽身。”bambam语气不急不缓，眼神坚定甚至有一点狠戾，“我可是你儿子。”  
bam爸威严的坐姿已显了老态，这些年虽然bambam两个哥哥已经能撑起公司的半边天，bam爸也着实没有放松过。用一种将军的姿态保护着一整个家庭，一旦习惯了那根绷紧的弦就放不下来了。  
bambam整个成长过程都伴随着他爸严厉的形象，不苟言笑，成天把工作挂在嘴边，对家庭漠不关心。bambam很埋怨他爸，直到今天也是这样。只是此刻他再看向这个已经迟暮的将军，突然间读懂了他那张严肃面孔下对整个家庭的沉重的柔情。  
“爸，”bambam语气柔和下来，“你让哥哥们带着妈出去，我能做的比你想的要多。”  
bam爸盯着他这个“败家”小儿子良久，沉沉地叹了口气，“你一个混小子能做什么。”  
bambam又恢复到玩世不恭的少爷形象：“妈，出去好好玩儿，记得给我带礼物啊！”  
“混小子，你跟我过来。”bam爸起身往书房走去。  
“我不知道你查了多少，我把我知道的告诉你。”  
二十年前Charlie找到bam爸和金川还有其他几个公司前景明朗的公司，告诉他们自己有发明机械臂来代替人工完成精密手术的想法，并且已经有了雏形。  
“我是个商人，商人要能看到一个雏形的后十年二十年，当年就我跟金川两个人觉得这个技术非常有价值，所以就私下里给他投资。现在想起来，这真是我这辈子最大的误判了。“  
四年后Charlie的研究逐渐成型，机械臂的技术也已经成熟了不少。可是Charlie有一天突然改变了研究方向，本来是代替人手进行手术的机械臂，突然被改成了机械武器，Charlie还用它去杀了人。  
“金川当时就翻了脸，我当时也想马上撤资，谁知道金川夫妇突然就遇害了。从那时候开始，投资就变相成了一个保险，保护我们一家子不受害的保险。”  
bam爸用低沉的声音揭开了尘封在历史中罪恶阴谋的一角。  
“Charlie不会有个孩子吧？”bambam内心生出一个猜测。  
bam爸捏着鼻梁回忆了一会：“我有过这种猜测。投资的第四年他突然改变研究方向，那会正好发生了许成那个案子。我和金川推测，是不是他的孩子不幸在那个案子里遇害了。”  
桩桩件件突然有了一个合理的开端，bambam脑中的片段逐渐被勾连起来，真相好像呼之欲出。  
可是这真相身后，又带着什么更残酷的阴谋？  
“爸，送妈和哥哥出国，费点钱，多定几趟机票，多派几辆车分开送。金川夫妇当年车祸遇害，Charlie这么固执到变态的人，保不齐要用一样的方法。”  
“嗯，我考虑到了。”  
“嘿，不愧是我爸！”  
bam爸眉目终于舒缓了一分，十分罕见地笑了一下。  
“不过，你为什么会趟这趟浑水？”  
“为了追个人。”  
“……”  
  
林在范刚吃了饭就被朴珍荣拖着去翻那篇论文。林在范坐在一堆已有了阵阵霉味的期刊杂志里叫苦不迭。  
“找到了！”林在范一把捞过朴珍荣，“查林，就是这篇。”  
朴珍荣打开怀里的电脑开始飞快在“社区老年人活动中心阅览室”调档。  
的确是一个生物物理的博士，论文发表在二十年前，因为被业界其他搞学术的人不看好，就再也没有发过相关的其他论文。资料上显示查林结了婚又离了婚，有一个儿子。  
十六年前在许成案中不幸遇害。  
朴珍荣和林在范对视一眼：连上了，现在就差一环了——袁振。  
手机突兀地响起来，朴珍荣随手按了免提。  
“哥……救我……”金有谦大口喘着气，声音单薄无力，“我在袁振这。”

**Charlie 12**

  
金有谦从bambam家里出来，想到朴珍荣大概和林在范在一起，自己也不想去发光发热，干脆顺着脑子里的记忆去了袁振收银的小超市。  
金有谦一路上莫名感觉到有点心慌，下意识地握紧了双手。越接近目的地，心跳就越快，金有谦皱着眉到了袁振所在的超市的拐角时，已经面色苍白，他突然有一种窒息的感觉。  
金有谦撑着墙壁大口喘气，他觉得自己又陷入了伴随数十年的梦魇，黑暗的、冰冷残酷的、无法挣脱的。  
不处于闹市区，周围的路人少得可怜，偶有注意到金有谦的行人，也只是匆匆看上一眼便走开了。金有谦摸出手机，下意识想打给bambam，转而用仅存的意志想到bambam此刻正在他爸妈那，最终还是打给了朴珍荣。  
  
朴珍荣和林在范找到他的时候，金有谦已经失去意识晕倒在地上。  
“PTSD？”林在范把金有谦扛到车上。  
“说人话！”  
“毫无根据的猜测，金有谦如果没有哮喘，我猜这是创伤后应激障碍。”  
朴珍荣愣住，金有谦说过他清醒地从Charlie的实验室逃出来，但始终想不起来实验室到底在哪。  
心理上的创伤，导致了金有谦选择性遗忘了这个噩梦般的地方。当再次来到这个地方，心理上再度唤起恐惧，呈现这样的症状。  
很典型的创伤后应激障碍。  
那Charlie的实验室就在这附近？  
坐在车上的朴珍荣翻了翻手机里许成案中其他人员的资料，找到了当年安保队的其他一个人，“在范，你等会回家照看一下金有谦，然后顺路把我送到这个地方吧。”  
“嗯好，你自己当心”  
  
林在范扛着金有谦进电梯，正好碰上从地下车库上来的bambam，bambam看着不省人事的金有谦，当下就跳了脚：“我操他大爷的，林在范，你把我家金有谦怎么了！”  
林在范一个白眼翻过去：“创伤后应激障碍晕倒了，你大爷我辛辛苦苦给他扛回来的，还不过来搭把手！”  
bambam乖巧地过去扶着金有谦另一边。  
“你那八字有一撇了么就你家金有谦，当事人知不知道？”  
“早晚的事。”  
两人把金有谦放到bambam床上，林在范甩甩胳膊准备走人。  
“哎哎哎，你就走了？你留下来照顾一下，你不研究生物的嘛！”  
“我特么又不是医生！”  
“差不多差不多，你看一下，我有别的事要做。”bambam说着打开电脑，“你总比我一个研究计算机的要靠谱。”  
林在范只好又坐下，看着在键盘上敲敲打打的bambam，认真地开口：“诶，bam，你铁了心地要追金有谦？”  
“嗯。”bambam头也没抬。  
“真新鲜！你不是向来万花丛中过片叶不沾身么，这才没几天怎么就突然浪子回头了。”  
“这叫爱情你懂不懂。”  
林在范干脆闭了口，反正他打小认识bambam，二十几年了也没摸清他心里到底在想什么。但是他知道，虽然bambam看上去吊儿郎当的，实际上靠谱得很。  
bambam看着电脑的表情越来越沉重。他从小到大没怎么感到害怕过，但是他把Charlie的电脑挖了个干净之后，打心底里生出一种恐惧。  
他一语成谶，Charlie的确在建造自己的机械人军团，并且这个计划已经呼之欲出。黑进bambam电脑上那个数字1.14，恐怕是个时间预告。  
他得阻止。  
  
金有谦不知道从什么时候醒了过来，bambam跳到床边一把抱住他，“嘤嘤嘤，吓死我了。”  
金有谦僵直了背。他从恶魔的泥潭里挣扎着清醒过来，bambam像一个温暖源扑进怀里，他犹豫了好久终于把手轻轻搭在bambam背上。  
“bambam，我好像知道Charlie的实验室在哪了。”

  
**Charlie 13**

  
“孟叔，你好。”朴珍荣找到许成案里另一个安保队的人，“您还记得袁振吗？”  
“袁振？记得！怎么不记得！”孟叔提到袁振情绪里有微妙的愤怒。  
“那您知道他为什么突然辞职吗？”  
“谁知道他！我也不怕别人说闲话，小伙子我跟你说，这个袁振，不是什么好东西！当年许成你知道的吧？我们那会都急得要死了，他呢，跑到隔壁班去让他儿子赶紧藏好了，完了之后还不让我们进去救，说里面的人已经杀红眼了，进去就是一个死。”  
“袁振的儿子当时在隔壁？”朴珍荣惊讶。  
“可不嘛！后来没过几个月，他就突然辞职了，反正人也没来，就交了封信过来。我听后来见过他的人说，袁振整个人都变了，也不讲话，脸色也不大好，僵得很。估计是后来没几年老婆儿子都死了，心里不好受。”  
朴珍荣回忆了一下，上午看到袁振的时候的确觉得他看上去怪怪的，整个人阴郁寡言，很不协调。  
跟孟叔道了谢后朴珍荣就接到了林在范的电话，让他去bambam家里汇合。  
  
朴珍荣赶到时bambam正在飞速地敲着键盘，金有谦和林在范面前摊着一张地图正在研究着什么。  
“怎么的？”  
“bambam黑进了Charlie的电脑，Charlie要在1.14号同时激活两千个机械人，他正在想办法破掉他的系统。我大概知道Charlie的实验室在哪里，想看看他大概会在哪里激活这么多机械人，好有个准备。”金有谦大致向朴珍荣说明了眼下的当务之急。  
朴珍荣凑到地图面前一起看，“顺便告诉你们，我怀疑这个袁振就是Charlie本人。”  
“怎么可能？袁振和查林的照片我们都有，虽然两个人脸型五官的确有一点点相似，但我们不可能分不出来吧。”林在范抬头。  
“整容？”金有谦做出假设。  
“很有可能，我见到的袁振的脸，很不协调很僵。”朴珍荣点点头，“我起初以为是道连格雷效应呢，现在想想，整容更有可能。”  
“这个先不管，我们现在得马上找到Charlie有可能安放机械人的地方。”金有谦点点地图。  
“两千个，一个地方肯定容纳不下，照Charlie的尿性，肯定会在好几个地方安置这些机械人。”朴珍荣道。  
“但是又不能太明显，所以放在外城比较安全。”林在范指指地图的四周，“西南边和东南边有废弃的体育场和烂尾楼，这两个地方有可能。”  
“要不要跟上头申请武警？”  
“有必要，”金有谦点头，“如果我们没能破掉Charlie的系统，机械人被激活，几乎就是两千个活的武器，而且毁掉机械臂才有用，那么密集，恐怕炸弹都得上。”  
“现在紧赶慢赶申请，起码得倒十四号才能批下来了。”朴珍荣握了握拳，渐渐生出一丝无力感。林在范手掌轻轻附上拍了拍，让他安心。  
“那我们只能指望bambam破掉他的系统了吗？”朴珍荣抬头看向神情严肃的bambam。  
“我们得把重心放在他的实验室，机械人靠着Charlie操纵，控制住Charlie才能一网打尽。”金有谦拿出bambam打印出来的袁振所在小超市区域的建设图纸。  
“这上面看着不像是有地下室之类的地方啊。”  
“未必需要很大的空间，一间房的容量足够了。“金有谦皱眉强迫自己回想在实验室的日子。  
“超市的仓库？”林在范指了指图纸的一角，“对于一个小超市来说，这个仓库显得挺大的了。”  
有门路！三人惊喜地对望。  
“你们搞定了吗？”bambam合上电脑凑过来。  
“我现在去跟李局申请武警支援，你们继续。”朴珍荣随即摸出电话。  
“bambam你搞好了？”林在范一脸期冀。  
“没有，没办法远程操作。”bambam摇摇头，“我得进入他的实验室，把这个u盘插上去，在他的电脑上操作。”  
“大概要在实验室呆多久？”金有谦问道。  
“不知道，这得看运气。”bambam扁扁嘴，“不过我觉得我比Charlie要聪明一点。”  
金有谦弯弯眼睛，伸手揉了揉bambam的头发。  
“摸我头发就是我的人了哦。”bambam眨眼。  
林在范、朴珍荣：“……”  
金有谦只是笑笑，也不停手。

  
**Charlie 14**

  
一月十四号上午九点，林在范在超市货架兜兜转转，朴珍荣的声音从耳机里传出来：“多拿点小东西，条形码不好扫的。”林在范应声把目力所及之内的所有的小玩意都放进了购物篮，末了还顺了两根火腿肠。  
结账的时候林在范盯着袁振看了一会，果然面部十分僵硬不自然，朴珍荣的猜测估计八九不离十。  
趁着袁振结账的空档金有谦和bambam低头走进了超市，按着图纸所画直接到了仓库门口。  
“金有谦，你还行吗？”bambam不放心地看着呼吸急促起来的金有谦，握紧了他的手。  
金有谦深吸两口气，微微点了点头。  
袁振一边扫条形码一边看时间，渐渐焦躁起来。看了眼抱着手臂的林在范，怎么也不像是会买一个蝴蝶结头绳的人，感觉有什么不对劲。偏头看了眼监控，一切正常。  
bambam抬头向角落里的摄像头挥挥手露出一个天真的微笑：黑了监控还不是抬抬手指的事情。  
袁振加快了扫码的速度，一筐稀奇古怪的东西终于被扫完，林在范又开始在付款的时候刁难起来。  
袁振冷眼看着假装找不到钱包的林在范，心下已经了然。  
黑进bambam电脑的时候他就考虑到对方这个毛头小子是不是有本事反追踪回来。  
袁振不动声色地掏出手机，红色按钮上方的倒计时还有十分钟。  
“Charlie。”朴珍荣举枪从门外进来，“把手机放下。”  
“警官你在说什么？”袁振扯出一个假笑，牵动了不受控的肌肉群，显得诡异瘆人。  
朴珍荣一步步逼近，袁振逐步从柜台另一侧出来，两人渐渐挪到了仓库门口。  
  
仓库里bambam插上u盘开始操作Charlie的系统，金有谦站在门口与仓库里分散在四角的还未被激活的机械人无声对峙。  
他现在还不能摧毁这些机械人，只要出一点声，外面的Charlie可能就会马上激活剩下的，他一个人根本无法招架。  
金有谦的心跳依旧快得出奇，好在bambam时不时地抬头朝他报以微笑，他才稍稍心安一点。  
  
Charlie突然伸手向腰间摸去，趁着朴珍荣移动枪的一瞬间打开了仓库的门。  
金有谦闻声心下一紧：bambam还没破掉系统！  
Charlie讥诮地看了看bambam：“小毛孩，你还太嫩了。”转而又看向金有谦，神色复杂，抿着嘴笑了笑，什么话也没说。  
bambam歪嘴笑了笑，手上动作不停。  
“你们也太不自量力了。”Charlie按向手机屏幕，“光是这四个，你们都抵抗不了。”  
寂静的两秒钟。  
“怎么回事？”Charlie一脸惊惧地看了眼手机：一个吐舌的笑脸。  
林在范晃了晃手里的手机：“雕虫小技而已。”  
Charlie恨恨地把手机摔了个粉碎，很快又恢复了一脸平静：“系统设定好了，再有四分钟两千个机械人会被自动激活，这系统可不是那么好换的。你说是吧，小毛孩。”  
“是挺难的。”bambam皱着眉表示认同。  
其余三人：“……”  
“金有谦啊，”Charlie突然盯着金有谦，虽然样子已经不是原来的样子，但噩梦般的眼神还是让金有谦呼吸紧了几分，“我改造了你，把你变得如此完美，你怎么反咬一口呢？”  
“你杀了我爸妈。“  
“那是他们出尔反尔，他们该死。”  
“你也该死。“金有谦抬起机械臂，对准了Charlie的额头。  
“啧啧，这可是我的杰作。”Charlie看着金有谦的机械臂出神。  
“查林，袁振一家三口、金川夫妇，还有这几年来陆陆续续的人，可能还要加上许成，这些人命你背不背？”朴珍荣的声音因为愤怒有些颤抖。  
“背，反正他们都该死。他们先见死不救，我就只好让他们体会一下面临死亡是什么感觉。”Charlie说得理所当然。  
“那些无辜的人呢？都该死吗？”  
“我儿子不无辜吗？我儿子该死吗？许成那个王八蛋挥刀的时候，袁振觉得我儿子该死吗？你们警|察连个人都抓不到，废物！我用我的机械人这些年帮你们清除了多少该死的人，你们怎么不来谢谢我，反倒是拿枪指着我呢？”Charlie语调开始起伏，情绪渐渐有点失控。  
“别犯蠢了，”bambam的声音显得格外清冷，“你把自己当救世主呢？你不过是给自己扣了个好听的称号，沉浸在杀|人快感里的傻逼而已。”  
Charlie回头瞪着bambam，“还有一分钟了，看看是谁蠢吧。密码猜得到吗？”  
bambam看了眼屏幕，四位数的密码，解开了系统就能停止，解不开……他也不知道会发生什么。  
“我猜要么是你儿子生日，要么是你儿子忌日，总不可能是你自己的生日吧，那也太不地道了。”bambam手指轻敲桌面。  
“哈哈，那你挑一个试吧，看看错了会怎样。”Charlie满脸讥笑，期待着数十秒后即将到来了自己等了十六年的胜利。  
“金有谦，你猜哪个？”bambam问道。  
还有十秒。  
“第一个吧。“金有谦笑得轻松。  
“我也这么想。“bambam敲了敲键盘。  
  
五秒。  
Charlie突然大笑：“一帮废物！全都是废物！你们全都要给我儿子陪葬！”  
  
零秒。  
四角的机械人一动不动。  
Charlie因复仇成功而扭曲的脸瞬间僵住。  
  
“垃圾，你真以为我需要密码才能破你的系统？”bambam一手撑着头，好整以暇地看着Charlie。  
Charlie愣了几秒，突然抬起枪朝bambam射去。  
枪声响，bambam痛叫着倒地。朴珍荣几乎是同时射中了Charlie的膝盖，给他戴上了手铐。  
  
金有谦只觉得一片空白。不仅是脑袋，他的身体，整个世界，他都觉得一片空白。他从未有过如此之大的恐惧，只觉得地底下有个巨大的黑洞，要把他整个人拖下去，他只能眼睁睁地看着bambam倒在自己面前。  
金有谦机械似的向前走到bambam身边，没有一丝血色。  
“金有谦……”bambam的声音虚弱而渺小，“你要不要做我男朋友？”  
“嗯。”没有犹豫地应答。  
“……”bambam沉默，因为痛苦皱上了眉头，“还是不要了，以后找个好姑娘……好好对人家……好好生活……答应我吗？”  
金有谦闭上眼睛，睫毛颤抖着，良久轻轻吐出一个字：“嗯。”  
  
“操你妈的，你还真答应啊！”bambam声音突然拔高。  
“我想看你能演得多像。”  
“……”bambam第一次被噎的没了话。  
“赶紧起来吧，手臂擦伤也要赶紧包扎。”金有谦蹲下去小心翼翼地扶bambam起来。  
“那第一个问题还算数吗？”bambam赖着不起，撅着嘴很委屈的样子。  
金有谦弯起笑眼，俯身在bambam唇上留下一吻。  
  
目睹了精彩大戏的朴珍荣和林在范同时翻了个白眼。  
“喂李局，让武|警官兵们辛苦辛苦，去收收塑料吧。”  
  
除夕夜。  
bambam从本宅逃回自己的房子，开门就看到金有谦张开怀抱等着自己。  
笑着扑上去转圈，两人一路吻到沙发上。  
看着春晚犯困的bambam突然开口：“哎金有谦，林在范说他研究出怎么让你像正常人一样死亡了，你怎么不去试试？我觉得林在范在这方面还挺厉害的。”  
金有谦顺着bambam柔软的头发：“他说我恢复之后可能会比正常人寿命短很多，我就不想试了。“  
“咋，怕死啊？“  
“不是，想多和你在一起。”  
“金有谦……”bambam突然有点哽咽。  
“嗯，我知道你要说什么。”金有谦把bambam拥入怀中，“这次我来问。我们结婚吧。”  
“嗯。”

  
**-完-**


	2. Orlando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie后续

**时代精神是不可违拗的，它痛击每个试图违背它的人，放过每个顺从它的人。**

**——《奥兰多》**

**1-纹身**

bambam坐在吧台前，百无聊赖地把玩着手里的酒杯。

林在范走到他旁边，他鼻梁上架着一副细框眼睛，头发朝后梳得一丝不苟，臂弯里搭着西服外套，整个人从里到外散发出严肃而禁欲的气质来。

他不咸不淡地开口：“这两天酒吧就劳烦大爷您照料了。”

bambam透过玻璃酒杯打量着他，嘴角勾着玩味的弧度，“您赶紧去吧，您身上这斯文败类的气息眼看都能酿酒了。”

林在范掀了他一眼，随口问道：“你家金有谦呢？”

bambam颇为怨念地看着林在范，说：“被你家朴珍荣拉去查案了呗。”

林在范这才反应过来，这两天朴珍荣接了一个案子，正四处调查。金有谦经上次Charlie一案后被老局长留在了局里，跟朴珍荣搭档，这几天恐怕也跟着在外面跑。

想到这里再看看bambam，莫名觉得此人显得格外落寞孤单，向来被言语镇压的林在范突然生出了一种诡异的满足感，步履轻快、心情颇好地走出了酒吧。

bambam莫名其妙地看着他略显得意的背影，沉思良久，觉得此人多半有病。

眼下才下午五点不到，酒吧里只有寥寥数人，bambam坐在高脚椅上，目光散漫地巡视了一圈，觉得无聊，捞出手机来跟金有谦发信息约吃晚饭。

金有谦回得很快，两人有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，bambam情不自禁地挂上满足的笑意，左右轻轻摇晃着，整个人显出一副自由舒展的姿态来。

他一向有种与众不同的气质，玩世不恭却不显轻佻，你近看他双眼时，会发现他眼神虽然总是含笑，却并不亲近，有种洞悉的锐利包藏在里面。

用朴珍荣初见他时的话来说，bambam就像一只猫，从外面看去慵懒矜贵，但其实精明危险，一不留神就会被他的利爪挠上一把。

这样的人，在人群中总是亮眼而出挑，有着与生俱来的吸引力。

就比如此刻，他的一举一动皆落在了角落一位女士的眼里。

这位女士已经在这个角落里坐了两小时，没有同行。bambam很早就注意到了她，视线时不时落在她身上。他不得不承认，从艺术角度、不带感情色彩来说，这位女士身上集合了所有成熟女性该有的风韵。她妆面精致漂亮，中长卷发随意而不凌乱地搭在肩上，一身黑色套装丝毫不显古板，反而有种神秘感，使她整个人美得锐利丰满，不论男女老少是直是弯，偶然瞥见这样一位女士，恐怕都会多看两眼。

bambam将手机放回口袋，绕到吧台内又给自己倒了一杯酒，等着金有谦那边结束后来接他去吃晚饭。

此时那位女士站起身，踩着高跟鞋径直朝吧台走来。

“你是这家店的老板？”

她隔着吧台在bambam面前站定，个头很高，广藿和麝香的香水元素扑面而来。bambam不着痕迹地打量着她，这位女士的脸看不出年龄，只能凭着所穿的香水才能大致分辨出大概在三十岁阶段，整个人像是一个行走的神秘与性感的代名词。

bambam暗自啧啧称叹造物主之神奇。

当然，金有谦仍是他心中造物主作品的巅峰，这个地位还是无法轻易被人撼动的。

“不是，替我朋友照料两天，他出去有事。这杯请你。”

bambam脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，不动声色地将一杯酒递到她面前。女士挑眉道谢，轻轻晃动着酒杯，意有所指地眼神落在bambam身上。

“要留个联系方式吗？我觉得你很有趣。”

bambam被这番直白利落的搭讪吓到，抬手晃了晃无名指上的银戒，抱歉地笑了笑。

“哦？你这样的倒是不多见。”女士眼里的兴趣显得更加浓厚起来，修长的双指夹住一张名片递了过来，挑眉看着他。

bambam礼貌性地接过名片，随即注意到她手腕内侧一个小小的罗马数字12的纹身，他还想说什么，突然瞥见金有谦进了门，在四下张望着。他立刻朝他挥了挥手，金有谦看到后大步朝他走来。

“在聊什么？”他自然地揽过bambam，右手随意地搭在桌面上，露出一模一样的银戒。

“跟这位女士很投缘，请她喝了杯酒。”bambam狡黠地朝她眨了眨眼。

女士看到两人的对戒顿时了然，意味不明地盯着两人看了一会，随后淡淡地笑了笑，转身出了门。

bambam看她背影消失在门口，随后扬起脸来一脸得意傲娇地看着金有谦，“嗳，看看，我可太抢手了，你得有点危机意识。”

金有谦捉住他的下巴在他唇上吻了一下，说：“行，改天我把你藏起来。”

bambam弯着笑眼，问他：“今天有什么进展吗？”

金有谦摇摇头，“还没，去了现场，又问了死者的朋友，都没有什么有用的信息。”

bambam撇撇嘴，“那老局长也是逗，凶杀案就丢给两个人查，你还是个半吊子，心真大。”

金有谦不满地掐了一把他的腰，解释道：“刑警队其他人被派去查另一桩案子了，福利院七个小男孩同时失踪那个。”

bambam回想了一下，这几天各路媒体上确实都在报道这件案子，社会反响大，上面恐怕施压下来，主力几乎都被集中到一起。朴珍荣本身就是侧重科技方向，对于这类社会案件不熟悉，但眼下这桩杀人案不得不有人跟进，于是两人便被赶鸭子上了架，十分窘迫与简陋地着手查案。

金有谦见他不说话，又开口问他：“林在范呢？怎么是你在他店里？”

“他去邻市参加一个什么生化专业的研讨会，过两天才回来。”

金有谦了然，同时十分佩服林在范。他不像大多数博士专家一样成天泡在实验室，他只挑自己感兴趣的研究，论文发表的不多但是贵在精，因此即使他看起来十分不务正业，在业内倒是渐渐有了地位。

“嗳，”bambam突然饶有兴致地看着他，“跟我讲讲这个案子吧。”

27日下午三点，警方接到报案，一位年轻的画家在家中身亡，报案者是来打扫卫生的钟点工。报案者称，她下午按照约定的时间来打扫，当时家中应该没有人，但是一进门她便闻到浓重的血腥味，她打开卧室的门，发现死者赤裸地躺在床上，双手双脚张开被束缚在四周，整个腹部被血浸透，面部狰狞扭曲，可见死前承受了非同寻常的痛苦。

第一批进入案发现场的调查人员在死者的画室中发现了疑似的作案工具，一把沾满血迹的匕首插在死者未完成的画上，中间钉着一张白卡，上面画了一个X。根据鉴定，匕首上的血迹来自死者，基本可以确定他死于出血过多、脏器衰竭。

这是一桩再明显不过的凶杀案，只要循着线索，总能顺利找出凶手。然而奇怪的是，警方搜寻了一遍又一遍，竟然一丝线索都未曾找到。整个家中做了三四次指纹测试均没有发现可疑的指纹，进出小区与电梯的监控甚至连死者都没有拍到。更为全面的法医报告还没出来，中间又横生福利院小孩失踪一案，朴珍荣接下案子，只能边等法医报告，边从死者亲友开始着手调查。

案件推进得缓慢滞阻，看起来简单明了的一桩案子，却隐隐绰绰地透露着一丝诡异。

“你说，匕首钉着的白卡上画了一个X？长什么样？”bambam单手托腮，另一只手轻轻点在桌面上，敲着节奏。

金有谦翻出照片来，白卡大约手掌大小，正中间画了一个炭黑色的X，有些像哥特字体但不标准，有手写的痕迹。

bambam敲击桌面的手指突然顿了一下。

这个字体，他刚刚见过——那位女士手腕内侧的纹身，正是用同样的写法，纹着罗马数字12，也就是XII。

**2-纹身**

林在范风尘仆仆地赶到了邻市，一路舟车劳顿终于抵达酒店。

他来参加一场生化方面的研讨会，会议明天举行，就在他所住的酒店。研讨会的主题是有关男女两性的问题，最近一段时间双性同体与性别转换在专业领域谈论得风生水起，许多专家都将它作为最新的课题在研究，因此该市科研所所长借着这个由头，邀请了大批研究人员与企业家们同来，表面上看是学术交流，实际上就是想从那些有钱人手里揩点油，搜刮一点经费。

林在范就在邀请名单之列。事实上他对这项问题并没有多大兴趣，只是早年间发表过一篇相关的论文，因而受邀。名单上有许多德高望重的前辈，他也不好意思推脱拒绝，只好闷头赶来。

他把行李安置好后，觉得肚子里空落落的，听说这家酒店顶层的餐厅十分有名，于是本着“反正有报销不吃白不吃”的人生信条，悠闲地上了顶层。

时下晚上八点未到，还处在用餐高峰，林在范在侍者指引下一路穿行，最终在靠墙一个联排沙发座的角落坐下。

点完餐后他掏出手机，给朴珍荣发了条信息：还在加班？

朴珍荣回复得很快：是啊，还在等法医报告。你到酒店了吗？

林在范笑了笑：到了，正在等吃的。你没事赶紧下班吧，案子不着急慢慢来，有什么事可以找bambam那个臭小子，他反正闲着也是闲着。

发完后他随手拍了一张餐厅的照片发了过去，很快收到了来自加班族的责问与咆哮：资本主义！腐败堕落！林在范你变了！

林在范美滋滋地把手机放回口袋，突然听到邻桌有人小声而试探地叫着他的名字。他抬头循声望过去，是坐在自己斜对面的一位女士，看上去三十出头，脸部轮廓很深但十分柔和，鼻梁高挺，看样子可能有一些高加索人种的血统。

“您是林在范先生？”女士见他朝自己看过来，又略微提高了音量。

“啊，是的，您好。”林在范朝她礼貌地点头。

“喔！”女士小声惊呼了一下，朝她对面的人开口，“潘老师，您旁边这位就是几年前发表双性同体相关论文的那位林先生！”

被叫做“潘老师”的男人侧过头来，林在范立即认出，这位居然是当前双性领域中最为权威的潘振宇教授。

潘振宇目光严肃，最开始有一丝不耐烦，随后立刻转变成一副惊讶赞叹的表情。

林在范不由得有些堂皇，尴尬地伸出手来：“潘教授，久仰大名。”

潘振宇亲切地伸过手来握住：“你好，没想到你居然这么年轻，真是后生可畏。”

林在范低头客套了一番，又转向那位女士伸出手：“您好，不知怎么称呼？”

那位女士短暂地惊愕了一下，瞥了一眼对面正襟危坐的潘振宇，随后也伸过手来：“您好，我叫蓝怿，是潘老师的学生和助手。”

林在范含笑点头表示了解，随即松开手，突然瞥见蓝怿手腕内侧有一处很小的纹身，大概只有小拇指甲大小，看不清是什么图案，只能模糊看到一条竖线。是数字1？还是字母I？

朴珍荣坐在桌前读着法医报告，感觉十分得心力交瘁。

法医报告上写明，死者沈墨，男，27岁，未婚，独居，职业画家，死于出血过多、脏器衰竭，这与在现场的推断无二，只是多加了一条，死者生前正处于性/高潮。

朴珍荣联想到沈墨在床上的场景，不由得额角跳了跳。全身赤/裸，性/高潮，捆绑……现在的小年轻真会玩。

他又拿起装有那张白卡的证物袋，放在灯下细细地琢磨起来。

白卡上仍带着一丝若有若无的木质麝香调，这种味道常在熟龄女士的香水中出现，凶手会是个女人吗？她在与沈墨上/床时，趁着他双手双脚被绑，猛然将匕首插进他的腹部，沈墨在高/潮时突然遭遇如此巨大的疼痛，却无力反抗，只好惊愕而绝望地盯着这个居高临下的女人，从生理上欢愉的最高点瞬间跌落至痛苦的深渊，直至死亡。

朴珍荣脑内正进行着这样一场十八禁的猜想，办公室门突然被推开，金有谦提着一袋打包好的饭菜走进来，身后跟着双手插兜的bambam，整个人闲散慵懒，一看就不怀好意。

“你俩怎么来了？”朴珍荣慌忙把证物袋放下，接过金有谦递来的袋子。

“慰问工作辛苦的同志嘛。”bambam长腿跨过来坐在椅子上，朝朴珍荣狡黠地笑了笑，随后拿起了桌上的证物袋，仔细地打量起里面的白卡来。

朴珍荣提醒他不要弄坏了，随后问金有谦，“沈墨的哥哥回国了吗？”

金有谦点点头，“确定死者身份后第一时间通知了他，他应该已经下了飞机了。”

朴珍荣有气无力地点点头，“除了一把匕首一张白卡，什么线索都没，现在就等他哥哥过来，看看能不能再问出点有价值的东西来。”

bambam凑近证物袋口闻了闻，又拿起法医报告来读了读，像个好奇心旺盛的多动症患者。

朴珍荣正想埋汰他两句，电话突然响起来，经过变声器处理过的声音从听筒里传来。

“沈墨，东英基金。”

对方说完后即刻挂断。朴珍荣迅速将号码发给值班的技术科小李，追踪位置来源。

小李很快回复过来：“朴警官，这个号码是公共电话亭的，位置是东区水关街20号附近。”

朴珍荣顿时泄了气，想来等他们一行人追过去，对方早就匿在茫茫人海里了。只是这个电话内容诡异，“东英基金”，听起来是个融资公司的名字，对方是想提供案件有关的线索吗？他如何知道是谁接手了这个案子？他又为何要如此隐蔽地做出提醒？

然而眼下案子迷雾重重，他们没有多余的选择，只有抓住一切可能的线索作为突破口。

“东英……”bambam托着下巴，双眼含着锐利的笑意，“有点意思。”

说罢他从口袋里掏出一张名片，正是下午在酒吧里那位女士递给他的，上面赫然印着：东英基金会廖茗。

“这哪来的？”朴珍荣看到名片上的字，登时坐直了。

“呃……”bambam突然十分心虚地瞄了一眼金有谦，“那什么……今天在酒吧一位女士给我的。”

金有谦闻言便想起了在酒吧里那个优雅而神秘的女人，他微微眯起眼睛，望向bambam的眼神里清晰地写着：回家收拾你丫的。

朴珍荣在电脑里输入了“东英基金”四个字，公司注册在开曼群岛，一切看上去都合法合规，没有什么可疑之处。

bambam把名片抓在手里把玩了一会，又放回了口袋，说道：“你再查查廖茗这个人。”

朴珍荣将名字输进电脑，摇摇头，“不对，档案里叫这个名字的人全国只有三个，都是男的，要么这位女士国籍在外国，要么就是假身份。”

“嗯？”bambam闻言将电脑屏幕翻转过来，鼠标上下滑动。

“线索又这么断了？”朴珍荣皱着眉，双手十指交握在桌前。

“没有，”一直安静地坐在一旁的金有谦突然发话，“不管怎么说，那位女士是确实存在的。另外，监控视频也是一条线索。既然人能进家门，就一定要坐电梯，就肯定会被监控拍到，既然没拍到，那不管监控视频看上去多么正常，都是不合理的。”

不合理处，往往藏着真相。

bambam笑着点点头，随即站起身来，对朴珍荣说：“朴大警官，下班啦！人民公仆也是要休息的，你不休息，我们家有谦也要休息了。”

说罢他拉起金有谦，朝朴珍荣挥挥手，转身出了门。

朴珍荣被他指间的银戒晃得眼疼，再看向金有谦，也朝自己挥了挥手，笑得得意狡黠。

两个臭小子居然嘲笑正处于短暂异地恋的自己，他顿时生出了儿大不由娘的晚景凄凉之感，伸手捏了捏鼻梁，仿佛林在范上身似的骂了一句：“兔崽子！”

金有谦和bambam走到停车场，此时已经九点过半，停车场昏暗而安静，四周的路灯一个个眼看就要吹灯拔蜡，仍在恪尽职守地闪忽着。

金有谦突然绷直了背，牵着bambam的右手也握紧了一分。

bambam听到一阵微弱的机械声，侧身一看，金有谦已经悄悄将左手转换成机械臂，钢蓝色在路灯下闪着寒光。

金有谦眉峰蹙起。

他对于危险的敏感度异于常人，一种高精度的警觉融合在他的血肉里，让他的身体能迅速进入戒备状态。

比如此时，他能清晰地感觉到周围存在的压迫。他抬起机械臂，在原地停驻了片刻。

然后他缓缓叹了口气，机械臂收回，身子也不再紧绷，拉着bambam快步上了车。

与此同时，一个黑影矫捷而无声地窜出停车场后方的绿化带，匿入沉沉的夜色中。

**3-白卡**

bambam一进家门便冲向电脑，被金有谦拦腰一把捞了回来。金有谦顺势将他扛在肩上一路扛回了卧室，期间bambam在他肩上又扭又踹，扯着嗓子喊着：“金有谦你放我下来！我不要面子的啊啊啊啊！”

最后金有谦将这小祖宗扔在床上，欺身压了上去。

他眼里透着危险，开口道：“知道错了吗？”

“我错了我错了！我不该随便散发魅力！可是那个女人是自己走过来的不是我勾引的啊啊啊！金有谦你要相信我！我安分守已对你一心一意啊！天地为证日月可鉴啊！我发誓我就是安静如鸡地坐在椅子上的啊！我天生的美颜盛世挡也挡不住我也没办法啊！要不你把我藏家在里好不啦！我错了嘤嘤嘤你不要打我！”

bambam闭着眼睛一通乱喊，随手扯过被子往自己身上一裹，活像一个即将赴死的贞洁烈士。

金有谦被他一番听起来像是求饶道歉但总感觉是在变相自夸的发言逗笑了，弯着眼睛低头在他唇上啄了一下。

“你还在上幼稚园吧，小朋友。”

bambam感受到预料之外的一个亲吻，当即睁开眼睛，嬉皮笑脸地环上金有谦的脖子蹭上来，“我就知道你宠我！”

两人又胡乱亲吻了一番，眼看开往幼稚园的车要驶向郊区，bambam却突然刹了车，翻身下床，走到电脑面前，顺便丢给呆在床上的金有谦一个“你怎么这么不懂事工作要紧”的眼神。

金有谦立刻觉得委屈得不行，都到嘴边了不让吃算什么啊！讨厌！

bambam打开电脑，手指飞快地在键盘上敲敲打打，很快一份视频文件跳出来。

朴珍荣说，从物业拿到的电梯监控视频没有问题，没有设备故障，也没有时间上的断层。但是两人要进家门，除非会飞檐走壁，乘坐电梯是必然的。既然视频里没有这两个人，那么这段视频肯定有问题。

bambam将视频一帧一帧地扫过去，企图发现时间线上的漏洞。

法医报告上写着沈墨推测死亡时间在晚上10点到12点，在这段时间前后两小时内凶手一定乘坐过电梯……

“不对。难道凶手走了楼梯吗？”bambam托着下巴喃喃自语。

“没有。”金有谦突然坐在他旁边，“沈墨家住17层，楼梯很少有人走，积了一层灰，上面没有发现脚印。”

“唔，那就只可能是电梯了。”

两人陷入沉默，一齐盯着视频看起来。

“等一下，这里。”金有谦突然指向屏幕，“楼层数短暂地变成了-1，又马上变回了21。”

bambam眼睛一亮，将画面放大。电梯楼层显示的数字原本一直在21，中间极其迅速地跳成了-1，负号和2在数字显示中中间都是一横杠，加之变化的速度非常快，很容易忽视掉。

金有谦补充说道：“今天在这幢楼调查的时候，21楼住户说26号晚上九点十分左右乘电梯回了家，其他住户都是在这个时间之前。”

bambam手指轻敲桌面，快速地推算了一下时间轴，“-1的画面在九点26分，此时可能就是两人从车库上来的时间。”

看来视频被人剪辑过，并且手法相当专业，如果不是金有谦极高的专注度及动态视力，很难发现这个小小的疏漏。

“啧啧，我男人就是厉害。”bambam侧过头来看着他，眼睛眨巴眨巴，像只傲娇的猫。

“行了，监控看完了，睡吧。”金有谦扣住bambam的手腕将他拖进怀里。

“睡？”bambam眯眼看着他。

“睡！”金有谦一挑眉，将他带到床上，再度欺身压了上去。

bambam当即用双手捂住胸口，状似痛心疾首地开口：“金有谦你变了！你以前不是这样的！你以前很高冷很禁欲的，八百年才能把你往床上带一次……”

金有谦额角跳了跳，差点没能维持住此刻霸道的形象，闭上眼重重叹了口气，觉得此人不治不行。

“之前的版本太久了，今晚更新一下。你做好下不来床的思想觉悟吧。”

沈墨的哥哥沈誉一早便赶到了警局，飞行了数十个小时后的他，落魄与倦意均写在了脸上。

朴珍荣给他倒了杯热咖啡，他道谢后喝了一口，把杯子捧在手上。

沈誉今年45岁，比他的弟弟年长了将近20岁。他的母亲在生下沈墨后产后大出血死在了病床上，两年后他们的父亲在一场车祸中丧生，当时年仅20岁的他硬着头皮接手了父亲的公司，在几位公司元老的帮助下跌跌撞撞地坐稳了位置。公司主要是医疗器械制造，近几年各种尖端医疗实验器械十分吃香，他的公司也在这一波春风中很快站稳了脚跟，发展得越发好起来。这两年在美国上了市，自己也三天两头往美国跑。

沈誉与沈墨的气质截然不同。沈墨是个年轻的画家，据相识的人描述，他有些另类极端，时而阴郁时而放纵，脾气态度十分不稳定。而沈誉则沉稳谦和，大概是过早地被迫进入商界，他身上有着商人的儒雅与精明，表情与动作都拿捏得恰到好处，不会轻易地将情绪与弱点暴露出来。

“沈先生，麻烦您讲一讲您与沈墨之间的关系吧。”朴珍荣坐在他对面，将一支录音笔放在两人中间。

沈誉沉默了一会，随后开口：“小墨可以说是我带大的。我母亲生他的时候，已经四十多岁了，高龄产妇，你知道的，后来每两年我父亲也去世了，小墨就一直跟着我。我根本不知道怎么带孩子，只知道要对小孩子好，于是什么都顺着小墨来。他不好好学习，说要学画画，我就送他去学画画，他要什么就给他买什么，反正我尽力保障他的生活衣食无忧，但是现在想来，我似乎对这孩子的精神生活过于疏忽了。他们都说长兄入父，我恐怕是没有尽到该尽的责任。”

沈誉的言语中有深深的自责与内疚，朴珍荣听后突然想起了金有谦，转念一想这个小崽子都会在自己面前秀恩爱了，想必精神生活十分健康。他轻轻摇头把无关的事清除，起身将装有白卡的证物袋放到桌上。

“这个卡片被钉在沈墨的画布上，你之前有见过这类图案或者卡片吗？”

沈誉原本黯淡的眼神骤然亮起来，瞳孔晃动闪过巨大的惊慌，然而很快他就平复了心情，语焉不详地开口，“没，没有见过。这个是凶手留下的吗？可以通过这个找到凶手为我弟弟报仇吗？”

朴珍荣将他一瞬间的惊慌看在眼里，不动声色地收回了证物袋，神情严肃地开口：“是凶手留下的。但是这上面没有任何指纹，单凭这一张卡片没办法找出凶手，所以才想请沈先生好好回忆一下是否曾经见过。”

沈誉喉结上下滑动了一下，仍是摇摇头，“也许在哪里见到过，但是我实在是想不起来了，可能是我现在太疲劳了，不如我先回家休息休息，等想到了别的线索再来找警官，您看行不行。”

朴珍荣轻轻一挑眉，这么着急要走？看来这张白卡很关键，至少，沈誉绝对见过。

送走沈誉后朴珍荣来到大厅，正碰上金有谦和bambam，两人正在与一个中年男子交谈。那男人面露焦色，手指不停地搓着裤缝。

bambam看到朴珍荣，扶着腰朝他招招手，朴珍荣不明所以，抬脚走了过去。

“这位是省一中的丁霖丁老师，”bambam向他介绍，“他说他们班一个小姑娘三天没来学校了，联系她母亲也联系不到。”

朴珍荣一惊，三天前，正是27号。

“小姑娘的父亲呢？没联系吗？”

丁霖着急解释：“联系了。他父亲人在国外做生意，也联系不上母女俩，一时半会赶不回来，所以拜托我来报案。”

“那位学生叫什么？有家庭住址吗？”

丁霖慌忙点头：“学生叫吴梓琳，她母亲叫赵一兰，住在华景城。”

朴珍荣心头突然一阵没来由的心慌，“具体地址有吗？”

“有有有，”丁老师从包里掏出花名册，“华景城27号楼1702室。”

沈墨的隔壁！

**4-男人**

  
  
朴珍荣将丁霖带回了办公室，给他倒了一杯水：“麻烦丁老师仔细回忆一下26号吴同学有什么事与往常不一样。”  
  
丁霖见他神色凝重，不由得咽了口口水，开口道：“吴梓琳是我的英语课代表，26号晚上晚自习结束之后我让她留下来帮忙誊一下月考成绩，大概比平时晚了二十分钟下晚自习。”  
  
“大概是几点？”  
  
“高二生晚自习八点四十结束，吴梓琳那天应该是九点出了学校。”  
  
从省一中到华景城，开车大约二十分钟，也就是说吴梓琳母女两到家大约九点二十左右。  
  
她们会不会正好碰到乘坐电梯上楼的沈墨和凶手呢？  
  
接到报案后朴珍荣询问过沈墨上下住户相关情况，唯有他的邻居，家中始终没有人。听别的住户说这家里有人在外国做生意，可能一家子去了国外，于是没有多加留意。  
  
照这个情况来看，吴梓琳母女很有可能已经遭遇了危险。  
  
“警官，”丁霖站起身来，一脸愧疚，“吴梓琳同学是不是出什么事了……”  
  
朴珍荣扯着嘴角苦笑了一下，给他递过去一张纸，“现在还不能下定论，麻烦老师留个联系方式，另外这是我的号码，你还想到什么事就联系我。”  
  
丁霖写下号码，又接过朴珍荣的名片，满脸愁容地走了。  
  
还是得去一趟吴梓琳母女的家。  
  
bambam朝两人甩甩车钥匙，“走吧，我的车就停在门口，再不开走就得贴条了。”  
  
  
沈墨家门口还拉着警戒线，朴珍荣喊来楼下保安打开了吴梓琳母女两的家。  
  
保安知道这层楼死了人，战战兢兢地开了门，转身就要走，不敢久留。  
  
“哎，您留步！”bambam叫住了他，“想问您个事儿，你们这的监控是有人专门看着吗？”  
  
保安摇摇头，“没有，每天的监控视频都是由安装这个摄像头的公司按时打包发给物业的。”  
  
“每天都什么时候发过来？”  
  
“中午十二点。”  
  
“哦？这样啊……”bambam托着下巴若有所思，“26号晚上是你值班吗？”  
  
“额不是，”保安摇摇头，“26号晚上值班的人因为当时正好离开岗位做自己的事了，没能看到1701住户上楼，物业听说之后以擅自离岗为由把他辞了。”  
  
“你知道他去做什么事了吗？”  
  
“这我就不清楚了，您可以自己去问问。”  
  
bambam眯着眼睛想了会，随后向保安道了谢，悠闲地踱进了1702室。  
  
  
吴梓琳母女家中素雅整洁，绿植鲜花很多，到处都收拾得井井有条。  
  
吴梓琳的卧室朝南，采光很好，房间里堆满了教科书，飘窗上放置了画架与许多画笔颜料。  
  
“诶？这小姑娘也在学画？”bambam凑到画架前看了看，发现吴梓琳的画用色十分大胆，几幅已完成的画作中都透着灵性，是个可塑之才。  
  
他正在啧啧称叹，突然瞥见一沓画纸下压着一本16K的速写本，速写本打开着，一页纸被撕去，撕口粗糙，像是被什么人一把拽下的。  
  
他把速写本拿在手里，去找朴珍荣拿了个证物袋放了进去。随后跟着金有谦来到了玄关处。  
  
金有谦正蹲在进门处的脚垫上细细地看着。  
  
“你在看什么？”bambam在他旁边蹲下。  
  
金有谦指了指脚垫左下角，“这里有一个很深的印子。”  
  
bambam凑过去，发现左下角确实有一个圆形的印子，大拇指甲大小，印子很深。  
  
“这是……高跟鞋印？”他疑问道。  
  
金有谦又站起来，打开鞋柜看了看，又拎出了两双鞋，在印子上比划了一下。  
  
吴梓琳的妈妈赵一兰是全职主妇，每天就是照料女儿的饮食起居，用到高跟鞋的场合不多，鞋柜里仅有两双高跟鞋，都是较粗的后跟，穿着舒适的一类，并没有像脚垫上那个细小的印子一样的鞋跟。  
  
金有谦和bambam对视一眼，同时皱起眉。  
  
这家里有人来过，并且是个穿着细高跟的女人。  
  
并且因为某个原因用力地踩在了脚垫上。  
  
  
朴珍荣突然喊两人来餐厅。  
  
餐桌上摆着一罐开着的果酱，两个牛奶杯，两个餐盘，上面有些许面包屑。  
  
母女两当时在吃早饭。  
  
“你们看这里，”朴珍荣指着餐桌边上，“这里有一道由深至浅的划痕，看起来有人把什么锐器按在上面拖动过。”  
  
会是什么锐器呢？朴珍荣环顾了餐厅和厨房一圈，最后目光落在了那罐开启的果酱上。  
  
没有涂抹果酱的刀。  
  
朴珍荣背后渗出了一层薄薄的汗。  
  
原本看上去整洁干净的家，此时突然充满了细微的争斗痕迹，这些痕迹掩藏得十分自然，如果吴梓琳母女的确遇害了，那么这个凶手必定是个极度细心冷静并且有经验的人。  
  
三人又去到沈墨的家中。  
  
调查员前前后后查了三遍，每个角落都排查过，凶手除了一把匕首一张白卡，什么也没有留下，这回过来，自然也是什么也发现不了。  
  
倒是bambam对沈墨的画产生了浓厚的兴趣，拿着手机拍了好几幅。  
  
朴珍荣摇摇头关上了门。  
  
  
沈墨和吴梓琳母女的案件，一定存在着某种关联。他们的凶手都细致到了极点，任何蛛丝马迹都没有留下。而且，她们都应该是女人。  
  
三人下了楼又找到门厅的保安。  
  
“劳驾，请问一下，27号早上有人去过1702吗？”  
  
保安见状立刻站起来，从桌底下掏出访客记录翻找了一阵。  
  
“有的！”他将记录本呈到三人眼前，“27号早上七点，有个叫廖羽的人来过。当时值班的是……我看看，喔小刘，要打电话过去问问吗？”  
  
朴珍荣点点头，保安拨了电话过去，没多久便接通了。  
  
“喂小刘，27号早上七点有个叫廖羽的人来找过1702，你还记得吗？这里有三位警官来调查。”  
  
“27号……”小刘在电话那头回想了一会，“有！我记得！一个女的，长得挺高，戴着一副大墨镜，脸都遮了一半，香水味特呛人。说是1702户主的妹妹，马上要出国来她家借行李箱。后来我联系了1702的女户主，她一开始没听清，过了一会才让我们把人放上去。我当时觉得奇怪。留了个心眼，让那个女的登记了一下身份证号。”  
  
朴珍荣看了一眼登记簿，确实有一串身份证号码。  
  
“后来呢？”  
  
“后来……大概过了半个多小时吧，那个女的出来了，拖着两个大行李箱，看起来的确是准备出国，要放不少行李。”  
  
朴珍荣道了谢，然后将登记簿上的信息拍了下来发给了局里的同事，三人又走到小区的物业处，拷贝27号早上的监控记录。  
  
bambam等着拷贝，随口问着物业处的工作人员，“我听说，你们这的监控，是由安装监控的公司每天打包发过来的对吧？”  
  
工作人员点点头。  
  
“以什么方式发送的？”  
  
“联网的，这里的网络跟他们总公司那边联着，那边技术科打包通过内网传到我们小区的IP上来。”  
  
bambam摩挲这下唇想了想，又开口：“您能把这个小区的IP抄给我吗？我回去让我们技术科的同事分析一下。”  
  
工作人员犹豫了一下，还是提笔抄了IP。  
  
bambam道谢后拿过纸条，被金有谦提着后颈提着出了物业处。  
  
“哎呀，你总这么粗暴干什么，”bambam摸了摸脖子，埋怨地瞪了金有谦一眼。  
  
金有谦伸手给他理了理衣服，问他，“你想查这个案子？”  
  
bambam点点头，“对啊，很有意思，毕竟有个关键人物曾经跟我接触过啊，我也算是案件相关人员，对吧。”  
  
金有谦又想到酒吧里那个叫廖茗的女人，抬手就要把bambam拽过来打俩屁股消消气。  
  
bambam一边躲一边说：“诶诶诶，疼！反正你们也不亏啊，有我这个顶尖技术人才加持，多方便啊！”  
  
金有谦伸手将他捞过来，在腰上掐了一把，低声警告：“给我乖点。”  
  
  
三人坐车回警局的路上，朴珍荣接到了同事的电话。  
  
“朴警官，你让我查的身份证查到了，确实有这么个人，不是伪造的。”  
  
“哦好的，谢谢。”朴珍荣正要挂电话，突然又听到对方开口。  
  
“诶朴警官这人犯事了吗？好可惜啊，长得还挺帅的。”  
  
“嗯？”朴珍荣一时没反应过来，“什么挺帅？”  
  
“你让我查的这人啊，廖羽，证件照可帅了。”  
  
朴珍荣挂了电话，一股凉意爬上他的脊背。  
  
  
廖羽，是个男的。  
  
之前bambam那张名片上的廖茗，档案里也只有男性叫这个名字。

**5-画像**

  
  
朴珍荣在车上凝神梳理脉络。  
  
眼下两个案子之间出现了一些不可忽视的关联，沈墨案和吴梓琳案发生的时间大致相同，都存在着一个神秘的“女人”，并且凶手都极为缜密。  
  
但两案又存在着很大的区别。吴梓琳母女的案子如果不是几日后老师来报案，短时间内不会有人发现，而沈墨案中，凶手更像是想要向外界传递一个讯息或者威胁，仪式性地留下了一张白卡。  
  
如果两个案子是同一个人或一批人做的，那沈墨和吴梓琳母女有什么关系呢？这两桩案子一前一后发生，是因果牵连还是原本就在凶手的计划上呢？  
  
朴珍荣摇摇头。当前沈墨的案子除了“东英基金”和监控外，没有别的突破口，而这两项目前都无法立刻查出问题来，倒是吴梓琳这边，根据bambam在她卧室的发现，这个小姑娘身上很可能藏着一些极为关键的信息。  
  
“bambam，”他突然开口，“咱们先不去警局了，你把我送到省一中吧。”  
  
  
bambam将朴珍荣放到学校门口，随后开车带着金有谦回了家。  
  
找吴梓琳的同学调查，朴珍荣一个人就够了，他有更重要的事——监控。  
  
金有谦刚踏出电梯便感到一阵强烈的不安，全身警惕地绷紧，一步不落地跟在bambam身后护着他。bambam心下了然，不动声色地掏出钥匙，开门。  
  
“怎么回事，已经第二次了？”金有谦进门口眉头紧锁。  
  
“谁知道呢？”bambam不以为然地耸耸肩，“可能是暗恋我的吧，嘻嘻。”  
  
金有谦抬手掐了掐他的后颈，“一天到晚没个正经的。这几天跟我呆在一块别落单了。”  
  
bambam眯着眼睛，问他：“担心我啊？”  
  
金有谦瞪了他一眼，“对啊！担心你！开心吧？”  
  
“嗯！开心死了！”  
  
  
bambam嘴角挂着笑走进书房打开电脑，对着物业处的工作人员写给他的IP鼓捣了很久。  
  
“果然，这视频文件在中途被人篡改过。”  
  
金有谦闻声赶来，顺势朝他嘴里塞了颗草莓。  
  
“嗯，挺甜的，”bambam砸吧砸吧嘴，又开口说，“我顺着华景城小区的IP往回追，27号发来的文件中途被另一个IP截胡了，应该是有人将视频截下，将沈墨和凶手的画面剪辑掉了，可能时间紧张，才留下了那个疏漏。”  
  
“能追踪到那个IP吗？”  
  
“不能，”bambam摇头，“这个是‘一次性IP’，用一次就扔，应该就是为了不被反追踪。不过，谨慎到这种程度，这次的对手，相当不简单啊。”  
  
  
朴珍荣找到丁霖的办公室时，丁霖正在与一个女生说着什么，两人神情严肃，眉宇间都透着一丝愁容。他看到朴珍荣后先是一惊，很快将他迎进办公室。  
  
“朴警官，我们正打算去找您。”  
  
“哦？丁老师是想起了什么吗？”  
  
丁霖犹豫了一会开口：“额是这样的，有个关于吴梓琳的事我不知道跟案子有没有关系，具体的我也不清楚，我找了吴梓琳的同桌来问了问，我让她跟你讲吧。”  
  
吴梓琳的同桌看起来有些害羞，不敢正视朴珍荣，一直低头红着脸，声音很细：“梓琳一直有个喜欢的人，是教她画画的老师，不是学校里的，好像是她爸妈在外面请的画家，姓沈，她平时都喊他沈老师。”  
  
朴珍荣隐隐猜到了是谁。  
  
女生又接着说：“梓琳好像很崇拜他，每天都要跟我提起他的老师，说他长得很高很帅，气质非常特别之类的。不过最近一个月她提起这个老师的情绪不太对劲，说没想到男人的眼光都是一个样，只看外表不看内心什么的。我觉得很奇怪就问她她老师是不是交女朋友了，她当时特别嘲讽地说，‘呵，我看只是炮友吧，那个女的比我老师大了好几岁呢，一看就很会勾引人。’”  
  
朴珍荣心下一紧，这个女人一个月前就和沈墨在一起了吗？为什么沈墨身边的好友都说不知道他在交往？  
  
“姑娘，你知道吴同学说的这个女人的样子吗？”  
  
“不知道，听梓琳的描述，应该是个挺好看的女的吧。哦对了！”女生突然抬起头，“我记得梓琳课间的时候在她的本子上画过，当时她还没画完，我随口问了一句，她说‘我在画那个狐狸精。’”  
  
“那个本子你能找到吗？”  
  
女生点点头，飞快地冲进教室翻找了一会，没多久便抱着一本素描本进来了。  
  
朴珍荣道谢后接过，一页页翻看着。  
  
吴梓琳画画很不错，不论是这本子上的素描还是她卧室里那几幅完成的画，都非常可圈可点。  
  
丁霖边看边叹息着：“梓琳这个小姑娘，成绩好，画画也不错，本来已经打算好了，高三时去考艺术特长生，以她的文化成绩，上一流大学没问题的，唉……”  
  
女生闻言突然紧张起来，声音颤抖着：“老师，梓琳出什么事了吗？”  
  
朴珍荣慌忙安慰她，同时翻到了一张女人的画像。画像中的女人容貌精致，只是面向看上去十分刻薄阴险，想必吴梓琳在画时心中存满了怨恨，刻意将这个女人描绘成了一个狐狸精，甚至还在画像里添了一条狐狸尾巴。  
  
  
朴珍荣拿着素描本的手蓦地一滞。  
  
bambam在吴梓琳房间里找到的那本素描本，被人粗暴地扯去了一页，会不会画的也是这个女人？  
  
如果是的话，那两起案子的凶手是同一个人？那为何她在杀害沈墨时丝毫不露出蛛丝马迹，却在吴梓琳母女的案中大方地出现在了监控摄像头下呢？  
  
朴珍荣觉得他需要马上确认27号早上的监控。  
  
林在范悄悄从研讨会后门溜了出来，来到平台处抽了根烟。  
  
这个研讨会实在是官方又无聊，科研所所长为了吸引投资方注意，有意将严肃的专业问题说得云里雾里，让厅中的企业家觉得该问题有趣而有前景。  
  
其中被邀请发言的潘振宇教授的演讲更为可笑，直接借用了无法查证的奥兰多家族的传说进行对双性问题的未来展望，底下的企业家们听得不明觉厉，觉得此项研究项目不仅有科研价值，还有人文价值，颇为跃跃欲试。  
  
“奥兰多公爵是十八世纪英国一位非常著名的贵族公爵，这位公爵二十岁前是个翩翩公子，玉树临风，而在一场睡梦中醒来后却突然变成了一位从头至尾从内而外女性……”  
  
林在范抖掉烟蒂，听着宴会厅里传来的声音，不禁嗤笑了一声：“什么狗屁……”  
  
突然他听到平台角落里传来一声轻笑，倚着墙站立的蓝怿露出半边深邃的脸来。林在范惊讶地看着她，她笑着向他走来，与他并排伏在栏杆上，手指间也夹着一根烟。  
  
“林先生不进去听吗？现在是潘老师发言呢。”  
  
林在范突然反应过来刚才他一番大言不惭，说的正是潘振宇教授，而此时他的助手站在旁边，他顿时局促起来，开口解释：“呃，那什么，里面有点闷。”  
  
蓝怿弯着眼睛笑起来，一双眼盯着林在范，好像将他原地看穿了：“林先生不相信奥兰多家族的存在吗？”  
  
林在范努力回忆了一下两年前他写那篇论文时翻阅过的奥兰多家族的故事，窘迫地摸了摸鼻子：“不是啦，就是没有亲眼见证过，不太确信而已。”  
  
“哦？是吗？林先生是个严谨的人呢。”蓝怿伸手抖了抖烟蒂，“我倒是十分相信奥兰多家族的存在。”  
  
林在范盯着她的手腕看了一会，趁着灯光他看清了，蓝怿手腕的纹身，不是1，是一个大写的I，字体不是标准的哥特体。  
  
“蓝小姐亲眼见过吗？奥兰多家族的后人？”  
  
“嗯，是呀。”  
  
蓝怿轻轻笑了一声，嘴角扯出淡淡的法令纹，林在范发现她的目光里并未在笑，而是透着荒凉与一丝无助。  
  
就在林在范还要说什么时，蓝怿朝他微微颔首，走进了宴会厅。  
  
朴珍荣回到警局，匆匆在食堂吃了个晚饭便回到办公室，打开了从华景城拷贝来的27号的监控视频。  
  
画面中没多久便出现了一个女人，如值班保安所描述的一样，个子高挑，戴着一副遮住半张脸的墨镜，从容体面地走了进来。她在问询台前站了一会，与保安说了什么，然后上了电梯，半小时后又一次出现在画面中，手里拖着两个28寸的行李，仍是优雅地踩着高跟鞋，走出了住宅楼。  
  
朴珍荣将画面定格到这个女人的脸上，放大后看了很久。这个女人与吴梓琳所画的女人并不相像，监控视频中这个女人，浑身上下无一不透露着性感与优雅，如果说吴梓琳画的女人像一只狐狸的话，这个女人更像一条毒性凶猛的蛇，危险又冷血。  
  
有个问题他一直忽略了。吴梓琳母女是如何被带出这栋住宅楼的。他目光闪烁着看了看女人手中拖着的两个大行李箱。  
  
吴梓琳身材娇小，她的母亲也是，鞋码都在35左右，塞进一个28寸的行李箱，再宽裕不过了。  
  
朴珍荣突然觉得冷风阵阵。  
  
就在这时他的手机突然响起来，他慌忙接起，沈誉的声音传来，压抑而颤抖着。  
  
“朴警官，你好，现在方便聊一聊吗？”

**6-编号**

  
  
bambam和金有谦出门的时候已经晚上九点多，电梯门打开，林在范提着旅行包，一脸倦容。  
  
“哟，咱们林博士回来啦？”bambam跨进电梯，似笑非笑地盯着他。  
  
林在范没好气地刮了他一眼，问他：“这么晚了你俩上哪去？”  
  
“去找你男朋友啊，你要一起吗？”bambam狡黠地眨眨眼，伸手按了关门键，好像料定了林在范一定会同去。  
  
“我靠？我说我要去了吗？”  
  
  
沈誉坐在朴珍荣对面，双手紧张地交握在一起，整个人显得颓丧而不安。  
  
“沈先生，你想跟我聊什么呢？”  
  
沈誉垂着眼，声音里包裹着一层浓浓的恐惧。  
  
“那张白卡上的字，我确实见过。”  
  
朴珍荣眼睛一亮，像是一团迷雾中突然有了一束光。  
  
“那是一个编号，罗马数字的10。我在刚接手父亲的公司时，一个基金会找到了我，希望我可以以个人名义参股基金会，他们保障我有比市面上所有投资方式更高的收益。”  
  
朴珍荣眉毛一挑：“东英基金会？”  
  
“是的。当时父亲突然离世，整个家庭只剩下我，我那时候还年轻，稀里糊涂地入了股。起初基金会运转得很正常，我也得到了他们承诺的收益，通过这笔收益我甚至将公司的发展提升了一个阶段。只是最近几年突然变得不寻常起来，最先开始的是其中一位投资者，他当时不知为何突然说要撤资，闹得很严重，搞得我们剩余几个投资方都惴惴不安，后来有一天他突然遭遇车祸，一家三口全部遇难……”  
  
朴珍荣心一沉，这个套路怎么似曾相识。  
  
“再后来有几位投资方也坐不住了，纷纷要撤资。结果均遭遇了意外。自此这个基金会好像成了一种勒索。”  
  
“这些，与这张白卡有什么关系？”  
  
“基金会豢养了十二个杀手，编号分别为1-12，都是白卡上面那样的罗马数字。”  
  
朴珍荣惊得头皮发麻：“所以说，杀害你弟弟的人，是这个基金会底下那个杀手组织的一员，编号是10？”  
  
沈誉点头，“但我不知道他是谁，基金会一直以来与我们接触的人都从未露过面。”  
  
朴珍荣眉峰蹙起，他飞快地从沈誉思维混乱的话语中揪出了一个源头，他问：“沈先生，凶手杀害您的弟弟，是因为您想要撤资吗？”  
  
沈誉瞳孔轻轻晃动了一下，随后点头。  
  
“原因呢？”  
  
“因为……因为我无意间发现了他们豢养杀手的事，觉得太过于危险，趁抽身比较好。”  
  
“您没想过他们会像杀害其他投资方一样对你不利吗？”  
  
沈誉额间析出薄汗，喉结不自主地上下滑动：“我本来计划好了要把家人转移到美国去，谁知道……”  
  
朴珍荣紧紧盯着他，“那么，沈先生究竟是怎么得知这个杀手组织的事情的呢？”  
  
沈誉双手放在膝前，低着头不敢正视朴珍荣，“她们中的一个人告诉我的。她的手腕上纹着罗马数字1。”  
  
  
朴珍荣送走了沈誉，站到窗前，凝视着眼前薄凉的夜色。  
  
沈誉的话真假参半，不可全信，他的突然坦白显得刻意而别有目的，不过他确实透露出了几个非常有用的信息点，比如东英基金，比如杀手组织，比如编号1。  
  
朴珍荣望着窗外云层在夜幕里层层叠叠，偶然一阵风吹过去，薄云处破开了一个口子，凉凉的月色漏下来。他觉得眼前真真假假迷雾重重，但总算是能把握住一个方向。  
  
前方虽然一片漆黑，但罪恶从来都是一个蹩脚的藏身者。  
  
办公室门突然被推开，金有谦和bambam率先走进来，朴珍荣发现后面还跟着林在范。  
  
对于朴珍荣来说，林在范强大而安心。  
  
……哪怕此人现在正上眼皮耷着下眼皮，一副沾床就能睡的疲态。  
  
“你怎么来了？”朴珍荣走到他面前，顺手把他的包接过来放好。  
  
林在放伸手在他头发上揉了一把，“刚回来，他们说你还没下班，就过来看看。”  
  
bambam看着无比温柔的林在范，觉得自己从小到大认识的一点即着的暴躁林一定他妈的有人格分裂。  
  
金有谦坐到bambam边上，两人安静如鸡地开始看27号早上的监控。  
  
“嘶，这个女人。”bambam按下暂停键，与金有谦对视一眼。  
  
“怎么了？见过？”朴珍荣走过来。  
  
“见过，”bambam勾着嘴角，“东英基金，廖茗，那天在酒吧碰到的就是她。”  
  
朴珍荣惊喜地看了他一眼，随即将方才沈誉所说的话复述了一遍。  
  
“说起来，廖茗手腕上的纹身是12，那她也是这个组织中的一个咯？”bambam手指轻敲着桌面，心里在飞快地盘算着什么。  
  
“纹身？”林在范突然坐起来，“手腕上的，罗马数字的纹身吗？“  
  
三人一齐抬头望着他。  
  
林在范挠挠头发：“我这两天见过一个，纹着数字1。”  
  
“什么！”朴珍荣惊地跳起来，“什么时候？什么人？”  
  
“研讨会上，一个教授的女助手，叫蓝怿。”  
  
bambam立刻在电脑中敲让这个名字，鼠标上下滑动。  
  
突然他轻笑一声：“这个案子太有意思了。”  
  
然后他将电脑面向三人，“这个蓝怿的资料上，也是个男生呢。”  
  
朴珍荣握住鼠标飞快地浏览着档案，“孤儿，0-7岁时生活在，丰山福利院……这个不是最近他们在查的男孩失踪的福利院吗？！”  
  
林在范凑到屏幕前，盯着资料上小男孩的脸看了许久，脸上渐渐浮现出惊讶而困惑的表情。  
  
“好奇怪，我见到的蓝怿确确实实是位女性，但是骨架构成的确是这个小男孩发育完后的最终形态。”  
  
“这你都看得出来？”bambam好生佩服，觉得专业的就是不一样。  
  
“从男孩突然变成女人？这可能吗？”  
  
林在范蓦地想起蓝怿对他说的话——“我倒是十分相信奥兰多家族的存在。”  
  
蓝怿身上有高加索人种的血统，而根据传言奥兰多是18世纪英国的公爵……  
  
蓝怿是奥兰多家族的后人？  
  
林在范突然觉得一条凉滑的蛇游上了他的脊背，一阵战栗。  
  
  
bambam手指轻敲桌面，突然他说：“我打算去见一见那个廖茗。”  
  
“不行。”金有谦厉声打断，神情冷厉。  
  
“她是重要的突破口。”  
  
“她是杀人犯。“  
  
“哎呀，有谦呐，“bambam凑近金有谦，环住他的手臂，“我会超级小心的。”  
  
金有谦脸色放缓：“你去见她有什么用？”  
  
“不是我去见她，”bambam嘴角的笑意更加浓烈起来，“是她着急要见我才对。”  
  
酒吧邀请是第一次，停车场跟踪是第二次，电梯口埋伏是第三次。  
  
诱惑这种事，无非三种模式，要么变成楚楚可怜的狗，要么变成神秘撩人的猫，要么变成恶意凶猛的虎。

**7-陷阱**

  
  
bambam与廖茗约在一间茶室。  
茶室修葺得淡雅别致，与两人的形象实在是格格不入。  
  
bambam鼻梁上架着一副细边眼镜，镜架上植入了微型定位器与摄像头。这是他前阵子无聊时鼓捣出来的小玩意，没想到居然能有派上用场的时候。  
  
金有谦将车停在茶室外，紧紧盯着监控视频上的一举一动。  
朴珍荣和林在范在警局，准备时刻从两人的对话中获取信息做出反应。  
  
林在范仔细对比了廖茗与她档案中的显示为男性的照片，得出了与蓝怿一样的结论。  
那晚他怀疑蓝怿是奥兰多家族后人之后，脑海中总是时不时浮现出潘振宇教授，他不由得有些毛骨悚然。  
有一些人，也许正在用尖端而天马行空的技术，做着卑劣而恶毒的事。  
而他们只吝啬地掀开了罪恶的一角，叫外人难以捉摸。  
  
  
bambam面对廖茗，心情十分复杂。  
他对这位“女士”的初印象相当深刻，并且在当时给予了相当高的评价，而此时他想到她可能是个杀人犯，并且还可能不是个“女士”，就不禁有点心里没底，往常逗起小姑娘来一套一套的说辞，此时也显得捉襟见肘起来。  
  
那就干脆不绕弯子了。  
  
“您好，又见面了。”bambam率先开口。  
“你很聪明。”廖茗朝他笑得意味深长。  
  
金有谦握紧了拳。  
来者不善，他感受到了廖茗毫不掩饰的恶意。  
  
“先说明，27号早上的事不是我干的。”廖茗第二句话便将四人皆震在了原地，“你们应该已经查到了基金会下面的12人杀手组织了吧，那对母女不是我的任务。”  
“廖羽，”bambam伸手扶了扶眼镜，“双胞胎？”  
廖茗眼含赞赏地望了他一眼，“对，她是11号，虽然说了并不会改变什么，但是就当是对你的奖励好了。除掉那对母女并没有什么特别的原因，只是她们看到了不该看的东西而已。”  
  
“那你的任务呢？”bambam问道，心下却已有了八分确定。  
“这个啊，你应该已经知道了吧。”廖茗双眼勾人，一颦一笑都透着神秘与危险。  
  
这个组织如果都是这样的人，那未免太可怕了。  
  
bambam维持着脸上的从容，淡定开口，“酒吧的试探，特意打电话来透露出东英基金的信息，两次蹩脚的跟踪，都是为了让我们顺着线索找到你的关联。被作为你的任务，我很荣幸呢。”  
  
廖茗的眼神直白而高傲，“对啊，最重要的，要留给最强者。”  
  
bambam若有所思：“据我所知，你们的任务都与基金会的投资者挂钩，那么，我可不可以知道，我为什么会在你们的名单里？”  
  
廖茗无声地盯着bambam看了许久，答非所问地开口：“你的眼镜很别致。”  
bambam浑身一滞，果然，这样的伪装在强大的对手面前简直形同儿戏。  
  
廖茗伸出修长的手指将他的眼镜勾下来，握在手中，然后她轻轻一挑眉，说：“外面那辆车上的小帅哥，跟你很搭呢。”  
  
bambam僵住，眼看着镜框在她手里碾成变形的塑料。  
然后他毫无还手之力地，失去了意识。  
  
  
朴珍荣迅速调出了最近几年未结案的凶杀案与失踪案，从中筛出了八桩有着相同特征的案子——唯一的嫌疑人与档案资料不符，性别不符。  
林在范一一做了仔细的判别，均得出了一致的结论。  
  
朴珍荣攒紧了拳头。  
从性别根源上洗清嫌疑，真是彻底到变态。  
  
“在范，从你专业的角度来看，由男性彻底变为女性，是可行的吗？”  
“说实话原本我是不赞同这种说法的，但是我研究了潘振宇近几年的论文，发现他在研究双性同体问题上取得了非常惊人的成果。”  
“什么成果？”  
“有一种人，他们天生就带有男女两套基因，在成长的某一阶段，一种性别的基因吞噬了另一种，或是其中一种性别体征自动脱落，从而完成了性别上的转换。这是，有可能的，18世纪的奥兰多公爵，便是这类人之一。”  
  
朴珍荣简单消化了一下林在范所说的话，转头问他：“你是说，你在怀疑潘振宇？”  
林在范不置可否地耸耸肩：“毕竟蓝怿是他的助手，而他又正好是这方面的权威，我这么想很正常吧。”  
“可是，如果是他，他为什么要建立起一个杀手组织？”  
“未必是他建立的，也许，他也只是一颗棋子而已。”  
  
  
bambam醒来后发现自己置身一间昏暗的地下室，廖茗坐在他对面，好整以暇地望着他。  
  
“你醒啦？那就起来做事吧。”廖茗将一台电脑放在他面前的桌上。  
bambam瞥了一眼，立刻发现这是自己的电脑。  
  
bambam双手之间连着一条细铁链，他不适地活动了一下手腕，然后不动声色地将无名指上的银戒转了半圈。  
  
“做什么？”他单手撑着下巴，嘴角歪出一个笑。  
“我需要你电脑里备份的所有的Charlie的资料。”  
“Charlie？”bambam眼神迷茫了一会，好像在费力追溯这个名字。  
“我记得你当时入侵过他的电脑吧，”廖茗双腿交叠，盘曲成一条危险的蛇，“那里面有我想要的。”  
  
bambam伸手摩挲着下唇，脸上显现出一副恍然大悟的表情，“噢，想起来了。”  
他慢吞吞地打开电脑：“可是，我记得你们有很厉害的高手呀，能拦截内网的传输，可一点都不普通。”  
  
廖茗走上前来，双手撑着桌子俯视着bambam：“但你是顶尖的不是吗？全世界除了你没人能入侵你的电脑。”  
  
紧接着她掏出一把枪来，对准了bambam的眉心：“开始吧。”  
  
bambam在键盘上轻轻敲了几个键，十分委屈而无辜地开口：“喂喂，这个样子我会紧张的。”  
  
  
金有谦在车上受到了意料之中的一击。  
  
和廖茗会面前一晚，bambam就笃定对方必然做好了万全的准备。不论是眼镜架上的摄像头，和在外面接应的他，都一定会被轻松识破。  
所以这次会面不能显得太过强势，显出一些聪明不足的纰漏来，更能让对方透露出更多的信息。  
  
不是说了吗，诱惑嘛，既然对方是恶意凶猛的老虎，那不妨把自己变成一只，被雨淋湿的狗好啦。  
  
金有谦的脖颈处被扎了一针，大抵是让人昏迷的针剂。  
这类药物对于不死身的他来说无异于被蚊子叮了一口，比较为难的是他需要假装昏迷不省人事，这对于金有谦来说，简直是莫大的演技考验。  
  
在接收到bambam银戒传来的定位信号后金有谦才“假装”醒了过来。  
这对银戒也是bambam无聊时鼓捣出来的小玩意，当时是带着“你这辈子都别想逃出我手掌心”的恶趣味，没想到此时竟阴差阳错地成了计划的关键。  
  
金有谦悄悄滑下车，钻入了停车场一角一辆不起眼的越野车。  
  
bambam的定位在北郊一座废弃的工厂，金有谦油门踩到底，毫不减速地撞向铁门，车身如一支利刃劈开了浓重的黑暗，隐匿其中的罪恶像是被豁开了一条口子，顿时无处遁形起来。  
  
金有谦下车，左手的机械臂闪着冰冷的寒光。  
他顺着楼梯走向地下室。  
  
与地上腐朽破败完全不同，地下室整洁而冰冷，金有谦刚一踏入，便不自觉地想起了Charlie的实验室。  
他身子绷得又紧了一分。  
  
耳朵突然捕捉到一阵急促的脚步声，他循声而去，左手边第一间房里突然窜出一个人影，金有谦未等那人开枪，机械臂里的子弹已经朝着那人的肩膀射去。  
  
一个女人的声音吃痛地响起。  
金有谦走上前去，这正是吴梓琳素描本上画着的，杀害了沈墨的凶手，编号10。  
  
金有谦避开要害，在她双肩与双膝处各开了一枪，然后继续朝前走去。  
  
前方又窜出一个女人的身影，金有谦如法炮制地将她击倒在地，正要接着朝bambam的定位走去，他突然听到了一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。  
他朝门里望去，突然屏住了呼吸。  
  
房间中央放着一个铁笼，里面蜷曲着七个男孩，他们有的在小声抽泣，有的面如死色。  
只有角落里一个小男孩，他抬头死死盯着金有谦，眼里混杂着执拗、倔强和不安。  
  
金有谦在这个小男孩身上突然看见了小时候的自己。他迈着沉重的步子走向前，在那个男孩面前蹲下。  
他喉咙发紧，问他：“你们是丰山福利院的吗？”  
男孩盯着金有谦的机械臂看了许久，然后点点头。  
  
金有谦用右手轻轻抚摸着男孩的头发：“别怕，我等会救你们出去。”  
  
男孩惊喜地望了他一眼，眼神湿润，金有谦这才发现，这个小男孩瞳孔泛灰，像是混血儿。  
  
金有谦走出房间，立刻与朴珍荣取得联系。  
  
随后他接着朝前走，在一扇门前停下脚步。  
bambam的定位正是在这。  
  
金有谦侧身靠着门，轻轻转动把手，将门开出了一条缝。  
果不其然，一颗子弹精准地朝他射来。  
  
金有谦迅速矮身躲避，顺势将门撞开，抬起机械臂朝对方小腿胫骨射击。  
对方显然没想到他的反应如此迅捷，勉强朝边上一闪，堪堪躲过了子弹。  
  
bambam默不作声地按下空格键，单手撑着头，眼里含着危险的笑意。  
  
廖茗的子弹凌厉地朝金有谦射去，全都瞄准了要害处，枪的后坐力让她维持不住从容的神情，精致的脸露出瘆人的恶意来。  
  
金有谦并不躲闪，子弹射进皮肉里，疼痛调动起他的斗意。  
他在越是剑拔弩张的环境下就越是冷静，此刻他正举着机械臂，冷冷地望着廖茗。  
  
廖茗眼里闪过一瞬间的惊慌，很快她反应过来，讥诮地开口：“喔，到底是Charlie最完美的作品。”  
  
金有谦不做理会，朝她逼近。廖茗举枪的手突然转换了方向，毫不犹豫地朝bambam射去。  
  
bambam姿势不变，瞳孔中针尖一般的子弹快递袭来，他甚至能看清子弹高速旋转下显现出的奇异花纹。  
  
金有谦在她开枪一瞬间便向bambam冲去，他全身绷成一张拉满的弓，身型的流畅迅速不是人类所能达到的程度。  
  
他在bambam斜前方一步之遥停住，举起机械臂，甚至没有调整角度便开了枪。  
  
两颗子弹在bambam前面五十公分处碰撞，火星四溅。一颗子弹落在地上，一颗子弹则深深嵌进了墙壁里。  
  
金有谦未做停留，在开了第一枪之后迅速转向廖茗开了第二枪。子弹落在小腿胫骨上，廖茗闷哼一声，咬牙摔在地上。  
  
金有谦切开bambam双手间的铁链，然后转身居高临下地看着廖茗。  
  
“你对完美品的最高幻想，就只是这样吗？”

**8-棋子**

  
  
廖茗的反扑，是金有谦和bambam没有料想到的。  
  
这个女人低头捂着伤口，喉间挤出“咯咯”的笑声。  
“我也是，潘教授的完美品呢。”  
  
接下来她的动作迅疾，如一只豹子一样扑上来，反手握着尖刀，朝着bambam砍去。  
金有谦立马将bambam护在身后，刀尖碰在机械臂上，发出一声短暂而尖锐的声音。  
  
廖茗笑得阴惨瘆人，她快速撤出尖刀，矮身晃到一侧，伸手堪堪抓住了bambam的衣袖。  
金有谦终于耐心耗尽，举起机械臂在她双肩射击。  
方才她的刀略微挑破了机械臂的外层金属，一阵微弱的电流漫过他的全身，调动起了他全身的应战反应。  
  
这几乎是一场单方面的吊打。  
金有谦在真正想要打的时候是无法阻止的。  
廖茗手中的刀不甘心地滑落，疼痛使她面部狰狞。伤口的血蜿蜒流至手腕处的纹身，显得妖异非常。  
  
  
刑警队的人接到朴珍荣的通知在第一时间赶了过来，将被囚禁在实验室的七个孩子悉数带回了警局，进行心理疏导。  
  
金有谦和bambam将廖茗与另两位有编号的人带回了警局。  
期间bambam坐在副驾驶，望着金有谦的表情是“我男人太他妈帅了”，说出的话却是：“啊呀有谦，你也太不绅士了，人家可是女士呢。”  
  
两人回到警局，朴珍荣将廖茗等人押进审讯室，金有谦和bambam就在他办公室坐下，bambam打开他的电脑，敲了几个键后，Charlie的文件显现出来。  
“他们想要的是什么呢？”他想。  
  
  
刑警队的其他人因为福利院孩子失踪的案件忙得焦头烂额好几天，没想到孩子们突然就找到了，顿觉内心畅快，脚步轻盈地分头行动起来，开始追捕朴珍荣交给他们的八桩悬案的嫌疑人。  
  
朴珍荣面对着廖茗，不由得有些生厌。那个精致优雅的女人此时正全身血污披头散发，伤口处不知为何已经溃烂，眼看就要遍及全身。  
“你……”朴珍荣疑惑地开口，“要不要叫医护人员过来？”  
廖茗讥诮地笑了笑，“不用了，像我们这种人，寿命很短的，没得治。”  
朴珍荣挑眉，“那我就抓紧时间了。”  
  
审讯还算顺利，廖茗的说辞与沈誉相同，东英基金豢养了十二个杀手，她们每个人都有不同的任务，有的是杀人有的是取得某样东西。  
他们在七八岁时便被囚禁在潘振宇的实验室，潘振宇定期向他们注射药物，然后在他们20岁时，陷入了一段噩梦般的昏迷，醒来后，原本是男性身体的他们突然变成了一个彻头彻尾的女性。  
那是一个令人难以置信的改变，他们的容貌身材均没有太大的变化，但是从生理上来说，的确是一个正常的女性身体。  
  
“你要取得什么东西？”  
“我要取的东西你不知道吗？”  
“Charlie的文件，”朴珍荣耸耸肩，“是谁指派你的？目的又是什么？”  
“我只是受人利用而已，”廖茗嘲讽地笑起来，“一颗棋子，怎么会知道执子者是谁？又怎么会知道他的目的呢？”  
  
朴珍荣疲惫地走出审讯室，揉了揉眼睛勉强维持住清醒。  
他本来以为这是一桩普通的凶杀案，也许是情杀，也许是为钱杀人。  
但事情的发展却渐渐失控，像是你在水面上拎起了一个小小的浮漂，却无意间牵扯出了一张遍布整个水面的大网。  
  
出去调查的刑警队渐渐传回消息，几桩悬案的嫌疑人，现在不是死了就是已经失去自然人能力，再抓回来似乎也没多大用处。  
潘振宇教授已经在押回警局的路上。根据廖茗所说，他估计也只是一枚被利用的棋子，能审出多少内容来，就看他这颗棋子重不重要了。  
  
只是，编号为1的蓝怿与编号为11的廖羽至今不见踪影，像是两尾鱼，悄无声息地游进了漆黑的夜色中。  
  
  
bambam将Charlie的所有文件翻了个遍，里面除了他当时编译的机械人程序，看上去没有什么奇怪的东西。  
“到底是什么呢？”  
  
金有谦在一旁不做声地陪着他，他现在有点疲惫，身子朝bambam歪着，双眼低垂，像个忧郁而漂亮的人偶。  
  
“会不会，跟我有关？”金有谦突然说。  
“嗯？为什么？”  
“廖茗知道我是不死身。”  
  
bambam心一沉：“对了，她最后说，她是潘教授的完美品。”  
“也许Charlie曾经有一份这样的文件，他将我作为试验品，阴差阳错地把我变成了不死身……”  
“然后其他人开始觊觎这份文件，啊刚才朴珍荣说了，这些杀手们寿命非常得短。”  
两人对视一眼：连起来了。  
  
bambam在键盘上飞快地敲着，他心情颇好地歪着嘴角。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“钓鱼。”他玩味地说道，“既然他们没法入侵我的电脑，那我就给他们留个门好了。”  
  
  
林在范跟着心理疏导专家进了儿童看护室。  
他一眼便看见了那个混血面庞的男孩。  
  
他朝工作人员打了声招呼，走进了这个孩子的房间。  
男孩看到他时下意识地朝后躲了躲，林在范尽量放缓了表情，他才渐渐平静下来。  
  
“你叫什么？”  
“奥兰多。”

**9-母体**

此时是凌晨两点，朴珍荣在审讯室中，与潘振宇教授面对面坐着。

潘振宇脸上有怒色，勉强才维持住了学者的风度。

他语气不善地开口：“不知道警官这么晚了把人叫来是有什么重要的事。”

朴珍荣向来擅长解决科技类案件，对于这种自持孤傲的学者见的多了，面色平静地将一排照片推至潘振宇面前：“潘教授，这个地方您熟悉吗？”

照片中正是北郊那座废弃工厂的地下室。

潘振宇打眼扫了一圈：“没见过。”

朴珍荣微微眯了眯眼，收回照片，又问他：“您认识廖茗吗？”

“不认识。”潘振宇眉头又紧了一分，显然开始焦躁起来，“我不知道你在说什么，如果你们接着问我这些与我无关的问题，麻烦请让我联系我的律师。”

朴珍荣面不改色：“您别急，我问的问题当然与您有关，因为刚才廖茗提到了您，说她是潘教授的，完美品。”

潘振宇双拳握紧，低着头保持沉默。

朴珍荣见势接着说道：“可惜她并不能算上完美品，毕竟她此刻已经性命垂危了。”

潘振宇面部颤抖，觉得即将要爆发。

朴珍荣眼神如炬：“潘教授，是不是你的研究还不到位，技术还不过关啊？”

“胡说八道！”潘振宇突然暴跳如雷，青筋凸起，“那个女人胡说八道！你们……”

他突然意识到了什么，声音戛然而止。

朴珍荣轻笑了一下：“咦？潘教授，我好像从来没说过廖茗是个女的吧？全国叫这个名字的全是男性，您真厉害，一听就知道她是女性了。”

潘振宇脸上的血色褪了个干净，面色青灰。

事实上他此刻完全可以解释自己只是胡乱猜测，朴珍荣这种诈供方式是一步险棋，稍微一转弯就可以圆过去。只是他现在心里没底，并不知道警方掌握了多少信息，又被朴珍荣刺激到了自尊心，一时无法冷静地思考。

毕竟，做贼的一方总是心虚。

朴珍荣再次将照片推到他跟前：“现在潘教授认识这个地方了吗？”

潘振宇点点头，随后将自己非法改造人体供人用以不法途径的事供认不讳。

“是谁给你提供了这些基金？东英基金会你了解多少？”

“二十多年前，一个自称是‘东英基金会’投资顾问的人找到我，说他们对我当时双星研究的项目十分感兴趣，问我愿不愿意与他们合作，他们给我提供资金，我给他们提供……呃你也知道了。当时这项研究不被看好，我到处都很拘拮，这个基金会答应给我提供研究资金，我就答应了。”

“那十二个人也是他们提供给你的？”

“对，他们告诉我可以用这些小孩做试验，事后会有用处。”

“小孩？”朴珍荣突然觉得心里一根弦轻轻颤了一下，“哪里来的小孩？”

“我记得是一个福利院的，因为里面有一个小孩身上穿的衣服上绣着福利院的名字。”

朴珍荣立刻对外面工作人员说道：“查二十年前，福利院十二个小孩失踪的案子。”

工作人员很快调取了档案：“有的，23年前，丰山福利院。”

朴珍荣眉心一跳：“你的助手，蓝怿，说说她。”

潘振宇听到这个名字不由得紧张起来，“她，她不算是由我改造的，她是，母体。另外，她是基金会安排在我身边的监视。”

“你的意思是……”

“对，她是奥兰多家族的后人，我通过复制她身上的基因序列，对其他十二个人的基因及进行局部重排，以此来做到性别转换。”

“但是因为一些原因，这十一个人不能良好地适应，所以寿命极短，是吗？”

潘振宇点点头。

“最后一个问题，”朴珍荣盯着他，“当年联系你的人是谁？”

“他说他叫，伍尔夫。”

朴珍荣疲惫不堪地走出审讯室，手心里突然被塞了一杯热咖啡。

他抬头，看见林在范正冲他笑着，“审完了吗？先休息一会吧。”

朴珍荣喝了一口咖啡，一阵暖意顺着他的食管落入胃中，“我得顺一顺案件，有点乱。”

林在范无奈地摇摇头，“行，我帮你。”

“根据现在所掌握的信息，从头梳理起来的话，最开始是这个东英基金会，吸纳了一批投资者，然后将一部分资金给潘振宇做研究，同时策划了一场福利院绑架，通过潘振宇的改造组织了十二个杀手。起初几年一切正常，然后潘振宇的研究有了成果，开始实行人体实验。在这个时候第一位投资者发现了不对，提出要退出，不幸离世。随后几年陆续有投资者要退出，均不幸遇害。根据先前的调查，这几位投资者均是由这个杀手组织的人所杀。反常的问题出在，当沈誉想要退出时，遇害的并不是他，而是与投资毫无关联的他的弟弟，沈墨。这与之前他们的做法并不相同。”

“你不是说，沈誉之前来找你，说他知道杀手组织的存在，是因为编号为1的人，也就是蓝怿告诉他的。”

“对，这就是第一个奇怪的点。蓝怿与廖羽至今下落不明，而当时沈誉提起她时异样的神情，都很值得推敲。”

“嗯，这是一点，还有呢？”

“还有就是我始终想不明白的，一项犯罪，总是会有一个根源。这个基金会费了这么多劲，绕了这么多弯，究竟为了什么？仅仅是想成立一个杀手组织吗？那没理由去杀了他的投资方呀。”

“也许是，为了实验？”

“实验……”朴珍荣手指摩挲着温热的咖啡杯，“对了，潘振宇说，蓝怿是奥兰多家族的后人，她是，母体。”

林在范立刻理解了所谓“母体”是指什么，他说：“这次绑架的七个男孩里，也有奥兰多的后人。”

“什么！”朴珍荣猛地抬起头，转而他皱起眉，“蓝怿，蓝怿很关键。”

金有谦此刻正一动不动地盯着电脑，bambam躺在他怀里，刚刚睡下去。

bambam特地在自己的电脑中留下了一个非常细小的缺口，可以以此入侵他的电脑，又不会显得太过于刻意。

之后要做的便是等鱼上钩。

bambam撑不住，刚刚才被金有谦强行拉到怀里眯着眼小睡。金有谦感受到自己怀里的人不安分的扭动，又怕低头看他会错过屏幕上的信息，不由得觉得十分煎熬，希望对方这条愚蠢的鱼赶紧上钩。

恐怕是对面的“蠢鱼”听到了他这段腹诽，bambam的屏幕上突然闪动起来。

金有谦拍醒bambam，告诉他，鱼上钩了。

bambam也不坐直，就倚在金有谦怀里，伸着胳膊在键盘上敲着。

“嘶，果然又是一次性IP。”

bambam莫名地觉得自己被挑战了，眼神凌厉，敲击键盘的声音也激烈起来。

“有本事正面刚，每次都用垃圾IP算什么。今天爸爸教你做人。”

金有谦暗暗一挑眉，刚想夸他两句，谁知此人突然转过头来，笑眼弯弯地望着他：“我刚才是不是特别帅。”

金有谦：“……”

**10-奥兰多**

漆黑的夜晚总像个妖怪，你觉得它空无一物，又觉得它鲜血淋漓。

沈誉已经好几晚睡不着了。

那天他去找朴珍荣，回来后总是惴惴不安。他心知肚明自己为何逃过一劫，蓝怿不会让他死。

但是其他人呢？他不敢保证。所以他找到朴珍荣，将杀手组织的信息透露给他，他寄希望于警方可以在有别人来杀他之前将这个组织抓获，在此之前，他所有的筹码，都倾注在了蓝怿身上。

蓝怿爱他，他……他也不知道他爱不爱蓝怿。

门铃声在黑夜里显得突兀刺耳，他警觉地反锁了门。

“谁？”

“蓝怿。”

对面的声音在厚重的木门之后听不真切，沈誉犹豫着，直到对方在猫眼处露出罗马数字1的纹身，他才安心开了门。

“怎……”沈誉把门开了一半，话音未落，却突然发现眼前的人并非蓝怿，他惊声叫起来，“你是谁！”

对方并为答话，她迅速挤进门来，手握着尖刀，直直朝沈誉刺去。

沈誉跌坐在地上，绝望地闭起眼睛。

想象中的疼痛没有袭来，一道黑影突然窜出来，沈誉觉得眼前寒光一闪，紧接着是一个女人吃痛的叫声。

蓝怿不知从何处而来，稳准狠地切断了袭击者的手腕。

“谁给你的资格冒充我，残次品。”

突然灯光亮起来，朴珍荣带着警员冲进他家里。

眼前的景象实在诡异。

三人聚在玄关处，沈誉发懵地坐在地上，脸上还有飞溅的鲜血。蓝怿踩着底下一人的肩膀，刀尖指向她的喉管。而她身下的人，正是与她一同消失不见的，11号廖羽。

“把刀放下！”朴珍荣举枪对着蓝怿。

蓝怿眼神锋利地扫过门口众人，随后直起身子，扔掉了手中的刀。

朴珍荣迅速将三人带回警局，可惜的是廖羽在途中已经因失血过多而死亡。

蓝怿带着手铐，在走廊里与林在范打了照面。

“林先生，”她说，“又见面了。”

林在范几乎没有反应过来眼前这个满身血污，神情病态而孤傲的人是前不久在研讨会上那个小心翼翼的女助手。

走进审讯室前蓝怿与沈誉擦身而过，蓝怿望向她的眼神柔和而复杂，甚至掺杂着一丝期待。而沈誉看到她后仓皇地低下了头，躲开了她的视线。

蓝怿嘲讽地笑了笑，走进审讯室。

此间关系不需言说，朴珍荣冷眼旁观，已经懂了大半。

bambam手指在键盘上噼里啪啦敲着，屏幕上的字跳得飞快。

“三、二、一。”他突然停止按键，手指在桌面轻敲了三下。

一串经纬度显现出来。

“走。”

两人跳上车，bambam在导航里输入坐标，又随手发给了朴珍荣，车子滑出车位，朝着目标地驶去。

导航仪上的红点越来越近，bambam放大地图，“诶，这个地方，好像是，丰山福利院。”

这座福利院因为男孩失踪的事已经被紧急关停，所有的孩子和工作人员都被安排到了其他福利院中，此时这里只剩下了一幢黑黢黢的楼房。

“应该就是这里。”金有谦停下车，“下车进去找找看。”

bambam一手拽着金有谦的右手，一手拿着手机跟着指示走着。

此时地图上两点重合，而他们张望四周，却只有一排空荡荡的房间。

“在地下。”

两人急急朝地下走去，脚步声在空档的回廊里敲出诡异的声响。

一扇紧闭的房门出现在两人眼前。金有谦举着机械臂挡在身前，轻轻推开了门。

房间里冰凉刺骨，与北郊那个地下实验室如出一辙。正中央摆着一张手术台，上面躺着一个面无血色的人，全身插满了管子，输液声交替响着，在尽心尽力地维持台上的人的身命体征。

一把枪抵上了bambam的后脑。

与此同时金有谦瞬间绕到了那人身后，从后面将他持枪的手掰成了一个诡异的角度。

“果然是，完美品。”那人发出苍老的声音，这时两人才发现，这是一个头发已花白的老太太，身材干瘦却并不佝偻，她很高，起码有一米七以上，神情淡然而平和，好像早就知道有人会来。

金有谦见势，默默将她的手臂恢复了原位。

“老太太，”bambam眼神兜兜转转，又变回了一副玩世不恭的样子，“您费尽心思想找Charlie的那份文件，不会是想救活这个人吧？”

老人没说话，一动不动地望着病床上的那人，眼神苍老、浑浊，却承载着厚重的留恋。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈，”bambam突然抱着肚子笑起来，在阴冷的地下室显得格格不入，“老人家，您也太会异想天开了，您有那闲工夫，还不如带着您老伴儿多去几家医院看看呢。”

老人的脸色突然闪过勃然大怒，她死死盯着bambam，却没有说话。

bambam神情立刻严肃下来，嘴角的弧度显得尖锐而刻薄：“你是想让他跟你一样活个几百年吧。伍尔夫？”

地下室的门突然被撞开，林在范和朴珍荣一脸盛怒地冲了进来。

“你们两个小崽子！”朴珍荣急得跳脚，“谁允许你们单独行动了！”

“不是给你发过信息了么。”金有谦弱弱地反驳着。

“你！”朴珍荣痛心疾首地扶着额头，反复劝诫自己：正事要紧。

“伍尔夫，”朴珍荣重新开口，“你的女儿蓝怿，已经全部招供了。”

一直凝视着病床上的人的伍尔夫这才转过身来，脸上是意料之中的表情：“喔，那个没出息的女人，就为了一个不爱她的男人吗？没事，现在我已经拿到我想要的了，这个基金会在与不在，无所谓了。”

“你费尽心思创立基金会，吸纳投资者，成立杀手组织，就是为了……”

朴珍荣还未说完，伍尔夫便抢过话头，“对，为了能延续我爱人的生命的资金，为了那份能让他一直陪着我的文件。那些阻碍我的，统统，都要杀死。”

四人同时打了一个寒颤。

此时的伍尔夫，像是一个摇摇欲坠的怪物，她病态、偏执、孤傲，外面瘦弱的躯壳好像随时都要被体内这个怪物撑破，露出恐怖的面孔来。

过去晦暗不明的暗示与神秘，突然在此刻明晰明了起来。

两性与死亡，对于奥兰多家族来说，都是一条模糊不清的界限而已。他们曾视为荣耀的血统，实则是带给他们无尽的孤独与虚幻。在日复一日的时光中，他们终于咀嚼出了包裹在巨大荣耀下无尽的痛苦。

在他们的生命里，注定不会有名为永远的陪伴这项殊荣。

“老人家，”bambam又笑起来，“你在做这些浩浩荡荡的事情是，有没有考虑过，这个躺着的人究竟愿不愿意与你一起长生不死？”

伍尔夫愣了一下，她缓缓朝向金有谦，问他：“如果你爱的人死了，你不会不惜一切代价把他救活吗？”

金有谦望向bambam，眼神柔和而坚定。

“不会。”他说，“我会想尽一切办法陪他死。”

伍尔夫像是顷刻之间被抽走了灵魂，站在原地动弹不得。

林在范此时有些犹豫，但还是开了口：“伍尔夫……公爵，不知道你是从哪里知道了Charlie这份文件，但是我还是想告诉你，有谦的不死之身，来自于Charlie的一个意外，并且有破解的方法，并不是借鉴了那份所谓的文件。”

“现在，告诉我，”朴珍荣举着枪，“是谁告诉了你Charlie的这个文件？”

“是……”

金有谦突然觉得心跳快得异常，全身的肌肉一瞬间紧紧绷住。

不对劲！

他环视四周，越发感觉到一股无形的压力。

几乎是出于本能地，他猛地拽着bambam，又将朴珍荣林在范推出了房间，“快跑！”

只差了五秒钟，巨大的爆炸声响起。

四人再回头看时，那个地下室，连同整个福利院的一角，都顷刻间化成了废墟。

这天下了点毛毛雨，沈誉穿着一身黑衣，站在三块墓碑前。

里面有他弟弟沈墨，还有吴梓琳母女。

说起来，吴梓琳母女是整件事里最为无辜的两人。她们仅仅是因为时间的巧合，看到了一张她们不该看到的脸，而被匆匆夺取了生命。

蓝怿在审讯室里坦白，当时10号的目标其实是沈誉没错，她出于保护沈誉的私心，临时改变了对10号的任务。然而阴差阳错的，任务中出现了目击者，蓝怿别无他法，只好再让廖羽解决掉那母女两。

躺在地下的，本应该是他沈誉一人，因为蓝怿错付了真心，而酿成了这样的后果。

朴珍荣和林在范在不远处看了一会，便撑伞离开了。

“在范，”朴珍荣突然说，“其实，爱一个人不需要这么极端，对吧。”

林在范看着他的侧脸，说：“爱到极端，就不是爱那个人了，而是爱上了那种极端的感觉。”

“对呀，”朴珍荣说，“我还是喜欢，恰到好处，既不浓烈也不寡淡的爱情。”

就像我们一样，彼此相携陪伴，只得一生。

两人回到警局，正赶上一出大戏。

那个叫做“奥兰多”的小男孩，正抱着金有谦的大腿不撒手，一个劲儿地喊他“爸爸”。

“喜当爹”的金有谦此时戳在原地动也不敢动，看着笑得前仰后合的bambam干瞪眼。

“哟，这咋回事儿？”朴珍荣踏进办公室，恨不得手上要抓一把瓜子。

“这小孩，本来被市里那家福利院带走了，还没出门呢，我跟有谦刚回来，他一见有谦就冲上去给抱住了，哭着喊着‘这是我爸爸！我不要去福利院’，哈哈哈。”

“你有啥好笑的？”林在范白了他一眼，“你不应该感到紧张吗？”

“我有啥好紧张的？”bambam笑弯了眼睛，“这小孩这么好看，来来来，我是你爹地！”

金有谦束手无措，只好蹲下来与小奥兰多平视：“小孩儿，你为什么觉得我是你爸爸？”

“因为，因为你那天，嗯……”小奥兰多说得断断续续，金有谦勉强听懂了，大概是那天在地下室，给小孩留下了深刻的印象。

“小孩儿，”他伸手摸了摸他的头发，“我……”

他本来一句“我不是”已经在嘴边，碰上小孩湿漉漉的眼神又咽了回去。

“行，”他把小孩抱起来，“我就是你爸爸！”

剩下三人均傻了眼，bambam率先反应过来，喜笑颜开地伸开双臂。

“来！小孩儿！我是你爹地！过来爹地抱抱！”

朴珍荣和林在范大眼瞪小眼，表示十分不理解。

喜当爹有这么值得高兴吗？

bambam和金有谦把小奥兰多放到车上，准备去超市买点日用品，小孩儿一改之前怕生的样子，笑嘻嘻地窜来窜去。

金有谦看着小孩儿混血的小脸，心思又岔到了别的地方。

“bambam，”他说，“你觉得，这个案子结束了吗？”

“嗯？结束了吧，大概。”bambam开着车，笑得高深莫测。

金有谦立刻读懂了他的表情，轻松地点点头，伸手摸了摸他的头发。

“还是我的头发好摸吧！”

“嗯？你在吃醋吗？”

“才没有！”

“小孩的醋你也吃。”

“我没有！金有谦你讨厌！”

小奥兰多迷茫地看着两个突然就吵起来的大人，突然怀疑起自己选爸爸的时候是否仓促了一些。

毛毛雨彻底停了，太阳光落下来，空气里湿润而通透。

至于案子有没有结束？是谁向伍尔夫透露Charlie的文件？是谁在暗地里入侵了他的电脑？又是谁制造了那起爆炸？这些谜团都随着线索中断而无法继续查下去。

算了，bambam想，天气这么好，金有谦这么帅，还有一个漂亮的小儿子，那些讨人厌的案件——

去他妈的吧！

**-完-**


	3. FaceU

*******

金有谦迷瞪地在周六大好春光里醒来，习惯性地往旁边床铺看去，bambam“大”字型躺着，被子只搭了一小块肚皮。  
“真好看啊……”金有谦暗戳戳地想着，在他眼里，bambam哪怕流着哈喇子，那都是镀着圣光的……  
嗯？等一下，有哪里不对……  
金有谦“腾”地从床上坐起来，大力抹掉眼屎，再定睛看去：  
bambam为什么长出了FACEU里的，猫耳朵？  
金有谦闭上眼沉一口气，再次睁开眼，确定了自己没有在看VR，FACUE里的猫耳贴纸，确确实实在bambam脑袋上，仿佛镀着圣光……  
“还有这种操作？”金有谦愣怔着，良久来了这么一句。  
bambam约莫着半醒不醒，在床上翻了个身，直愣愣地掉了下去。  
“诶哟我的小祖宗诶……”金有谦赶紧给人扶起来，bambam哼唧两声又睡过去，金有谦在床边挣扎许久，最终还是颤颤巍巍地把手伸向了bambam头上的猫耳朵……  
“金有谦你干嘛呢？”bambam倏地睁开眼。  
金有谦滞在半空的手有些暧昧与尴尬，思忖良久，一巴掌糊在了bambam脸上。  
“你丫干啥呢！”bambam登时坐起来。  
同时立起来的还有他的“猫耳朵“。  
“叫……叫你起床……”金有谦有点心虚。  
“这特么周六啊大哥！”  
“你昨天不说要去菜场买菜做饭呢吗？赶紧起来吧，别等会菜场就剩菜叶子了。”金有谦好容易才从脑子里拽出一个说得过去的理由。  
“嗯……”bambam迷糊了一会，“是有这么一回事。”随即起了床开始洗漱。  
金有谦望着bambam的背影，还有脑袋上的猫耳朵，莫名地有点脸红心跳。  
他跟bambam的合租室友，平日里称兄道弟关系亲密，只不过金有谦并不满足于“兄弟”相称，他内心深处还驻扎着一个渴望着爱情的少女，亟待bambam的翻牌。  
只是bambam好像并不知晓他这份怀春的少女心。  
  
“金有谦，走了！跟哥买菜去！”bambam收拾好自己，捞过钥匙手机走到玄关处换鞋。  
金有谦纳闷，心说bambam刚照镜子难道没看到自己的猫耳朵吗？  
再抬眼看去，诶？猫耳朵呢？  
“你愣着干啥呢？”bambam转过身来，鼻子上浮着小巧的黑色猫胡须。  
敢情还带换贴纸的！  
“来了来了！”金有谦想到只有他能看得见bambam的贴纸，心情大好。  
  
菜场人不多不少，两个白白净净的少年大剌剌地一同逛着菜场，这场面倒是不多见。以至于卖菜的大妈看到两人走过来，立马喜笑颜开地递过篮子：“小伙子买菜啊！都新鲜的！阿姨给你便宜！”  
bambam笑嘻嘻地接过篮子，金有谦看着他脑袋上又长出了不知名的可爱的耳朵，脖子上还挂上了小铃铛，一时间呼吸有点沉重。  
bambam心情很不错，一边盘算着中午要做什么，一边这里挑挑那里选选，耳朵一摇一晃的，晃得金有谦心里直痒痒。  
“三十四块八毛，小伙子！送你一把小葱啊！来拿好！”卖菜大妈鲜能见到如此水灵的男孩子们来做如此生活气的事，找起钱来都利索得不得了。  
“好嘞谢谢您！”bambam把菜递给金有谦提着，又伸手接过硬币。  
金有谦眼看着bambam的贴纸变成了小狐狸的样子，吞了吞口水。心里面仿佛有个小人在疯狂跳脚说着“好可爱好可爱”，金有谦费力忍住了叫出口的冲动，只是脸上如少女般羞赧的红晕还是引起了bambam的注意。  
“金有谦，你怎么从早上起就有种若有若无的娇羞？”bambam在菜场门口站定，狐狸的贴纸闪过一丝精光，“你是不是想吃什么菜不好意思开口啊？我可以给你买啊。”  
“啊……没有没有……”突然被cue的金有谦心虚地低下头，内心开始翻天覆地的纠结。  
纠结的无非是：bambam好可爱好想抱在怀里揉一揉，和，啊呀我不敢。  
“给你最后一次机会哦。”bambam挑眉，狐狸的贴纸衬得他格外精怪。  
豁出去了！金有谦突然开了窍，这么可爱的bambam不能留给别人！  
  
“bambam！”金有谦突然来势汹汹，把bambam吓了一跳。  
“我喜欢你！你跟我在一起吧！”金有谦声音不高不低，在嘈杂的菜市场一字不落地传到bambam耳朵里。  
bambam的狐狸耳朵突然消失，金有谦心里一顿。  
“金有谦，”bambam咬牙切齿，“虽然我等你告白很久了，但你为什么，要选择，在菜市场！”  
金有谦如当头棒喝。  
完蛋，光顾着逞一时之快，什么地点时间都抛诸脑后了……  
真是要命！  
眼看bambam甩手走出去两米远，金有谦提着菜钉在地上似的不知所措。  
“金有谦，还不跟上来？想不想吃饭了！”bambam回头面带愠色地看着金有谦。  
金有谦哭丧着脸抬头，突然看到了bambam脑袋上可爱的小猫贴纸和脸颊的红晕，还有脖子上一摇一晃的铃铛……  
“来啦！亲爱的等等我诶！”金有谦大型犬似的粘了上去。

  
**-完-**


	4. 大都会

**大都会 1**

  
  
bambam在这个叫“富丽”的酒店门口徘徊良久，手插在口袋里捏着一封信。  
信是他那个荒唐而不靠谱的妈给他的。  
bambam又回忆起了前两天他妈把这封信交给他，说：“bambam，我不能再在这个城市生活下去了。”bambam不以为意，反正他这个亲妈实在也算不上及格分。  
“这封信，你把它交给'富丽'酒店的老板林一堂。”bambam随手接过信，“他是你爸爸。”  
bambam手一抖，薄薄一封信一道惊雷似的劈在手腕上。  
bambam他妈余曼就这么轻飘飘地去了另一个城市，继续当她的受人敬仰的作家，留下了bambam，和一个他从不知存在过的“亲爹”。  
  
bambam嘴角挂着嘲讽的弧度，抬头打量了一番眼前这个名如其实的富丽浮夸的酒店，内心十分不想踏足这个地方。  
一个眉眼与自己稍有相似的年轻人从旋转门中出来，bambam盯着他，内心几乎导演了一部狗血淋漓的“私生子撕逼”家庭伦理剧。  
  
只是bambam再一眨眼，年轻人却瞬间变成了头染白霜的年迈老人。  
  
bambam觉得自己大概瞎了，他突然发现自己处在一片茫茫中，什么都消失了。  
  
周遭唯一的“老人”越走越近，脸上的表情平静又茫然，什么也没看见似的与bambam擦身而过，然后消失。  
bambam有那么一瞬间认为自己正在穿梭进平行宇宙，直到脚腕处传来一阵窸窸窣窣的痒。  
一只通体纯黑的、体型有些偏大的猫，正偎在自己脚踝处，它转动了一下不怎么明显的脖子，用一双异色瞳盯着bambam。  
他还没来得及有想法，就听到有声音从前面传来：“吉娘娘，人来啦？”  
高挑匀净的少年从茫茫中走来，bambam突然觉得心里有清风拂过般的明朗。  
只是这种感觉并没有持续很久，很快bambam就被另一个声音吓到怀疑了人生。  
  
“嗯，几百年来最好看的一个。”  
声音是温柔而低哑的女声，从bambam的脚踝处——那只猫身上传来。  
这只暂且能称为“会说话”的“猫”扭着傲娇的姿态“蹿”到少年的怀里，略微显得有点滑稽。  
当然bambam不这么觉得。  
他觉得他可能疯了。  
  
“你好，我叫金有谦，是'大都会'的老板，今天开始你就是第一天上班啦。你叫什么呢？”  
bambam顺着好听的声音打量了一下面前这个比自己高了半头的少年，虽然他心里有点不情愿夸赞一个与自己看上去同龄的同性，但他还是不得不觉得，这个叫“金有谦“的少年，有一种一尘不染的干净的感觉，让人难以挪开视线。  
bambam盯了许久，轻咳一声掩饰尴尬：“我叫bambam。”  
“好的，bambam！”金有谦笑弯了眼，指了指怀里的黑猫，“她叫吉赛尔邦辰，平时叫'吉娘娘'就好，她会很开心的。”  
bambam首先十分不解为什么一只体型明显超标的胖猫要叫一个人称“天神”的超模的名字。其次，它为什么会说话？  
还有，“大都会“是什么？他现在在哪里？什么叫第一天上班？什么叫“几百年来最好看的一个”？  
  
眼下该问的问题虽然迟到但终于到达了bambam的脑子里，同时在他的脸上反应出了相应的困惑的表情。  
“知道你会不明白，你先跟我进来，我解释给你听。“金有谦笑意盈盈地拉过bambam的手，将他带进了“大都会”的大门。  
  
“这是大都会的第一层。“  
bambam被带进了一个巨大环形建筑。建筑内里灯光昏惑，却充满了安息香的味道。bambam觉得这个味道有点让人不愉快，因为像极了他妈妈常穿的香水——冥府之路。  
“这一层主要是接待客人，客人会从刚才那个门进来，在这个接待台登记一下便可。那边有两间卧室紧挨着，9号是我的，7号是你的。那边一间是厨房。”金有谦伸手四处指了指，bambam仍旧是云里雾里的，只好默默听着。  
“下面是大都会的第二层到第七层。”金有谦又朝下指了指。  
大都会是环形结构，中间镂空向下层层收紧，若是从正上方俯视下去，会呈现很漂亮的由楼梯构成的螺旋。  
bambam终于发现了违和之处：为什么楼层是往下数的？  
“每个客人都会有对应的楼层，你就负责把他们领到对应的房间就可以啦。”金有谦神色里颇有点得意，忽闪的眼睛仿佛在得瑟着这个叫“大都会”的地方是个全世界最精巧的酒店。  
“酒店老板”金有谦并没有得意多久，很快就被吉娘娘的爪子糊了一脸，吉娘娘恨铁不成钢地看着他：“三句话能说清楚的事情磨磨叽叽了这么久还没能讲明白，老娘要你有什么用！”  
随后这位猫界“超模”回头看着bambam，用三句话简洁明了地摧毁了他对正常世界的认知。  
“大都会是人间和地狱的枢纽，人死后要下地狱，就得在大都会住一晚。”  
嗯，至少终于知道了大都会的确是个“酒店”。  
  
“接待员由人类担任，人类在这里过完一生，然后以少年的姿态回到人间，你在这里几十年，在人间是定格的。”  
嗯，至少不用担心被登上寻人启事。  
  
“这里接待的都是罪大恶极要下地狱的死人。”  
这份工作听上去有点危险。  
  
吉娘娘说完又傲娇地瞟了眼金有谦，扭着饱满的身躯朝厨房寻找他的小鱼干。  
bambam十分佩服自己居然还能冷静地权衡一下工作的危险性，他梳理了一下所听到的话，再次确认了自己不是得了臆想症。随后抬眼朝金有谦看去：“我还有个问题。”  
金有谦有点吃惊，几百年来有很多人类来过大都会，起初无一例外都是吓得马上就想逃走，所以他在介绍大都会的时候都尽量模糊用词，以便不要让他的“员工”惊吓过度。然而bambam不仅没有显出害怕，甚至还有问题要问。金有谦此刻内心升腾起一丝紧张：“嗯，你问吧。”  
“有工资吗？”  
“唔……”金有谦脸色有点为难，“有是有，而且有很多，但是……”  
“带不走？”bambam挑眉。  
“不是，带不带走取决于你。等你离开大都会，我会征求你的意见要不要清除在这里的记忆，选择忘记的话，这笔钱理应就拿不走啦。”  
“干嘛要忘记？”有钱不拿，脑子坏掉啦。  
“至今还没有人选择记住呢。”金有谦苦笑，“毕竟，这里有太多罪恶和死亡了。”  
bambam不可置否，谁会想在年少的时候就承担如此巨大的生死之事呢。  
  
他自幼与别的孩子不同，没有爸爸，妈妈作为颇有名气的作家，将他的存在几乎视为自己人生的一大麻烦，从他出生以来就开始将他东躲西藏，未曾给予过他半点母亲该有的关爱。bambam因他妈妈而物质不愁，也因他妈妈而活得冷淡又寂寞。久而久之这份淡漠竟沉进了他的骨子里，化出一副随遇而安的淡定来。  
因此他对于这份“天降”的工作并未显出几分恐惧来，反而为自己不必再活在妈妈的荫蔽下而感到一些久违的舒坦。  
bambam自己都未察觉到他竟轻轻笑了下。金有谦看到后颇为惊喜，语气都跟着嘴角上扬了几个度：“那今天就算是我们的第一天啦！”  
  
金有谦把bambam带去了7号房间，又说了些简单的工作内容，便让他好好休整，自己退出房间准备做饭。  
厨房里吉娘娘正满面愁容地叼着她的小鱼干。  
“你少吃点吧！作为一个姑娘怎么一点保持身材的自觉都没有！”金有谦愤愤地又往她面前加了几条小鱼。  
吉娘娘懒懒地挥挥手示意他不用了，随即声音低沉地开口：“你知道的，我能看到所有人的前生，除非他是元神的轮回。”  
“嗯知道啊。”  
“我看不到你的前生，说明你应该是元神才对。”吉娘娘用爪托着腮。  
“这可说不好，我又不是人类。怎么突然又对我的身世感兴趣了，我自己都不知道呢更何况你一只成了精的猫呢。”  
“谁对你感兴趣了，”吉娘娘漂亮的异色瞳翻了个白眼。  
“那你怎么了？”金有谦拿出一颗土豆开始切丝。  
“刚才来的bambam，我看不到他的前生。”

**大都会 2**

  
  
金有谦切着土豆丝的手蓦地滞住，一脸不可思议地看着吉娘娘：“你别是年纪大了能力不如以前了吧。”  
吉娘娘没理会他，自顾自接着说：“你受上面的元神们指派来管理大都会，第一天起我便跟着你。这几百年来，根据规定，需要由人类来做接待员，你也发现了，每一个来的人类，或多或少都有些相似，但这个bambam，几乎是这些相似长相的一个完美版。”  
“所以你觉得bambam是某个元神轮回进人类的转世？”金有谦无心再切土豆丝，干脆把案板上的土豆扔进锅里，做了一道土豆丝炒土豆块。  
吉娘娘不再搭话，心事重重地挪出了厨房。  
  
bambam被金有谦叫来吃饭，被餐桌上一盘盘造型非常“别致”的菜色吓了一跳。他本身也没对金有谦的厨艺抱有多少期待，毕竟不是人类的他大概是不需要吃饭的吧。  
金有谦看bambam面露尴尬，内心十分懊悔：“哎，我平时做得还挺好的，今天不太在状态，你将就一下。”  
bambam应声坐下。金有谦的声音不大不下，音色晴朗温暖还带点奶气，但他的声音仿佛并不是传到耳朵里的，他的声音，更像是暖流，是流进人心里去的。  
  
两人无声地吃着饭，bambam心里仍有一些疑问，但每次想开口，就会看到金有谦眼神古怪地盯着自己。  
“那个……”  
“那个……”  
两个人同时开了口，又同时没了声。  
“你先说吧，我还没想好说什么。”金有谦眨眨眼。  
“噢，我就是还有点问题。”bambam也搁下筷子——这菜实在有点不那么上得了台面，“不是说人死后要下地狱都要在这里住一晚吗，为什么到现在一个人都没有，我感觉每天死亡的人还挺多的。”  
“因为只有罪孽太深重的人才会被带到这里，其他人要么直接入了轮回，要么去了天堂。”  
“被谁带到这里？”  
“上面的人？”金有谦轻描淡写地说着。  
bambam闭口不再发问。他觉得自己只是区区被选中的一个人类，在这里不过渺小的一粒仓粟，金有谦不想多说，他也不必多问。  
他性格一向如此寡淡，不想与其他人建立太多的关联。  
金有谦觉得对面的小小人类情绪低沉下去，生怕让他觉得自己态度过于敷衍了，赶紧又补充了两句：“上面的人主要是管人类和天堂的，他们有很体系的制度，大都会算是编制外的存在，帮他们处理罪孽深重的亡者。“  
bambam心里升腾起陌生的感觉。金有谦的一番解释对于他一个渺小人类来说实在没什么用处，但他还是解释了，bambam竟第一次有了被重视的体面。  
随后他便为自己的这份感觉感到可笑，骨子里的寡淡又攀上血肉，他轻声“嗯”了一声，餐桌又陷入了安静。  
  
bambam询问要不要帮忙洗碗被拒绝后便百无聊赖地打算回房睡觉，刚转身便听到一声古朴的铃铛响声。  
“来客人了。”金有谦放下收拾好的碗筷，随手一挥碗筷便恢复成锃亮的模样。  
bambam被带到接待台，吉娘娘已经在台面上趴着了。  
“客人”衣衫褴褛，露出的肌肤里有深浅不一的血色，他青筋凸起，面容狰狞而暴怒，bambam下意识地打了寒战，内心渐渐也生出一丝狂躁来。  
金有谦见状轻轻握住了bambam的手，手心的温度混进血液里传到bambam的心脏，bambam觉得心里有清水洗刷过的晴朗，狂躁的感觉也被风带过。  
  
吉娘娘眼皮懒懒地一掀，瞄了眼来人：“暴怒。“  
“那就该去三层。”金有谦翻开接待台上砖一般厚的登记簿，简单记了几笔，便拉着bambam往下走去。  
这是bambam第一次来到除了一层以外的地方，顺着旋转的楼梯越往下走，心跳便越快，金有谦的手也握紧了几分。  
被归为“暴怒”的客人亦步亦趋地跟在身后，虽没有气息，但bambam还是觉得周遭这暴动因子随时有可能将这个“客人”点燃。  
下一秒他果然被点燃了。  
重拳从bambam身后挥过来的时候他头脑一片空白，被钉在原地一动不动。  
金有谦反应极快，一只手拎小鸡仔似的将那双目赤红的暴怒客人甩到了大都会空荡的中央，随即掉落下去。  
bambam这才看见，大都会最底下，涌动着黑色的岩浆般的流体，沸腾似的吞噬了羽毛一样掉落下去的暴怒客人。  
翻滚的黑色岩浆持久而激烈，bambam甚至觉得那里面随时要挣脱出一个人形来。  
  
手心出了一层薄汗，bambam回过神来才发现金有谦一直握着他的手，手心里有股力量源源不断地传递进来。  
  
“有时候会遇到这样有攻击性的客人，你别害怕，找准时机将他们扔下去就好。”金有谦的声音让周遭慢慢平静下来。  
bambam思考着自己如何在短时间内提升一下这个“找准时机并扔下去”的技能。  
“不过没事啦，这种事不经常发生的，实在不行，你就喊我，我来救你。”金有谦又笑弯了眼，牵着bambam的手将他送回了房间。  
  
金有谦回到自己房里盯着刚才牵过bambam的手看了许久。他觉得有十分零星的碎片从脑海里闪过，他来不及去细看。  
他只觉得，这只手的触感与温度，实在有些熟悉的不像话。  
他又细细地琢磨了一会bambam这个小小人类。bambam对他有种强烈的吸引，会让他不自觉地去看、去接触、去保护。  
  
金有谦纯粹而干净，他一直觉得是“上面的”那些元神创造了他，让他来打理大都会。他们为了让自己不为沉重的罪孽所浸染，便抹去了他内心所有的杂质。  
  
然而这样一个干净的存在，似乎遇到了一些“人类”的困惑。  
于是当金有谦心事重重地蹲在吉娘娘面前时，吉娘娘首先护住了眼前的小鱼干，然后语重心长地叹了口气：“年轻人，喜欢，就要大胆去追。

**大都会 3**

  
  
随后的几日好在都相安无事，bambam偶尔接待一些属于贪婪或者傲慢的亡者，将他送去二层便回来，跟伏在接待台的吉娘娘唠唠嗑。  
有两位暴怒的“客人”来过，bambam很自觉的直接叫来金有谦陪他一起去，金有谦对此显得非常乐意。  
  
事实上金有谦这几天十分希望暴怒的客人能多一些，以满足自己陪着bambam甚至揩点油的小心机。  
自打那天吉娘娘善意地鼓励他去追求爱情之后，他就怂了。这个干净的少年似乎并不知道所谓“爱情“是什么，他甚至在大都会某个用来装点门面的书架上翻开了一本来自人间的书籍，碰巧书里写了些荼毒青少年的鸡汤，例如什么“爱一个人就是想时时刻刻陪在他身边”云云。  
金有谦合上书本状似头痛，完美无瑕的脸上竟落得一丝苦恼。这份喜欢来得猝不及防，让金有谦几百年来第一次有点不知所措。  
  
然后他就开始了有些笨拙的追求之旅。  
比如向来“大门不出二门不迈”的他竟一天数次给在接待台的吉娘娘塞小鱼干，借机与bambam唠扯两句。  
再比如切土豆的时候暗戳戳地将其切成爱心形状，并如怀春的少女般在吃饭时朝着bambam害羞地微笑。  
  
bambam将这些统统看在眼里，只是一直对金有谦维持着不冷不热的态度，过度的尊敬带来的疏离感让金有谦颇为受挫。  
于是当金有谦再次蹲在吉娘娘面前时，这位傲娇的猫界“超模”恨铁不成钢地看着他：“什么年代了，还在玩暗恋的把戏。他喜欢什么你就给他什么，就依你，给他全世界还不是动动手指的事情。”  
金有谦闻言若有所思，心下打定一个主意，随后便向吉娘娘正色道：“吉赛尔邦辰同志，我是个服从上头指派的好同志，请你不要把我说的像神通广大分分钟要造反一样。”  
吉同志眼皮都懒的掀，挥挥爪示意金有谦赶紧消失。  
  
金有谦吃晚饭时寻摸良久，打算以委婉而不失体面的方式打听一下bambam喜欢什么。他酝酿了好久，久到bambam都快吃完了，这才酝酿出一句：“bambam，你喜欢什么？”  
  
如果吉娘娘在场，大概会用她那双异色瞳翻出一个惊天动地的白眼。  
  
bambam被这样的直线球问得一愣，随即说道：“我没有喜欢的东西。”  
他这话不假。他自觉他这二十几年活得有些太过于清淡，没有喜欢的，甚至没有仇恨的，他的生活里没有一样东西去让他树立一个清晰而强大的方向。bambam打算就这么含糊而轻松地过着，并不想刻意地去把自己装在一个有方向的套子里。  
而对于金有谦，bambam觉得他突然的示好有些荒唐。自己不过是稀里糊涂被卷到大都会来的一个渺小人类，就算如吉娘娘所说是“几百年来最好看的一个”，那他金有谦也不至于是如此单纯的一个颜控。  
bambam向来洒脱，凡事以“自己开心就好”为第一要义，因而始终能维持一个云淡风轻的形象。  
  
然而餐桌另一头的金有谦心里面风起云涌起来，心里的小心思光明正大地曝露在脸上，bambam看着有点想笑。  
  
“金有谦，你喜欢我啊？”  
“啊，嗯。”金有谦埋下头，耳根子迅速泛红。  
“为什么啊？”  
“我也不知道啊……”金有谦哭丧着脸。  
“瞧这话说的，有人逼你喜欢我不成？”bambam没等金有谦开口又兀自说下去：“这几百年来那么多人类，你每个都会喜欢吗？”  
“不……没有，”金有谦抬头看着bambam，一双眼澄澈见底，“你是唯一一个。”  
bambam心底下萌生出一种陌生的感动。他压着这股奇怪的感觉不再说话，简单道了句“我吃好了”便起身打算去接待台。  
  
金有谦托着腮帮子，碗筷也懒的挥手收拾，眼皮耷拉着，与饿了三天三夜的吉娘娘颇为相似。  
  
吉娘娘晃着庞大的身躯跳上金有谦的腿，金有谦一只手撸着吉娘娘隐了身的脖子，一边愁容满面。  
  
接待台这边不声不响地站了一个清瘦憔悴的“客人”，他双眼无神地站在bambam面前，面色惨白十分肾虚的样子，bambam根据为数不多的经验，认为此人应该死于纵|欲|过度。  
登记簿上潦潦记了一笔，bambam便将他往五层带去。  
除了暴怒的客人，其他的bambam觉得他自己是可以应付的，就比如眼下这个客人，他寻摸着“纵|欲|过度”对自己想必没什么危险。  
bambam上一秒还这么想着，下一秒便觉双腿一软，失去了意识  
  
吉娘娘懒懒地趴在金有谦腿上，透过栏杆的间隔看到bambam将“客人”带去了五楼，正想夸奖他悟性高工作能力强云云，蓦地看到身后那亡者腹部烧着一团诡异的邪火。  
“娘的真是要命！”吉娘娘一爪子把金有谦拍回神：“那个亡者被原罪附身了！赶紧去救bambam！”  
金有谦登时站起身来：“被什么原罪？bambam人在哪呢？”  
“人刚刚在五层，应该是被……性……”  
金有谦迈出去的脚怔住：“被什么？性？这要怎么救？”  
“我他娘的哪里知道！我又下不去五层，再说了，你指望我一只猫能干嘛？泻火吗？你禽兽吗？！”  
吉娘娘一爪将金有谦踢下了五层。  
金有谦云里雾里地听到“泻火”二字，纯真的小心灵抖了三抖。

  
**大都会 4**

  
  
bambam被拖入房中大力贯到墙上，他这才因背脊的疼痛恢复了意识，随后便感到自己的五脏六腑都火烧火燎得难受。  
方才还面色虚弱的“客人”，此刻双眼精光闪现，舔着惨白嘴唇，那架势，说要把bambam生吞活剥了也不为过分。  
bambam心下暗叫不好，恍惚间想起金有谦说过有危险就喊他名字，当下也顾不上这五层楼的距离他能不能听得见，也顾不上刚才两人有些尴尬的对话，bambam出口便喊了句：“金有谦！”  
bambam喊完一脸诧异地闭了口，他身上有浓重的情|欲在流淌，以至于他喊出的声音也因此变了味，染上了一层若有若无的娇|喘。  
被原罪附了身的亡者听到这样一声呼救，仿佛全身的细胞都躁动起来，眼里像是有火在烧。  
bambam用为数不多的意识在挣扎要不要干脆咬舌自尽算了。  
bambam的上衣被扒了个干净，皮肤暴露在空气的一瞬间，他觉得身体的温度又陡然上升了几度。  
他有些无助地靠在墙上，眼看着那不受控的亡者就要扑上来，突然听到门被大力地撞开。  
金有谦喘着气大步上前掐住了亡者的脖子。  
bambam松了口气，以为金有谦会像上次拎小鸡仔一样把这个亡者也扔下去。  
但金有谦与那亡者对峙了片刻也未做出下一步举动。  
亡者讥笑地看着他。  
金有谦双眼直视他小腹燃烧的邪火，定气凝神，将一股股清流从掌心中顺着脖子注入亡者体内。  
bambam摒着气，全身的温度在不断升高，自己眼下已经要被体内不受控的情|欲折磨得站不住脚。  
亡者体内的火不多会被熄灭，一团黑影从他身上窜出来，金有谦朝那黑影一抓，连着这个亡者一同扔进了大都会底下那团黑色的涌动的岩浆。  
  
bambam悬着的心终于放下来，双腿一软，倒在了上前来搀扶他的金有谦怀里。  
金有谦方才还游刃有余，这会接触到bambam滚烫的身体竟一下子乱了方寸。怀里的人错乱的喘息和不安分的手脚，让金有谦急红了一张脸。  
七手八脚地把bambam放到他床上，金有谦抽身就要走，被床上的人一把拉住。  
bambam双目眼波流转，咬着下唇泫然欲泣，然后他用已经忍耐了一万分的声音软软开口：“帮我。”  
  
“啊……”金有谦皱着小脸不知道怎么个帮法，看着bambam难耐的表情又急又心疼。  
bambam已经顾不得那么多了，眼下这个状况，单靠他那不熟练的“五指姑娘”根本不能解决问题，身体里那团火烧得他理智全无。  
bambam心一横，双手攀上金有谦的脖子吻上他微张的嘴唇。  
金有谦惊地瞪大了眼睛，一边被动地接受bambam的挑|逗，一边渐渐明白了这个“帮”究竟是怎样的“帮”。  
“bambam啊……”金有谦趁bambam喘息的空隙企图叫住他，“你可得想清楚啊……呀！”  
话还没说完bambam便一把扯下了金有谦的裤子……  
金有谦几乎要急哭了，他一方面不想这样伤害bambam但又不想让他如此难受，另一方面他这几百年来未曾有过半点经验，一时间实在不知所措。但随着bambam的挑拨自己也渐渐有了反应，金有谦恨不得一个头两个大。  
金有谦只好伸出手轻轻给bambam顺顺头发，压着嗓子说：“bambam啊，你忍一忍……”  
bambam一把将金有谦拽到床上，伏在他耳边重重的喘息：“我忍不了了！帮我……”  
  
金有谦正式双眼一闭，打算任由bambam在他身上“胡作非为”。  
不多久房里边传来了持续时间很长的高高低低的喘息声。  
  
吉娘娘翻了翻典籍，寻摸出了一个解决性原罪附身的方法，火急火燎地赶去房间门口，谁知房里的人已经无师自通地开始解决问题……  
  
吉娘娘“欣慰”之余，恨不得当场聋掉。  
  
第二天bambam被腰疼痛醒，勉强翻了个身，看见金有谦正圈着自己安静地睡着。被窝里还有些许昨夜情|事的味道。  
bambam不敢乱动，微微伸手在身上摸了摸，倒是干净清爽，看来昨天金有谦帮自己清理过。  
又想到昨天自己的所作所为，bambam此刻更想咬舌自尽了。  
  
金有谦本并不需要睡眠，只是昨天太过于疲劳，便闭目休憩了一会。bambam窸窸窣窣地翻身时他就已经清醒了。  
只是一想到昨天的事，他就觉得一百个吉娘娘在心里狂奔，不知该用什么情绪面对bambam。  
耳朵的红眼看已经遮不住了，金有谦干脆睁开了眼。  
然后就与bambam以极近的距离眼神撞了个正着。  
金有谦的手还圈者bambam让他动弹不得，两个人一动不动对视良久，久到bambam以为他还想再来一发时，金有谦突然开口了：“你……那个……你痛不痛？”  
bambam：“……”  
见bambam不回答，金有谦以为他生气了，连忙解释：“我昨天尽量轻了……你昨天太难受了……所以……你要是生气了，你就……你就……”  
金有谦“就”了半天也没“就”出什么惩罚措施来，声音渐渐低了下去。  
bambam努力岔开了话题：“昨天那个客人为什么会这样？”  
“嗯？”金有谦被突然的问题问得措手不及，略微思考了一会才简明扼要地回答：“那个亡者被性的原罪附身了。大都会里有'性、贪、怒、残'四大原罪，他们被封在底下那个黑色岩浆里，但可能是上面的元神们当初封印不稳或者别的原因，它们有时会跳上来附身到亡者身上，性又有些不同，它有传染性，昨天它接触到了你，所以……”  
敢情是自己倒霉。bambam这样想着，觉得事已至此，双方尴尬着也不是个办法，不如将它搬上明面来谈一谈。  
bambam有些豁达地开口：“我们就当无事发生过吧。”  
这是他典型的人生信条，他觉得尴尬的事就得说出来，要么更尴尬双方老死不相往来，要么大家一笑而过。  
爽快得几乎不近人情。  
  
“为什么！”金有谦一下从床上坐起来，赤|裸的皮肤没有被子的遮掩，一条条抓痕撞进bambam的眼里。  
金有谦几百年来初尝禁果，不论是出于怎样的理由，他觉得这都是件不可忘却的、对感情有着推波助澜作用的事，怎么可以当作无事发生过？  
“昨天，是个意外。”bambam眼神有点躲闪，“你帮了我，我得跟你道声谢，此外再无别的了。”  
  
金有谦又急又气，眼前这个小小人类，他想要捧在手心上的bambam，居然如此云淡风轻地说着“此外再无别的了”，他昨天明明还在情浓时深情地叫着自己的名字！  
  
金有谦涨红了一张脸，皱眉许久才憋出一句话来：“你！bambam！你混蛋！”

**大都会 5**

  
  
金有谦一句“你混蛋”出口便套着衣服愤愤出了门，留下“混蛋”bambam在床上不知所措。  
仔细想了想昨天的确是自己没脸没皮地霸王硬上弓，这会扭头翻脸不认人，用自己一套惯用的处世之道强加给好心帮了自己的金有谦，于情于理自己的确有些“混蛋”了。  
bambam呆在床上片刻，思索着如何给金有谦道个歉认真地把这一页翻过去。  
  
突然柔软的布料混着特有的安息香劈头盖脸地砸在bambam面前。  
“快穿上吧！别着凉了！”金有谦脸上愠色消了大半，倒是委屈爬满了脸，末了觉得自己真是有点没出息，又补了一句：“小混蛋！”  
  
“混蛋”前加了个“小”字，整个气质就从惹人嫌摇身一变成了颇为宠溺的称呼，bambam闻言这心里愈发愧疚了，慢腾腾地套上衣服，心里面给道歉打着稿子。  
  
安息香悄无声息地充满了鼻腔，bambam突然觉得心口有种奇异的感觉袭来，仿佛有什么东西在拼命把他往下拽着，要将他拖进深渊里。安息香总让他想起他妈余曼，这会他胸口钝痛愈发蔓延，模糊中他居然看见了他妈妈一张平静甚至淡漠的脸。  
  
bambam一时没稳住，闷哼出声。  
金有谦上前扶住bambam，方才心里一点小小的委屈与生气顿时抛诸脑后，只剩下了满心满眼的担心。  
金有谦恍惚间觉得这样一种心脏被一个人塞满的感觉他曾体会过，在十分辽远而旷古的以前。  
  
“吉赛尔！去厨房把酒柜里的'净恕水'拿来！”金有谦朝喊着吉娘娘的大名，他刚才在bambam胸口感知了一会，发现他心里竟有一团黑气缠绕蔓延，十分诡异。  
吉娘娘此刻哪有半点胖子的形象，灵巧迅速地把“净恕水”移到金有谦眼前。金有谦伸手一指，那水流便缓缓流进bambam胸口里。  
黑雾消散了大半，金有谦又附手上去用自己的气息净化了片刻，bambam的心里这才重归澄澈。  
  
bambam劫后余生般重又睁开眼，心里因刚被净化过而前所未有的轻松，对上金有谦一双焦急的眼，他沉思片刻，缓缓道出一句：“对不起。“  
金有谦心里软得一塌糊涂，哪里还有闲工夫去生什么劳什子气，一边碎碎念着“没事没事”，一边给bambam把衣服整理好。  
“我不应该……”bambam觉得道歉还没到位，开口没说几个字就又被金有谦打断。  
“我不生气了！真的！你说'无事发生过'那就无事发生过，不要为没发生的事道歉了。”金有谦自觉语气冲了些，又放缓了声音，“你人没事就好，反正……反正……”  
金有谦想说“反正来日方长”，可话到嘴边他又犹豫了。  
刚才bambam分明是被四大原罪的气息纠缠上了，他一个瘦瘦小小的人类，哪里抵抗得住那样深重的罪孽。  
金有谦仔细想想，自打bambam来了大都会，前前后后竟已遭遇了不少危险的事，眼看最近大都会底下那团黑色的岩浆越发地活跃起来，金有谦不禁想要将bambam推回人间去免遭这份罪。  
  
金有谦突然愁容满面让bambam跟着莫名慌张起来。  
方才他意识不明时，隐约感受到了一股来自远古时的浓重的恨意，这份恨意让bambam心里产生了微妙的感觉，有一种厚重的历史感。  
  
大都会集结世间所有的罪恶，大概他一个凡人难免会受到影响。bambam这样给自己解释着。  
“那个，我觉得好多了，这会该去接待台了。”bambam起身就要下床，被金有谦按住了。  
“这几天歇着吧，正好吉赛尔到了每个月的那么几天，可以出入二至七层了，接待的事就让他来吧。”  
bambam被“每个月那么几天“搞得云里雾里，甚至开始追溯起中学生物来，想要记起是不是猫也有这么一个生理结构。  
正当bambam沉浸在自己瘠薄的生物知识里无法自拔时，吉娘娘的声音蓦地传来。  
bambam抬头只见一个身材的确不输超模吉赛尔邦辰的、样貌出众的姐姐开口：“金有谦，上面来人了。“  
慵懒而低沉的声音的确是吉娘娘没错。bambam心里暗想：莫非吉娘娘每月那么几天就是变成人形？  
金有谦点点头出了门，留下bambam和这位人形吉娘娘大眼瞪小眼。  
“行了别看了，是我。”吉赛尔将餐盘搁在床边，又伸手将凌乱的床铺理了理：“每月头三天我都会化成人形，是身体最虚弱的时候。”  
“为什么人形的时候最虚弱？”bambam不明白。  
“好笑，我生来一只猫，自然是做猫的时候最自在，统共没当过几天人，一点力气都使不出。他们人类总觉得自己无所不能是天地最强，可你看，大都会底下那罪孽深渊，不都是他们人类日积月累地拿罪恶推叠起来的么。四大原罪皆因人欲而起，最后还得靠着元神将他们的罪孽消弭，送入轮回重新制造新的罪孽……”  
吉赛尔喋喋不休说个不停，突然意识到什么，语气一顿：“哦不好意思，变成人形我总是有点暴躁，我刚说的人类只是那一小撮坏人，我忘了你也是人了。”  
bambam：“……”  
  
看来这世间不论物种，每位女性的“每月那几天”都不大好惹。  
  
“诶这逻辑不对啊，为什么你在最虚弱的时候才能下去？”bambam问。  
“因为地狱，最怕猫。”吉娘娘落下一句“好好休息”，便走出了房间。  
  
bambam盯着吉赛尔风姿绰约地走出去，并未见哪里显得虚弱了。恍惚间心头浮光掠影般的掠过一朦胧相似的背影，bambam脑子沉重起来，又睡了过去。  
  


**大都会 6**

  
  
金有谦出了房门便看到那吉娘娘所谓“上面的人”虚虚地站在接待台旁，低眉颔首，很是恭敬的样子。  
“上面的人”其实就是主要掌管天人轮回的一群元神。因为人间与天堂的来往远比这地狱要门庭若市得多，因此统共六位元神，倒也管理得井井有条。此番前来的这位，便是主要与金有谦和这大都会沟通的元神——吴常。  
金有谦走上前去恭敬地打了招呼：“吴常元神，距离上次来查看还不到一个月，怎么这次提前了？”  
吴常微微低头，看着金有谦的脸上有着微妙的敬意：“此番前来并不是查看，我与其他五位元神在上面看到大都会底下那罪孽深渊近日有不安分的状况，因此来提醒一番，顺便逗留两日观察观察。”  
金有谦眉头皱起，觉得事情并非那元神所说那么简单：“既有不安分的状况，元神为何不将其加封巩固？”  
吴常面露难色：“这罪孽深渊，并不是我等元神可轻易加封巩固的。”  
金有谦彻底不明白了。六位元神是这世间力量最强大的了，连他们都无能为力，那这罪孽深渊有一天彻底活跃起来了，那要怎么办？眼看着天地毁灭么？  
不过金有谦没想太远，他向来心无杂质，对于这天地人间并没有多少远见。眼下他倒是有个棘手的问题：这位元神住哪？  
这大都会房间有无限多，只是能正常入住的无非他的九号房和bambam的七号房，总不能让元神去厨房与吉娘娘抢占地铺吧。  
  
那吉娘娘绝对会把金有谦他当作小鱼干嚼吧嚼吧活吞了的。  
  
金有谦的小心灵又抖了三抖。  
事已至此，只好委屈bambam与自己凑活两日，让吴常入住七号房了。想到这里，他突然还有点小窃喜。  
  
金有谦与吴常说好安排便打算去把bambam挪出来，被吴常伸手制止：“不着急，这会还早，你让那孩子多休息休息。我听说他不久前刚刚遭遇原罪附身，恐怕身体还十分虚弱。”  
“说到这个，我很奇怪，这百年来，还从未有过原罪附身到凡人身上的事例。”  
吴常脸色闪过一丝不自然，很快又恢复了镇定：“的确。不如这样，我随你去看一看。”  
金有谦起身领着吴常到了七号房。  
bambam此刻正熟睡着，眉头微微皱起。  
金有谦正打算与吴常元神说些什么，回头却看到他看着bambam的眼里有难以掩饰的震惊……与尊敬。  
  
饶是金有谦心再大，也看出了一丝端倪。  
他虽不知为什么元神要对自己一个区区大都会美其名曰的“老板”毕恭毕敬，但毕竟也算是“编制上”的，互相尊敬可以理解。  
可这吴常对bambam流露出的这份尊敬，就无从说起了。难道就因为他长得好看？  
  
元神能有这么缺心眼么？  
  
金有谦又想到吉赛尔第一天便说的，她看不见bambam的前世，心中的疑虑越发大了起来。  
  
吴常很快将自己的面部表情整理好，随口安慰了两句，便走出了房间。  
金有谦跟在后面，觉得元神这次要住下两日的目的，绝非“观察“这么简单。  
他干净得如一块剔透的玉，但那只是说明他不会被地狱这些污秽所侵染，不代表他不聪明，他虽不知道自己究竟从何而来是什么，但不代表他不不能理解这天地人三界的秩序与无常。  
  
金有谦朝围栏外看去，底下的罪孽深渊越发汹涌起来了，被激荡起的黑色岩浆，活脱脱像一只挣扎着要爬出来的手。  
  
山雨欲来。  
这是金有谦第一次觉得大都会山雨欲来。  
  
bambam醒来正好到了晚餐时间，他揉着惺忪的睡眼往餐桌上一坐，才发现桌子一边还多出了两个人——一个是化成人形的吉娘娘，另一个……  
“bambam，这位是吴常元神，来大都会查看的。”金有谦声音如往常一样温柔澄澈，bambam这才放下心来，昨天那一页算是被翻过去了。  
bambam抬眼悄悄打量了一番这个“上面来的”元神，两鬓斑白，额间的皱纹几乎能夹起一排硬币。  
看来天上的事也挺愁人的。  
bambam不再关注。这跟他一个凡夫俗子有什么关系，当然要事不关己高高挂起。  
  
吃完晚饭金有谦笑意盈盈地帮bambam把东西搬到了自己的房间，期间脸上藏不住的得意，竟让bambam觉得十分可爱。  
  
厨房里身段婀娜的吉娘娘正姿态不雅地蹲在地上吃着小鱼干，吴常堪堪在旁边站着，满面愁容。  
“吉赛尔，那孩子，真的是他的转世么？你可看清楚了？”  
“十有八九错不了。”吉娘娘头也没抬颇为高冷，如果忽略她的吃相的话，“这大都会什么地方，那沉在罪孽深渊底下的，什么时候上过凡人之身？也就数百年前那一战，痴心妄想地附过他的身罢了。”  
“这……那……”吴常“这那”了好一会，也没说出个所以然来。  
倒是吉赛尔嚼完小鱼干抹抹嘴开了口：“我劝你们上面这些老头子就安安分分的在上面呆着，这大都会的事，是你们插手就能解决的么？”  
吉娘娘冷笑一声接着道：“万事万物都有其命，顺之则昌，逆之则亡。饶是那两位，为了逆命，不也付出了代价么。”  
吴常嘴上道着：“不可不可……”抬头纹沟壑一样深。  
吉赛尔见此人无法沟通，挥挥手让他消失。  
  
bambam没什么要搬的东西，事实上金有谦动一动手指这窝就挪好了。  
他看着金有谦暗戳戳地喜上眉梢，心情有些复杂，随即开口道：“金有谦，咱俩聊聊。”  
金有谦看着bambam有些薄凉的脸色，内心惶惶。  
“金有谦，咱们之间横亘着几百年，横亘着人与神的距离，我一个渺小人类，在你眼前不过朝菌蟪蛄，到我该离开大都会的时候，把记忆留在这，你又能怎样呢？喜欢这种事情一时冲动，你这块干净不染的玉，就不要来沾染这俗气了。”  
金有谦听着bambam一字比一字无情，脸色慢慢冷了下来，脑子里嗡嗡地响过了一些声音，他脱口而出：“你个没良心的小混蛋，吃干抹净了就想跑，你问过我这个'老板'的意见么？”  
bambam愣住，觉得这话熟悉得过分。  
金有谦眼里又换了柔和的神色，轻声开口：“我无根无基地守在这大都会，来来往往不过些死人的交易，实在没有什么拿得上台面的东西，只有这二两真心，你若要，就拿去，若不要，你也不必讽刺地糟践。“  
金有谦的声音轻飘飘地落进bambam心里，他那颗未曾动过的心，轻轻颤了颤，竟焕发出一点点生机来。

**大都会 7**

  
  
三天后bambam在接待台抱着变回猫的吉娘娘送走了吴常，吉娘娘一双异色瞳紧紧盯着他，似乎在给他最后的警告，吴常面露忧色，朝她摇摇头。  
“蠢货。”吉娘娘暗骂一句。  
  
bambam看着大都会大门一关，终于放下一颗心来——总算可以搬出金有谦的房间了。  
这三天里，bambam几乎是被金有谦捧在手心上过的。金有谦情真意切地说完那番话后，便将那“二两真心”呈现得淋漓尽致。  
“bambam你身体还舒服吗？”  
“bambam你想吃什么？”  
“bambam你歇着吧让吉赛尔去。”  
“bambam你渴不渴，我让吉赛尔给你端水。”  
“bambam……”  
金有谦一人宠着也就罢了，可他偏偏还支使着吉娘娘一块宠。  
吉娘娘正在虚弱的“那几天”呢，bambam每回看到她给自己端茶倒水，小心脏都惴惴不安，生怕她一暴躁把自己和金有谦一块扔到底下去。  
“吉娘娘，你别动了，我自己可以的。”  
“没事，我应该的。”  
bambam瑟瑟发抖。  
  
金有谦将bambam圈在屋子里大门不出二门不迈，让bambam心情十分复杂。他一方面向来不大习惯有人对自己如此体贴温柔，另一方面他觉得他对金有谦的感觉微妙地发生了一些变化。  
他自己还未探明自己的心意，只好要拒不拒地将金有谦吊着。看着被“吊”的金有谦每天笑意盈盈地在身边，bambam觉得自己不光“混蛋”，他还“混账”了。  
  
门口的铃虚虚地响了一声，一个脸色苍白满面愁容地女人站在接待台前。  
吉赛尔瞄了一眼，登时跳到台上火冒三丈：“这里不是你该来的地方，赶紧走！”  
女人被这只张牙舞爪的黑猫吓了一跳，嘴唇颤抖着半天说不出话来。  
“怎么了？”金有谦闻声赶来。  
吉娘娘也不看他，直直地盯着女人，冷声道：“大都会容不得无罪之人，是哪个混帐东西把你放进来的？”  
“我……我自己找来的……我想来见我儿子……”女人嗫嚅着，面色如纸几乎透明，好像随时都要被风吹散了。  
“放屁！是不是上面的元神老头放你下来的？”吉娘娘气急败坏地爆了句粗，bambam隐约意识到了严重性。  
女人不说话了，身体晃了晃。  
大都会罪孽深重，一个单薄的亡者根本抵挡不住。  
“既然是元神放过来的，那就收进来吧。”金有谦语气不急不缓，虽然他搞不明白上面的元神们在想什么，但照例办了就是。  
“金有谦！无罪亡者对大都会有怎么样的影响你不知道？”  
“不会的…不会有影响的，”女人闻言慌忙摆手，“他们跟我说了，有三日时间可以让我进入大都会，之后能熬过去就能出来，熬不过去不过灰飞烟灭，我已死之人，不在乎这个。“  
“呵，你以为，大都会这么好'熬'？”吉娘娘还想说下去，却被bambam打断。  
bambam声音里带着刀一样的凛冽：“来大都会一日便下了地狱，你儿子恐怕早就不在了吧。”  
“他前一日刚来，我后脚便追回来了……”女人笑了笑，“应该赶得上。”  
bambam冷着脸不再开口。  
“你儿子叫什么，你叫什么？”金有谦问。  
“我叫舒月，我儿子随我姓，叫舒满。”  
金有谦翻了翻登记簿，的确有个叫舒满的昨日刚被送了来，此刻还未下地狱。罪孽是“贪婪”。  
“你进来吧。”金有谦朝舒月招招手，一面又想安抚一下那只炸毛的猫：“吉赛尔……”  
“随你的便，反正这大都会横竖是你的，老娘管不着。”说完吉娘娘便摆着尾巴头也不回地去了厨房。  
“你在餐厅坐一会吧，这会你儿子在受着苦呢，到时候再来叫你。”金有谦简单交代了两句，看到bambam从刚才起脸色就十分之差，心里担忧，便将他拉到了房间。  
  
“bambam，你又不舒服了？”bambam被拉到房间，面若冰霜地往地下一坐，金有谦没办法，只好随他在地上坐下。  
“哦，我没事。”bambam盯着地面。  
“肯定有事儿。”  
“说了没事就是没事，就算我有事也不关你的事！金有谦你没事别在我眼前晃悠了，拿上你那'二两真心'走吧别烦我了！”  
bambam的话刀似的刻在金有谦心上，眼看着金有谦的脸一分一分冷了下来，bambam这才意识到自己话说过了。  
“我……”bambam开口想解释点什么。  
“嗯，我知道了。”金有谦站起来转身要走。  
  
“听我说完。”bambam拽住金有谦的裤脚强迫他坐下。  
有些话，不趁早说，他可能永远都只能原地踏步。  
  
bambam觉得烦躁的情绪笼着他，抓心挠肝地，但又没办法。  
他妈妈余曼，盘桓在他心里二十几年，渐渐成了他心头的鱼鲠和逆鳞。  
  
五六岁的孩子开始有了自己的想法，那时起bambam就觉得他与其他同龄人不一样，别人有爸爸有妈妈，甚至有一大家子人，但他从小被叮嘱不可跟别人说自己的父母，他觉得他从小便孤身一人。  
十一二岁时，想法渐渐多了起来，bambam对他那个仿佛不存在的妈妈的恨意到达了顶峰。余曼从未管过他一丝一毫，将他扔在寄宿学校里，每个月回一趟家，家里也从来没有她的身影。几年来，余曼在bambam心里不多的印象，便是那张永远也刷不爆的卡和同班同学争相传阅的余曼写的书。  
十七八岁时bambam已经有了自己成熟价值观，他默默地将对余曼的恨意收好，逢人都露出一股冷淡来。余曼跟他同住了两三年。那两三年余曼没有写书，窝在家里养花种草的，也从来对bambam不闻不问。  
bambam不明白，她既然如此不乐意承认自己有个儿子，又为什么非要把他生下来。  
随着他渐渐大了，他觉得自己终于可以脱离余曼带给自己的影响，堂堂正正地把这份记恨与薄凉放下了，直到舒月的出现。  
  
“我不明白，一个快下地狱的儿子，凭什么值得一个本该上天堂的妈妈再来受一趟折磨。母亲本来应该有这么伟大吗？那我一生未曾作恶，为何又不值得我母亲一个关爱的眼神呢？”  
  
bambam觉得此刻的自己悲凉又可笑。他还在像十一二岁的自己一样，幼稚地记恨与嫉妒。  
他抬眼向金有谦看去。金有谦是二十几年来第一个将他放在心尖上的人，哦，甚至他并不是人。  
  
金有谦伸手把bambam圈在自己怀里，一下一下轻轻地给他顺着背。他说不出什么安慰的话，这世上没有感同身受，所谓的安慰不过是自欺欺人。  
好在他有那么一些力量，可以让人心情顺畅一点。  
  
bambam在金有谦怀里慢慢平静下来，他恍惚觉得，抱着他的金有谦，成了他此生除了自己唯一的依靠。  
  
“金有谦。“  
“嗯。”  
“对不起，所有。”所有的薄情与对真心的糟蹋。  
“没关系。”金有谦的声音还是直直抵达内心。  
“你那二两真心……”  
“还在这，你要就拿去。”  
“我不要……”  
金有谦手顿了一顿。  
“我拿我的真心跟你换，你要不要？”怀里的人声音闷闷的，有点抖。  
金有谦把bambam又抱得紧了些：“好啊，小混蛋。”  
  
“你们两个混帐东西把人放进来就谈情说爱去了？她儿子马上要下地狱了你们俩在这搂搂抱抱是不是要死啊！”吉娘娘用爪子拍开门，一脸的“我要把你们扔进罪孽深渊”的不爽。  
金有谦“腾”地站起来，打算携bambam“潜逃“，却见边上的人没有动静。  
  
“我腿麻了……”  
金有谦、吉娘娘：“……”

  
  
**大都会 8**

  
  
金有谦连拖带拽地将bambam拉出房间，动作相当的不温柔，bambam甚至怀疑是不是金有谦把他哄到手之后就不疼自己了，心下有点委屈。  
金有谦拽着bambam一路小跑，得空在bambam嘴上亲了一口：“别多想，再不跑，吉娘娘要灭口了。”  
  
舒月坐在餐桌旁，双手紧张地搅在一起。  
“跟我们来吧。“金有谦牵着bambam，对舒月说，“你儿子在六层，你恐怕要受点罪，看你熬不熬得住了。”  
舒月一步不落地跟在后面，越往下走，越觉自己五脏六五都要爆炸一般的疼痛。  
走至三层，她已灰白得快要消失了一般，冰冷的手猛地抓住了bambam的手臂，bambam一哆嗦，转头看着舒月痛苦难耐的样子，内心挣扎了一会，最后也没把那只手甩开。  
  
“我儿子在里面，也有这么痛吗？”舒月的声音轻如一缕烟，bambam觉得他一喘气，声音就要被吹散了。  
“别傻了，”金有谦莫名看bambam另一只胳膊上攀附的那只手很不爽，“下地狱的人，抽筋扒皮凿骨洗髓，哪里只有这么一点皮毛之痛。”  
舒月不说话了，咬着嘴唇，堪堪跟上两人的步伐。  
  
行至六层，bambam的心脏也开始钝钝地痛起来，下意识地握紧了金有谦的手。  
他本不需要跟下来，但他实在好奇，究竟是什么，让一个母亲愿意遭受这样的磨难。  
  
金有谦打开了门。房间里的亡者垂着双手，机械似的朝房间里面的一扇门走去。  
通往地狱和轮回的门，亡者洗刷了罪孽便会通过这扇门，将罪孽留在地狱，肉身进入轮回。  
  
“小满！”舒月不顾疼痛大喊。  
舒满闻声停住脚步，慢慢回了头。一张灰白的脸上满是惊诧，苍白的嘴唇掀了掀，好像在说“妈”。  
“小满，是妈妈错了，妈妈不该这么没用，让你活得这么辛苦……”  
舒月是单亲妈妈，独自抚养舒满，但身体一直不好，要靠高额的药物维持。舒满懂事又聪明，有了工作能力就立马负担起他妈妈医药费的重担。生活很苦，但他倒也坚强。只是苦日子久了，年轻的舒满开始浮躁起来。身边几个不入流的朋友暗暗告诉他一个方子来钱快，一念之差，他便走了错路。第一笔钱的到手让他迅速膨胀起来，在这条错路上一意孤行，最终落得贪婪一罪。  
舒满听完沉默了片刻，微微点了点头，又转过身去继续向地狱之门走去。  
  
金有谦牵着bambam打算离开，将舒月带出房间，正要关门，却听到舒满在另一扇门前停住了脚步。  
他脚底下突然藤绕起浓重的黑雾来，黑雾逐渐蔓延到了他的腿、他的腰、他的整个上半身，最后舒满整个人淹没在一团黑雾中，他扭动脖子，发出瘆人的骨骼声，朝着金有谦和bambam，露出一个阴惨惨的笑。  
  
金有谦当即将门锁死，双手一挥在门前筑了一道纯白的气墙，随后便拉着bambam和舒月一口气回到了一层。  
“吉赛尔！去把大都会每一层锁死！”金有谦一落地便喊向吉赛尔，然后飞至大都会上空，与吉赛尔配合着将每一层都罩上了白色的气墙。  
金有谦落回一层，看到舒月早已失去意识，手指一挥将她送去了七号房间，又拉起bambam将他带到大门口。  
  
“bambam，我送你回去！”  
“回哪里？“bambam皱眉。  
“回人间去！罪孽深渊活跃起来了。”金有谦说罢就要把bambam往门口推去。  
bambam一把抓住金有谦的手，眉宇间带着愤怒：“那你呢？”  
“我当然在这守着！”  
“你守得住吗？”  
“守不住大都会，我也得守住你。”金有谦眼里带着决绝。  
“你！……”bambam正要回话，突然觉得心脏剧烈的疼痛，随后便感觉到一场天崩地裂的海啸席卷了他的五脏六腑，恍惚间有千百年的历史洪流滚滚碾压过自己的脑袋，下一秒他便失去了意识。  
金有谦接住bambam，焦急把他带到房间里去。bambam躺在床上，周身被黑色的光裹住，金有谦无论如何都探不到他的体内正在发生什么。  
  
要命！  
  
金有谦推开房门准备联系元神，途中顺着围栏透过层层白雾朝罪孽深渊看了一眼。  
黑色的岩浆涌动得前所未有的激烈，整个黑池都在震颤着。  
突然一道金光被裹挟出来，直直地射入金有谦的眼里。  
  
金有谦站着一动不动，那道金光冲破他的虹膜，抵达了他的大脑，随后他便感到一阵耳鸣，意识里翻江倒海，一部完整的历史渐渐呈现出来。  
  
吉赛尔见状冲到“天地镜”前，这是大都会与上面的联络方式。  
吴常的脸一出现在镜子里，吉赛尔便压着怒气咬牙切齿地发问：“你知道你们这帮蠢货做了什么吗？”  
吴常面部的震惊难以消褪，他们刚刚在上面目睹了这一瞬间发生的事。  
“我有没有说过，让你们在上面安安分分地呆着。”吉赛尔一双异色瞳发出光芒来直照进镜子里，“你们给我一个字一个字地解释清楚。”  
“那孩子的存在让罪孽深渊活跃起来了，我们想让他离开大都会。没想到……”  
“没想到？第一次性原罪附身就是你们搞得吧？想让他自己回去？”  
吴常不敢反驳。  
“这次找了个无罪的母亲，送到大都会，想让他唤起对母亲的恨意，让金有谦送他走？”  
吴常仍旧沉默。  
“你们他妈的是草履虫做的么！你们他妈的是不是脑子丢在那深渊里了？嗯？无罪之人，在大都会，你知道会唤醒多少罪孽亡灵吗？”  
“罪孽深渊终要醒的，我们也是没办法，各种可能都要尝试。”  
吉赛尔闭眼压了压怒火：“金有谦封在深渊的记忆觉醒了。”  
吴常脸上五彩斑斓。  
“地狱大司命，”吉赛尔顿了顿，觉得这个称呼久远到说出来都很陌生，“也要醒了。”

**大都会 9**

  
  
bambam看见自己坐在大都会的接待台上，腿上坐着一只瘦小可爱的黑猫。  
黑猫抬头睁着一双异色瞳，用轻巧的声音问他：“大司命，今天天堂的那个讨厌鬼会来吗？”  
“讨厌鬼？有谦吗？”bambam轻笑。  
“对，就是那个幼稚的讨厌鬼，每次来都要说我胖！”  
“会来的吧。”bambam望向大都会的门口，眼里有一丝期待。  
  
亘古洪荒，天地之初，地狱大司命建立了生死秩序。人生而复死，死而再生，轮回千万年不休不止。  
人类繁衍生息，渐渐生出“性、贪、怒、残”四大原罪，地狱大司命建立大都会，将亡者的罪孽压于大都会底下，形成罪孽深渊。  
三百年后，天人交界金光闪现，自此天人交界与大都会共担生死轮回，形成天地人三界秩序。  
地狱大司命将那道金光引来，见他与自己一般化成人形，干净不染，谦恭如玉，便不唤他为天堂大司命，单叫他“金有谦”。  
  
“大司命，天人交界的事情好多，我忙不过来啦！”金有谦的声音还如那只黑猫一样奶声奶气。  
“那你就修炼几个元神帮你打理。”地狱大司命笑眼弯弯。  
“忙死你算了！”黑猫恶狠狠地盯着他。  
“死胖猫！”金有谦不甘示弱。  
  
“有谦，你过来。”大司命朝他招招手，随即将黑猫放到别处去玩。  
“大司命，怎么了。”金有谦将头撑在大都会的接待台上。  
“大都会底下的罪孽深渊，力量越发强大了，我担心它有一天爆发了我抵挡不住，到时候需要你的帮忙。”大司命顿了顿，“不如，这段时间你在这住下吧。”  
“嗯好呀。”金有谦站起来朝大司命脸上亲了一口，然后便跑到了大司命所住的九号房间。  
金有谦从不隐藏他对大司命的喜欢。  
“小兔崽子。”  
  
金有谦本质干净纯粹，在大都会里不太如鱼得水，常常有原罪妄图附身，好在他好歹天堂大司命，区区原罪并没有造成什么威胁。  
最大的一次威胁，竟是大司命被性原罪附了身。  
大司命在床上百爪挠心，全身都烧着难受。然后他拉住他急红了脸的金有谦，咬着牙关向他道：“帮我。“  
这一帮便帮到了隔天早晨。  
金有谦醒来羞红了一张脸，不知道该怎么面对大司命，打算溜回天堂，却被大司命叫住：  
“没有良心的小混蛋，吃干抹净了就想跑，你问过我这个大都会老板的意见吗？”  
金有谦跌回床上，从此将他的大司命宠上了天。  
  
罪孽深渊活跃异常，终于在一天喷薄而出。  
无数原罪亡灵聚成了原罪实体，想要搅乱秩序，做天地的主宰。  
毁天灭地的开端，便是想要吞噬地狱大司命。  
“痴心妄想的污秽！”大司命破开缠绕在身边的黑雾，用一团黑光压了过去。  
原罪不依不饶地缠着他，金有谦在一旁不断加强封印，眼看没了体力再去兼顾大司命。  
几百年的罪孽沉重而强大，天地两大司命相加，居然占了下风。  
命该如此吗？  
原罪霎时间分成了几千几万个。  
“它好像无法吞噬我。”金有谦这样想着，心里生出了危险的想法。  
“金有谦，我不管你现在在想什么，你给我停下来！”大司命仿佛感知到金有谦要做什么。  
  
金有谦不知何时站到了大司命旁边，挥手在周身做了个脆弱的保护罩。  
他闭上眼在大司命嘴角轻轻一吻。  
“金有谦！”大司命狠狠盯着他。  
保护罩很快破开，金有谦在一瞬间将他的大司命推入了轮回。  
“你混蛋！”  
  
用最干净的本质镇守最污秽的罪孽。  
金有谦抽出自己的元神，将原罪封在了罪孽深渊。  
  
天地回归秩序。  
  
金有谦打开大都会的大门：“我来守住这里。”  
他的记忆随着元神渐渐消散，以至于他看到接待台上蜷着那只瘦小的黑猫，他也只能抱起她来，问一句：“你叫什么？”  
  
“管理大都会好累啊，上面的元神为什么单独让我来管，我要找个人类来帮忙。他应该长这样……”  
金有谦用他最干净的本质，代替他的大司命守住了大都会。  
  
  
吉赛尔从“天地镜”前出来，走到金有谦脚踝处蹭了蹭。  
金有谦睁开眼睛，呆呆地抱起吉赛尔，朝bambam走过去。  
“早知道，我就早点把他推回人间了。”金有谦在bambam床前轻声说着。  
bambam仍未醒过来，周身的黑光愈发亮眼起来。  
  
突然他的眉头舒展开，缓缓睁开了漆黑的眼眸。  
  
地狱大司命。

  
  
**大都会 10**

  
  
罪孽深渊最激烈的一次震荡，冲破了方才金有谦与吉赛尔编织的气墙。  
原罪附身于舒满，他双目赤红的打开了房门，飞身来到大都会一层。  
  
“bam……”金有谦话刚出口。  
“小混蛋，这次你再敢擅作主张，小心我把你抽筋扒皮凿骨洗髓。”bambam站起身来，与金有谦面对面。  
他像百年前的金有谦一样，轻轻在他嘴角留下一吻。  
  
他转眼又摸了摸金有谦怀里的黑猫，哭笑不得：“他那会天天说你胖，居然给你起了个这么缺心眼的名字。“  
吉赛尔头一回委屈了一把：“大司命……”  
  
被附身的舒满抬手一团黑雾将房门炸开，金有谦将吉赛尔放下：“肥猫，去躲起来。”  
  
bambam手心附在吉赛尔身上，用一团黑光将她包裹住。  
黑光柔和带有细闪，有种坚不可摧的温柔。  
  
舒满阴惨惨的脸出现在金有谦和bambam面前，两人对视一眼，黑金两道光便同时出了手。被原罪附身的舒满岿然不动。又加了几百年的深重罪孽，它的力量更强大了。  
“舒满”猛然张口，磨牙吮血的样子从口出吐出黑雾，笼罩了整个大都会。一时间百万亡灵同哭，像是要把天地震出个窟窿来。  
金有谦和bambam不断地向它加封印，黑金两道光藤蔓一样缠绕着“舒满”，他痛苦而愤怒地扭动身躯，大吼一声竟生生将封印挣脱了。  
两人同时向后退去，感觉体内被震得七荤八素，疼痛难忍。  
  
这是命吗？金有谦这样想着。  
他深深地望了bambam一眼。既然这样，那就再试一次好了。  
  
“金有谦，你告诉你，你特么最好给我乖乖的。”bambam走到金有谦身边，与他肩并肩站着。  
“bambam，它近不了我的身，我比你更……”金有谦话未说完，突然全身万箭穿心般地疼痛，一团黑雾蛇一样缠绕在他的心口。  
百年的积淀，已经足以让他染指这世上最干净的灵魂了么？  
四大原罪里，果然是贪婪最为危险与高级。  
bambam杀意四起。  
他创造了生死轮回，创造了罪孽深渊，却无法压制它，只能眼看着它毁天灭地颠倒黑白么？  
  
bambam眼睛微闭，再次睁开时，漆黑的眼眸深不可测。漫天的黑光天罗地网般地盖向“舒满”，将它网得严实。  
现在就差一个干净的本质了。  
“金有谦！”bambam朝金有谦喊去。  
金有谦挣扎着站立起来，抬手费力地将一道金光朝“舒满”刺去。  
他知道这远远不够，但是原罪的黑雾已经快将他的元神消耗光了。  
  
bambam无力。这就是命吗？  
顺之则昌，逆之则亡。  
此刻他满心满眼里竟只剩下了个金有谦。  
要亡就一起亡吧。  
  
正当bambam要收手的一刻，一个女人的声音却石破天惊地响起。  
那声音里包含了极度的恐惧与拼命的救赎。  
“小满！”  
是舒月的声音。这个母亲，生生熬过了无罪亡魂在大都会的锤炼，只是为了看一眼她因“贪婪”而死的儿子。  
舒月不知道应该奔赴下一世的她的儿子为何会以这样一种狰狞可怖的面貌出现，她在痛苦时满心想的都是她的儿子已经洗刷了一世的罪恶投胎了新的美好的生活。  
“不可以！”舒月的叫喊绝望而尖利，几乎  
要刺破大都会顶上那浓厚的黑雾。  
  
舒月飘摇着站上围栏，朝她的儿子轻轻一跃，像一道白光刺入了她儿子的胸膛。  
  
用最干净的本质镇守最污秽的罪孽。  
  
原罪的实体狂暴地怒吼。舒满的躯体轻飘飘地落下。  
被困在黑光中的黑雾爆炸般地铺天盖地，bambam感受到了极强的冲击。  
他瞬间将自己所有的元神罩住了已经失去意识的金有谦和吉赛尔，然后被大力地卷席出去。  
  
周围茫茫一片，空无一物。  
  
bambam惊惧地睁开眼：他在被推回人间。

  
  
**大都会 11**

  
  
bambam在漫长的茫茫中感到了窒息般的恐惧：他还会留着记忆吗？他还能再回来吗？金有谦呢？金有谦还活着吗？  
  
bambam下意识地喊出了“金有谦”的名字，随后便是一场天崩地裂地海啸，他像是被一股巨力猛推了一把，向前踉跄着醒了过来。  
  
“富丽”酒店门口。  
一切都如他来时一般。  
  
bambam觉得有巨大的悲伤席卷而来，他闭上眼睛，颤抖着开始回忆。  
金有谦，吉娘娘，性，原罪，舒月舒满，地狱大司命……  
他都还记得，他没有忘记。  
bambam激动地几乎落下泪来。  
可他心里又感到一阵深重的空虚。  
金有谦。  
他有百年甚至千年的记忆，身边却没了金有谦。  
  
转而bambam突然笑出来。他创造了生死轮回，让人类生生不息繁荣昌盛，却在巨大的轮回面前，渺小地连他爱的金有谦都无法保其周全。  
此刻他忽然明白了金有谦与他说的，所有来大都会的人类都不会选择将记忆带走。  
如此沉重的生离死别，天地间谁能完全招架住呢？  
  
bambam在路边呆呆坐了一会，想起了什么似的从口袋里掏出了一封信。他妈妈余曼让他交给他那素未谋面的父亲的信。  
余曼已不再是他心头的一根刺。他忽然想明白了很多事，比如说，万事万物并没有他该走的方向，一个母亲可以像舒月一样倾其所有，为什么她又不能像余曼这样不闻不问呢？  
  
他打开这封他曾幼稚地发誓永远不会打开的信，心里她妈妈的娟娟字迹，向她曾经的爱人林一堂，讲述了他们之间曾有过的缠绵悱恻的爱情，以及提到了bambam这个意外而来的“私生子”。余曼最后用恳求的语气向写道：我深知我这辈子自私而优柔，对你的辜负我要将它刻成刀片嵌在我的心上。但是我恳求，你能用你已经家大业大的枝叶，护bambam一个周全。  
  
bambam把信折起来放回了口袋，站起身整理了一下衣服，走进酒店大厅向前台表明了来意。不多久便有人请他到了林一堂的办公室。  
林一堂看完信沉默了许久，最后他抬起苍老的眼睛看着bambam，对他说：“孩子，我可以给你任何你想要的。”  
bambam笑了笑：“我不要什么，或许，我可以在这酒店谋一份闲职吗？我对酒店工作有很多经验。”  
然后bambam便在“富丽”酒店人事部做了一个小小的职员，再也未向第二个人提起他的身份。  
  
  
金有谦不知道自己睡了多久，他隐约觉得脸上有毛茸茸的东西划过，于是他费力地睁开眼睛，发现自己置身茫茫一片中。  
这是大都会的门口吗？  
金有谦猛地坐起，沉睡前的场景一幕幕倒带回来。  
“你总算是醒了。”温柔而低沉的女声。  
“吉娘娘。”金有谦把黑猫抱在怀里，“我睡了多久了？”  
“不知道，我向来没什么时间观念。”  
“我是不是要进轮回了？”他清楚地记得他的元神被耗尽了。  
吉娘娘没有回话。  
“吉娘娘？吉赛尔？小黑猫？死胖猫！”金有谦一声声叫着。  
“吵什么吵吵死了！”吉娘娘一爪子糊在他脸上，“去轮回吧，大司命也去了，说不定你们能在人间做一对快乐的情侣呢，比在这不生不死的大都会可好多了。“  
金有谦笑了笑，不知道能不能见到bambam呢？bambam还记得自己吗？自己去了人间还有记忆吗？”  
“把这个吃了，”吉娘娘将一个药丸塞进金有谦嘴里，“进入轮回能有记忆。我知道你舍不得忘了他。”  
金有谦吞下药丸：“谢谢啊，吉娘娘，我再也不说你胖了。”  
“走吧走吧，别赖在这了，碍眼！”吉娘娘甩甩尾巴头也不回地进了大都会。  
也不知道往后的百年千年，她能不能耐住寂寞，又或者有别的什么归宿。  
  
金有谦闭上眼，在一片茫茫中穿梭飘荡，再睁开眼，已是人间。  
  
眼下他出现在一个不宽不窄的胡同里，一行人从一个门口进进出出搬运东西，十分忙碌的样子。  
有一个中年女性叉腰站着，颇有点指点江山的气势。  
“那个新招来的人怎么到现在还没来！第一天就迟到！今天两个宴席，人手本来就不够……”指点江山的中年女性一边安排人手，一边骂骂咧咧，想必是个主管。  
金有谦站在路边，突然一辆自行车歪歪扭扭地朝他冲来：“诶！前面的小帅哥！让让让让！”金有谦一时没反应过来，被那骑自行车的人一推，竟直接推到了刚才那一行搬运东西的人中间。  
“喂！你就是新来的吧！”女主管一下站到金有谦跟前。  
“啊？”金有谦没明白。  
“第一天就迟到！”赶紧去人事部登记一下，过来帮忙！”  
“啊？”  
“啊什么啊！”女主管一把把金有谦推进门，“往里走倒数第二间，人事部，赶紧去。”  
金有谦莫名其妙地被推了进来，一行人进进出出，愣是把他挤到了那“人事部“门口。  
进就进吧，来都来了。金有谦这样想着，硬着头皮进了门。  
  
bambam听办公室的姐姐们说今天有人来报道，让他在这等着，她们要出去考勤。bambam左等右等不来，百般无聊，心绪又飘到大都会去了。  
金有谦会在哪里呢？他这样想着。  
  
突然门被敲开了，传来一句“你好”。  
声音清爽温柔带着一丝奶气，仿佛不是过耳，而是直接抵达内心。  
  
bambam抬头，看到金有谦就这样突然地出现在自己面前。  
“你好。”bambam笑弯了眼。  
“bambam……”金有谦再开口竟然有了一丝哭腔。  
“那今天就算是我们的第一天啦！”bambam张开怀抱，道出了金有谦第一天在大都会对他说的那句话。  
  
金有谦向前走了一步，跨过了横亘着的百年千年，跨过了横亘着的人与神的鸿沟，将那个放在心尖千年的爱人拥入怀中。  
  
生死轮回，千年万载，不必多言，彼此早已是滚滚洪荒中牢不可破的牵绊。

  
**-完-**


	5. 一物降一物

*******

bambam刚停好车，就看到他妹妹baby一脸杀气腾腾地往外走。  
“上哪去啊！不复习了？”bambam拦住她。  
“着急砍人，麻烦让让。”baby挑眉。  
“嘿哟喂我的老妹儿，你马上要考试的人了，要砍谁，你哥帮你。”  
baby顺了口气，把手机往她哥怀里一抛，转身回屋：“谢了哥。”  
  
bambam拿起手机解了锁，刷刷几百条短信挤在收件箱里。发信的是个姓袁的人，每天变着法地骚|扰baby，颇有要用钱认她当干女儿的架势，言语间粗鄙猥琐，bambam几乎能想到一个满面油光的老男人腆着肚子对着他妹妹露出猥琐笑容的样子。  
  
干他娘的！  
  
bambam的火气蹭蹭窜上来，坐回车里，朝着那发信人最后一条短信里让baby去的ktv开去。  
  
金有谦坐在包间里十分地不愉快。  
  
姓袁的胖子天天苍蝇似的围在他旁边巴结奉承，自己拗不过面子委屈地赴了约，那胖子居然还他妈迟到了。  
边上一圈下巴尖得能戳破硅胶假胸的蛇精脸十分熟练地往他身上蹭着，金有谦皱着眉头拨了电话过去。  
电话那头的人想必是堵在了路上叫苦不迭，一边按着喇叭一遍点头哈腰地赔礼道歉：“诶哟金少爷，您再给我五分钟，我这堵着呢。你看上哪个了尽管点，我全给您包圆儿了。”  
金有谦挂了电话，心说这周围一圈蛇精的质量，还包圆呢，不如给那袁胖子包圆了扔锅里炸了。  
  
门突然被一脚踹开，吓得正往金有谦身上蹭的姑娘们都怔住了。  
  
金有谦抬眼看过去，一下被门口这个一股子浑然天成的野性的男孩子攫住了视线。  
  
bambam瞄了一眼包间，没看见脑海中脑补的猥琐老男人，只看见一个在众“塑料姐妹”簇拥中翘着腿懒散地坐着的帅哥。  
这“帅哥”抬着被刘海细细碎碎挡着的眼睛看着自己，bambam有点纳闷：这形象，不按套路啊……  
  
bambam十分不经意地又瞄了一眼门牌，确定没走错之后，推翻了之前对“要砍之人”的形象建设，迈着大长腿就走了进来。  
他一只手点了点金有谦边上人的肩膀：“姑娘，别蹭了，硅胶要掉了，边上挪挪。”  
金有谦差点笑出声，边上的姑娘听了这话十分气不过，又觉得来者绝非善类，只好乖乖认怂往边上坐。  
  
bambam在边上坐下，一只手撑着膝盖斜对着金有谦，挑眉问道：“兄弟，听说你要泡我妹妹？”  
金有谦不知所云，但看着眼前这个眉眼精致又十分野性少年，心下免不了想调戏一番：“不知道你从哪听说的，不过我倒是挺想泡你。”  
  
“泡你大爷！”bambam揪着金有谦的领子把他拽到自己眼前。  
他肚子里憋着火，但近距离看着金有谦，突然觉得气势有点弱下来。  
金有谦嘴角噙着若有若无的笑意，bambam最不愿意与这种人冲突。  
他平时虽说精瘦，打架斗殴从来不输，一股子狠劲揍起人来毫不含糊。但他总觉得像金有谦这种看起来云淡风轻的人最不好对付，这种人杀伐决断，真动起手来恐怕不是对手。  
再加上眼前这个“帅哥”长得实在有点祸国殃民，bambam一时间有点犹豫要不要对着这张脸做些“非法”的事。  
  
眼下局面瞬间有些僵，突然包间的门又被推开，一个胖子利落地滚了进来，屁股还没落座就开始道歉，说：“哎哟金少爷啊实在对不住，这路上堵车，实在不好意思，您看上……”  
胖子话说一半才看见他的“金少爷”此刻正被人拽着领子对峙着。  
“嘿哟还是金少爷您有眼光，居然在这店里挖出这么个宝贝。您不用说话，我这就给您买下来。”  
胖子这话炮仗似的触到了bambam的雷区，他松开金有谦正要发作，又听到那胖子接着说：“金少爷我跟您讲，我最近也遇到个这种烈性的主儿，一小姑娘，也这样，野得很，名字倒是叫得甜，叫baby，今天叫她来她没回我，改天给她带出来您看看……”  
  
bambam听完这话心里有了底，原来这“要砍之人”的形象建设没有偏差，他果然是这么个样貌猥琐满面油光的人。  
  
金有谦还没想好怎么开口，就看到边上的人豹子一样踩到了袁胖子身上。  
bambam一手揪着袁胖子的领子，另一只手握成拳稳准狠地照鼻梁骨砸了下去。  
“烈你麻痹……”一巴掌扇下去。  
“我妹的名字是你能叫的？”又是一记重拳。  
“你他娘的给我听好了，下次再骚扰我妹妹，我他妈把你命根子剁下来喂猪。”膝盖狠狠顶上他的肚子。  
“老子以后见你一次揍你一次，你以后要么去死要么就给我老实点。“  
bambam又挥了好几拳才罢手，随后放开了被揍得七荤八素的袁胖子，拍拍手准备出门。  
  
“你他妈的……别跑……老子喊人打你……”袁胖子窝在沙发座上含糊地朝bambam喊着。  
bambam闻言头也不回地出了包间，按了电梯打算回家。  
  
金有谦也不管那袁胖子要死要活地喊着要报仇，径直跟着bambam出了门，赶上电梯关上的最后一刻挤了进来。  
  
bambam火气消了大半，见金有谦进了电梯，也没说话，往边上让了让。  
“兄弟，下手挺狠啊。”  
“还成，够那死胖子受得了。”bambam不知道从哪里顺来一片口香糖，嘴里嚼吧嚼吧，薄荷味让自己心情愉悦了不少。  
“袁胖子骚扰你妹妹？”金有谦靠在一边开口。  
“嗯。”bambam企图拿口香糖吹个泡泡失败，“本来我妹一人就够对付。”  
“那……”  
“她这两天高考。”  
“……”  
金有谦心说这袁胖子可真不是个东西，这他妈被人揍成猪头也不过分。  
  
电梯到了停车场一层，bambam朝金有谦挥挥手走了出去。  
“哎！”金有谦跟出去又叫住了他。  
“金少爷什么吩咐？”bambam转过身好整以暇地看着金有谦，挑着嘴角十分戏谑。  
“嗨呀别叫少爷，怪膈应的，我叫金有谦，你呢？”金有谦又往前走了两步。  
bambam心里略微有点吃惊，原来道上凭名字就能横着走的金有谦，居然是个与自己差不多大的人？还长得这么帅？  
自己的直觉果然没错，惹不起惹不起，溜了溜了。bambam敷衍地报了大名打算开溜。  
“呀！bambam！袁胖子说要找人打你！”金有谦朝着飞快开车走人的bambam喊了一句，勾了勾嘴角，慢悠悠地坐上车，心里想着来日方长。  
  
不过这“来日”倒也没那么长，主要要“归功”于袁胖子喊人的效率比较高。  
  
这天bambam从超市回来被一行人堵在了巷子里，他把购物袋往边上挪了挪，活动了一下手脚：“袁胖子找你们来的？”  
为首一个肌肉男凶神恶煞地开口：“少废话！我大哥说了，要卸你一条胳膊！”  
说罢一行五六个人就一齐朝bambam扑来。  
bambam心里暗骂了一声，轻轻巧巧侧身躲过了肌肉男挥过来的拳头。随后又一脚踹了另一个企图拽他胳膊的人的裆。  
  
只是bambam再怎么能打，终究寡不敌众，他正打算找个时机跑路，谁知道那一行人急红了眼拿出了刀子。  
“卧槽，我不就揍了那胖子几拳么，你们大哥至于这么小心眼么！”bambam堪堪躲过一拳，却不小心被刀子在腿上划了一刀。  
“麻痹的要玩命么，老子陪你们！”bambam火气又噌地窜上来。  
  
正要出手，突然被人拦腰一抱，来人将他抱在身侧，一只手便卸了那肌肉男一条胳膊。  
  
“金有谦？”bambam诧异。  
剩余的人听到“金有谦”三个字纷纷愣住了神，互相你看我我看你，不敢贸然出手。  
  
“回去跟你们主子说，”金有谦懒懒开口，“让他找个地方把自己埋了别再让我看见。”  
说罢便搂着bambam朝车里走去。  
  
半小时前，金有谦还在苦思冥想着怎么找机会把bambam约出来，突然接到了袁胖子的电话。那胖子语气里颇为得意地说他找了一帮人要揍bambam一顿，末了还十分不要脸地说：“金少爷，那天我看到您追出去了，想必是想帮我出口气。您放心，我袁某人用不着您出手！”  
金有谦挂了电话，十分不解他在哪里给袁胖子留下了这样的错觉。  
  
  
二十分钟后他就到了巷子里，他在车里看了一会，眼神被bambam吸引着，觉得他那浑然天成的野性实在是让人挪不开眼。  
直到他看到对方亮出了刀子。  
  
bambam坐在金有谦车里，眼神复杂地看着金有谦低着头给自己处理伤口。  
这个轻松卸了人一条胳膊的男人，此刻居然眉眼温柔地在给自己处理伤口。  
bambam心里升起一股诡异的满足感来。  
  
“你妹妹考得怎么样？”  
“哈？”bambam被这突如其来的问题搞得一头雾水，所以他金有谦的目的是他妹妹？bambam心里隐隐抽了一下，“还成啊，反正她有保送。”  
“哦。”金有谦又不说话了。狭小的车里陷入尴尬的沉默。  
bambam不知为何心里有点小小的失落。  
  
金有谦其实是有点不知道如何搭话。  
他向来声名在外，身边不缺倒贴的人，只是他一个也看不上，堪堪落单了二十几年，是个母胎单身。  
于是好不容易遇到了bambam，他有心追又不知道从何追起，十分地不知所措。  
  
“那什么……”金有谦收好医药箱，抬头对上bambam的眼睛，脑子一热，一句十分熟悉又欠扁的话脱口而出，“我可以泡你吗？”  
“……”  
好在金有谦眼神真挚又诚恳，不然bambam下一秒就要挥拳朝这张祸国殃民的脸上招呼了。  
“啊不是，”金有谦手忙脚乱地解释，“我的意思是，我可以追你吗？”  
  
bambam的小心脏突然跳了一下。虽然这告白十分简陋甚至还有点欠揍，但他好像不想拒绝。  
  
“随便你……”bambam傲娇地话音还没落下，金有谦就迅速在他脸颊上亲了一口，“呀！你找死啊！”  
bambam红着脸扬手要打，被金有谦捉住。金有谦眼睛深如汪洋，噙着心满意足的笑意。  
  
一物降一物。  
两人同时这么想着。

**-完-**

**番外**

**  
  
**金有谦被bambam一个电话叫来做蛋糕。  
两个平时“动手”能力非常强的人此时面对眼前的面粉鸡蛋和奶油，有点头大。  
  
“bam，一定要给你妹妹做蛋糕吗？我给她买一个成不成？”金有谦用手指在面粉上戳着坑。  
“别戳了！”bambam一掌糊上去，“baby那个祖宗非要我亲自做，不然就要跟我妈告状。”  
“告啥状？”  
“说我交男朋友了……”  
“交男朋友怎么了！大清早就亡……”  
“说我是下面那个……”bambam瞪了一眼金有谦，心里颇为不平衡。  
金有谦听着这话心里莫名舒坦，嘿嘿傻笑起来。  
bambam掐了下金有谦还戳在面粉里的手：“赶紧做蛋糕吧，小祖宗这一辈子也就高中毕业这么一回，她想要啥就做啥吧。”  
金有谦有点嫉妒，心说这bambam敢情还是个妹控，撅着嘴开口：“那你喊我来干啥？我又不会做蛋糕。”  
“这不显得你厉害么。”bambam狡黠地朝金有谦眨眨眼。  
金有谦认命地低头翻教程：谁让他被bambam吃得死死的呢。  
  
两个大男人窝在厨房里打仗似的做着蛋糕。  
“呀！bambam，面粉太多了太多了！”  
“bambam！这电动打蛋器怎么用啊！”  
“bam！你面糊做好没，我这奶油打得快发硬了！”  
“bambam！”  
“bambam！”  
“……”bambam搅着面糊，感觉十分暴躁：“金有谦！你他妈再吵！老子把你脸摁进奶油里！”  
金有谦委屈地闭了嘴，大金毛似的乖巧等在一边。  
  
两人鸡飞狗跳地总算把蛋糕做出了个样子，金有谦还用巧克力酱画了一个笑脸。  
“这他妈什么玩意？”bambam指着两个状似“迷你小香肠”的东西问道。  
“嘴唇啊，跟你的一样，贼性感。”金有谦贱兮兮地回答。  
“…………nmb”  
  
两人提着蛋糕坐进车里，朝bambam家开去。车上的蓝牙显示屏突然显示来电，金有谦点了免提。  
电话里突然传来baby的声音：“草！别他妈乱动！放开我！妈的！唔……”  
两人同时皱起眉来，金有谦心想，这baby还真是挺彪的……  
没多久一个熟悉而猥琐的声音响起。袁胖子报了个地址：“给你们十分钟过来，迟到了，那这个小妹妹可就……”  
bambam当机立断地挂了电话，金有谦会意掉头往那地址开去。  
  
bambam摸着下巴问道：“金有谦，以你的背景，能把人打到什么程度不用蹲局子？”  
“只要留口气，断几根肋骨随便你。”金有谦抬着嘴角笑了笑，眼睛里渗出一点狠戾来。  
  
袁胖子把baby绑来了一个废弃的楼盘里，布置了四十个打手等着金有谦和bambam，想狠狠出一口恶气。  
他费力地翘着二郎腿坐在一把摇摇欲坠的椅子上，看着手表已然过了十分钟。  
“小妹妹，你哥哥还没来……”  
  
话音未落，一辆大路虎就开进了这废弃的楼盘里，刹车带起了一片扬尘。  
金有谦和bambam一人一边慢悠悠地下了车，走秀似的往前走去。  
  
“金少爷，迟到了。“袁胖子油腻腻的笑容挂在肥肉乱颤的脸上。  
“堵车。”金有谦抖了抖刘海，好像十分嫌弃这里的灰尘一般。  
bambam提着刚做好的蛋糕放到他妹妹腿上，摸了摸她的头，想撕开她嘴上的胶布，被边上一个凶神恶煞的壮汉制止了。  
“什么年代了，还玩绑架这种过时的把戏。”  
“结果都一样，反正就是想揍你们俩一顿。”袁胖子晃了晃他的手腕，“这小丫头，真是野得很，瞧把我给咬的。”  
“做得好baby。”bambam朝他妹妹眨眨眼。  
“袁胖子，你这么做，可就是没回路了。”金有谦淡淡开口。  
“我知道我没回路了！”袁胖子突然被激怒，“我得罪了金少爷你，别说回路了，活路都没了！嘿嘿，反正我死了，我也得找个漂亮小姑娘陪着。临死前能杀杀你金少爷的威风，我他妈还挺值。”  
  
“你心态挺好的。”bambam活动了下筋骨，随后一掌劈在baby旁边的壮汉的脖颈上。  
那壮汉纸老虎似的晃晃倒了下去。  
其余人见状，纷纷拿起手里的棍子刀子，朝两人扑过去。  
bambam就在baby附近，一脚踹飞一个，随手夺过他手里的棍子。接着又是灵灵巧巧几招，打趴下不少人。他趁着乱，把捆着baby的绳子划开，又轻声示意她先不要动。  
另一边的金有谦，要显得更加游刃有余一点。他跟bambam的狠劲不同，他下手从来直取要害，哪疼打哪，基本上近了他身的人，被他打上一拳，就趴在地上不能动弹了。  
  
眼看着四十个打手一下被灭了一半，袁胖子有点沉不住气。  
金有谦眼神冰冷又不屑地看着他，一步步朝他逼近，一面又随手解决了几个不要命还往上扑的人。  
袁胖子哆哆嗦嗦地从地上捡起一把尖刀来，往baby那退去：“别过来啊，再过来，我可不能保证我对这小丫头做什么……”  
金有谦有点担忧地看了眼bambam，看到bambam朝他微微点头，便放下心来，继续朝袁胖子逼近。  
  
袁胖子一会拿刀指着金有谦，一会又向后指着baby，冒了一身的汗，活像一个从油锅里捞上来的猪头。  
他渐渐接近了baby，打算把baby挟持了做人质。  
谁知一回头，便被baby用奶油蛋糕糊了一脸。  
“草你妈的敢动老娘！看老娘不把你揍成回娘胎”baby一脚便踹上了袁胖子的裆，那胖子捂着命根子倒在地上哭爹喊娘，baby不解气又狠踹了两脚。  
  
剩余零星几个打手，犹犹豫豫地不敢上前，被袁胖子一声怒吼：“还愣着干什么！给我上啊！”  
地上又爬起来几个身残志坚地硬着头皮往上冲，被bambam和金有谦轻轻巧巧地又打趴下。  
baby虽然比较凶悍，但到底缺少点实战经验，bambam得分神稍微护一护她。袁胖子见机垂死挣扎起来，疯了一样拿着刀向bambam刺去。  
bambam背后没长眼，不知道袁胖子给他来了这么一招，baby喊了一嗓子才反应过来，然而已经来不及躲过去了。  
金有谦长臂一捞将bambam拉到自己怀里，袁胖子那把刀就正正好好落在了他手臂上。  
金有谦眉头都没皱一下，好像那渗出来的血不是他的，抬脚将袁胖子踹出两米远。  
bambam看着金有谦的伤口眼里顿时杀意四起，他长腿跨在袁胖子身上，一拳一拳砸在他那张油腻的脸上。眼看那七青八紫的脸上快要喘不上气了，才愤愤收了手。  
  
他从金有谦口袋里摸出车钥匙扔给baby：“老妹儿，开车送我们回去。”接着把金有谦拉到车上，给他细细处理伤口。  
“没事儿的，这点小伤还不如你咬的来的疼。”金有谦看着bambam低眉温柔的样子，心里几乎放起了烟花。  
“话怎么这么多呢！”bambam故意下了重手，“给我乖乖待好！”  
金有谦不说话了，笑嘻嘻地看着bambam。  
  
晚上。  
bambam拉着金有谦从baby的毕业宴会上溜出来，坐在后院的石凳上吹风。  
金有谦喝了点酒，胃里有点犯恶心，摸出一根烟来点上。  
他夹着烟的手搂着bambam的肩膀，想吸了，就搂紧了bambam，歪头凑过去吸两口，脸几乎挨着bambam的脸颊，bambam甚至能感受到他眨动的睫毛在脸上拂过。  
  
“喂，别抽了，怪呛的。”bambam推了推他。  
“不喜欢烟味？”  
“嗯。  
“行。”金有谦摁灭了烟，“那我以后都不抽了。”  
bambam没回话，又往金有谦怀里凑了凑。  
过了一会，他又轻轻开口：“你说，咱俩要是打一架，谁能赢？”  
“你能不能想点情侣之间正常的感情交流方式？”  
“假如嘛！假如！”bambam用手肘锤了金有谦一下。  
“没有假如。”金有谦把怀里的人又搂紧了一些，“我人都被你套牢了，在你这，我只有被你降住的份儿。”  
“切，肉麻死了……”  
bambam红着一张脸，笑眼亮晶晶的，在金有谦脸上亲了一口。

  
**-完-**   
  
  
**调皮版番外**

  
  
金有谦打开免提，袁胖子报了串地址：“十分钟之内到这，要不然，这小妹妹可就……”  
  
bambam当机立断挂，随手拨了个号码：“喂110吗，我妹妹被人绑架了。”  
  
  



	6. Titan

**Titan 1 宙斯**

新星纪970年，宙斯星。

公安大楼七层标着“ECI”的办公室里，金有谦和崔荣宰在大战五子棋。

竖在两人中间的悬浮棋盘边上显示，这已经是今天的第37盘了，执白子的金有谦胜局上，写着明晃晃的一个“零”。

“哎不玩了！”金有谦招手把棋盘收进个人终端，大爷似的翘腿坐着，“和平年代真是无聊，屁大的案件都没有，改天让林在范把咱这个小组撤了得了。”

970年前，人类从拥挤的太阳系搬迁，入住了银河系隔壁泰坦星系上的宙斯星，以及宙斯星周边几个卫星。而人类赖以生存强取豪夺了上万年的地球，被弃如敝屣，成了个生意惨淡的“远古博物馆”。

科技之光熠熠生辉了几百年，早已渗入了人类生活的方方面面。宙斯星上一切都井然有序按部就班，几乎是一个用科技搭建出来的乌托邦。

人类刚移民的头几个星纪年，还存在着各种与相邻行星之间的外交问题，因此沿袭了在地球上一套流氓外交方针——谈得来就建交，谈不来，就打到你建交。

ECI便是因此而来，全称“域外案件调查组”。新星纪头几年，ECI是整个宙斯星最重要的机构，为人类摆平了大大小小各种域外行星的威胁。人类逐渐进入和平年代，当年庞大的ECI也堪堪被并入了公安部门，挤在公安大楼七层，成了个挂名的闲职。

闲职底下有三个挂名的闲人。

金有谦，ECI组长，当年警校各项考核指标几乎满分，一毕业便进了公安编制，在基层呆了小两年，就进了ECI，顶替了原来退休的组长——他爸。

bambam，顾问，负责脑力部分，科研领域精锐中的精锐，在以科技见长的人类中也能站在那领域里金字塔的尖上，在一众须发皆白神神叨叨的科学家里，年轻又出类拔萃的样貌，几乎算得上是独一无二。

崔荣宰，ECI驻内人员，负责监控域外以及远程操纵战舰，是个相当优秀的技术控——和游戏控。

“提前养老”的金有谦无聊地玩着手指尖翻转的光点陀螺打发时间，突然林在范的脸出现在面前悬浮的透明屏幕上。

“起来干活了！一个小女孩失踪了，是陆厅长的女儿，陆昕”

金有谦随手将林在范传输过来的资料往个人终端上一抓，开口道：“林局长，小姑娘失踪的事儿现在都轮到我们ECI管了？我看不如把这ECI就地解散算了。”

“废话这么多呢！”林局长眉头皱着，不是很想跟金有谦打场嘴炮，“小姑娘最后的定位点，在美杜莎星。”

崔荣宰闻言惊讶地抬头：“美杜莎星？离咱这十万八千里的，一个小姑娘怎么会跑到那里去？”

“所以这案子得你们来。”林在范又传来一串坐标，“驻美杜莎星的大使馆的坐标发给你们，金有谦你带着bambam跑一趟，辛苦了。“

透明屏幕消失，金有谦站起来活动了下筋骨。

“荣宰哥，你把美杜莎星的情况放到小组的联合终端上。”金有谦披上外套，“bambam那个小祖宗呢？”

“小祖宗”bambam，此刻正穿着面料舒适而高档的家居服，端着一杯咖啡，站在落地窗前，拗着一个又慵懒又禁欲的形象，在透明屏上读着当天的星际日报，八卦板块。

bambam间歇性地读着报纸，持续性地往落地窗倒影里检查自己的形象，时不时做出一些微调，相当惬意。

直到金有谦的脸突然出现在眼前的屏幕上。

“你那放的什么歌儿啊，半死不活的。”金有谦直接忽略了bambam角度精准的造型，劈头盖脸就是一句diss。

bambam翻了个白眼：“爵士你懂不懂。”说罢又觉得与这个没有长艺术神经元的人谈艺术没啥意义，“什么事儿啊？”

“你开开门，咱们面谈。”

bambam抬手在悬浮操控板上按了开门键，又顺便接收了金有谦刚发过来的文档。

“现在失踪案都能落到ECI头上，咱这个名存实亡的组织看来是真的落败了。哦？陆厅长的女儿？怪不得……“

bambam一边给金有谦递了杯可可，一边扫着案件的资料。

金有谦接过可可猛吸一口，也不接话，细细端详起bambam一身家居打扮来。

他跟bambam打小就认识，穿开裆裤的交情，彼此之间百无顾忌，连对方全身上下有几颗痣都知道得清清楚楚。

两个人一文一武相辅相成，从小到大合力达成过不少光辉事迹：从老师到校长，再到林在范，都被他俩整过。

这份感情深得彻底，似乎早就超过了友情该有的界限。但两人谁也没想过要把这份感情铺在明面上晾一晾，彼此十分默契地讳莫如深，留着一层窗户纸在两人的默契里岌岌可危。

“新睡衣挺好看。”金有谦打量了半晌才开口。

“赞助商送的。作为他们在科学领域唯一的代言人，我只好勉强收下了。”

bambam打开ECI小组的联合终端，崔荣宰已经把美杜莎星的环境分析发过来，以及失踪姑娘的定位地点。

崔荣宰的声音从终端传来：“星际车的程序设定好了现在就可以出发，需要带上战舰吗？”

“战舰，带一架便携的可人工操作的吧。”

金有谦一边回答，一边把bambam往房间推，指了指衣柜，让他迅速换好衣服准备出发。

bambam颇为不舍地看了眼舒适的小窝，万般不情愿地与金有谦踏上星际车准备出差。

bambam换了身低调的休闲西装，十分熨帖，里面缎面的衬衫被他心机地解开了两个扣，露出精致的锁骨来，整个人显得慵懒又矜贵。

他上下打量了一下金有谦，披着件不算挺括的皮夹克，一双定海神针样的腿被裹在黑色牛仔裤里，大剌剌地站着，要不是认识多年，金有谦这副张扬不羁的形象，简直就是一个资深的流氓头子。

“把药吃了。”金有谦一踏上车就往bambam嘴里塞了颗药，“路远着呢，你这个晕车的祖宗别又吐得稀里哗啦的。”

bambam顺从地吞了药，两眼一闭等着药效发作。

金有谦盯着bambam看了一会，也闭着眼浅浅睡去。

**Titan 2 美杜莎（1）**

美杜莎星是岩石堆出来的荒漠星球，因为环境恶劣，几乎没有生物存活，人类最初迁移到泰坦星系时，便放弃了这个鸟不生蛋的地方，象征性地派了一个仿真机器人在那充当“驻美杜莎星大使馆大使”，不定期地来给机器人更换电源，十分敷衍。

岩石荒漠，死气沉沉，几乎与古希腊神话里美杜莎流落的荒岛如出一辙。

星际车停在“大使馆”门口，金有谦叫醒bambam，各自吞服了一颗提供一日氧气的供氧剂，下了车。

仿真机器人垂着头吊丧似得坐着，发出微弱的“嘶嘶”声，大概是年久失修，有点漏电。

“机器人都这样了，陆厅长那小女儿陆昕能承受的住么？”bambam心里升出诡异的感觉来。

“先问问再说吧……”金有谦朝一米开外的机器人喊了两句，没有回应。

“是不是电源坏了，我去看看。”bambam说着就往前走去。

“喂！当心……”金有谦话音还没落下，电源处一束激光刀便直直朝bambam砍去。

金有谦长臂一捞将bambam拉回自己身边，激光刀堪堪划过bambam的手腕上方，削去了一颗袖扣。

金有谦将手腕处的伽马射线枪对准电源处连开三枪，将那电源打成了齑粉。

“拉不住你了是不是！”金有谦看到bambam没事，悬在嗓子眼的心慢慢放下去，面露愠色：“赤手空拳就往前冲，历害死你了啊！你要出点事我怎么办！”

bambam听着这话觉得哪里不对劲，弱弱地抬头：“有谦呐？”

金有谦被这软软的一声换回理智，这才觉得刚才情急之下脱口而出的话有点尴尬，清了清嗓子又解释道：“那什么，你是精英中的精英，人类发展的瑰宝，你要是出点事，我回去不好交代……”金有谦声音越说越低，觉得自己在越描越黑。

bambam摸摸鼻子，瓮声瓮气地开口：“我去把芯片拆解下来回去解析一下。”

“别，你站住，我去拆。”金有谦拦了一把bambam，“你个小祖宗乖乖站着。”

金有谦拆解芯片充满了暴力美学，直接用伽马枪把仿真机器人给大卸了八块，提起装有芯片的脑袋，搂着bambam的肩往星际车走去。

bambam倒吸一口气，觉得金有谦的拆解过程，几乎可以登上教科书反面教材第一案例。

星际车内部空间很大，有bambam的实验室，一间卧室，一个吧台，以及一个关押审讯室。

bambam一登上星际车便扎进了实验室，金有谦斜靠在吧台上，打开了联合终端。

“荣宰哥，把星际车的程序定在陆昕最后的坐标吧，我们等回去看看。”

“刚才就设定好了，诶，等一下……”崔荣宰看到监控屏的一角突然强烈波动起来，很快便黑了屏，断开了监控影像，“不对劲，陆昕那个位置突然有奇怪的能量波动，我这监控不到了。”

“现在就启动星际车。”

“好。我操作一队战舰跟过去，你们多加小心，吧台酒柜下面有一个备用终端的开关你现在开过来以防万一。”

“好。”

“这个位置的监控又恢复正常了，希望只是一次偶然的能量波动，具体是什么可能要问问bambam，现在离到目的地还有一小时。”

“辛苦了，哥。”金有谦正打算切断终端，突然一个苍老又疲惫的声音响起来。

“有谦啊，我是陆厅长。”陆厅长年逾五十，老来得女，这次女儿突然失踪，整个人都显得憔悴不堪，“麻烦你们ECI了，我恳请你们，要保护好我女儿啊……”

金有谦语调平静甚至有点不近人情地开口：“陆厅长，美杜莎星没有氧气，不知道陆昕有没有供氧剂，如果没有，而她又的确在这个星球上，恐怕……”

陆厅长沉默了一会，犹豫地开口：“我夫人会定期在女儿的包里放供氧剂以防万一，我想……”

“好的，没事了，我们会尽力的。”金有谦干脆地掐断了终端。

随后他热了一杯牛奶走向bambam的实验室。

bambam趁着芯片解析的空档伏在操作台上小睡，因为太瘦，两块肩胛骨耸着，像两座山一样支撑着整个身子。

金有谦把热牛奶放在bambam脑袋边上晃了晃，bambam闻着奶香味醒过来，撇撇嘴：“啊我不要喝牛奶，我要喝咖啡。”

“允许你挑三拣四了吗？让你喝啥你就喝啥，”金有谦霸道地把牛奶往bambam手里一塞，“咖啡喝多了对胃不好。”

bambam觉得自己大概是睡迷糊了，居然从金有谦的语气里咂摸出一丝温柔来。

“咱们这会正往陆昕的定位点开，荣宰哥说刚才那里发生了短暂的能量波动。你那芯片解析好了吗？”

bambam盯着电子屏上的芯片程序，扶着下巴沉声道：“芯片程序被改过。”bambam指了指程序的尾缀，“宙斯星上的程序都是以两个0分段结尾，这段程序有一部分被改成了01，我没见过这种尾缀方式。这个可能荣宰哥比较懂一点。”

金有谦打开联合终端，bambam将这段程序发给了崔荣宰。

原本以为只是来到这个荒漠星球寻找一个失踪的小姑娘，此刻事态的发展却超出了预期。

那枚被激光刀划下来的袖扣轻轻落地，好像预示着一场风雨的来临，不由分说地将两人卷席其中。

**Titan 3 美杜莎（2）**

  
bambam左手端着空了的牛奶杯，右手拿着一根电子笔在解析过的芯片程序上写写画画，金有谦站在一边头大地看着满屏的数字字母，仿佛在看一种从未接触过的外语 。  
  
星际车猛然震动起来，本就有点晕车的bambam被突如其来的颠簸晃得腿软，双手一松朝前酿跄出去。金有谦见状立刻圈住向自己扑来的bambam，顺便腾出一只手接住了眼看就要做自由落体的牛奶杯。  
  
bambam真真切切地撞在了金有谦怀里，并且出于本能地像抓住救命稻草一样环住了金有谦的腰。  
“救命稻草”整个脊背一僵，一只手圈着bambam将他抵在操作台上护住，另一只手还端着一个牛奶杯举在半空中，场面有一丝诡异。  
  
金有谦的喉结上下滚动了一下。他打小认识bambam，两人一张床上都睡过，举动远比此刻要亲密得多。但他却突然生发出一种陌生的感觉，这种感觉很奇怪，他有种脱口而出的冲动，但又不知道该说什么。  
  
bambam先一步反应过来，红了一张脸想要从这个坚实的怀抱里挣脱出来。金有谦感受到怀里的人在往外溜，下意识地把他箍得更紧了一些。  
  
星际车的震荡很快被崔荣宰解决，备用联合终端后面的他目睹了这一场面 ，十分苦恼自己是该假装望天，还是该当场瞎掉。  
  
bambam轻轻咳嗽了一声，金有谦这才如梦方醒，放开了bambam，摸着鼻子朝门口走去，撂下一句：“到地方了，咱们下去吧。”  
  
  
星际车停在了离坐标还有一段距离的地方，两人下了车准备徒步走过去。  
崔荣宰的声音在终端响起：“检测到目标地有很异常的能量屏蔽，你们小心。”  
  
金有谦往bambam手腕上扣了一个小型伽马射线枪：“会用吗？”  
bambam坦然摇头，一脸“我不会用我骄傲”的神态。  
金有谦扶着额头叹了口气，指了指伽马枪上小型凸起的按钮：“瞄准之后就按下去，很简单，但是千万看准了再开枪，我可躲不过这玩意，明白了吗？”  
bambam点点头，恶作剧地把枪对准了金有谦，歪着头笑了笑：“害怕么宝贝儿？”  
  
金有谦被bambam一句“宝贝儿”吓得一趔趄，咽了咽口水往前走。  
bambam捕捉到金有谦迅速红了一下的耳朵，玩心大发，追着金有谦“宝贝儿宝贝儿”地叫着，金有谦走得越快他叫得越起劲。  
  
“宝贝儿，害羞啦？宝贝儿……唔”  
金有谦行动先大脑一步，回头扣住身后叽叽喳喳的bambam，一吻堵住了他的嘴。  
  
bambam大脑死机在原地，过了好几秒才反应过来，憋红了一张脸推开金有谦，张了张嘴又不知道要说什么，酝酿良久终于吐出一句：“金有谦你流氓！”  
  
金有谦“大宝贝儿”不甘示弱：“你才流氓呢！”  
  
金有谦觉得美杜莎星上大概有什么致幻剂，不然他为什么每次看到bambam没来由地心跳加速荷尔蒙爆炸。  
  
  
两个“流氓”默契地红着脸一前一后地走着，走在前面的金有谦突然停住，回过头来牵起bambam的手，理所应当地说：“跟好了，别走丢了。”  
bambam又小声嘀咕了一句“流氓”，还是顺从地被牵着走。  
  
终端对面的崔荣宰，此刻觉得人生真是充满了不可思议。  
  
  
越往前走就越能明显地感觉到一种强力的波动，金有谦整个人进入戒备状态，身体绷直，拽着bambam的手也更紧了一分。  
  
坐标显示两人已经到了陆昕最后的定位点，但四下空旷死寂，除了如出一辙的岩石还是岩石，不像是有人或者其他生物驻足的地方。  
bambam从口袋里掏出一个微型探针向地表探测下去，探针很快把数据反馈到终端上，bambam神色奇怪地盯着数据，开口道：“这底下，有空间场……”  
  
话音未落，两人脚底下的岩石突然严丝合缝地裂成两半，门一样向两边开去。  
  
金有谦立刻把bambam拉近自己怀里护住，两人笔直地坠入了方才所说的“地下空间场”。  
  
大概这是空间场与地上的通道，两人没有像想象中快速坠落，而是像坐厢式电梯一样匀速地向下降着。  
落地之后两人朝四周张望了一会，与地面上完全不同，地面下的这个空间场，几乎可以说是尖端的先进。两人此刻落脚在一个类似通道的地方，通道尽头有一扇门，紧闭着，边上有识别器。  
  
“我看这鬼地方，跟你在宙斯星上的实验室有一拼。”金有谦说着就往门口走去。  
bambam拉住他：“先别靠近，那个识别器不知道是虹膜识别还是芯片识别，等我先判断一下。”  
  
金有谦听话地站住。  
bambam还没开始下一步动作，门却突然毫无预兆地开了。  
  
金有谦一惊，四下打量了一下周围没有遮蔽物。bambam看着金有谦，当下不知道要怎么办才好。  
连门都没进成就被gameover，未免有点挫了。  
  
金有谦心一横，举着手腕处的伽马枪，打算灭口——虽然不知道从门里走出来的会是个什么东西。  
  
一只脚从门口伸出来，bambam瞄了一眼，立马眼神示意金有谦：这是个仿真机器人。  
金有谦会意点头，贴在门侧，等到来人踏出门，便从后面固定住他的脖子，打算用伽马枪直接击穿他的芯片。  
  
伽马枪突然失效。  
  
金有谦不可思议地睁着眼，手腕上的伽马枪此刻就像个金属摆设一样，完全没有作用。  
然而眼下并没有时间给他怀疑部门给他配的武器是个二手货还是残次品，被固定住的机器人很快就挣脱开来，马上就要按下响胸口的警报按钮。  
  
金有谦当机立断将机器人的手臂向后翻转卸了下来，电流猛地烧断了截断口的电线，散出一点点焦糊味。金有谦发现这个仿真机器人的质量似乎有点堪忧，干脆一不做二不休把另一条胳膊也卸了下来。  
  
一旁的bambam顾不上吐槽金有谦这种原始而暴力的做法，扔个他一个简陋的盒子：“用这个！”  
金有谦接过这个不知道是什么的玩意，本着对于bambam无条件的信任，朝着机器人的脑袋按下了盒子上的按钮。  
  
一束激光刀凌厉地划过去，机器人的脑袋被一分为二，金有谦再次暴力地取下芯片，将地上一堆破铜烂铁踢到角落里。  
  
“这玩意哪来的？”金有谦举着刚刚bambam扔给他的盒子。  
“解析芯片的时候看见这段程序，就复制做了一个简易的激光刀，稍微改动了一下子程序，变成了可控的。”bambam把盒子收回来，又补充了一句，“挺简单的，不费时。”  
  
金有谦觉得自己与bambam对于“简单”的理解怕是有点差别，不过也不想探究科学家们的脑内世界，贱兮兮地凑上去，“挺好用的，给我也来一个，省的那不靠谱的伽马枪又坏了。”  
“伽马枪可比激光刀先进多了，在伽马射线面前，激光刀就是个渣渣好么……”bambam取过金有谦手里的芯片，朝识别器上靠了一下，门便自动打开了。  
  
“不过很奇怪，伽马射线为什么会失效。这批枪是我参与设计的，不应该出这么弱智的纰漏。”bambam自言自语一番，跟着金有谦进了门。

**Titan 4 美杜莎（3）**

  
  
门外相当先进与精致，门里面的实验室却显得稍微破败了。bambam打眼看去，一个不足三十平米的房间，两边玻璃柜里摆满了密封的罐子，中间一个操作台，看上去有些破旧。  
  
陆厅长的女儿陆昕，此刻在房间尽头的一个供氧舱里，昏迷着一动不动。  
  
实验室里站着寥寥四个仿真机器人，统统显出电源能量不足的衰弱感，见到闯入的不速之客，慢腾腾地移动到一起，发出有点漏电的“嘶嘶”声。  
  
金有谦将bambam护在身后，与四个排成一排的机器人对峙着，有些头大：“bam，我怎么觉得，有点不对劲。”  
  
bambam没有答话，把简易的激光刀递给金有谦，金有谦会意径直朝前跨了一步，激光刀直直砍向最左侧的机器人，芯片被一分为二，机器人全身短路，电流烧断了截断口，噼里啪啦地发出焦糊的味道。  
  
剩余三个机器人缓冲了良久此刻终于加载到了战斗状态，不太灵敏地朝金有谦发射激光刀。  
  
金有谦从地上捡起刚才倒下的机器人的一条腿，挡住了一波激光刀，被截断的切面承载了巨大的热量，金有谦被烫得甩甩手。随后他又上前两步，轻巧地拽过安有激光刀发射装置的机器人手，向后一晃，拽断了两个机器人的胳膊。剩余一个机器人转过身将手对准了金有谦，金有谦也不躲闪，几乎在对方按下按钮的同时，将身旁的机器人挡在自己原来站的位置，自己闪身来到机器人身后，用bambam塞给他的激光刀，稳准狠地解决了最后一个机器人。  
  
金有谦把四个机器人破铜烂铁似的踢到角落里，转身发现bambam不见了踪影。  
  
  
“bambam！”金有谦一下慌了神，全身的冷汗一齐冒出来，觉得头皮发麻。  
“嘘，别这么大声……”bambam的声音从身后传来，怀里抱着仍在沉睡的陆昕。  
  
金有谦看着被抱在bambam怀里的陆昕，心里莫名不是滋味，有点嫉妒。  
  
“你脸上怎么了？被划到了？”bambam伸手碰了碰金有谦脸上一条细细的血痕，本来完全没有感觉到痛的金有谦此刻仿佛戏精上身，吃痛跺脚，痛得好像被卸了胳膊的是他自己。  
  
bambam看着眼前这个比自己高半头的人奶声奶气地跟自己撒娇喊疼，觉得他大概还没有怀里的陆昕年纪大。  
  
“走了走了，去车上给你处理伤口。”bambam抱着陆昕走出门站上传送通道，金有谦撇着嘴，委屈地跟了上去。  
  
  
星际车上，bambam先把陆昕抱到床上，随后又从吧台下面拿出一个简易的医药箱，打算帮金有谦处理伤口。  
  
“唉，这点小伤不用处理，等血结痂了一擦就行。”金有谦被bambam按在吧台上，有点不好意思地开口。  
  
bambam翻了个精致的白眼，拿着酒精棉轻轻消着毒：“刚才谁痛得呼天抢地的来着？”  
  
金有谦想起自己刚才撒泼耍赖的行径，“这个那个”地敷衍起来。  
  
bambam的脸近在咫尺，几乎可以看见脸上细细的绒毛，金有谦一时间呼吸有点沉重起来，大脑缺氧导致脸迅速红了起来，之前那“流氓”的一个吻突然盘桓在他的脑子里，金有谦不受控地开始想入非非。  
  
“想入非非”的金有谦突然被bambam一巴掌拍醒，眼前晃着两个花里胡哨的创口贴：“海绵宝宝的和派大星的，你想贴哪个？”  
  
“……”金有谦开始怀疑是哪个智障玩意儿往医药箱里塞卡通创口贴的。  
  
“别想了，这些都是你塞进去的。”bambam仿佛听见了金有谦内心的暴走。  
  
“智障玩意儿”金有谦：“……”  
  
bambam举着两个创口贴挑眉看着金有谦，金有谦在注视下犹豫了良久，弱弱地开口：“要不，就不贴了吧……”  
  
“随便你呀。”bambam眼角一弯，把海绵宝宝和他的好老铁派大星塞回了医药箱，并假装没看见底下那一大盒常用创口贴。  
  
  
卧室门口突然传来窸窸窣窣的动静。陆厅长的女儿不知道什么时候醒过来了，探出一颗小脑袋，虚虚地站着。  
  
bambam拿了一板巧克力塞到她手里：“先吃点，别饿坏了。”  
  
小姑娘接过巧克力咬了一小口，乖巧地说了句：“谢谢哥哥。”  
  
bambam揉了揉陆昕的头，整个人头顶上仿佛笼罩着慈祥的光辉：“乖，在这玩会，哥哥去工作了。”  
  
金有谦心里那不是滋味的滋味又冒上来，十分的不得劲，他朝陆昕招招手：“丫头，过来。”  
  
陆昕怯生生地走到金有谦边上，偷偷地瞄了两眼眼前这个脸上挂着一道血痕的五官棱角分明的男人，纠结在三，低声叫了句：“叔叔……”  
  
“叔叔”金有谦差点没被怼回娘胎。  
  
“小姑娘，你怎么叫刚才的人哥哥，叫我叔叔？他比我还大了半年呢！”  
  
陆昕窘迫地憋红了一张脸，泫然欲泣地开口：“哥哥看起来，有点凶……”  
  
“……”金有谦此刻有些后悔为什么没把海绵宝宝的创口贴贴上。  
  
  
毕竟是小孩子，金有谦也没有多计较，只是半威胁半利诱地让陆昕以后乖乖改口叫“哥哥”。他打开个人终端连上林在范，向他报备需要联系陆厅长。  
  
陆厅长的脸很快出现在悬浮的屏幕上，陆昕看到久违了的爸爸，惊喜又开心地笑出来，甜甜地叫了人。  
  
“宝贝儿！”陆厅长看到自己的女儿活蹦乱跳地出现在屏幕上，终日皱着的眉终于松动了一分，“有没有受伤？”  
  
“没有，爸爸，他们对我很友好，就让我呆在供氧舱里，还会给我吃的。”  
  
“好好好，没受伤就好。”陆厅长转过脸来对着金有谦：“有谦啊，谢谢你们啊！”  
  
“没事，该做的，你们聊。”金有谦把陆昕抱在吧台高脚凳上，自己进了实验室。  
  


**Titan 5 美杜莎（4）**

  
  
整个事情从头到尾都透着一丝诡异，他觉得哪儿都不对劲，又扯不出一个头绪来，只好来跟bambam商量。  
  
“bambam，你觉不觉得这件事很奇怪。”金有谦斜靠在操作台上。  
  
bambam把从地下实验室带出来的密封罐子放入透视镜下，不敢贸然打开，他一边观察一边回着金有谦：“太奇怪了，从头到尾。”  
  
“一个小姑娘无缘无故被绑架到美杜莎星，大使机器人芯片被改造，地下实验室，伽马枪失效，还有最奇怪的，明明看起来很困难的营救，未免也太顺利太简单了。”  
  
“我大概知道，伽马枪为什么失效了。”bambam将一根探针伸入罐子里，望着解析的数据，沉声开口，“铀。阻隔伽马射线最强的金属。”  
  
bambam托腮：“陆昕是几号被绑架的？”  
  
金有谦回忆了一会：“大概新星纪7月20号。”  
  
bambam喃喃复述着这个日期，突然闪过一个可怕的念头：“按照这个时间推算，这是珀尔修斯流星雨出现在美杜莎星的时间。”  
  
“这个流星雨怎么了吗？”  
  
“会带来大量的铀。”bambam指了指罐子，“就是那个实验室里储存的，也是阻隔伽马射线的缘由。”  
  
“不对啊，在大使馆的时候，我的伽马枪还是有用的。”  
  
“对，因为这个实验室里的铀，不纯，覆盖面没有那么广。”  
  
“那就更奇怪了，流星雨会带来不纯的铀吗？”  
  
“常理来说不会。”bambam抬头看着金有谦，“你知道我在想什么吗？”  
  
“有人在美杜莎星收集大量的铀，建造了实验室，收集完纯的铀之后就废弃了这个实验室。”金有谦的想法与bambam一致。  
  
“我是这么猜的，但还是很奇怪，这跟陆昕这个八岁的小姑娘，有什么关系？”  
  
金有谦心里升腾起一丝不安来：“刚才陆昕和他爸爸通话，她说，那些人对她很友好。”  
  
“而且我们去救她的时候，几乎没有费什么力，根本就像是有人在引导我们去救她一样。”bambam说道。  
  
两人默契地噤了声，互相看着，面色凝重。  
  
  
陆厅长和陆昕聊完，切断了终端。他在没人看见的地方，悄悄叹了口气，随后脸上爬上了更深一层的愁容。  
  
  
星际车在回宙斯星的航线上平稳运行。bambam和金有谦站在窗口。  
  
从太空上俯视美杜莎星，还能隐约看到不久前刚刚落下的珀尔修斯流星雨的痕迹。  
  
陆昕不知道从哪里窜出来，拽了拽bambam的袖子：“哥哥，我饿了。”  
  
bambam抱起陆昕往吧台走去，准备给小姑娘做点吃的。金有谦颇为不爽地看着两人的背影，突然顿悟似的明白了心里那不是滋味的滋味从何而来。  
  
罪魁祸首，就是那个勾引人而不自知的bambam！  
  
金有谦怀着浓厚的醋意黑着脸在两人边上坐下，看着bambam给陆昕投喂刚做好的简易三明治。  
  
“哥哥……”陆昕还是有点害怕金有谦，看到他坐过来怯生生地叫了一句。  
  
bambam弯着眼睛看着一旁的金有谦很大一只地缩着，莫名觉得这个状态的金有谦非常惹人喜欢，他拿着一块三明治在他面前晃了晃：“我们金有谦小朋友也想吃吗？”  
  
  
金有谦沉了一口气，拉着bambam的手腕把他拽到自己面前，另一只手扣住bambam的后脑勺，他转头对陆昕说：“丫头，把眼睛闭上。”  
  
随后他吻上bambam，唇齿相交，辗转反侧好一会，才恋恋不舍地分开。  
  
金有谦就这bambam的手把三明治吃下去，然后不容分说地开口：“想吃，你做的我都想吃，你我也想吃。我不想做你好朋友，我想做你男朋友。”  
  
金有谦满眼希冀又霸道地盯着bambam，bambam耳根通红，抿着嘴唇不说话。  
  
他沉默了很久，久到金有谦眼里的期待都一丝一丝地暗淡下去，他才开口：“金有谦，你怎么连告白，都这么流氓。”  
  
金有谦一不做二不休，干脆把流氓做到底，喜笑颜开地搂着bambam，亲了又亲。  
  
  
“呀！金有谦！你没关终端！”  
  
“没关系，荣宰哥不会介意的。”金有谦抱着bambam不撒手。  
  
  
终端对面的崔荣宰，假装望天，含泪吞食一口狗粮。  
  
陆昕蒙着眼悲伤地想着：我虽然看不见，但我不聋……  
刚才的三明治，俨然变成了一口混着糖的狗粮。

**Titan 6 海格力斯（1）**

海格力斯星，是一个安静的浅蓝色星球。因为体积较小，距离宙斯星又太远，人类选择不在此居住。

从太空看去，它就像个精致又危险的猫眼。

一周前，崔荣宰在解析从美杜莎星带回来的仿真机器人芯片，模拟程序的时候，突然收到了一条奇怪的信号，发信来源，竟然是并没有人类定居的海格力斯星。

金有谦从林在范的办公室回来，表情复杂。

“怎么的？”崔荣宰问。

“林在范说，陆厅长打算给我们放个假，派我们去周边卫星公费旅游。”金有谦颇为嫌弃，“周边卫星有什么好玩的……你说这陆厅长是不是滥用职权……”

“那正好，给你一个出门的理由。”崔荣宰把刚才收到的信号发到终端上，“刚才模拟芯片程序，收到了一条信息指令，发信位置，在海格力斯星。”

金有谦登时坐直了身子：“设定星际车程序。”

崔荣宰嘴上冠冕堂皇，设定程序的手倒是一刻不耽误：“人陆厅长可是只让你在卫星逛逛。”

“多新鲜，出了宙斯星，还有谁管得了我去哪么？”金有谦那副资深流氓头子的气质又冒出来，打开终端，朝着对面油腻腻地喊了句：“bambam宝贝儿，过来，带你出去玩儿！”

在实验室废寝忘食的bambam头也不抬：“我去你妈的。”

金有谦一脸习以为常：“我媳妇儿骂起人来也这么可爱。”

崔荣宰扶额把星际车程序设定好，朝着秀恩爱的那位挥挥手：“你赶紧滚。”

星际车还没在海格力斯星停稳，林在范的声音就顺着终端炸了过来：“金有谦！你个兔崽子！谁让你跑那么远的！”

金有谦掏掏耳朵，一脸坦然：“林局长，那宙斯星的卫星有什么好玩的，陆厅长要是诚心想犒劳我们，就别这么小气八拉的，再说了，到这里来，也不会多花什么钱……”

林在范在终端对面居然无言以对，只好狠狠撂下一句：“你回来亲自跟陆厅长解释。”

金有谦关了终端耳朵还没清静，崔荣宰的声音又通过联合终端炸了过来：“这附近有非常强的信号波动！非常密集！判断不出来是什么，你们小心，战舰已经派过去了。”

“真是见了鬼了……”金有谦槽还没吐完，怀里就被bambam扔了个小手环，“这啥玩意？”

“改装过的激光刀，”bambam走过来把手环套在金有谦手腕上，“加强版，跟伽马枪一个档次。”

“嗬！我宝贝儿就是牛逼！”金有谦喜笑颜开地摆弄着手腕上精巧的小手环，看到背面刻了字，“colourful？为什么要写这个？”

bambam脸上红了一瞬，敷衍过去：“给你带你就带着，话这么多干什么！”

金有谦笑嘻嘻地把bambam搂过来亲了一口：“开心……”

话音还没落下，金有谦的嘴角还扯着笑，星际车突然被击中了一角，整个车内的警报此起彼伏地响起来。

金有谦立马把bambam推到实验室里：“在里面乖乖呆着，跟荣宰哥保持联系，我出去看看。”

星际车外围了一圈端着武器的仿真机器人，一眼扫过去，整整好好十个。

金有谦十分头大，他实在是对这些无法沟通的人工智能没有好感。

“有话好好说，”金有谦双手举在胸前，摆出一副要商谈的样子，“我们是来这旅游的。”

为首一个机器人保持着开火的姿势不动，身体里的扩音器发出冰冷冷的机械音：“这里不是旅游区，请你们回去。”

bambam的声音透过终端直接传到金有谦耳朵里：“联动的机器人，母机器人是中间那个开口说话的，其他都是随母芯片动的。”

金有谦闻言动了动脖子，轻轻朝前迈了一步。说话的机器人见状也向前走了一步，头顶亮起了红色的警示灯，随后剩余的九个机器人也跟着朝前迈了一步，步子距离丝毫不差。

果然是联动机器人没错。

金有谦佯装无辜，一边不动声色地朝前走去，一边开口：“咱们好好沟通行不行，别举着武器，多不友好，别的旅游区像你们这样待客，会亏本的。”

“这里不是旅游区，请你们回去。”机械音重复了一遍。

已经逼近母机器人的金有谦在对方说完话的一瞬间，手起刀落，激光刀将机器人的电源截成两段。随后他趁着子机器人还没发起攻击，迅速将机器人的芯片拆解下来，准确地说是——把母机器人的脑袋砸烂然后把芯片取出来。动作之熟练，让bambam确定了下一本教材里一定要把金有谦的动作放在反面教材第一例。

金有谦回到星际车上后，崔荣宰将星际车开出了海格力斯星的大气层，悬浮在不远的太空中。

bambam将芯片放入解析器里，读着数据，眉头越发紧皱起来。

“跟美杜莎星上的一样，尾缀是01，不是人类的编码方式。而且，这里的仿真机器人，比美杜莎上的要精密不少，非常尖端的技术。”

“尖端到什么程度？”

“全人类，能做出来的不超过十个人。”

“你呢？”

bambam挑眉：“我跟荣宰哥一起，能算十分之一。”

“还有你不会的？”

“哎呀，编程没学好！”bambam炸毛，掐了一下金有谦的腰，“就你话多！”

**Titan 7 海格力斯（2）**

星际车的外部防御警报突然响起，检测到正在遭受不明攻击物的威胁。金有谦走到操作室，反追踪系统显示星际车正被地面的导弹瞄准。

金有谦全身绷直，星际车的外部防御刚才已经遭受一次攻击，此刻正岌岌可危地裂着一道口子。眼看崔荣宰派过来的战舰还没有到，金有谦只好手动操作星际车。

导弹不长眼地朝着星际车冲过来，金有谦眼疾手快地把受损的部分外部防御脱落，一个加速从导弹下方躲过去。星际车失去平衡，堪堪斜掉吊在太空中。

第二波导弹来得更加不近人情，金有谦咬咬牙将外部防御系统全部关闭，缩小星际车的体积以便更好地躲避。

bambam在联合终端不断关注着战舰的动向，在金有谦费力躲过第四枚导弹时，战舰终于姗姗来迟。

崔荣宰迅速打开捕捞，将星际车置入庞大的战舰内部。

金有谦暗暗骂了一句脏话，走到战舰的驾驶室：“老子今天不把这破烂星球一锅端了我就不姓金！”

第五枚导弹张牙舞爪地冲过来，金有谦提着嘴角，瞄准了轨道将战舰内的导弹发射出去，两枚导弹在真空里针尖对麦芒地相遇，制造了一场小型而无声的爆炸。

“这么下去不是办法，”bambam走进操作室，“我要弄清楚这里究竟在进行着什么。”

“等下，还没过瘾。”金有谦双眼染上兴奋的神采，连发几枚导弹将地面上的导弹发射器炸成了齑粉。

“荣宰哥，屏蔽战舰信号，我们要降落在海格力斯星。”bambam对着终端后面的崔荣宰说道。

庞大的战舰瞬间在信息网内消失得无影无踪，再精密的探测器，也只能探测到一堆太空垃圾似的破铜烂铁。

人类顶尖技术的精华所在，设计参与者bambam，此刻露出了欣慰的微笑。

终端屏幕上传来了一串程序，崔荣宰简要地解释：“复制了仿真机器人的芯片程序，稍微升了点级，应该可以让你们混进他们的信息网。”

bambam会意将程序载入空白芯片中，与金有谦一人一个贴在胸口。

战舰悄无声息地降落在刚刚被金有谦夷为平地的导弹发射点，两人踏上海格力斯星的地面，感受到了一阵诡异的寂静。

宙斯星没有绝对的无声。哪怕是经过技术改进过后的无声室，人耳也能听到细微的声音。海格力斯星不同，它像真空的太空一样，除了说话声以外，极度的无声，有着完美的零分贝。

“你知道绝对的无声会带来什么感受吗？”bambam轻声地发问，声波在海格力斯星诡异的介质中呈直线到达金有谦的耳中。

“死亡。”金有谦回答。

bambam拿出探针，表盘上有着微弱的能量波动，其波动的频率与幅度，与美杜莎星的底下空间场如出一辙。

“虽然我不知道究竟是什么样的存在在背后操作着这些，但我知道，这是个毁灭性的存在。”bambam顺着能量波动强的方向走着，金有谦从后面拉住他。

“一起走。”

bambam回头看金有谦。他对眼前的这个人太熟悉了，熟悉到他的每个语气每个表情，都渗透到了自己的生活里。金有谦平时看上去混世魔王一样十分不好惹的样子，但bambam知道金有谦骨子里有种近乎是执拗的执着。他会穿同样的衣服，背同样的包，连食物也是喜欢一样就很难改变。

金有谦看向bambam的眼神里，有同样执着的喜欢与依恋。这样的金有谦在bambam看来，是坚不可摧的存在。

两人跟着探针走了许久，眼前渐渐出现了一个四四方方的金属建筑，在贫瘠的地面上显得格外违和与显眼。

出于谨慎考虑，金有谦关闭了联合终端。

崔荣宰复刻的芯片让两人顺利地通过了门口的芯片识别器，进入了这个金属建筑。

显然这是一个类似实验基地的地方。进了门之后两人站在一个环形的平面上，中间镂空向下，大概有二十米深。正当中有一个巨大而复杂的机械在持续工作，机械向周身八个方向延伸出去，每个方向都是一个精密的轨道，有切割成小块的物体源源不断地运进中心机械里。

bambam一眼便认出了那个被切割的物体是什么，他用口型向金有谦比划：“铀。”

金有谦环视了一下整个实验基地。两人所在的环形平面，每个十米便站了一个仿真机器人，而下方中央机械的附近，乌泱泱的起码站了上百个仿真机器人。

偌大的基地里，居然全是人工智能，没有一个有思维的生物。

金有谦和bambam不约而同地感到一阵未知的恐惧：能制造出这样庞大而精密的实验基地程序，这背后到底是什么样的存在。

中央机械上突然亮起了绿灯，八个运输轨道也瞬间停止了运作。

金有谦和bambam对视一眼，迅速冲到中央。

第一眼近距离观看到这个机械，bambam就倒吸了一口凉气。

机械的正中间悬浮着一颗鸡蛋大小的黑色物体，极纯的黑色。

任何光都逃不出去的黑色。

“他们制造了一个人工的黑洞。”bambam凝视着这个小小的物体，“在美杜莎星上看到那么多铀，我就有过这样的猜想。但是要人为地制造一个黑洞，难度和危险系数都太高了，我不觉得宙斯星上有哪个人类能做到。

金有谦顺着bambam的视线朝这个鸡蛋大小的黑色物体看去，心里升腾起巨大的恐惧来。

突然之间，这颗人造的黑洞缓缓向下沉去，顺着一只向下延伸的管道滑向了地底深处。

两人这才看见，原来基地的最底下，有一个发射台，将要运着这颗危险的物体，发射到某个地方。

“找它的芯片！”bambam语气焦急，声音也陡然高起来，在这个寂静的基地里显得格外清晰。

两人分头环着机械探寻着可能存在的芯片。

“是这个吗？”金有谦指着一块指甲盖大小的黑色金属。

bambam跑过来观察了一会，从口袋里掏出一个高精度的空白芯片，用探针连接，准备将基地的信息网拷贝到待载芯片上。

基地的警报在信息网第一个字节被复制的瞬间便响起来，与此同时，上百个仿真机器人收到统一指令，开始朝两人所在位置移动。

金有谦立即打开联合终端：“荣宰哥，战舰！”

距离最近的仿真机器人很快就加载好了武器程序，金有谦背靠背站在bambam身后，用bambam给他的激光刀手环眼疾手快地解决了周围一圈。

“要多久？”

“两分钟。”bambam双眼紧盯着芯片，额角渗出密密的汗来。

**Titan 8 海格力斯（3）**

仿真机器人的进攻潮海水一样一波又一波，无数微弱的电流声交织在一起，在海格力斯星特殊的介质中，竟营造出了一种万鬼恸哭的恐怖来。

金有谦寥寥一人，只能凭着区区一个激光刀，险伶伶地负隅抵抗，尽最大可能保证bambam不受伤。

还有一分钟。bambam越发紧张起来，复制出信息网，他就可以追踪到究竟是谁在幕后操纵这个可怕的实验。

bambam的背后靠着金有谦紧绷的脊背，在这样千钧一发的危急时刻，他却觉得无比得可靠与安心。

大概，如果哪天全世界都陷入了地狱的泥潭，但只要背后还有金有谦，他都会觉得他的全世界还在。

最后三十秒。

八个传送管道突然又开始运作起来，将剩余的铀传入中央机械中。

中央机械的一分钟倒计时开始地猝不及防。

它们在合成微型黑洞。

他们要摧毁这个星球。

bambam惊惧地回头看向金有谦。金有谦全身布满了大大小小的血口子，都是躲避或者保护自己时被激光刀划伤的。

金有谦感知到了背后发生了一些什么，但他不敢回头。此时此刻他并不允许自己有丝毫的松懈，哪怕手腕上的激光刀已经将自己的整条手臂震得麻木，他也只能不停地瞄准开枪，用激光刀扫清企图逼近的机器人。

他心里有隐隐的预感，这件事显然与美杜莎星上莫名其妙的绑架案有关，那么，这个拥有可怕破坏力的人造黑洞，显然会与整个宙斯星有关。不论宙斯星是始作俑者，还是蒙在鼓里的受害者，他都需要搞清楚，并且解决这件事。

他心里暗暗有了决定。

小型战舰终于在bambam拷贝信息网的最后五秒到达，稳稳停在两人一步远的地方。而此时，距离中央机械内微型黑洞的爆炸也只剩下三十五秒。

复制芯片的漫长两分钟终于结束，bambam额前的头发已经被汗浸得湿透，他此时顾不上一向在意的面子工程，胡乱捋了两把刘海，转向金有谦：“他们设定了自爆程序，现在还有三十秒。”

金有谦没有回话。他将bambam紧紧搂在怀里，一面条件反射似的对抗似乎永远也扫不清的机器人，一面将bambam带到战舰边上。

二十秒。

他深深看了一眼bambam，忙里偷闲似的在他额前吻了一下，随后将他推入了战舰中：“乖，在里面等我。”

金有谦的眼神深如星海，里面有着执着的爱意与一丝决绝的悲伤。

bambam瞬间明白了金有谦说的并不只是让他在里面乖乖等他这么简单：“金有谦！你……”

话音未落，金有谦迅速关上了战舰的门，向终端对面的崔荣宰说：“荣宰哥，操作战舰，回宙斯星。”

十秒。

崔荣宰一言不发地看着金有谦坚决的脸。他不知道这个比自己小了一年多的男人心里究竟在想什么，但他知道，这是个可以绝对信赖的人。

他遵照指令将战舰往回拉，同时用战舰帮他解决了一批涌上来的机器人。

五秒。

金有谦用激光刀砸碎了中央机械的外壳。

bambam在战舰中透过窗子定定地看着金有谦，想把这个此刻全身布满鲜血的男人，刻在自己的眼睛里。他通过终端沉声对金有谦说：“金有谦，给我活着。”

两秒。

金有谦终于体力不支。蝼蚁一样的仿真机器人也终于被扫了精光。

他发懵似的抚摸着手腕上bambam给他带上的激光刀手环。手环外层已经被磨损得不像样，内圈却依旧完好如新，尤其是那个刻着的“colourful”。

金有谦紧绷的眉眼此刻弯了弯，他自言自语着：我当然知道colourful的唇语是I Love U。

我只是想，听你亲口说给我听。

零秒。

战舰迅速驶离了海格力斯星。bambam站在窗口，低垂着眼看着这颗蓝色的星球。

它像一个脆弱不堪的玻璃弹珠，只需一颗手指甲盖一样大小的浓缩铀，就能瞬间化成齑粉，在寂静的太空中，高亮了短短一瞬，便立刻湮灭，没有一丝踪迹可循。

bambam突然发疯一样思念起金有谦来，哪怕他们几十秒前还背对背倚靠着对方。

**Titan 9 赫拉（1）**

  
  
bambam一回到办公室，便一言不发地拽着崔荣宰，开始解析从海格力斯星上拼了命复制回来的信息网。  
  
他下颚紧绷着，露出精致的线条来。  
  
他一刻都不敢停，他必须要不间断地让自己的脑子里塞满天书一样的程序数字，这样才不会有想起金有谦来时那种窒息的难受。  
  
信息网的数据庞大而复杂，要把它条分缕析地解析清楚，是一项相当浩大的工程。而这工程重中之重，是要搞清楚它是用哪种方式合成了人造的黑洞，并且要用哪种方式来引爆它，和最重要的，要在哪里引爆。  
  
  
bambam一头扎在实验室里，愣是把这个放在平时起码要成立二十人专家小组的工程，抽丝剥茧，用了短短三天，便摸索到了清晰的门路。  
  
崔荣宰看着bambam肉眼可见地消瘦下去，眼眶周围青了一圈，本来就没有肉的脸此时几乎要凹陷下去，甚至还涨了一圈胡茬。这与平时注重外表的bambam几乎判若两人。  
  
“bambam，要不要吃点东西？”崔荣宰站在边上看着他纸片人一样的弟弟心疼地问。  
  
bambam摇摇头，转向崔荣宰挤出一个勉强的笑脸：“吃不下。”  
  
“你这样没日没夜地熬下去，会垮掉的……”  
  
“我得找到金有谦啊……”bambam的眼睛只有在说到这个名字的时候才会亮一下，像心里有希望闪过一样。  
  
“bambam，我们得相信他。”  
  
  
金有谦失去联系已经三天。bambam根本不敢去想最后那几秒金有谦在做什么，海格力斯星已经化成了太空里的粉末，那金有谦呢？  
  
他和金有谦相依相伴了二十几年，彼此渗透进了对方的生活里，参与了所有生活中的琐碎。对于这样一种令人绝望的分离，bambam觉得自己就像独自沉溺在深不可测的大海里，他只能拼命挣扎，苟延残喘地拽住一根腐朽的浮木，期待着熹微的希望。  
  
  
bambam的个人终端突然闪了一下，像是深海里射进了一道光。  
  
金有谦的位置坐标亮了一下，然后瞬间暗下去，像是什么也没发生过。  
  
“赫拉星。”bambam截取了位置坐标，将它投入巨大的电子屏中。  
  
崔荣宰瞳孔震动，打开信息网的芯片程序，将赫拉星的坐标替换到程序里的某段字节，然后整个程序像是被解开了最后一环，清清楚楚地浮出水面。  
  
  
金有谦此时像是被重物钝击了无数次，全身上下都疼痛到脱力。他费力睁开眼，无法判断此刻身处哪个星球，他只能知道自己还在运输人造黑洞的飞船内。  
  
他知道事不宜迟，便立刻打开终端发送了位置坐标。  
  
他记得，爆炸的前一秒，他跳进了中央机械下方连接的运输飞船。飞船在爆炸前的一瞬间高速驶离海格力斯星，他甚至连舱门都没来得及关紧，便被巨大的冲击力撞得失去了意识。  
  
“还活着。”金有谦这样想着，他闭着眼，如释重负地叹了口气，只要还活着，就一定能再见到bambam。  
  
  
舱门被打开，金有谦被带出运输飞船，随后他昏昏沉沉地感觉到自己被拖拽着，关押到了一间类似审讯室的地方。  
  
金有谦意识还未完全清醒，但他隐约有种奇怪的感觉。他觉得周围的环境，与宙斯星非常像，但仔细感受，又有非常大的差异。  
  
  
面前突然出现了一个电子屏，一个人类的形象出现在上面。  
  
金有谦觉得有微弱的电流触动了他的神经，让他强行恢复了意识。显然这是屏幕上的人操作的。  
  
“你是宙斯星上的人？”屏幕里的男人斜睨着金有谦，神情里有从骨子里散发出来的居高临下的优越感。  
  
金有谦抿紧着嘴没有答话。  
  
“看来确实是愚蠢的宙斯星上的人类了。”男人不屑地哼哼着。  
  
  
金有谦心底渐渐有了底。自己既然不在宙斯星上，而周围又确实有人类存在，那就只剩一个可能：赫拉星。  
  
赫拉星，存档与宙斯星的机密中，除了有密切相关的组织，大多数生活在宙斯星上的人类，并不知道还有赫拉星这样一个存在。  
  
然而赫拉星究竟为何存在，又为何有人类生存，这些更深层次的问题，是金有谦乃至ECI小组无法得知的。他们只知道，赫拉星处在与宙斯星完全相反的轨道上，有少量人类存在。  
  
金有谦来不及多想，眼前的电子屏就暗了下去，整个关押是陷入了死一样的寂静，只有金有谦沉重的呼吸声在一起一伏。  
  
  
崔荣宰解开了程序的编码方式，剩余的解析工作交给bambam后，就立马报告了林在范，请求救援。  
  
涉及到赫拉星，林在范无权审批，需要请示上一级领导：陆厅长。  
  
陆厅长快要到退休的年纪，经历了不久前女儿被绑架的事，头发都花白了一片，整个人都显了老态。他接到林在范的申请，反反复复琢磨了许久，最后给出了一个含糊的回应：“光凭一个出现了一秒钟都不到的坐标信号，还不足以证明金有谦就在赫拉星上，冒然派救援过去不太好，毕竟赫拉星是一个比较敏感的存在……又况且金有谦为什么会出现在赫拉星上，这个问题也需要酌情考虑……”  
  
陆厅长这话兜来兜去，大意就是不愿意派救援，对此林在范实在不能理解。金有谦是公安部门里非常重要又非常优秀的存在，虽然他为什么会出现在赫拉星，以及他为什么会像崔荣宰所说受了伤这些问题他也不清楚，但哪怕是宙斯星上一个普通的公民在赫拉星上，宙斯星也该迅速派出救援。  
  
林在范无法，只好把陆厅长的话原封不动地复述给崔荣宰和bambam。  
  
bambam心下了然，看样子实在是指望不上政/府救援了，他将现有的数据全部导入星际车上的实验室，转头对崔荣宰说：“荣宰哥，帮我星际车设定到赫拉星。”  
  
崔荣宰内心权衡了一会。从宙斯星到赫拉星，最快也要三天，如果上级决定派救援过去，三天无论如何也耽搁不起，不如此刻让bambam过去，派上战舰跟着，以防万一。  
  
崔荣宰设定好星际车的程序，bambam登上车。他晕车的毛病不知道什么时候变好了，朝崔荣宰道了谢，钻进车里的实验室接着工作。  
  
  
崔荣宰送走bambam，悄悄往陆厅长的终端里安插了一段监控程序。  
  


**Titan 10 赫拉（2）**

  
  
金有谦坐在关押室里，此刻他已完全清醒，他身上所有的信号都被屏蔽，激光刀和伽马枪都成了手腕上好看的摆设，起不到任何作用。  
  
通过方才出现在电子屏上的男人的几句话，金有谦证实了自己的猜想：人造黑洞的确与宙斯星有关。但此时此刻他什么也做不了，他甚至不能逃出这个方寸之间的关押室。无能为力的绝望感像海水一样能将人淹没窒息，金有谦在这样的绝望中突然又想起了bambam。  
  
  
在绝境中想起的，总是能让人产生垂死反抗的勇气的，人们称之为“希望”的东西。  
  
  
bambam在星际车上的实验室里，他盯着眼前屏幕上成千上万的数据，眼神凌厉而危险。  
  
崔荣宰在终端对面，都能感受bambam身上萦绕的那种人挡杀人神挡杀神的锐气。突然他看到bambam面前的屏幕上，正在进行着未知的合成。  
  
“你在做什么？”  
  
“伽马射线暴。”bambam维持着站姿一动不动，“用它来抵御人造黑洞的爆炸，是最可行的。”  
  
崔荣宰惊出一身冷汗：“你疯了吗？这是毁灭级的……”  
  
“人造黑洞会无休无止地吞噬星体，只有用伽马射线暴毁掉它才行。”  
  
崔荣宰沉默了，他展开整个泰坦星系的卫图，企图找出一个绝对空地来将毁灭值降到最低。他的个人终端突然亮起红灯，这是他上次在陆厅长的终端里插入的程序的警报。  
  
透过陆厅长的终端，崔荣宰看到他此刻正孤身一人，站在宙斯星的最边缘，焦急的徘徊着。崔荣宰不动声色地将监控视频同步给林在范。  
  
不多久监控视野里出现了一辆星际车，显然不是宙斯星上的产物。车上走下来两个人，与人类无异。很快监控室传来一段对话。  
  
“陆先生，很高兴能与您合作。这次的坐标探测，就麻烦您了。”  
  
陆厅长的声音有些颤抖：“你们要言而有信。”  
  
“陆先生您放心，通过您女儿的事情，您对我们的诚信还有怀疑吗？”  
  
陆厅长噤了声，带着两人离开了宙斯星边缘。  
  
林在范迅速找到技术人员，通过调取两人的面部特征查询身份，得出结果：宙斯星上查无此人。  
  
“宙斯星每个人都有登记，查无此人，说明这两人来自赫拉星。”崔荣宰通过终端向林在范解释。  
  
“宙斯星人不得以个人名义与赫拉星人见面，这是政/府内部人员规章上的明文规定。”林在范不再多言，召集一只部队，以下犯上，逮捕了陆厅长。  
  
陆厅长对于被捕显得十分坦然，似乎早就预想到了这一天。他坐在审讯室里，一脸平和地道出了缘由：赫拉星人想要通过人造黑洞，毁灭宙斯星来夺取整个泰坦星系的管辖权，但他们需要实地探测放置黑洞的位置。然而外来生物并不能进入宙斯星的边/防，于是他们绑架了陆厅长的女儿，以威胁他做出内应。因为只有陆厅长授权，他们才得以进入宙斯星。  
  
“挺对不起金有谦那孩子的……”陆厅长被带走时喃喃地说道。  
  
  
此刻在关押室的金有谦面前，电子屏又一次出现，仍是那个居高临下的男人，他摆出一副要与金有谦唠唠家常的架势，开头就问：“你知道你在哪吗？”  
  
“赫拉星啊。”金有谦显然对这种开场白持讨厌态度。  
  
“你知道为什么赫拉星上会有人类吗？”  
  
“不知道。我还想知道赫拉星上有多少人，你们制造人造黑洞要干什么，要什么时候动手。”金有谦的问题像子弹一样往外蹦。  
  
“790年前，人类大迁徙来到泰坦星系，入住宙斯星。新政/府建立初期，有两拨人对于人类的管制产生了巨大的分歧。一拨人想要建立一套完美的社会秩序，而另一拨人想要同在地球生活一样，顺其自然。”屏幕上的男人停了停，又接着说，“但大部分人选择了完美的社会秩序，选择了在政/府建造的乌托邦下苟延残喘，于是我们这些异端被驱逐，来到了赫拉星。”  
  
金有谦双臂支在膝盖上，双手交握，听他继续说。  
  
“我们在赫拉星严酷的环境下忍辱负重，终于适应了这个星球。但我们内心的仇恨没有被遗忘，它在赫拉星的每个人心里都长了根。于是我们发展技术，对所有的人进行军事化管理教育，终于发展出一批能与宙斯星抗衡甚至超越宙斯星的一批人才。”屏幕上的男人突然激动起来，梗着脖子吼道：“摧毁宙斯星，夺回人类的管辖权，是赫拉星人一代一代传下来的目标，很开心我们终于要实现了。”  
  
金有谦面对着眼前这个激动的男人，眼里流露出一丝怜悯来。  
  
“你这是什么表情？”男人被金有谦的眼神激怒。  
  
“没什么，”金有谦嘲讽似的笑了笑，“觉得你们很可笑。你们不想生活在完美的社会秩序下，所以来到赫拉星，各种艰苦奋斗各种苦尽甘来，你们没发现，你们给自己建立了一个比完美秩序更专制的乌托邦吗？”  
  
男人的表情僵了一瞬，很快又恢复了那副高高在上的优越：“没关系，反正我们只差最后一步了。你们的陆厅长作为我们的内应被你们的人发现了，现在我们需要采取备用方案。”  
  
金有谦眼神一闪。  
  
随后他被巨大的仿真机器人支起来，他听见电子屏上的男人说：“现在就由你，承载这这颗人造黑洞，去摧毁你赖以生存的宙斯星吧。”  
  
  
金有谦被架到来时的运输飞船上，胸口被安置了这颗鸡蛋大小的硬石头，随即飞船再次启动，这次的航线明确：宙斯星。  
  
金有谦惊喜地发现，他的终端终于又有了信号。  
  
他迅速打开联合终端，发送了自己的位置。  
  
  
“有谦！”bambam的声音下一秒便透过终端传了过来，甚至没有控制好情绪，尾音颤抖着。  
  
金有谦听到了这个日思夜想的声音，几乎要落下泪来。但他胸前绑着一个能量太强大的危险物品，使他不敢太大声地说话，他只好强压着他的情绪，轻声地解释着此刻的现状。  
  
“我现在身上绑着人造黑洞。”  
  
金有谦话音未落终端对面的bambam便石化了一半僵在原地。  
  
“你们有办法，改变这个破飞船的航线吗？它正往宙斯星那去呢。”金有谦不知道为什么，语气里有与平常一样的轻松。  
  
“我可以用战舰强行捕捞你现在身处的飞船，但是……”崔荣宰话还没说完，就被金有谦打断。  
  
“别但是了，赶紧的吧。”  
  
  
崔荣宰不敢多言，此时每分每秒都弥足珍贵。他伸向操作台的手甚至有点颤抖。  
  
“金有谦，你给我忍住了。”崔荣宰将七架围绕在星际车附近的超级战舰的捕捞网打开，连成了一张遮天蔽日的大网。  
  
bambam将星际车驶入战舰内，打算随时接应金有谦。  
  
  
飞船的速度相当快，很快它就出现在了终端的视野里。  
  
然后它笔直地撞向了捕捞网。金有谦瞬间觉得五脏六腑被剧烈地挤压，疼得几乎要失去意识。  
  
“金有谦！”bambam的声音敲在金有谦的心脏上，让他硬是捱过了这一阵。  
  
随后战舰带着捕捞网朝着崔荣宰之前找好的太空中的绝对空地驶去。飞船在既定航线与被拖拽的方向上来回斡旋，金有谦浑身湿汗，咬着牙不让自己叫出来。  
  
飞船的速度终于慢下来，安静地停在捕捞网上。  
  
bambam将星际车从战舰里开出来，慢慢接近了飞船：“金有谦，你摸索一下周围，能不能把舱门打开？”  
  
金有谦从剧痛中缓缓恢复意识，凭着直觉按下了舱门的开关。  
  
他虚弱地蜷在飞船一角，透过汗湿的刘海看见舱门外，一片漆黑，却莫名安心。然后他看到bambam跳了进来，像一只灵巧的猫一样从浓黑的太空中肆无忌惮地跳了进来。  
  
“接我一把。”bambam说。  
  
金有谦微张着嘴，下意识地张开双臂，把bambam迎面抱了满怀。  
  
  
拥抱过很多次，唯有经过这样生离之后的拥抱，显得格外真切而踏实。  
  
  
bambam在金有谦怀里深吸一口气，然后他迅速拆下了绑在金有谦胸前的人造黑洞，将它放在原来的器皿中。随后他掏出一个银色的盒子放在人造黑洞旁边，盒子上方赫然显示着倒计时三十秒。  
  
“走！”bambam把金有谦拉起来，两人登上星际车。  
  
崔荣宰操作战舰把飞船运输到了泰坦星系最大的一片空地，然后将星际车收回战舰中，撤出捕捞网，飞速离开。  
  
三十秒是bambam能够将伽马射线暴控制住的最短时间，三十秒后，那个小小的银色盒子就会爆炸，将那个毁灭级的人造黑洞以更强的方式毁灭。  
  
战舰尽全力赶在三十秒内冲出了可能受到冲击的区域。  
  
  
金有谦和bambam此时站在窗边，看到远处一个光点迅速地扩展开，随后向四面八方射出极其亮眼的射线，击碎了周围所有的星体。  
  
伽马射线暴，就像是一个挥着镰刀的死神，毁天灭地。  
  
它在真空中，完成了一次无声而浩荡的洗劫。  
  
  
金有谦脱力地将下巴抵在bambam肩上，轻声地喘着气：“结束了？”  
  
“嗯。”bambam转过身来抱住金有谦。  
  
金有谦回抱着bambam，安心地闭着眼睛。  
  
就像在兵荒马乱里，真真实实地张开怀抱彼此相拥，从此生活里所有的美好都变成了你。  
  


**-完-**


	7. 幼儿园园长是个混混

**1-金有谦和bambam怎么认识的？打架认识的！**

bambam出生在自家屋里。

他妈从井里往上吊水的时候突然临盆，剧痛让她尖叫了两嗓子，引来了小小四合院儿里其他住户。来不及上那十万八千里的公立医院，三五个大娘身为“过来人”，当即将bambam他妈七手八脚地抬回房，有模有样地给她顺利接了生。

照着接生的大妈们说的话，当时bambam猴儿急似的直往外窜，还没等在厂里上班的他爸赶到家，一阵嘹亮的哭声已经在这个四合院儿里掀了个天翻地覆，房顶都要被他喊出一个窟窿来。

院里的人都说，这孩子能走会跑之后准是个混世小魔王。

“小魔王”bambam没有辜负大家的期望，甚至还没来得及走路走利索，那个“混世”的气度已经隐隐绰绰地展现了。

bambam满周岁那年，他爸妈因为上班的工厂效益不景气，在一波浩大的裁员中光荣下了岗。一家子的经济支柱突然坍塌，他爸妈咬咬牙，两人南下就业，把一岁大的bambam扔给了他奶奶。

他奶奶年纪也不大，将将过了五十岁，只是苦活累活干了半辈子，腰椎腿脚都落下了大大小小的毛病，平时这病那痛的接连不断，儿子儿媳外出后，为了给bambam各方面营养都照顾到位，又自己在巷门口支起一个小吃摊子补贴家用，每天起早摸黑的，愣是没让她宝贝孙子受一丁点苦。

四合院里其他人家看她一个老人家带个还没断奶的小孩子辛苦，就自发地轮流照顾bambam，于是乎bambam在院里各家人手里茁壮成长，长成了一个标准的“混世小魔王”，下水摸鱼，上房揭瓦，一样不落下，皮得相当专业。

跟他一起在这个院里“上房揭瓦”的还有俩小子。

一个圆不溜秋的小胖子叫程成，自落地起就横向竖向全面发展，吃进去的粮食打气筒似的将他打成了一个气球，又因为肩上扛着的那颗脑袋瓜像是要占了他半个身子，院里的人都喊他“大头”，他本人也不恼，因为他从小就听大伙说，“头大是福”。

另一个小孩叫吴远，跟大头形成了鲜明的对比，打小就弱不禁风，整副骨架子上没有二两肉，他爹娘怕他驼背，令他每天贴墙站半小时，于是可怜的小孩站成了一根笔直的竹竿，脸上还带着星星点点的雀斑，院里大伙都管他喊“小麻杆儿”。

一个大头，一个麻杆儿，再加上一个“魔王头子”bambam，三个人整天在四合院儿里上窜下跳，被大人捉住打屁股时的讨饶声还没消停，那边又开始鸡飞狗跳起来。

一个狭小而逼仄的四合院，住在里面的大多是捂着钱包过日子的小市民，被这三个孩子一折腾，倒是折腾出了点温热的人情味来。

三个小子渐渐到了上学的年纪，正处于求知欲最旺盛的阶段，只是三人的求知欲十分默契地长歪了，书上的知识没记进去多少，漫画电视剧倒是说起来头头是道，因此深受里面那些不切实际的英雄主义荼毒，十分迫切地想要挣脱自己这个还没长齐全的小身板，去外面做个英雄——

于是和街头巷尾的同龄人打架的事儿变得屡见不鲜起来。

三人在巷子里干完一场英雄架，回到院里就被程成和吴远两家大人轮着揍——bambam的奶奶因为年纪大了揍起人来力不从心，因此不参与这项教育。

转眼三个熊孩子小学毕业，上了初中，渐渐像模像样地稳重起来，打架的频率大大降低。

bambam在初二时，第一次遇见了金有谦。

bambam跟程成、吴远不在一个班，没有和自己“沆瀣一气”的小伙伴，bambam初中过得安分守己，仅有的一次打架，就献给了金有谦。

那是初二上学期期中考后。bambam在校门口等着大头和麻杆儿一起回院子，左等右等，等了快有二十分钟，一个圆和一个竖条的影子才从落日余晖中慢慢度出来。

“哟呵，我当你俩被老师留着罚扫教室了。”

bambam看着两人垂着头，一脸待宰羔羊的样子，看上去真像是被老师骂了一通后的表情。

“咋的？没考好？”bambam看着两人惊慌地瞟了一眼对方，登时恨铁不成钢起来，“我说你俩不至于吧……麻杆儿我就不说了，人成绩确实还说的过去，考崩了是得难过一会，大头你算什么情况？你跟我两人加起来的分有一次能及格吗？你垂头丧气个鸟啊！”

大头着急抬起头来要争辩，两片嘴唇嗫嚅着，还没说出一个字，就被吴远拉住了，两人又哆哆嗦嗦地噤了声，往家走去。

bambam默不作声地跟上，三人的心事随同影子被落日一并拉长。

三人挤在bambam奶奶开的小吃摊上吃了碗馄饨，小麻杆儿吃完就被他爸叫回去训话了，大头见势也想走，被bambam拎着后脖子坐下了。

“到底什么事儿？”bambam眉头锁着，昏暗的灯光在他脸上打下阴影，还未脱稚气的脸上凭空多了些棱角分明的深邃。

大头看着吴远进了院门的背影，眼睛转了好几圈，才开口，“bambam，你知道麻杆儿为啥考崩了吗？”

“为啥？”

“他被他们班几个高个子男生欺负，问他要钱，还会打他，不让他告诉别人。麻杆儿估计是为这事，愁得没考好。”

“他为啥不说？”bambam听了大头的话握紧了拳头，心里没来由一阵火。

“估计不想让咱俩帮他出头吧，怕咱俩挨打。要不是我今天去他们班找他，看到他被那俩高个子逼到墙角，我都不知道有这事。”大头说到这里激动起来，抓着bambam的手涨红了一张脸，“我看到之后马上冲上去把两人撞开了，小远看见是我，啥话也不说就拉着我跑到厕所，让我别告诉你，我问他到底怎么了，不说就告诉bambam，他才肯说。你说麻杆儿这小子，以前跟咱一块打架也不是没打过，怕咱俩打不过那些高个子，愣是瞒着咱……”

bambam沉默了一会，他脑海中浮现出吴远的样子来。每时每刻都在一起的人不容易发现对方的变化，只有在某个时间点，想起来追忆往昔，才会突然发现，原来一直在身边的人，不论是样貌还是性格，都被时间雕琢成了另一个样子，陌生而熟悉。吴远一直都瘦得跟竹竿一样，几年里好像只窜了个子，吃下去的肉都长在大头身上了。他是三人中学习最好的，也相对沉稳一些，话比以前少了很多，考虑起问题来大抵是比较全面，害怕bambam和大头也受欺负，就干脆闭口不说了。

bambam眼睛在晚风中眯了眯，然后他问大头，“那俩高个子，什么样子？”

“有一个特胖，比我还大了一圈，另一个大概比你高半个头吧，也不是特别胖，但是看起来很精壮，刘海搭着眼睛，没看清脸，那会教室都暗了……不过我看到那个不是特别胖的从学校后门走的。bam，你要去打他们吗？带我一个呗！”

bambam眼睛暗了暗，手糊在大头后脑，“打个头啊！这么大人了一点都不稳重！这事我知道了，你别跟麻杆儿说跟我讲过。咱回去吧。”

大头当即表示还想再吃碗馄饨，于是bambam独自一人往院子里走去，心里盘算着什么。

打架？当然要打！他bambam没啥优点，就是仗义，小时候的英雄主义在他心里留下了浓厚的影响力，哪怕自己挨揍也不能看着兄弟被欺负。

隔天就是周五，学校提早两节课放学，bambam跟大头说被老师留下来做值日，让他俩先走，然后一个人晃晃悠悠到了后门口，在巷子拐角里站着。

学校后门走的人很少，大概也就零星十几个，从里面挑出一个略高微壮有刘海的男生，还是容易的，再不济，可以看看校牌是哪个班的。bambam心里这样想着，远远看到校门口走出一个与大头的描述八九不离十的人，他暗自握紧了拳头，等着人靠近。

男生单肩背着包，宽松的校服拉链敞着，被风吹起一个角来。他心情看上去不错，嘴角微微牵起，风拂在他脸上，额前的刘海被吹散，露出相当精致的眉眼来。

bambam掩在巷口，看到男生渐渐走近，心里默数了两个数，然后突然冲出来，将那男生一把拖入了巷子里。

趁着对方还没反应过来他迅速瞟了一眼校牌，初二7班，金有谦。是麻杆儿班上的，没错了。

bambam沉住气，朝那男生的腹部挥拳砸去。

金有谦刚完成了一件自以为很满意的事，正美滋滋地往家走去，突然被人拽进巷子，还没反应过来肚子上便挨了一拳，迷糊中看到对方是个和自已一样穿着校服的学生，顿时放下心来——不是成年人，不是绑架，一切都好说。

bambam挥拳打算砸第二下时，被金有谦一把扼住了手腕，他眉头一皱，迅速弓起膝盖朝上顶去。金有谦没想到对方反应还挺快，松开手堪堪躲过了一击。bambam立刻调整好姿势，拳头带着风地朝金有谦鼻梁挥去，金有谦偏头一闪，bambam扑了空，好像早就预料到一样立刻反手朝他下巴勾去。金有谦看对方打架有模有样，一直躲下去不是办法，干脆上了一套擒拿，向后扣住bambam的双手，短暂地将他稳住。

“打人不打脸啊，大兄弟，我跟你无冤无仇，你打我干啥！”

bambam见被人反扣住，火气更大了，使了蛮力一下子挣脱出来，抬脚要踢。金有谦支起手臂挡住一记侧踢，顺势朝前一步箍住bambam手腕向后一扭，bambam被动侧过身来，金有谦朝他膝盖窝轻轻一点，bambam整个人便半跪在地上，被金有谦彻底固定住。

“我说你这人，怎么这么不讲理！说打就打，连个理由都没有？”

bambam扬起脸，偏头恶狠狠地剜了金有谦一眼，“让你欺负我兄弟！仗着我们麻杆儿瘦就欺负他？撒开！咱俩接着打！”

金有谦愣了一会，随即大笑起来。

“卧槽兄弟！你这误会大了！”

金有谦松开bambam，笑得上气不接下气，“你是不是以为我是那个欺负吴远的人才打我的？”

bambam不做声，咬着牙小狼崽似的盯着面前笑得花枝乱颤的金有谦。

金有谦快要冤成窦娥了。

他，7班班长，长得好，学习好，家境好，是一个货真价实的“三好学生”。在学校行侠仗义从不惹是生非，因为从小被爸妈送去学擒拿，身手在一众花拳绣腿中显得出类拔萃，平时班里有谁受了欺负，均是他出面摆平，晓之以理，动之以拳打脚踢，着实是一个学霸中的流氓，流氓中的学霸。

前段时间他就注意到了班里几个大块头总是欺负他们班最瘦的那个男生，于是趁着放学，将那两个同学堵在了班级后门口，进行了一番感人的思想教育。

——两个大块头感不感动？他们当然不敢动……

金有谦看着在墙角憋憋索索的两人，伸手在他们肩膀上拍了拍，会心一笑，说，“作为班长，维护班级秩序是我的职责，希望两位同学多配合。”

“配合”二字出来，金有谦手上加重力道捏着两人的肩膀，两个大块头身子皆斜了一半，捣蒜似的点头，发誓再也不欺负吴远。

金有谦对此表示满意，脸上挂着春风般的微笑出了校门。

——然后就被bambam同学拖进巷口打了一架。

bambam听了这番解释，尴尬得不知该做什么表情好，僵在原地。金有谦挑眉，向前一步，将bambam抵在了墙上固定住。

“我说，你是不是得道歉。”

bambam抬头，两人视线撞在一起，周围的空气有如固体一般凝滞住，金有谦的眼神从他的眉眼往下一寸一寸扫着，bambam的脸不自觉地有些发烫。

“对……”bambam喉咙发紧，硬硬挤出一个字来，“不起”俩字还没来得及挤出来，就被吴远气喘吁吁的一声大吼给噎了回去。

“bambam！班……班长？”

吴远之前已经跟大头到了院里，他发现大头一路上都低着头没说话，心里觉得不对劲，严刑逼供后才得知，bambam是找欺负他的人打架去了，小麻杆儿立刻丢下大头跑回学校，找了一圈才在后门口找到bambam……和好像在跟他打架的他们班班长。他惊恐的眼神在两人之间徘徊了好几圈，得出了一个大致结论：八成是bambam把班长当欺负他的人给揍了，然后……被揍了。

“bambam！搞错了！不是他！”麻杆儿慌忙摆摆手。

金有谦松开bambam的禁锢，好整以暇地望着他，“你看吧，当事人发话了。”

bambam睨了一眼表情十分欠揍的金有谦，摸了摸鼻子，假装漫不经心地走到麻杆儿旁边，转过身朝金有谦一挥手，说，“抱歉啊大兄弟，您别往心里去……”

反正我也没能打着你……当然这句话让他给咽下去了。

不等金有谦开口，bambam就拽着麻杆儿跑了，一连跑过了好几条巷子，才慢下步子来。

“妈的，你让人欺负了怎么不跟我们说！”

“他……他们不让说。”麻杆儿囫囵应着。

“卧槽，你转性了？”bambam一脸不可思议地看着他，好像几年前一起上房揭瓦的小竹竿儿不是他。

“嗨呀也不是，”吴远叹了一口气，又说，“我是想着，那帮人块头又大人又多，咱仨未必打得过，干脆让我们班班长来解决，他一出面准能摆平。”

bambam一听到“班长”二字眼前就浮现出那张近在咫尺的脸，顿时火冒三丈，“我呸！小麻杆儿你倒是会算计……”

“嗳，你刚才没让他打着吧？”吴远戳戳bambam的后背，“我们班长打人可厉害了……”

“废话！老子能让他打着吗！”bambam被烧着尾巴似的一蹦三尺高，气冲冲地往前大步走着。

夜里bambam躺在床上辗转反侧，越想越觉得没面子。他从小到大打过的架比吃过的米还多，除了屁股上堂堂正正挨过院里大人的几个板子，还没人能三番两次地把自己手脚扣住动弹不得的。

“妈了个巴子！”bambam咽不下这口气，“腾”地从床上坐起来。猛地起身大脑暂时缺血，他眼前花了花，居然又浮现出金有谦把他抵在墙上时那张凑近的脸。

刘海搭着眼睛，睫毛密得能扇出风来，眼下一颗泪痣，鼻梁高挺着，棱角分明。还有那个似笑非笑晦暗不明的表情……

bambam摇摇头，把这张脸从脑海中驱赶出去，然后自暴自弃地又躺下，红着耳朵根睡着了。

当天夜里bambam做了个梦，他梦见班里的班花约她黄昏时在学校后门口的巷子见，他美滋滋地到了那，班花一早就在那等了，他走过去，班花红着一张小脸，手指绞在胸前，低声细语地说“bambam我喜欢你”，然后踮起脚尖，撅着樱桃小嘴往bambam面前靠着。bambam激动又兴奋地闭上眼，双手紧张地搓着裤缝。

期待已久的柔软双唇一直没有贴上来，耳边却突然响起了有点熟悉的声音。

“我说，你是不是得道歉？”

bambam一睁眼，金有谦放大了的脸又出现在眼前，脸上还带着若有似无的红晕，撅着嘴朝自己脸上凑。

“你大爷的！”

bambam猛地惊醒，又坐起来，天色已经亮起来了。他突然觉得双腿间又凉又黏，反应过来后两眼一抹黑：我他妈什么情况？对个男的？

坐在床上反思良久也没有反思出个一二三来，bambam只好怀揣着无比微妙的心情，认命地下床，洗内裤去。

自此，金有谦在bambam心里，成了一个十分复杂而又玄妙的存在，以至于一向“天上地下老子最大”的bambam，头一次有了一个见了要绕道走的对象。

没过两天，三人聚在bambam奶奶的小吃摊上吃饭，“小麻杆儿”吴远突然开口，说，“bambam，我们班长跟我打听你呢……”

“……”bambam差点被刚扔进嘴里的肉丸子呛死，问他，“打听我干嘛？”

“他说你挺能打，又仗义，想跟你做个朋友。”

bambam不禁又想起了那场玄幻的“春梦”，闭口不言。

大头接过话茬子，问，“诶话说，你们班班长为啥这么厉害，我听说你们班人都怕他。”

“也不是怕吧，”吴远摇摇头，“他各方面都厉害，所以我们都服他。听说家里人小时候怕他被绑架出危险，送他去学了擒拿，所以打架特牛。”

“绑架？”大头瞪着眼睛，“他家干啥的？很有钱吗？”

“不清楚，好像是开超市的？”

bambam默不作声地听着两人你一言我一语地谈论着这个金有谦如何如何，心思飘远了，两人的声音皆成了叽叽喳喳的鸟语，金有谦那张脸又浮现出来，占据着他的思维。

往后几年，不论bambam身处何种身份，金有谦总是被他放在心里一个特殊的位置。这份特殊，日侵夜蚀，慢慢坠出了一个有形的实体，清晰到不能再清晰，连bambam自己都没办法再搪塞自己。

他终于决定承认，他恐怕是喜欢金有谦。

**2-金有谦和bambam后来是怎么遇见的？在托儿所遇见的——bambam开的托儿所。**

两人再次单独见面，已经是七年后的夏天了。

四合院里吵闹非常，西北角树荫下聚着七八个三岁小孩，一人一个小板凳排排坐，争先恐后地举着手要说什么。

站着的男生微微弯着腰，亲和地凑近这群小孩，脸上挂着蜜糖一样的微笑，耐着性子跟这些啥也不懂的孩子“沟通”。

“孩子们，今天咱们这要来一个新朋友。”

小孩子听到新朋友，就像听到新玩具一样高兴，又叽叽喳喳地吵开了。一个圆不溜秋的小男孩举着肉乎乎的手，问他，“bambam哥哥，是小女孩吗？”

是了，这个站在一群孩子中间微笑着照看学龄前儿童的，居然是四合院里著名的小霸王bambam。

bambam勉勉强强读到高三，考个好大学八成是没戏，他又自觉读个末流大学没意思，想考军校，却因为体重太轻没能过体检，阴差阳错地被幼师专业给提招了，从此成了学校幼师专业里唯二的绿叶。

人生际遇，真是难以捉摸。

对此大头和小麻杆儿羡慕不已，时常调侃他可以一周换一女朋友不重样。bambam笑骂他俩内心龌龊思想肮脏，心里苦涩，一个班里全是女孩，可他偏偏喜欢一个男生。

起初bambam只是帮大头的爸妈带带三岁还未到的小儿子，后来街坊四邻没空带孩子的都听说了街角四合院里一个模样相当俊秀的男生读幼师专业，二话不说将那些牙牙学语的小孩都塞进了这个狭小的院子，美其名曰让bambam在暑假提前熟悉业务。

回到家的小孩个个都是行走的活广告，跟家里爸妈大肆宣扬在他们bambam哥哥家里多好玩，口碑一传十十传百，居然还有了不住附近的人家慕名把小孩送来的。

院门口停了一辆价值不菲的车，一个小女孩从副驾驶钻出来，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到前面。驾驶座里走出来一个高挑而挺拔的男生，穿得休闲又妥帖，整个人英气十足又带着青春气，放在人群中非常扎眼。他走到车前，弯下腰牵起小女孩的手往往院里走。

bambam看向门口，心里“咯噔”一下。

金有谦，这么快，都有女儿了？

他到法定结婚年龄了么？

金有谦看到bambam也是一愣。

好几年不见，那天那张瞪着眼睛还未脱稚气的脸，如今已经被时间雕琢出棱角分明的轮廓，精瘦的身材戳在阳光底下，整个人身上镀着一层光似的，好不显眼。

“你怎么……”

“这是你……”

两人同时开口，又同时默契地闭嘴。一种奇妙的磁场在两人之间产生，周围的空气好像又回到了七年前那个巷子里，凝滞而燥热。

一个憨憨的声音打破了眼下的氛围，方才举着手问新来的小朋友是男孩女孩的那个小胖子不知什么时候到了小姑娘身边，颇为熟练地问她，“美女你好，请问你是小姐姐还是小妹妹？”

两人同时低下头，金有谦拍了拍小女孩的背，“有珍呐，先去和小朋友玩去。”

小胖子拉着有珍的手，开心地走了。bambam重又抬起头，朝屋里大喊了一声，“大头，出来帮我看一会孩子！再不来你弟弟要找人家小女孩当媳妇儿了！”

大头闻声连滚带爬地从屋里钻出来，照着方才那小胖子就是一顿吼，“程小胖你给我把手撒开！人小姑娘同意了吗就牵人家手你给我放尊重点！”

院子里又吵闹起来，bambam领着金有谦走到院门外，斜靠着墙，漫不经心地问他，“那小姑娘……”

“我妹妹。”金有谦立马接过话来，“我爸妈趁着二胎政策，又要了一个。”

“嚯，那不相当于给你生了个女儿么……”bambam笑笑，“我们院里程成爸妈也是，看着二胎开放也赶紧生了一个，又没时间带，全是我在拉扯。”

金有谦眼底有些惊讶，问他，“我正想问你呢，你怎么会带孩子……我感觉，你不像是……”

“是吧，不像吧……”bambam耸耸肩，“我也不知道我怎么一觉醒来就读了个幼师专业，并因此承担了看管街坊邻居的小孩的责任……”

气氛一下又僵住了，两人都突然意识到，除了初二那场乌龙架，彼此之间缺席了整整七年，这样又有些熟络又有些陌生的聊天，着实让人觉得堂皇而尴尬。

“那什么，你两个半小时后来接你妹妹就成，我得进去了。”

bambam局促地摸摸鼻子转身要走，被金有谦给叫住了。

“嗳，你等下！”金有谦掏出手机来，“你把你号码存一下，我有事好联系你。”

bambam接过手机，快速敲着键盘，金有谦犹豫了一会，又开口，“我一直好奇，那次之后你为啥总躲着我，我给你打疼了？”

bambam挑了挑眉，随即露出一个“你在开什么玩笑”的眼神，“拉倒吧怎么可能。我是觉得莫名其妙找你打了一架，再见面尴尬。”

“唔……行吧”金有谦觉得这个理由有点牵强，“我一直想跟你交个朋友来着，这下正好，以后常联系啊！你进去吧！”

他说完便开车从小胡同里七拐八绕地开了出去，bambam站在门口看了一会，心跳声在孩子们吵闹的声音中，显得格外扎耳。

他，bambam，一个天不怕地不怕的小霸王，哪怕是做了幼师仍然一身痞气的他，最怂的事情，就是与金有谦见面，并且讲话。

在这一点上，十分无解。

bambam走回院里，大头正一只胳膊上挂着一个小孩，转着一身脂肪给孩子当人体旋转木马，看到bambam过来了，也不停下，边转边问，“刚那是不是小麻杆儿初中的班长啊，看得挺像。”

bambam寻思这大头记忆力忒好，漫不经心地应了一声，“嗯，跟你爹娘一样，乘着政策的春风又播下了一粒种子。”

大头闻言嘿嘿笑了两声，“要我说你这幼师读的真是时候，后面小孩一茬一茬地落地，像你这种雄性稀缺物种，还不是各个幼儿园争着抢的香饽饽？”说完又觉得没说到点子上，又补充了一句，“虽然你这个人除了性别和脸比较沾光，浑身上下没有哪个细胞适合做幼师的。”

bambam掀了他一眼，把小孩从他手臂上撸下来，“无事跪安吧，这里有朕就够了。”

大头毕恭毕敬一颔首，“喳。”

四合院皇帝bambam把思绪理了理，又挂上清爽的微笑，带着手底下一众“小子民”玩起了游戏。

金有谦两个半小时后准时到了院门口。

此时四合院里只剩了bambam和小姑娘有珍两人了，其他住得近的孩子让bambam支使大头和麻杆儿送回去了，住得不近的家长也顺着下班时间一早接走了，这样一来，显得准点到的金有谦好像迟到了半个世纪一样，顿时有点负罪感在心头弥漫开来。

有珍看到他哥哥戳在院门口，笑嘻嘻地跑过去，拉着金有谦进来了。

bambam已经给自己做足了两个半小时的心理建设，此时见到金有谦，如同见到大头麻杆儿一样，正常得不能再正常。

“明天还是一样的时间，你要是没啥事可以早个十分钟来接小孩，不过小姑娘怪甜的我也不介意跟她多待一会，看你自己。”

说罢他蹲下来，朝着小姑娘指指自己的脸颊，有珍飞快地在他脸上亲了一下，脸上还挂着若有若无的娇嗔。

金有谦：“……”

这见色忘亲哥的女人！

两人坐在车上，有珍一脸兴奋地跟他哥讲着下午是多么的有趣，还没有成熟的语言逻辑的小女孩翻来覆去只会说“bambam哥哥好帅”、“bambam哥哥人特别好”、“bambam哥哥特别有趣”云云，一张小脸洋溢着入世以来身处新环境的惊喜，看得他哥心生嫉妒——

你亲哥放弃假期的懒觉起早贪黑照顾你，你怎么不说我好帅好有趣！小兔崽子！

转念他又想起七年前，bambam带着满腔地义气来替兄弟“报仇”，浑身上下到处是“天上地下唯我独尊”的小霸王气，不知道时间这把杀猪刀怎么就把这样一个充满棱角的人，削出了一片柔软而温和的伊甸园，存放在他身上非但不矛盾，还显得格外动人。

“哥哥，前面冰淇淋店停一下我们去吃冰淇淋吧。”有珍小手指点在车窗上，一脸期冀。

“不行，你太小，吃坏肚子要去打针的。”

“bambam哥哥说，人要想做什么就做什么才会开心。”

“……”金有谦差点一脚刹车踩到底。

这混蛋玩意儿就是这么荼毒小孩的？

最后金有谦还是带着有珍进了冰淇淋店，主要是他也想吃。

正值暑假，市区里的冰淇淋店聚满了一簇簇的小青年，遇上同学朋友的概率没有一百也有八十。

更何况，金有谦，一个大写的交际一枝花，上至称兄道弟下至点头之交，朋友几乎遍地开花。两人一进店里，就被靠窗一桌三男三女轮流调侃起来。一开始还说得像模像样，越到后面越刹不住车来，吊儿郎当地拿有珍开起玩笑来。

有珍听不懂他们说什么，只觉得朝着他笑的几个哥哥姐姐有点像电视剧里的坏人，怯生生地往金有谦身后躲了一步。

金有谦脸色阴下来，语气也跟着低沉，“别拿小孩子开玩笑。”

开玩笑的几人自觉过分，纷纷闭了嘴，金有谦拉着有珍去柜台挑了三个口味的冰淇淋，坐上车径直走了。

金有谦向来极有分寸，他心里有一把尺，什么时候该说什么做什么，都把握得十分精准。他可以恣意张扬，什么混话都说，什么浑架都打，他也可以严肃正经，对触了底线的人毫不留情。

他把年少轻狂时的那份天塌下来都能当棉被盖的霸气包裹了起来，什么时候该露出来、该露多少，都拿捏得恰到好处。

bambam看着院里冷清下来，慢慢踱到巷口奶奶的小吃摊上，大头和小麻杆儿已经吃上了，奶奶见他来了朝他招招手，“bambam啊，来了，都要冷了。”

bambam坐下来，看着摊位上的奶奶。奶奶七十多的人了，还是整天忙前忙后不知道歇着，bambam跟她讲过好多次，不用再出来起早贪黑地挣那两个钱了，他爸妈在南边每个月往家寄的钱，凑活让一老一小生活的了。他奶奶不听，仍是每天支个摊子坐在巷门口。

“奶奶，往后别出来摆摊了，天怪热的。”bambam再次开口劝说。

“知道了，每天讲我老人家耳朵都要听出茧子来了。”奶奶朝他挥挥手，“等你找到工作开始挣钱，奶奶就不做了。”

bambam还想说什么，老人家又絮絮叨叨地说上了，“不能老指望你那娘老子寄钱回来，你看看，多少年没回来了，也不知道那两个混帐东西还记不记得家在哪里……”

bambam听了这话，默不作声地把原来想说的话又咽了回去，转头朝那个小小的四合院儿望了望，好像看见了他爸妈拎着行李进进出出，却始终看不清他们的脸。

啊，他都快忘了他爸妈长什么样了。

**3-金有谦和bambam是怎么变熟的？他们又打了一架。**

三人吃饱了饭，坐在奶奶的摊子上唠嗑。夜色降了一半，暑气从地面上蒸上来，有点闷。

大头突然想起了什么似的向吴远开口，“嗳，麻杆儿，你是不是和你初中班长金有谦在一个大学？”

bambam坐在一旁听到“金有谦”三字，耳朵便自己循声过去听着了。

“嗯是啊，不同专业，怎么了？”

“今天他送他妹妹来bambam这托管来着。”大头随口答道，突然八卦起来，“诶，像他这样的优质男青年，女朋友肯定一茬一茬地换吧？”

bambam微微坐直了背。

吴远和金有谦同校不同院，属于稍微熟一点的“点头之交”。他摇摇头，说，“没有，我们学校就是个和尚庙，统共没几个女生，没听说过他有女朋友。再说了，咱们bam总这么帅一张脸身处万花丛中都没捞着一个呢，你以为女朋友这么好找？”

bambam不知道怎么就扯到自己身上了，眼皮懒懒一抬，“朕不着急，爱卿就别跟着瞎操心了。”

大头、麻杆儿默契地朝天上的星星翻了个白眼，“谁他妈操心你了，我们这是对你占着茅坑不拉屎的行为的强烈谴责。”

bambam认为这个比喻十分得不雅观，干脆闭了嘴不再说话。

他心里很不情愿地承认，在听到金有谦没有女朋友的时候，他是有点宽慰而开心的，好像他这七年少女怀春似的暗恋没有被辜负。

往后几天金有谦每天都提早十分钟在院门口等着。bambam的心理建设做得越来越熟练，几乎不用刻意假装，就能十分自然地用一副对待大头、麻杆儿的面孔与他简短地攀谈。

有时候他甚至怀疑，他是不是压根就不喜欢金有谦，只是因为年少时不谙世事，错误地把别的情绪当成了喜欢。

当然这份怀疑很快就被打了脸。

主要是因为这天金有谦骑了辆自行车来接有珍，纯棉T恤牛仔裤，头发被风吹到脑后露出额头与眉眼，在巷子碧绿的树荫下显得格外青春俊朗，几乎立刻就能被拉去当青春偶像剧男主角。

bambam远远看到他，心里暗暗想着，但凡他要是个放得开的女生，他就上去撒泼打滚求交往了。可偏生他对待感情十分迟钝并且矜持，与他平日的作风简直判若两人。

自行车四平八稳地停在院门口，车后座安了个儿童座椅。他从座椅里拿出一整套遮阳用的衣服，从头到脚把有珍裹起来，只露出了一双乌溜溜的眼睛。

“嚯，你也不怕把孩子捂着。”bambam一见有珍这裹成埃及艳后的造型，忍不住吐槽起来。

“小孩子皮肉嫩，受不住大太阳这么晒。”金有谦边解释着，边把有珍放到座椅上，“走了啊，bam老师！”

“滚蛋！”bambam作势朝他车轮子上踹了一脚，金有谦蹬着车从善如流地滚了。

“bam老师”是金有谦特意用来打趣bambam的称呼，每次他这么喊他，bambam都会露出七年前找他打架时候的那副小狼崽的表情，对此金有谦百看不厌，逮住机会就要这么逗他。

仿佛一种把炸毛的猫抚顺的奇异的撸猫快感。

bambam倚在院门口看着自行车穿行在巷子里，他心里突然有个奇怪的念头冒出来，还没等他搞清楚这念头是什么，就看到金有谦的自行车被一帮人拦了下来。

这帮人是这附近专门闹事的，三五个小流氓时常聚在一起朝路边的人要点零钱花花，大体上来说，是一伙以流氓的方式讨钱的叫花子……至于为什么没人打他们，可能是因为这些人要的钱比较少，还不至于够上一顿拳打脚踢。

这帮人老早就注意到了金有谦，主要是他以前一直开着一辆全身都散发着金钱味道的车，让人毫不怀疑此人有钱。后来金有谦嫌这胡同太窄，刮刮蹭蹭的麻烦，干脆就换了辆自行车接送他妹妹。

bambam慢慢往前走着。他不是很担心金有谦，一来他完全可以拿几张毛爷爷打发了这群小流氓，二来就算他不想给钱，以他的身手，放倒这几个花拳绣腿，恐怕用不了三五分钟的。主要是车后坐着一个“埃及艳后”有珍，小女孩恐怕会害怕，还有可能被那帮混不吝人渣伤到。

bambam还没走两步，就看到一个小混混把有珍从后座粗暴地拽起来了。

……

这帮智障玩意儿。

bambam又加紧两步走了上去。

金有谦被拦下来的时候就知道这帮人是想要钱，本着多一事不如少一事的想法，他手都摸到钱包了，没想到这帮孙子直接把有珍给抱手上了。抱着有珍的小混混手上没轻没重的，有珍吓得当场就哭起来。

给脸不要脸。

金有谦把手从口袋里掏出来，面色罩着霜气，“把我妹妹放下来。”

为首一个小青年甩了甩手上的棍子，“拿点钱来给爷花花。”

金有谦瞟都没瞟一眼就一脚踹上了边上一人的腰侧，那里没有肋骨，被踹倒的人当即吸了口凉气，痛得蜷缩起来。

金有谦把钱包往车后儿童座椅上一扔，冷笑道，“有本事来拿。”

剩余的小混混们只当他是有钱人家小少爷，没想到一脚就被来了个下马威，纷纷操起家伙来一涌而上。

和bambam预见的一样，金有谦根本没费什么劲就把这帮孙子撂倒了。为首的混混觉得遭遇了奇耻大辱，眼神阴狠起来，掏出刀子扑了上去。其余一干人等见他们大哥都首当其冲了，也纷纷掏出兜里的小刀一同扑上来。

金有谦眼神暗了暗，躲闪中稍微带了点小心翼翼，很怕这帮人渣不小心伤到有珍。

而正当他一心抵挡前面小刀的攻击时，抱着有珍的人已经悄悄绕到他身后，操起一根木棍，准备朝他后脑砸去。

有珍的眼泪糊了一小脸，见势不管不顾地大喊起来，“哥哥小心！”

然而金有谦无暇顾及背后，堪堪躲过朝颈部刺来的小刀，横了横心准备生生捱下背后的一击。

等了很久背后的疼痛始终没来，他踢开上前扑来的一人，得空朝后瞄了一眼，bambam不知道什么时候闪身过来，握住那木棍的一头，手腕一翻便从那人手里夺了下来。抱着有珍的小混混对突如其来的变故愣了神，还没反应过来，便被bambam狠砸了肩膀，麻了半个身子，手一松，有珍被稳稳当当地接到了bambam手里。

bambam的加入让局势很快变成一边倒。

一群小流氓钱没捞着，挨了一顿打，拖着半残的身躯恨恨地逃了。

bambam一手还抱着有珍，将另一只手上的木棍朝边上一甩，打算把有珍还给他哥。有珍一双大眼睛刚止住眼泪，蓦地看见他哥哥手臂上几条血痕，又吓得大哭起来。

bambam被有珍一嗓子惊了一下，然后看见金有谦手上的伤口，顿时脸色一沉，一手抱着有珍一手拖着金有谦往四合院里走去。

金有谦一头雾水地被拖着走，感受到了bambam满满的怒气，直到他给自己处理好了伤口，才后知后觉地反应过来：哦，他是要给自己处理伤口，不是再把自己打一顿。

拥有神奇脑回路的金有谦先生，在有珍的嚎啕大哭和bambam不大高兴的脸色中，咂摸出了一丝丝体贴来。

“嗳，这帮人经常这样拦路要钱？”

他坐在bambam家的沙发上，看着bambam端着医药箱跑来跑去，又给有珍递了一盒冰淇淋，还细心地打开了盖子。

bambam把勺子递给有珍，在金有谦的眼神扫描下又显得局促起来，“嗯，要得不多。估计是闻到了你身上的金钱味，打算宰你一刀。”

“你居然一直没摆平他们？”

bambam眼睛懒懒一抬，碰上了金有谦的视线又很快收了回来，“我摆平他们干嘛？”

金有谦吃惊：“我一直以为你是这里的老大诶，大家都不敢在你的地盘上惹是生非的那种。”

bambam：“……”

此人年少时的英雄梦恐怕病变成中二癌了。

收拾妥当，天色也不早了，金有谦站起身来，从有珍手里抢过剩了一大半的冰淇淋，打算走了。有珍看着冰淇淋到他哥手里瞬间空了一半，“呜呜”两声眼看又要嚎一嗓子。

bambam无奈地看着他，“你想吃跟我说不就行，抢小孩子的干嘛。”

金有谦毫不在意地一笑，颇为没脸没皮地开口，“不能让小孩子吃凉的，这是作为哥哥的职责。”

有珍、bambam：“……”

金有谦踏出院门，好像忘了什么似的停下来，朝着bambam屋里吼了一句，“今天谢谢bam老师啦！”

然后在bambam气沉丹田的“滚蛋”中心满意足地出了门。

**4-有珍不见了。**

转眼到八月下旬，院里的小孩到了上幼儿园的年纪，他们的“bambam哥哥”也快开学了。

对此金有珍小朋友显得格外不开心。

金有谦不知道bambam究竟用了什么妖法孩子们迷得一套一套的，搞得他这个亲哥在妹妹心中的地位一天不如一天，眼看都要打入冷宫了，只能靠着冰淇淋来挽救颓势。

最可恶的是金有珍这个小兔崽子居然跟他说以后晚十分钟来接她，这样就可以多跟她bambam哥哥呆十分钟。

金有谦心中简直泪如雨下。不就是长得好看又有趣吗？我长得不好看不有趣吗？

最后金有谦还是答应了小祖宗的要求，任劳任怨地在院门口多等十分钟。

这天院里又只剩下bambam和有珍两人，他发现最近金有谦总是来得比较晚，以为是有什么事耽搁了，就问有珍，“小宝贝儿，你哥哥最近怎么来的越来越晚了，是不是有事走不开？”

金有珍同学一脸天真烂漫，“没有啊，我让他晚点来接我，这样我就能多跟bambam哥哥呆一会。”

bambam：“……”

这小女孩以后必成大器。

“bambam哥哥，再过几天我就要去别的地方上幼儿园了。”

“嗯知道，程小胖也在那个学校，你俩可以接着做好朋友。”

有珍没工夫管程小胖是哪位，又自顾自说，“bambam哥哥，我还想你当老师，你去我们幼儿园好不好。”

bambam蹲下来笑意盈盈地看着她，“哥哥以后自己开一家幼儿园，然后有珍过去玩好不好。”

“好！bambam哥哥不要让我等太久哦，等我毕业了，就不适合再去幼儿园这种幼稚的地方了。”

刚跨进院门的金有谦险些被这番大言不惭绊了个跟头。

最后一天，金有谦接走有珍，简单说了句“钱已经转给你了”和“以后要常联系呀”就走了，走得一如既往，连蹬自行车的节奏都不带变的。

bambam觉得有点恍惚。过了今天，孩子们去上幼儿园，也不可能再折回来到他这里托管了，再过一年，可能他会帮着托管别的小孩，但是这个暑假的小孩，就像有珍说的，“不会再回到这种幼稚的地方了”。

一种送走一届毕业生的惆怅居然提前了好几个年头缠绕上了bambam的心。

他觉得自己本该心情低落。他与金有谦的关系至此大概将从“稍微熟悉”变回“点头之交”，虽然念的都是本地大学，相隔也不算太远，只是没有必须要联系的理由，交换过的联系方式恐怕只有躺在通讯录里蒙尘的份。

但是他并没有想象中的感觉低落，有一种十分莫名、毫无逻辑的情绪将他从短暂的失意中撬了出来。他心里有种隐隐绰绰的期待，觉得金有谦好像对自己，也存着一份难以言说的感情。这份期待没有来由、甚至没有一个眼神可以作为根据，然而却像精神毒/品一样强烈地支配着他的情绪，直至一个手机提示音将他拉回现实——

这段时间谢谢bam老师啦哈哈哈！

紧跟着一串表达花式搞笑的表情，bambam打眼一扫，应该能有一个加强排。

他正愁着要怎么回复，突然一张照片又传了过来，照片里金有谦抱着有珍，朝镜头做着鬼脸，还颇为时髦地使用了狗头滤镜。

bambam手指在屏幕上滑动良久，最后还是暗戳戳地把照片和金有谦那一大串表情给截图保存了下来，新建了一个相册，名为，“MY KIDS”。

做完了这些，bambam才动手回复了过去——

麻烦好好使用脸。

把手机揣回兜里，bambam去喊大头和麻杆儿吃饭，大头刚理好行李，一脸丧气，好像即将要被发配从军。

“哎，又得开学，一想到咱奶奶的小吃摊只能一礼拜也吃不上两回，我就觉得人生非常的没有意义。”

bambam从后面踹了他一脚，用实际行动表示了对此人消耗了奶奶一半食材的强烈谴责。

大头嗷一嗓子灵活地跳开了，一脸的难以置信，“兄弟你怎么可以这么对我？咱们很快就要分别了，好久才能见上一面，你就不想我吗？”

bambam面无表情：“不想，滚。”

坐在小吃摊上，bambam朝街巷里望了望，好像还能看见金有谦穿着T恤踩着自行车穿行的身影。

大头他们一周就能见一次，金有谦呢？多久能见一次？

然而事实证明，时隔半个多月，两人又见面了，只是这次见面，情势比较糟糕——

有珍不见了。

九月中下旬的一个周五下午，bambam正打算翘了半节课溜回家，在地铁站突然接到了大头的电话。

“bam总！你有金有谦电话没有？”

bambam听到“金有谦”三字，楞了一下，“有啊，怎么了？”

电话那头大头显得有点着急，“刚程小胖下幼儿园回来，拉着我说他妹妹金有珍好像被不认识的人带走了。”

bambam刚要踏上地铁，听到这话蓦然缩回了脚，“你说什么？”

“程小胖说，他跟有珍一起出的校门，平时他们管家开辆白色的车在门口等着小姑娘，今天是辆黑色的，还换了两个穿着黑西装又高又壮的人，跟有珍说了两句，有珍犹犹豫豫地跟他们走了。小胖觉得有点不对劲，回来跟我说了，我想着你打个电话问问金有谦他妹妹到家没。”

bambam挂了电话，转头上了开往反方向的地铁，五站路能到金有谦他们学校，他拨通金有谦电话，跟他说明了情况，过了五六分钟，金有谦回拨过来；

“接送有珍的管家不接电话，爸妈说有珍没回家。”

bambam心里隐隐升起一丝不安的预感：幼儿园放学这么多小孩，偏偏带走了有珍？管家失联的时间也十分凑巧，看起来，很像是早有预谋。

他下了地铁走到回程方向等着下一班车，没过两分钟，金有谦背着包冲了过来，他看到bambam先是一愣，然后开口说道，“刚才我妈打电话来，管家的车停在去幼儿园的路边，管家人好像被人敲晕了，他们正在等她醒来问问怎么回事。”

bambam朝他点点头，让他不要急，然后两人踏上地铁，一路坐到了有珍所在的幼儿园。

沿途金有谦握着手机一言不发，只听到bambam一直在打电话找人帮忙四处打听。

他家如吴远所说，的确是开超市的，不是一般的便利店，而是遍布了一整片地区的大型连锁超市。因为这样那样的原因，他爸妈从小就非常注重他的人身安全，一早就送他去学了防御型的格斗，就生怕他哪天走在路上被人绑走。谁知道金有谦他自己安安全全地活到了没人能绑架他的年纪，刚刚会跑会跳的妹妹却不幸地遭遇到了。他理智上知道他在此事上没有责任，可情感上总觉得好像是自己花光了他妹妹的运气，才会导致有珍遭受这场无妄之灾。

bambam偏头望着金有谦的侧脸，低垂的睫毛挡着了他的眼睛，却有一丝恐惧与自责从眼尾溜出来，撞在bambam眼里。他犹豫了一会，还是伸手握住了金有谦冰凉的指节。

“没事的，别着急。”

金有谦一颗心七上八下地吊着，直到bambam的话就着温热的指尖送到他心里，才微微冷静了一些。

两人无言地坐了一会，两部手机同时响起来。

“绑架了有珍的绑匪说要一千万赎金。”

“大头在幼儿园附近打听，说有人看到了上次拦你们路的那群混混。”

交换完了来电的内容，两人同时皱起了眉头。

bambam问他：“说什么时候交赎金了吗？”

“明天中午十二点，在西边那个废弃的体育场，不让报警。”

bambam沉默了一会，又开口道：“我有一个直觉，这事跟上次那帮孙子脱不了干系。上回那里面，他们的头儿叫徐平，一直在这片区闹事，找过路人要钱或者恶意挑事。附近的人睁一只眼闭一只眼，谁都想多一事不如少一事。徐平上次在你面前失了威风，八成是怀恨在心，又加上知道你家里有钱，所以想敲上一笔。”

金有谦眼神骤然凌厉起来，“可是，这帮人有这能力吗？”

bambam摇摇头，“没有，但是徐平有个堂哥，叫徐成，早年间混黑社会，两年前打黑被关进去了，前阵子刚出来。你想想，从监狱里出来，没钱没工作，只有一身恶胆，被徐平那小子一鼓动，很容易做出一些反社会的事情来。”

说到这，地铁到了站，两人下车，到了有珍的幼儿园。此时大头和麻杆儿还在这儿挨个打听，见到两人赶紧凑了过来。四个人在附近随便找了间奶茶店便坐了进去。

刚一坐下，吴远便小声开口，“我听说，徐成前阵子出来了，这事是不是他干的？”

bambam蹙眉，“有可能。”

大头惊道：“徐成这小子疯啦！”

bambam不置可否，“像他这种社会边缘人，做什么都不意外。金有谦，你家人报警了吗？”

金有谦摇头，“没有，他们现在在尽快凑出现金来，不敢贸然报警，怕被绑匪发现直接撕票。”

bambam：“嗯，的确。所以我们现在先尽量找找有珍可能会被关在哪里。”

大头说：“小胖说那辆黑色的车朝北边开了，但是小孩太小，没记住车牌和车型，咱又不是警察不能调取这幼儿园的监控。”

“可以的，”金有谦凉凉开口，“可以调监控，我家是这家幼儿园的投资方之一。”

剩下三人听闻此话思路纷纷开叉出去：这万恶的资本主义不会把小孩的小学中学大学全都投资了吧……

金有谦好像听到了三人眼神背后的猜测，微微一点头，“就是你们想的那样。”

大头和麻杆儿顿时觉得此地不宜久留，唯恐要染上资本主义病毒，站起身来匆匆走了，说回巷子里打听徐成最近的动向。

bambam目送那一胖一瘦两个身影离开，随即也站起来，说，“走啊，看监控去。”

他目光沉稳，眼中仿佛有光在跳动，金有谦心里突然动了一下，像是被一根羽毛轻柔地抚过。

“bambam，你本来不需要……”

“说什么混帐话呢，”bambam挥手打断了他，“有珍小宝贝儿可是我第一届学生。”

……而且她还是你的妹妹。

不过这句话他没有说出来。

两人走向幼儿园，金有谦跟在bambam后面。

这会已经是日薄了西山，大片的落日披在bambam身上，好像有光影在流动，金有谦盯着看了一会，直到bambam回过头来让他快点，他才挪过视线，按下了心里一阵莫名的波澜。

**4-你不用跟我抱歉，也不用感谢我，因为我喜欢你，从始至终，认真且怂。**

劫走有珍的车早有预谋一般停在了监控的死角，在画面里只露出了一小截黑色的车门，金有谦蹙起眉峰，眼神如炬一般盯着这辆车。

没有车牌号，连车的型号都无法判别，站在一旁的监控管理员暗自摇摇头，准备关闭画面。

一只手突然截住了他，bambam食指在画面左上角点了一下，“这是路口拐角的凸面镜吧，能把这里放大看一下吗，好像拍到了一点。”

管理员动手操作起来，口中有些犹豫，“这个距离离得太远了恐怕拍不清楚。”

的确，哪怕是非常高清的摄像头，也经不住这么放大，好在这面凸面镜上，确实如bambam所说，浮光掠影般的留下了一个车牌的印记。

金有谦眼睛猝然亮起来，“A253还是258，最后一个数字看不清。”

bambam面色蓦地一沉，“258，在徐平家门口停过。”

两人向管理员道谢后走出幼儿园，金有谦的手机突然响起来，他妈妈泣不成声的哭声隔着听筒，又揪心又心痛。

“我妈说，管家阿姨醒了，说去接有珍的路上突然被一群小混混缠上来碰瓷，她下车着急解决，结果被他们给敲晕了。”

“嗯，徐平他们惯用的伎俩了。”

bambam冷笑一声，两人走到拐角路口，企图能分辨出，那辆载着有珍的车会开向哪里。

“交赎金的地点在西边，但车又是往北开的，他是想做双头保险，拿钱的时候万一出了事，另一边可以立刻撕票，我们找都找不过去。”

金有谦正说着，大头那边突然传来了消息：有人前两天在北郊的私人会所见过徐成。

bambam闻言愣了愣，“私人会所？”

金有谦眼神阴沉下来，说：“这个私人会所不干净。”

所谓“不干净”，就是说，这间会所是它背后黑色势力的一道外墙，墙外声色犬马，墙内密不透风，见不得光。

bambam飞快地考量了一下，说，“我们先去那边看看情况，最好能确定有珍的位置，然后你让你爸妈尽快准备好钱，至少要让那边安分地等着，不做出伤害孩子的举动。”

金有谦点点头，随即拦了辆车，两人朝北郊赶去。

私人会所修葺得金碧辉煌，从内到外都散发着一种暴发户的俗气。bambam刚下车便从眼神到姿态将这个媚俗之地嫌弃了个遍。

两人既不是警察也没有背景，愣头愣脑地闯进去只会打草惊蛇，于是两人一合计，决定去地下车库碰碰运气。

这会还没到会所里生意好的午夜场，车库里车位占了寥寥不到一半，徐成的车隐在角落里，车身还有微弱的余温，看起来停了不超过半小时。

“看来这帮孙子还很周全地绕了很多路。”

bambam在车前徘徊了一会，突然被捂着嘴蹲在了隐蔽的墙角。金有谦将他整个人环在身前，用眼神示意他有人过来了。

“……”

bambam知道眼下不是该多想的时候，但还是抑制不住心脏狂跳，身后的金有谦此刻像一块燃烧的炭，滚烫地贴着他，让他呼吸都凝滞了起来。

金有谦眼睛跟着来人移动，余光下瞥到bambam发红的耳根，突然楞了一下，随后心跳声撞击鼓膜，他在这一瞬间十分罕见地堂皇了一下。

来人径直走向徐成的车，口中骂骂咧咧地埋怨着，“这姓徐的就他妈知道使唤人，吃过几年牢饭了不起了妈的蹬鼻子上脸的，等钱到手老子一脚踹了这孙子！”

看来确实是徐成绑架了有珍。

金有谦意识回笼，攥紧了拳头。

来人的手机突然响起来，他颇为烦躁地接起来，“喂！”

电话那头不知道是谁说了什么，把他搞得更加来火，“你哥他电话掉车里了！他人在楼上！406！”

他愤愤地把手机揣回口袋，打开车门从里面拿出了一部手机，在车前朝空气又怂又暴躁地挥了两下拳头，走了。

等人走远，金有谦放开了bambam，两人拉开一段距离，彼此尴尬地不敢直视对方。

bambam视线飘忽地开口，“406，有珍大概就在里面。明天你去西区送赎金的地方，我和大头他们来这里救她。”

“不行！”金有谦强硬地打断他，“你们三个，也太危险了！”

bambam向他投以一个放心的眼神，“没事，我不是说要三个人赤手空拳的冲进去……”

金有谦着急：“带上家伙也不行啊！”

“……”bambam无奈地向前一步，拽着这位拥有神器脑回路的金有谦边走边说，“明天我找几个警察朋友，便衣帮我，不会打扫惊蛇，也有保障。”

金有谦仍是将信将疑地盯着他，bambam不自在地撇开眼神，“放心啦，我几斤几两自己还是掂量得清，要是啥事都往上冲，我坟头草都一人高了。再说了，我不会拿有珍的安全开玩笑的。”

金有谦看着bambam含笑而专注的侧脸，心里好像被扔进了一团蓬松的棉花，整颗心都跟着柔软了起来。他喉咙口梗着很多话，却一个字也说不出来，憋了半天，才从新华字典里挑挑捡捡出来几个字，说了句，“那……你们小心。”

bambam朝他笑了一下，“该紧张的是你，明天你得保证你家这一千万一个子儿也落不到他们兜里。我看徐成这帮人，见钱眼开，大家找到个来钱的路子就一哄而上，彼此之间内讧不断，恨不得全身都长满了心眼，明天去拿钱的人要是心眼一歪，说不定就直接拿钱跑路了。一千万啊，普通老百姓别说一辈子了，三辈子都够了。”

金有谦还想说什么，被bambam挥手打断了，“还有啊，别老说什么‘你不需要’、‘这不关你事’这种客气话了，等有珍安安全全地出来了，你再认真感谢我也不迟。”

到了路口，bambam拦了车，嘱咐司机先将金有谦送了回去。

金有谦下车后，bambam透过车窗看他，他的背影已经沉在了夜色里，只能辨出一个模糊的轮廓。

这个身影在bambam心中兜兜转转了七年时间，他之前从未设想过，金有谦会以怎样的方式再度出现在他的生活里，因为没有合理的场景。

然而他确实再次进入了他的生活，并且合情合理，有理有据。

时间如果有速度，那这七年里埋在所有玩世不恭下的深情缱绻，都走得漫长而辛苦。

而与金有谦再度相遇的这三个月，却像是步履匆匆的一阵清风，他想伸手将它无限延长，让这阵风停留得久一点，再久一点。

你不用跟我抱歉，也不用感谢我，因为我喜欢你，从始至终，认真且怂。

**6-他也在寻找一个归属吗？**

正午十一点三刻，西郊废弃体育场。

金有谦坐在他那辆到处都散发着钞票味的车里，等着绑匪按照约定前来拿赎金。与此同时，bambam带着一伙看起来不太好惹的小青年，摇摇摆摆地进了北郊的私人会所。

脱去了警服的这些青年朋友，身体力行地证明了什么叫做“人靠衣装”，穿着制服各个人五人六的，换上便衣后，纷纷改头换面，几乎可以立即去给古惑仔跑个龙套。

bambam觑了一眼边上朋友挂了一身的鸡零狗碎，开口消遣他，“哟，方哥，这身上挂的，来这摆夜摊来了？”

被叫做“方哥”的警察朋友献宝似的抖了抖，“这些都是打架中能派上用场的，你个业余的不懂。”

bambam眼神上下逡巡了一番，没看出哪里专业来，“嗯，能晃瞎对方的狗眼。”

一行人正打趣着，大头突然暗暗戳了下bambam，眼神朝前方使了使，bambam顺着望过去，看见徐平鬼鬼祟祟地掩进了一个包间——正是406。

方哥从大拇指上撸下来一个顶针似的大扳指，上面镶着一个眼睛大小的劣质宝石，他一脸“我来给你看个宝贝”的表情对bambam说，“bam总，这玩意，是小型烟雾弹，够一包间的人呛上一刻钟的，我等会把这个一扔，哥几个一起冲进去救人。”

bambam眼神落在那塑料玩意儿上，“里面可有个小孩儿，会不会对她有什么伤害。”

方哥眉角一挑，“当然有伤害，所以你得抓紧时间救人。”

bambam颇为无语地瞥了他一眼，看了看时间，距离十二点不到十分钟，事不宜迟，他朝大家使了个眼色，大家心领神会，私下散开，不做声地将徐成派在外面望风的人给击晕在地。

随后一行人看似悠闲地在过道踱步，一路闲散地走到了406门口。

方哥手上攥着那颗“大扳指”，敲了敲门，捏着一个尖细的嗓音朝里面喊，“先生，您定的酒水到了，麻烦开下门。”

没一会门从里面拉开了一条缝，开门的人还未看清门外是谁，就被大力推到了地上，烟雾弹爆开，狭小而逼仄的包间里很快蓄满了呛人的烟雾。bambam一行人迅速闯入，杀了徐平一干人等一个措手不及。

bambam手上不知何时多了条湿毛巾，一路掩着口鼻朝屋里搜寻，终于在角落一个落地瓷瓶边上发现了已经晕倒的有珍。

他一把将她单手抱起，另一只手用湿毛巾盖在她脸上，迅速往外冲去。

大头、方哥等人看到bambam已经找到有珍，纷纷朝他靠近，默契地掩护他出门。

等徐平反应过来，bambam已经抱着有珍接近门口了，他双眼红得滴血，不知道哪来的蛮力一把推开了周围的人，抄起手边的花瓶，狠劲往bambam后脑砸去。

身在bambam两步开外的大头见势恨不得手能再长两尺，他只好抬脚将一把椅子朝徐平踢去，徐平小腿被撞击，整个人重心一矮，玻璃花瓶碎在了bambam耸起的脊背上。

bambam微微顿了一下，咬了咬牙，仍是一步不停地往外冲，一路跑到了会所外吴远开来接应的车上，车子绝尘而去之后，他才脱力将有珍放在了座椅上，掏出手机给金有谦拨通电话，铃响一声即刻挂断，意思是告诉他人已经救出来了。

做完了这些，背后的伤痛在一瞬间铺天盖地地袭来，bambam闷哼一声，几乎眼前一黑。后背的衣服被血和汗浸透，粗糙地贴在皮肤上。他一寸也不敢动，肌肉牵扯伤口，每个神经末梢都在叫嚣，随后整个脊背都被疼痛浸泡，直至麻痹。

吴远照bambam所说先将有珍送回了家，然后一刻不停地赶往医院，进行包扎。

金有谦在听到bambam的来电声时，刚刚将两个装满现金的箱子递给绑匪——正是昨天在地下车库遇见的那位。

绑匪检查了箱子中的现金后，恶狠狠地用刀在他脸上比划了两下，威胁他不要跟上来。金有谦站在原地，倒数着秒数。

三秒不到，绑匪接了电话蓦然站住，整个人在太阳下生生被逼出一身冷汗。他心中一份恶毒与贪婪顷刻间爬上了他的脊梁：徐成那边已经没有威胁了，那这一千万……

他站在太阳下，整个人好像被一分为二，胆小与贪婪轮番在他体内翻滚着，腰板好像支撑不住这样的对峙而塌下来。

他的背影扭曲着，甚至丝毫没有察觉到金有谦已经悄悄靠近了他。

当他反应过来时，金有谦已经一掌劈在了他的后脑，所有的恶意与忐忑都戛然而止，他瘫倒在地，在阳光下曝露成一具险恶的躯体。

金有谦不敢多做停留，他知道徐成正在附近不远的车上盯着，稍有不对劲就会立马赶来，此刻徐成的车的声音已经渐渐逼近，他一刻不停，拎起箱子快步上了车。

发动机轰鸣一声冲出了这个废弃的体育场，徐成的车在后面追了一段，终于在车流较多的路段放弃了，他拳头砸向方向盘，嘶吼声伴着刺耳的鸣笛，滑稽而无情地讽刺着他。

bambam刚从医院包扎完伤口出来回到小院里，就被他奶奶拎着笤帚堵在了家门口。七十岁的老太太，背都有点佝偻了，这会硬是抡圆了笤帚怒目而睁，硬朗得像是挂帅的穆桂英。

bambam见这架势颇为不解，掉头看见对面大头正焦急地朝他挤眉弄眼，顿时明白过来，打算开口抚慰一下老太太的担心。

“奶奶，那啥……嗷！疼！”

“你个小王八犊子！”bambam话还没说完，就被他奶奶手臂上抽了一棍子，“你怎么这么出息呢你！找监狱犯打架去！”

bambam边躲边解释，“奶奶，不是，您误会了！”

老太太作势还要抽他，突然瞥见他背后的伤口，又心疼地住了手，嘴上仍是不饶人，“我误会什么了！你那伤怎么来的？不是让那监狱犯给打的么！你说你都这么大了，站起来都一屋高的人了，还打架！”

“奶奶，我这不是打架，我是去救人去了！”

bambam说着就往外躲，奶奶看他仍是吊儿郎当，又怒火中烧起来，迈着两条不利索的腿满院子追他。

bambam这会后背火烧火燎地疼，又担心他奶奶见着他背后的伤口，只好边安抚她，边面对着奶奶朝后退着。

“奶奶，您息怒，慢着点，别把腰给扭了。”

奶奶痛心疾首地一跺脚，握着笤帚的手上爬满了凸起的青筋，“你这个小子！我老人家在这世上就剩你这么一个孙子了，你就不能安安分分的吗！”

bambam顿了一下，很快又嬉皮笑脸地哄老人家，“知道啦奶奶！你快回去歇着吧啊！”

老太太作势还要打他，bambam见状又朝后退去，然后突然落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

“混小子！走路都走不利索！今晚上不许吃饭！”奶奶撂下笤帚，气得拂袖而去。

bambam松了口气，这才想起来后面撞了人，正打算将一股子怨气撒在来人身上，一回头，竟对上了金有谦一双隐忍而克制的眼。

没料到金有谦这会居然出现了，bambam把喉咙口一句骂人的话生生咽了回去，在肚子里九曲八绕，重新酝酿成了，“你怎么来了？”

“我妈说你受伤了，让我来看看，顺便先谢谢你，改天亲自登门感谢。”金有谦声音闷着，听上去情绪不高。

bambam不知道他这幅低迷的情绪从何而来，只好故作轻松地开口，“没事小伤，过两天结痂了就好。那什么，你就口头谢啊？我奶奶说今天不给我饭吃，要不你发扬一下人道主义精神，请我吃个饭吧。”

金有谦眼睛突然亮起来，方才的郁结与消沉一扫而空，拉着bambam坐上车。

bambam一头雾水，敢情请别人吃饭心情能变好？

有钱人的精神世界真是难以捉摸。

“想吃什么？”金有谦不动声色地替他系好了安全带，并贴心地调了座椅，让他背上的伤口好受一点。

bambam被这一系列突如其来的举动惊得手脚僵直，过了好一会才缓过来，对着金有谦一双深情而温柔的眼神，艰难地挤出两个字，“火锅。”

金有谦眼睛眨了一下，整个人严肃又认真地拒绝了他，“不行，你背上有伤，不能吃这么刺激的。”

bambam无法理解这番逻辑，“我又不用背吃火锅。”

“那也不行，会影响后背伤口愈合，咱吃清淡点的。”

bambam几乎要受不住金有谦这波强势的温柔攻击，立马缴枪卸甲败下阵来，“好好好，清淡就清淡。那咱们去吃本帮菜吧，本帮菜清淡的来，好伐啦？”

金有谦被他突如其来的上海话逗笑了，很想伸手揉一揉他的头发，但在手伸出去的一刹那还是忍住了。

我为什么会这样想？

他暗自苦恼，收回了视线，在心里一阵波澜起伏中发动了车。

是从什么时候开始，bambam在他心里有了如此强烈的存在感？

以至于在听到他受伤后的瞬间，就立刻头脑空白马不停蹄地赶了来；

以至于在看到他背后洇血的伤口时，竟会有心口遭致钝击的窒息感；

以至于bambam误打误撞跌进他怀里时，他一千遍一万遍地想要环住他，想要把他的气息留在怀里。

天高地迥，南北无边，他这颗心微如草芥般漂浮在浩瀚的时光长河中，莽撞而渺小，他也在寻找一个归属吗？

**7、8-世界上有三种东西是掩盖不了的，咳嗽、贫穷和爱情。**

周日一大早，金有谦便驱车赶到了四合院儿门口，熟门熟路地进了门，与正要出门摆小吃摊的奶奶打了个照面。

“奶奶早上好！”

bambam奶奶打眼一瞧，一个样貌标致的少年正带着明朗而亲切的微笑望着她，顿时如春风拂面，昨天被bambam气出的那片阴霾瞬时一扫而空。

“哎，小伙子你找谁？”慈祥得与昨日判若两人。

“奶奶我找bambam，带他上医院换药。”

“喔，他还在屋里睡大觉呢，我去叫他。”

金有谦拉住奶奶，说，“不用了奶奶，我进去叫就成，您去忙吧。”

奶奶笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，心说如此乖巧懂事的小伙子怎么就不是他的孙子。

“你去吧，门没锁。”奶奶指了指左手边的屋子，心情颇好地出了门。

金有谦进了屋，没关门，阳光洒进来，整个屋子都亮堂起来。

bambam昨晚因背上的伤辗转反侧没睡好，到早上好不容易迷迷糊糊地睡了一阵，这会又被突然亮起来的天色吵醒，气得把被子闷头一盖，嗡着声音喊，“我不起床！您再让您孙子睡会！”

金有谦突然多了个孙子，顿觉捞着一个天大的便宜，嬉皮笑脸地凑过去，戳了戳被子底下的人，“嗳，大宝贝孙子，起床了。”

bambam捕捉到金有谦的声音，瞬间清醒，腾地从床上坐起来，“你你你……你怎么来了？”

金有谦被他这幅与平日截然不同的软糯与惊慌吸引了注意，眼角噙着笑意说，“我我我……我带你去医院换药。”

“喔，”bambam的脸不自觉地红了起来，低着头小声说，“你出去等我下，我穿衣服。”

“啊？”金有谦刚想说两个大男人有什么好避嫌的，随即瞥到bambam不寻常的脸色，心下一顿，默不作声地退了出去。

bambam迅速收拾了一下自己的个人卫生，以及心理状态，方才那点微妙的羞赧褪了个干净，拖着半残的上身十分悠然自得地出了门。

“你不吃早饭？”金有谦问他。

“去奶奶摊子上拿点路上吃。”bambam随他走到早点摊，“你吃了吗？”

金有谦吃了，可是话到嘴边，看到bambam略带期许的眼神，又生生咽了回去，“没吃。”

bambam笑嘻嘻地望了他一眼，跳下车迅速抓了两个饭团两杯豆浆，“饭团三块五，豆浆两块，给你抹个零，五块整。”

金有谦：“……”

瞧这孩子大方的，真会做生意。

到了医院，金有谦嘬着豆浆坐在旁边看着护士给bambam换药，心想着这豆浆味道不错。

bambam突然开口，“嗳，你不用陪我过来的，我又不是伤了腿，可以自己来。”

金有谦：“不行。”

他面色倔强而执拗，看起来像个捍卫自己玩玩具的权利的小孩。

bambam看着他，心突然砰砰跳了两下，一个念头闪过，他想：或许，他可以试试向前迈出一步。

他自由散漫惯了，脸上从来都是一副“我不在乎”的嬉皮笑脸，真正的心事只会埋在心里，从不拿出来晾晾晒晒，仍由它滋长，无论最后长出的是鲜花还是恶果，他都坦然接受。

金有谦是他心里一株有毒的植物，诱惑而带刺，让他不断地想要触碰，又不断地缩回手。他踽踽独行七年，以为这株花会在漫长的冲刷中凋亡，然而它却伴着金有谦的蓦然出现，而显出了疯长的态势，逐渐要失控，要冲出心灵的栅篱，要无限膨胀，直至填满他整颗心脏。

终于他想：我试试吧。

金有谦望着bambam眼里的风起云涌，好像看到了一种奇异的景象，一时间两人无话，在沉默中完成了换药。

走出医室，bambam突然说，“有珍来医院看过了吗，我昨天送她回去的时候她一直没醒，可能是被烟呛到了。”

“嗯在，小丫头呛了几口烟，又担惊受怕了一整晚，这会在住院部睡着呢，你要去看看吗？”

bambam点头，两人走到病房里。

有珍安静地睡着了，妈妈守在床边，见两人站在门口，朝他们摆摆手示意不要进来，随即自己起身走出病房，带上了门。

“小丫头刚睡下，让她睡一会吧。”

金母看起来还很年轻，年轻时绝美的容颜还未曾褪去。她说话轻柔，有吴侬软语的腔调。

“小bam啊，”她抓住bambam的手，关切地问，“你背上的伤好点没有？有没有去换过药？”

bambam从小到大还未曾与这个年龄段的女士打过交道，一时间手足无措起来，慌忙答道，“换过了，阿姨。”

金母忧愁地望着他，“小bam啊，阿姨太谢谢你了，昨天看你伤得重就没留你，等有珍好了，我们一定要亲自登门道谢的。”

bambam想把手抽出来，无果，只好硬着头皮答话，“小事儿阿姨，小姑娘没事就好。”

金母弯着嘴角笑了笑，手仍是不肯松开，最后是金有谦看不下去了强行将bambam的手从他妈妈手中夺了出来。

他学着他妈妈的语气说，“哎哎哎，这位女士，自重一点好伐，拉着人家手不放干嘛？”

金母掀了他儿子一眼，“要你多管闲事啦？我喜欢我们小bam不可以啦？侬撒宁啊，不晓得，走开。”

金有谦难以置信地望了他妈妈一眼，顿时觉得家庭地位每况愈下，即将要被bambam同志撬了墙角。

“小bam啊，”金母拉着bambam在过道长椅上坐下，一本正经地拉起了家常，“我听有谦说，你是学幼师的？”

“嗯是的。”

“幼师好的来，这两年吃香的不得了，蛮好蛮好，不像我家这傻大个，让他去学管理又不肯，做个工科男有什么好的啦，到现在都没谈朋友。”

惨遭打击的金有谦戳在一旁，可怜兮兮地望着她亲妈。

“小bam啊，那你有女朋友了伐？”

bambam听闻此言，不自觉看了金有谦一眼，又很快缩回视线，“还没。”

金母微微愣了一下，又开口，“没有也蛮好，你这个条件，将来不愁的，阿姨这边也认识蛮多不错的小姑娘……”

金有谦眼看他妈妈要做起拉皮条的生意，终于忍无可忍，“嗳，程小澜女士，你说媒来了？仔细给人家吓着！”

“啊呀你话怎么这么多，进去看着你妹妹去！”

被流放的金有谦撇着嘴，落寞地朝病房走去。bambam望着他的背影，顿觉又好笑又可怜，嘴角挂着淡淡的笑意。

程小澜盯着他的侧脸，又突然开口，“小bam啊，那你有没有喜欢的人啦？”

bambam险些被呛到，眼神躲闪着点了点头。

“那也蛮好的。”

bambam不知再该做何回答，只好低着头称是。

程小澜说话轻巧又温柔，岁月在她身上沉淀出了优雅与韵味，又保留了一丝年轻的活泼。bambam心头一热，一种陌生的温情突然在他心口化开了一片。

没多久金有谦从病房里晃出来，bambam随之起身，金有谦走到他旁边，问他，“时候不早了，吃饭去吗？”

bambam望着他，说“好”。

金有谦朝程小澜摆摆手，“妈，我们吃饭去啦！刚才问过管家阿姨了她马上就到了，您也快去吃饭啊。”

程小澜神色奇怪地看了bambam一眼，眼神之高深莫测，连金有谦这个亲儿子也没能读懂。

金有谦摇摇头，不解地拉着bambam走了。

程小澜驻在原地，望着两人的背影，眉宇间有些许担忧，但转瞬又消失了，恢复了安静柔和的面孔，进了病房。

两人坐上车，金有谦问他吃不吃杭帮菜，bambam说好。

红绿灯口金有谦踩下刹车，开口问他，“嗳，我妈跟你说什么了？”

“问我有没有喜欢的人。”

金有谦握着方向盘的手突然紧了紧，“然后呢？”

“我说有。”bambam转过脸望着他，说，“你想知道是谁吗？”

金有谦机械地转过头来，迎着bambam的视线。他好像知道他要说什么，但是他却不敢听。

bambam嘴唇翕动，声音清晰而柔和，“是你。”

“bambam……”金有谦着急张口想说什么，然而混乱的大脑让他一个字也说不出来，他只好愣在原地，直到红灯跳转成绿灯，后方的车子鸣笛催促，他才张惶地回过神来，换挡开车。

他心虚地不敢看bambam，和他一瞬间黯淡下去的眼神。

“喂，别不说话呀，”bambam突然淡淡地开口，“拒绝的话也没关系。”

金有谦叹了口气，打了转向灯，在路边临时车位停下车。

他转过头看着bambam，bambam也看着他，眼神清亮而坦荡，只在眼底留了一丝不易察觉的紧张。

“bambam，”金有谦认真地开口，“我现在还不能接受。”

bambam闻言，嘴角勾起一个艰难的弧度，伸手摸上车门准备下车。

“等一下，”金有谦猛地拽住他的手腕，“我要说清楚。”

bambam坐直了身子，将手腕不动声色地从金有谦手中撤出来。

“我现在不能接受不是因为我不喜欢你，我很喜欢你，但是，我还没有搞清楚这份喜欢是怎样的喜欢。你帮忙托管了有珍，还冒着危险救了她，甚至自己还受了伤。我特别感激。可是，如果我的喜欢是从这里出发的，那对你来说是种不公平，你明白吗。有很多种情绪缠在一起，我想，我应该要自己先搞清楚再来告诉你。行吗？”

他说得诚恳而理性，bambam有些动容，眼神闪了闪，僵硬的脸色很快恢复了平和。

“好啊。”bambam开门下车，单手撑在车窗上对金有谦说，“但是今天不想和你吃饭了，明天换药我也会一个人去。我人生第一次告白就被拒绝了，我觉得很没面子。我们下次再见吧。”

说罢他关上门，扬长而去，身姿洒脱而挺拔。

他想，不算坏，至少金有谦给了他最体面的尊重，对他这个人，以及他的感情。

金有谦注视着bambam的背影，有些懊丧地垂下头。

“搞砸了。”

两人再次见面是在一周后，程小澜带着金有谦和有珍如约上门道谢。

有珍一见到bambam便扑了上去，bambam蹲下身来将她揽进怀里。大头和吴远也被叫了出来，身后还跟着一个畏畏缩缩颇为害羞的程小胖。

“宝贝儿，来，”bambam将有珍牵到小胖面前，“你要好好谢谢这个小哥哥知道吗？”

有珍一双眼睛看了看bambam，又看了看低着头的小胖，轻轻说了声，“谢谢小哥哥。”

程小胖笑脸顿时绯红，嘟囔了一句“没关系”便飞快地冲进了屋。

众人看了都笑起来，除了金有谦。

金有谦一进门，视线便落在了bambam身上。只是后者一直有意无意地避开他，让他颇为落寞。

那天之后他独自开车回家，正好路过了中学门口。

中学的样子没有变，但是里面充斥的新鲜而稚嫩的年轻血液，让这个本无生命的校园每时每刻都异常鲜活而灵动。

他突然想起了那个周五下午，后门的巷子里，bambam与他打的一架。他那副张狂而痞气的脸至今还印在金有谦的记忆里。好像从那时起，bambam就以一种强悍带刺的形象走进了他心里，成了一块特殊的存在。

直至今日，当他看到bambam拉着有珍去向程小胖道谢时，他终于搞清楚了。

让他困惑不解的感情并不是源于他对bambam的感谢，而是扎扎实实的、源自于七年之前就有的、bambam这个人本身对他的吸引。

他仗义、洒脱、百无顾忌，同时他又柔和、细腻，各种看似截然不同的因素杂糅在一起，在他身上形成了一种天然而强烈的吸引力，让人想要了解、靠近、熟知，然后一发不可收拾。

想到这里金有谦突然长长的松了一口气，嘴角勾起若有若无的笑意，落在bambam身上的视线也不再是充满探索性的试探，而是清透的柔和与沉稳的爱意。

他迫不及待地想要告诉bambam，可是又不知道如何开口才能自然而又不尴尬，整个人苦恼地戳在原地，看上去十分的委屈。

老天爷，我也是第一次恋爱啊！谁能告诉我我要怎么办？直接按在墙上亲可行吗？会挨揍吗？

金有谦脸上这一系列瞬时万千的表情变化，被站在外圈的大头看在眼里。他趁着程小澜在跟bambam奶奶讲话，将bambam拉到了一边，对暗号似的掩着嘴。

“哎bam总，你跟金有谦两人咋了？”

bambam一时有点心虚，“没……没咋啊，怎么了？”

“我怎么觉得他看你的眼神有点怪怪的。”

“怎么怪怪的？”

“不知道，感觉他想吃了你。”

“啥？”bambam被这个形容惊吓到，回头望了金有谦一眼。只见他目色柔和带着笑意，一点都没有要吃人的感觉。bambam瞪了大头一眼，走回了人群中。

程小澜跟bambam的奶奶一见如故，聊得火热，她突然叫了一声，“哎呀！车后面有两箱水果忘搬下来了！金有谦你去搬一下，别闷坏了！”

金有谦心下一动，觉得这是一个好时机，于是清了清嗓，“bambam咱俩一起去吧。”

还未等bambam发话，程小澜女士顿时怒目圆睁，“你有毛病的啦让人家bambam帮你搬！自己去！”

“没事儿阿姨！我一起去。”说罢bambam快步走到金有谦旁边，两人默不作声地出了院门。

车贴着墙根停着，bambam就倚在墙上，眼神随着金有谦开后备箱而起起落落。

“怎么着？你想好啦？”bambam突然开口。

“嗯。”金有谦突然面向bambam，视线垂落在bambam眼里，浓密的睫毛在眼底落下一个阴影，兀自显得格外深情。

bambam表情滴水不漏，内里却紧张得要冒汗。

金有谦微张了嘴，三千五百个常用汉字跑马似的从他脑海里划过，却愣是组成不了一个完整的句子。

此刻金有谦突然意识了到学好语文的重要性。

见他良久不说话，bambam不经意的表情渐渐维持不住，感觉心快要从胸口蹦出来，潜意识地咬了咬下嘴唇。

金有谦的视线一下子被bambam的小动作吸引过去，然后他听到脑中的弦“嘣”地一声断了，身体快过大脑。

他向前一步，擒住bambam的下巴，低头吻了上去。

嘴唇上柔软的触感让bambam有一瞬间的惊惶，但很快他就反应过来，笑弯了眼睛，像只猫一样餍足地享受着这个吻。

院里突然传来高跟鞋的声音，两人如梦方醒般迅速分开，低头开始搬水果。程小澜倚在门口，手臂抱在胸前，“让你搬个水果你跑去泰国现买啦？怎么要这么久？”

金有谦歪头从车后冒出来，脸上的笑意还没来得及散去，“来了！刚没找到车钥匙。”

程小澜掀了他一眼，转身走了。

金有谦重又低下头，将水果抬起来。bambam望着他，在他抬头的一瞬间，迅速掰过他的脑袋，在他唇上晴天点水般印上了一个吻。

“呀，吓我一跳！”金有谦还在因为刚才差点被抓包而心有余悸，险些把手里的水果丢了。

“就允许你耍流氓？一人一次。”bambam朝他挑眉，心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇，然后搬起水果来，大步走进院子里。

金有谦眼里噙着笑意，快步跟了上去。

**9-“我觉得你比五千万值钱”**

年关将至，屋外冷得能把人耳朵冻下来。bambam卷在被窝里不愿起床，像只窝在暖气片上的猫。

手机突然亮起来，金有谦发来的信息：我马上到你家，要吃什么早饭，我给你带。

bambam揉揉眼睛，伸手打了一行字：就在路口奶奶那拿个饭团吧……嗳，顺便让我奶奶赶紧回来，天怪冷的。

金有谦把手机放回口袋，车里的暖气烘得他全身舒展。他跟bambam在一起快小半年了，两个没有恋爱经验的人起初磕磕绊绊的，时至今日已经越发习惯彼此，熟悉了对方的每个细小的表情与动作。对于金有谦来说，参与到bambam的生活琐碎中，是一件令人心满意足的小确幸。

他停好了车，裹了裹衣服朝奶奶摊子上跑过去。

一辆自行车飞快地擦着他骑过去，险伶伶地躲避着来往的车辆行人。金有谦望着那骑自行车的人敢死队般的背影，小声吐槽着，“赶着起飞啊，骑这么快……”

话音未落，路口突然传来一阵响，金有谦一愣，迅速跑了过去。

那辆“起飞”的自行车与路口拐角窜出来的一个人迎面撞上，两人纷纷倒在地上，自行车砸向了bambam奶奶小吃摊上的凳子，奶奶回头没注意，绊在椅子腿上摔了。

被撞的行人好像赶时间，站起来边走边破口大骂，“耽误你投胎啦！要命！”

骑自行车的人看到bambam奶奶摔在地上神情颇为不适，生怕老人家上来碰瓷，一言不发地站起来，跨上自行车匆匆走了。

“喂！站住！”金有谦还未走近，看到那人仓皇逃窜的背影，加紧跑上前去。

“小金呐，别追了，”奶奶坐在地上扶着腿，“你给我看看，我腿好像摔着了。”

金有谦闻声立马停下脚步，冲到奶奶面前蹲下，“奶奶您别动，摔哪了我看看……”

老太太坐在地上，稍微一动便叫唤一声，金有谦不敢妄动，掏出手机来拨了120，随后又给bambam打了电话。

没多久bambam便随意裹着羽绒服跑了出来，金有谦见他里面就穿了件短袖，登时急了，“你就穿这么点！冻死你丫的！我叫了救护车了，奶奶估计是骨折了，你来这也没用，回去加点衣服。”

bambam随意把羽绒服裹紧，“没事儿，不冷。救护车什么时候来？”

金有谦朝他手里塞了个饭团，“就快了，你先捂着。”

说话间救护车就到了，医护人员匆匆将老太太抬上车，bambam和金有谦跟着窜了上去。

腊月里总是事故多发，医院人满为患，金有谦嫌两个人挤来挤去不方便，干脆让bambam陪着奶奶，他自己跑上跑下地去办手续。

一顿折腾到快中午，奶奶腿上打着石膏被推进了病房，bambam在边上守着她。

“您看看您，让您大冷天的别出来了，就是不听！”bambam听医生说就是轻微骨折没什么大碍，这才放下心来，脸色一放开始数落她。

奶奶笑眯眯地看着他，“知道啦，以后不出来了。”

bambam凶了她一眼，“您可得把这话记住了！多大年纪了，这里磕着那里碰着，都是受苦的事情，在暖气房里呆着不好吗？”

奶奶被他絮絮叨叨的老妈子口气说烦了，岔开话题道，“嗳，小金呢？”

“喔，他车还停在咱那巷子里呢，回去拿车了，顺便带点饭。”

奶奶啧啧叹了两声，“这个小伙子，真好。长得又好看，人又热心。”

bambam一听这话顿时不乐意了，“嗳，怎么，你大孙子长得不好看？不热心？”

奶奶掀了他一眼，又自顾自说，“这么好一小伙子，肯定谈朋友了吧？”

bambam话里有话地答，“嗯，谈了。”

奶奶叹了口气，“你看看人家，唉，你说你也这么大了，这些事儿得放在心上知道吗？我老太婆一把年纪，黄土都埋到头顶了，想管你这些也管不到了……”

bambam莫名有点伤心，打断了奶奶，“嗳知道了，您就别操心了！”

奶奶望了他一眼，沉默了一会，又叹起气来，“又一年要过了，你爸妈几年都没回来了，也不知道这两个没良心的东西还认不认得家。”

bambam眼色暗了暗，说，“提他俩干嘛，他们就是不往家打钱，我也养得起您。”

病房里沉默了一瞬，很快又热闹起来。金有谦提着一袋子热饭热菜进来，在病床上支了个小桌子，将饭盒依次摆开，饭菜香热气腾腾地钻上来。

bambam看着他，“哪买的？这么丰富。”

金有谦给奶奶摆着饭碗，头也没抬，“家里阿姨烧的，我妈还煲了汤，下午送来。”随后他盛了碗汤，“奶奶您先趁热喝口汤，今天菜都是清淡的，您现在吃不了太荤的。”

奶奶笑眯眯地看着他，说，“要是你也是我孙子就好了。”

金有谦意有所指地看了bambam一眼，含笑道，“您就把我当您孙子，奶奶。”

bambam扬着嘴角望着他，心底下温暖得一塌糊涂。

吃完了饭金有谦将桌子收好，奶奶说想睡一会，便赶着两人回家去了。

到了家里bambam想帮他把碗洗了，被金有谦推出了厨房，“去去去，你奶奶的摊子还在路口呢，去收回来，我来洗碗。”

bambam撇撇嘴，裹了裹羽绒服出了门。

“嗳！穿件衣服再出去！”金有谦手浸在洗碗槽里，回头朝他喊。

“知道啦，金嬷嬷。”bambam顺从地回了卧室，套了件毛衣。

bambam把小吃摊收回来进了屋，金有谦刚好洗碗了碗，正在沥水。他盯着金有谦的背影出神地看了看，然后走上前，从后面抱住了他。

金有谦被bambam身上从屋外带来的寒气冷得一激灵，赶紧将手上的水擦干，用温热的手覆上他的手背。

“怎么啦？”

“没怎么，”bambam侧脸贴着金有谦的背，羊绒毛衣的质感很柔和，“想谢谢你。”

“这有什么？要是今天是大头他们看见了，也会这样的……”

“不是，”bambam打断他，“我是想谢谢你，出现在我的生命里。”

金有谦转过身来，笑望着他，“喔，你就口头谢啊？”

bambam把手抽出来，在他胸前拍了下，“嗯，就口头谢。”

说完便转身，金有谦一把拉住他，将他拽到怀里，低头吻了下去。

吻毕他放开bambam，“这才叫口头谢，记住了。”

两人相互依偎着在沙发上小睡了一会，起来后便赶往医院。

程小澜不知道什么时候已经在病房里陪着奶奶了，两人赶到时她正在把盛汤的保温盒收起来。bambam见到她，下意识地与金有谦站得分开了一些，开口说，“辛苦阿姨了。”

程小澜面带着和煦的微笑，“没事，我喜欢跟你奶奶说话。”

她犹豫了一会，站起身来，将保温盒递给金有谦，“有谦呐，去把这个洗了，然后陪奶奶说说话，我要帮（跟）小bam讲一讲照顾老人家要注意哪些地方。”

金有谦看着她妈妈有些奇怪的神情，微皱着眉接过了保温盒，看着程小澜将bambam拉了出去。

bambam顿时有些局促。程小澜对于他来说，是个矛盾的存在。她温柔、优雅，她身上的母性对于未曾感受过母爱的bambam来说有着天然的吸引。然而她又是金有谦的妈妈。他不知道也不敢想，如果她发现了自己和金有谦的关系后会怎样，会对他破口大骂吗？还是像电视剧里演的那样，给自己开出丰厚的条件让他离开金有谦。

程小澜拉着他在过道椅子上坐下，面色依旧是温和的，“小bam，阿姨问你，你跟有谦，是不是在谈恋爱？”

bambam觉得一道惊雷在自己胸口炸开。

他惊惶地错开程小澜神色复杂的视线，挣扎了良久，终于点了点头。

他余光瞥见程小澜脸上血色褪了一半，自己的心也“咯噔”一下沉了底。

程小澜沉默了很久，然后她又开口，语气还是平和的，染上了些震惊过后的颤抖，“小bam啊，阿姨帮你讲啊，你和有谦这样，在社会上，太难了。”

bambam有些诧异地抬头望着她。

“阿姨不是那种古旧死板的人，但是阿姨现在还不能接受自己的儿子在跟一个男生谈恋爱，你能理解阿姨吗？”

程小澜没有等bambam开口，又径直说下去，“两个男生在一起，有可能是因为一时新奇一时冲动，但是你们要想想以后，在现在这个社会上，大家对于这些的接受度还很低，你们会遇到很多的指指点点，也可能因此失去很多机会，虽然这样说很不公平，但是你们要知道，选择了这条路的话，意味着你们需要放弃很多东西。你明白阿姨的意思吗？”

bambam点点头。

“阿姨还不知道你们现在想到哪一步了，但是我还是希望你们要好好地在一起考量一下各方面。有谦是我从小宠到大的孩子，阿姨不能一下子接受你们的感情，阿姨会尊重他的想法，但也会向他提出我的想法，小bam你理解吗？”

bambam张了张口，迎着程小澜深厚的视线，说，“阿姨，您说的我都明白。”

程小澜朝他弯了弯嘴角，“你明白就好。小bam啊，阿姨很喜欢你，阿姨也知道你爸爸妈妈……你要是不介意，你就把我当你的妈妈，知道吗？”

说罢她站起来，揉了揉bambam的头发，走进了病房里。

金有谦又被程小澜赶了出来，看到bambam失神地坐着，立刻觉得不对劲。

“我妈跟你说什么了？”

bambam没回答他，沉默了一会，突然抬起头来，视线滚烫地落在金有谦眼里。

“金有谦，我喜欢你，特别特别喜欢你，八年前我就喜欢你。”

金有谦听闻这话，突然紧张起来，握住他的手，面色一沉，“我妈说什么了？”

bambam没有回答他的问题，自顾自地问他，“金有谦，如果有一天，你发现跟我在一起，会很艰难，要看别人脸色，会失去很多机会，你还会跟我在一起吗？”

金有谦握紧了bambam的手，指腹温柔地摩挲过他冰凉的手心。

“bambam，从我决定跟你在一起，我就知道前路艰难，要活在别人的指指点点下，但是，比起失去你，好像这些都无关紧要。我爱你，你明白吗？”

bambam眉目终于舒展开，回握住他的手，郑重地点点头。

“所以我妈究竟跟你说了什么？”

“说要给我五千万，让我离开他儿子。”

金有谦：“……”

“我没要，因为我觉得你比五千万值钱。”

金有谦抬起他的手在他掌心拍了一下，“这倒霉孩子！你应该把钱拿来，再带着我私奔！我早就不想念书了！”

bambam：“……”

**10-“我给你全世界”**

年三十。

bambam奶奶出了院，腿还没好利索，只能在轮椅上坐着。大头的妈妈见bambam一个大小伙子在厨房里鸡飞狗跳地和面包饺子，实在不堪入目，一嗓子招呼他推着奶奶来他家吃。吴远一家也顺势凑过来，三户人家热热闹闹地吃了顿年夜饭。

饭后，长辈凑了一桌打牌，bambam、大头和麻杆儿三人溜到门口，打算放点烟花玩。期间吴远接到女朋友电话，朝两人打了声招呼，便回屋煲起了电话粥。

大头痛心疾首地望着他，转头对bambam说，“你看这小子，有了女朋友就不要兄弟了，可耻！太可耻了！”

bambam笑了一声，没做理会。

见没人与他一同消遣，大头无趣了一会，又贱兮兮地开口，“嗳，我看你最近跟金有谦走挺近啊，听说奶奶摔了那会，他天天往医院跑呢。我说，他不是在追你吧？”

bambam转头似笑非笑地望着他，“没有啊。我俩在一起了。”

大头猥琐的笑容瞬间凝结在脸上，一时间脸上异彩纷呈，不知该作何表情。

bambam觑了他一眼，“怎么？排斥啊？”

大头晃晃脑袋，脸颊的肥肉甩得飞起，“不是不是，我的意思是，你怎么也不告诉兄弟一声，好让我们有个准备。”

“准备什么？是不是还得给你发张请帖让你上赶子送钱来？”

大头还想说话，突然一辆熟悉的车停在门口，金有谦迈着两条长腿走下来，活像个走秀的。

“哟，金爷，你你你怎么来了？”大头见到刚才还在讨论的人突然降在眼前，顿时有些手足无措。

“听说这里有烟花玩儿，就来了。”说着他从bambam手里夺过一串烟花，又往他口袋里悄悄塞了个东西。

大头本着相当高的思想觉悟与眼力见，麻利地滚出了秀恩爱的是非之地。

金有谦见他走了，伸手把bambam的大衣扣上，边扣边数落，“你丫穿成这样想招谁呢？招了我一个还不够么？明天给我把大羽绒服披上！”

bambam欣然点了头，问他，“你不在家陪家里人过年？”

“嗯，”金有谦视线落在他眼里，悠闲地开口“前两天跟家里出了个柜，我在家气氛比较紧张，就溜出来了。”

“什么？！”bambam脸色陡然绷直了。

“别紧张啊宝贝儿，”金有谦揉了揉他的头发，“他们没让我断绝关系，也没想把我逐出家门，就是一时难以接受而已。”

见bambam脸色缓了缓，他又说，“我妈还给你包了红包呢，塞你兜里了，跟我一样多，我很嫉妒的。”

bambam从口袋里摸出了金有谦刚才塞进来的红包，厚厚一沓，拿在手里沉甸甸的。

他突然有点想哭。

金有谦见他垂着眼，问他，“怎么了？”

bambam淡淡地说，“没什么，羡慕你啊，有这么好的爸爸妈妈。”

金有谦突然不知该如何开口。bambam很少提他的父母，他也只是零星半点地知道他爸妈在他很小的时候就南下就业了，很少回家来。

他有些心疼，“你爸妈，过年也不回来？”

bambam吸吸鼻子，淡漠地说，“他们？七八年没回来了。如果不是每半年往家里汇钱，我都以为他们死了。”

金有谦一时无话，伸手将bambam揽入怀里，“没事儿，我妈就是你妈。”

大年初五，院里突然响起了一声脆生生的“bambam哥哥”，bambam从被窝里连滚带爬地钻出来，飞快地洗了把脸刷了刷牙，随便裹了件大衣跑出门。

“哎哟我们有珍小宝贝儿。”bambam蹲下来张开手，把有珍抱起来。

这一系列动作让一大早送她过来的金有谦颇为不满意，走上前拍了拍有珍的脑袋，拉着脸说，“下来，多大人了还要人抱着。”

有珍撅着小嘴从bambam怀里跳下来，嘴里嘟囔着，“哥哥凶死了。”

bambam哭笑不得地看着她，往小姑娘手里塞了个红包，“我们有珍要好好长大哦。”

有珍甜甜地望着他，“bambam哥哥，我长大了，你能娶我吗？”

bambam：“……”

现在的小丫头都这么高瞻远瞩了？

金有谦听了这番厥词差点昏过去，颇为护食地将bambam往自己怀里一扯，气焰嚣张地说，“不能，此人有主，你个小丫头片子哪凉快上哪呆着。”

有珍学着程小澜的姿态掀了他一眼，“小气死了。”

三人说笑打闹间，院里突然走进来两个人，提着大包小包的礼盒，局促地站着。

bambam视线瞥了一眼，蓦然顿住了。

来人是一对中年夫妇，衣着还算是体面，但眉宇间透着愁容与窘迫，半天也没说出一句话来。

倒是bambam率先开了口，他表情不太好，转身撂下一句，“来啦，屋里坐吧。”

说完便拉着金有谦，怀里抱着有珍进了屋。

bambam凑到金有谦耳边低声说，“你带着有珍先去我房里坐会，一会就好。”

金有谦拉着有珍去了他的房间，随后bambam将奶奶从屋里推了出来。

他面色罩霜神情冰冷，“奶奶，您儿子儿媳妇回来了。”

来人——也就是bambam的父母，见到老太太坐在轮椅上，均是大惊失色，动作相当浮夸地将手里的大包小包一扔，冲到跟前，“妈，这是怎么了？”

奶奶瞧了他们两眼，情绪说不上好，只是几年未见的儿子总算知道回来一回，她心里到底有点高兴，“没事儿，摔了一跤，现在都好了。怎么回来了也不提前说一声。”

bambam爸爸低着头嗫嚅着，“好不容易生意不太忙，就回来一起过个年。”

bambam冷笑了一声，“合着你们南方过年是正月初五才过？”

他爸妈对视一眼，低头不言。奶奶拉了拉bambam的衣角，朝他使了使眼色，bambam这才稍微缓和了点语气，问他们，“吃了吗？要不要下点饺子？”

他妈妈惊喜地望着他，摆摆手说，“没事，我来弄，你们歇着去。”说罢她朝厨房走去。

“走错了，厨房不在那边。”bambam叫住了她，“还是我去吧。”

bambam从冰箱里拿出大头他妈妈给他包的饺子，下了一包，盛在碟子里端给他们，自己到了两杯果汁进了卧室。

金有谦看他脸色不太好，将他拉近身边，“怎么了？”

bambam摇摇头，“没怎么，不太习惯。”

在bambam的记忆力，对于爸妈的印象，仅仅停留在偶尔过年的时候见一面。他们像是两个陌生的大人，笨拙地向他嘘寒问暖，假装关心他的学习与生活，然而因为总是算不准bambam具体上到了几年级而每次都闹得不愉快。两个人都带上了南方的口音，行为举止也在这个小小的四合院里格格不入。

bambam对于他们，说不上讨厌，也绝对不喜欢。他在理性上感激他们按时寄钱给他和奶奶提供了一个生活保障，但他每次看到奶奶坐在门口孤独的背影，他都会不可抑止地怨恨他们。

金有谦握住他的手，很想心疼地抱抱他。正想开口说些什么，却被敲门声打断了。

奶奶在门口叫他，“bambam呀，你爸妈找你讲话，奶奶去房里休息了。”

bambam应了一声，俯下身来在金有谦肩窝深深吸了一口，“你们要不要先回去，我这里看来一时半会脱不开身。”

金有谦说好，在有珍看不到的角度亲了他一口，“你完事儿叫我，我陪你玩。”

bambam笑着将两人送出门，板着脸在客厅坐下。

他妈妈先开了口，“bambam啊，大学过得还好吧？”

bambam点点头，“还成。”

“喔。”他妈妈一下不知道接下来该说什么，低头绞着手指。

“你们有什么事就说吧，别扯这些七七八八的了。”bambam不耐烦地皱着眉。

他爸妈对视一眼，最后还是爸爸开了口，“儿子啊，要不要跟着爸妈回南方生活？那里我们都打点好了，你和奶奶可以先过去住一两个月，等你大学毕业了可以在那边找工作……”

bambam被话里的那个“回南方”生生刺到了，打断了他，“要回你们回，我家又不在南方。”

“bambam啊，”他妈妈又开口，“你也这么大了，也不好跟奶奶一直挤在这个小小的四合院里呀。爸妈南方那边都打点好了，那边找工作也好找……”

bambam觉得他妈妈的一口南方话格外刺耳，干脆闭目塞听，脑海里又浮现出程小澜优雅而温柔的吴侬软语，一时间心情十分复杂。

“你们到底想说什么？”bambam手指点着桌子，“有这么难以启齿吗？”

他爸爸叹了口气，说，“儿子啊，爸妈几年前给你生了一个弟弟……你弟弟他现在生病了，蛮严重的，要……要找骨髓配型，我跟你妈妈都不匹配……”

bambam只觉得五雷轰顶，全身的血液都直往头顶上冲，他大力地站起来，膝盖撞到茶几，杯碟响作一团。

但他很快又冷静下来，觉得整个人都要被气笑了。

他其实一直都知道他爸妈又生了一个小孩，从六年前往家寄的钱突然少了一大半开始。家里突然多了一个小孩要养，自然经济上要做出重新分配。对此他毫无意见，因为生不生是他们两人的自由。只是……

他嘴角挑起一个讥诮的弧度，声音颤抖着开口，“你们回来，就是为了让我去捐骨髓救你们的儿子？”

他妈妈着急解释，“不是的bambam，他也是你弟弟呀，况且你的骨髓也不一定……”

bambam难以置信地看着她，她自觉失言，追悔莫及地闭了嘴。

“不是，”bambam突然笑了，“你们有什么资格来让我做这种事？你们一口一个‘儿子’，你觉得你们配做父母吗？你们知道我今年上几年级吗？我学的什么专业？念了什么大学？奶奶为什么会摔倒？奶奶这几年身体怎么样？你们能回答出来一个，我就去救你们儿子。”

他面色阴鸷，整个人强压着怒气，到最后几乎是咬着牙在质问。

他爸妈两人同时沉默了，不再开口。bambam冷冷地觑了他们一眼，抓起外套出了门。

“有功夫多去陪陪奶奶吧，她看你们回来，可高兴了。”

然后他走出院子，深深地吸了一口冰冷的空气。

金有谦从车上下来，走到他身边，帮他把外套扣好，拉着他上了车。

车里的开的暖气温暖而干燥，bambam闷闷地开口，“你怎么没回去？”

“我把有珍送回去了，不放心你，就又过来了。”金有谦给bambam捂着手，“他们说什么了？”

bambam摇了摇头，他突然侧过身来将金有谦紧紧抱住，像是快要溺毙的人抓住了汪洋大海里最后一块浮木。

金有谦回抱着他，一下一下地顺着他的背。bambam渐渐被安抚下来，头埋在他颈间，小声地啜泣。

“金有谦啊，我好像只有你了。”

“有我就够了，我给你全世界。”

**11-“谢谢你我的全世界”**

后来bambam在吃饭的时候将他爸妈的话复述给金有谦听，金有谦当场就气炸了，恨不得立刻冲到他家去把他那个混不吝的父母拎起来打一顿。

他咬牙切齿地握着筷子，看着面前已经平复了心情的bambam，心疼地开口，“那你准备怎么办？真的去配型吗？”

bambam垂着眼，无力地说，“我不知道啊……我想了想，哪怕那个小孩跟我没有血缘关系，我知道他得了病，我也会去救他啊，可是他爸妈的举动，实在让我很想见死不救。”

金有谦叹了口气，也是，他的bambam从来都是面冷心热，小时候帮兄弟打架，长大了替小女孩挨砸，现在凭空冒出一个需要骨髓的亲弟弟，这样两难的局面，他一定很为难，而自己却做不了什么。

金有谦想到这，不免有些烦躁。

晚上bambam踏回院门，大头、吴远他们爸妈正在跟两人说话，表情没什么不好的。bambam想了想，也是，总不能让他们碍于自己的面子而不给他爸妈好脸色看吧。

可是他爸妈真的很过分不是吗？

bambam这样想着，一言不发地进了屋。

没过一会他爸爸面色铁青地进了门，将他从房里拽出来，劈头盖脸地质问，“你跟那小子是什么关系？”

bambam被这突如其来的问话懵住了，“哪个小子？”

他爸爸深吸一口气，“你在车里抱着的那个小子！”

bambam脸色陡然阴沉下来，“你跟踪我？”

他爸爸冷笑一声，“我要是不出去看看，还不知道你会跟一个男人在一起呢。”

bambam直视着他，眼神没有一丝躲闪，“怎么，你连我大学什么专业都不知道，还指望我专门找你出个柜？”

他爸爸一下被激怒，扬起手来狠狠地甩了bambam一耳光，“你个不要脸的东西！居然跟个男的搞在一起！”

听到巴掌的声音bambam的奶奶和妈妈跑出来，结果猝不及防地听到了这句话，纷纷愣在原地。

他妈妈震惊之余开了口，颤抖着声音问他，“bambam啊，你爸爸胡说的吧。”

bambam被打的左半边脸火烧火燎地疼，连带着耳朵都耳鸣起来。

“不是，他说的没错。我就是跟一个男的在一起了。”

bambam眼里聚着火，盛大的愤怒与憎恶交织成两条火蛇在他眼里扭曲着，直到他瞥到一脸惊诧的奶奶。

他蓦然顿住了。

奶奶知道了。奶奶要怎么办？她受得了吗？

无数想法从他脑海里闪过，一时间整个客厅陷入剑拔弩张的沉默。

然后一个优雅而威严的声音在门口响起来，打破了这冷冰冰的气氛。

“是谁在这里乱叫着同性恋就是不要脸的？”

屋里的四人诧异地朝门口望去，程小澜眉角高高吊起，不怒自威，仪态万方地走了进来。

跟在后面的金有谦本来还有些忌惮，进了门看见bambam红肿的半边脸，登时火冒三丈，将他一把拉到自己身侧，沉声发问，“他打你了？”

bambam还未从眼前一波三折的情势中缓过来，呆呆地点了点头。

程小澜瞥见他发红的左半脸，又望了望他眼里那愤怒而压抑的眼神，顿时心疼起来。

bambam妈妈见到这个高雅与生俱来的女人，语气不善地开了口，“你是谁？”

程小澜挑着嘴角讥诮地笑着，“我是谁？我是你们喊的不要脸的孩子的妈！”

bambam爸爸听闻此言顿时势不相让地喊了回去，“这是我们自家的事，你带着你不要脸的儿子给我出去，让他以后少来祸害我儿子！”

程小澜脸色纹丝不动，“哦？你儿子？你可真敢说。我可从来没见过那个不要脸的父母，把亲儿子丢在家里二十几年不管不顾，在外面生的小儿子得了病，才想起来让这个大儿子去捐骨髓的。”

“你！”bambam爸爸被哽住，一时说不出话来。

程小澜不屑地瞟了他一眼，“我看你们俩，别一口一个儿子的了，你们那宝贝儿子还在南方等着治病呢，就别管我们bambam是不是跟一个男生在一起了。”

bambam爸爸还想争辩什么，被奶奶打断，她沉着声问他妈妈，“孩子他妈，小澜说的当真？你们回来，是想让bambam去捐骨髓？”

bambam妈妈低垂着眉，面色尴尬地解释着，“妈，这不是，您小孙子得病了，我们也是没有办法，我们……”

“混帐东西！”

奶奶苍老的手用力地敲击着桌面，“什么小孙子？我没有小孙子！我就bambam一个宝贝孙子！我不管他跟谁在一起，我养他二十多年，就希望他每天开开心心没病没灾地过日子。你们两个混账！多少年才回来一趟，一回来就要我孙子去捐骨髓！你们有良心吗？啊！”

bambam爸妈低着头不敢讲话。

程小澜上前一步将坐在轮椅上的奶奶推到自己身边，再次沉着地开口，“听好了，你们不要的妈，我养，你们不要的儿子，我养。请你们迅速收拾东西，回到那个该被照顾的小孩身边，想尽一切别的办法去救他。我的宝贝bambam不是佛祖，恕不奉陪。”

说罢，她推着奶奶，金有谦拉着bambam，四人出了门，驱车前往金家。

到了家，程小澜将金有谦和bambam赶上了二楼卧室，又麻烦家里的阿姨整理出了一间起居室给奶奶住。她向奶奶手里塞了一杯热茶，轻柔地开口，“阿姨，您别气了。你看，我这么喜欢您，您也喜欢我，您往后就把我当你女儿好不好？”

老太太还未从精神冲击中缓过来，望着程小澜精致柔和的眉眼，簌簌落下泪来，干瘦的手紧紧抓着程小澜，良久也没能开口。

“程小澜女士可太帅了！”

金有谦和bambam倚在二楼栏杆上看着楼底下，金有谦赞叹了一声，笑着牵起bambam的手将他带回卧室。

bambam盯着他的背影，来时的路上他想问他很多，比如你妈妈怎么会知道？比如你家里人接受我们的感情了吗？比如你为什么对我这么好？

最后他什么也没问出口，轻轻从后面抱着他，倚靠在他的肩上。

他闷闷地喃喃自语，“我觉得我最近都不帅了。”

金有谦笑着转过身，将他拥入怀中，“没有，你一直都帅惨了。”

“啊，”他突然又放开bambam，拉他坐下，找了一个冰袋敷在他左脸上，“快敷着，肿着可就真的不帅了。”

bambam望着他的笑颜，一只手按着冰袋，一只手扣着金有谦的后脑勺，让他俯下身来，覆上一个绵长又霸道的亲吻。

正月初七，bambam带着奶奶回了四合院。奶奶住不惯金家的大房子，跟刚认的干女儿周旋了好一阵，程小澜才勉强答应送他们回去。

bambam的爸妈不知道什么时候走了，留下了七八件保健品，都是中看不中用的那种，被奶奶拿到路口上便宜卖了。

过了半年，他爸妈打了电话回来，说弟弟手术很成功，再休整一段时间就能上学了。

再一转眼，金有谦和bambam都快要毕业了。

金有谦被爸妈押着跨专业考了金融管理类的研究生，为将来接手家族的事业做准备。bambam顺利地考到了幼师证，成了方圆百里颇为稀有而吃香的男幼师。

bambam在一家私立幼儿园工作了两年，渐渐得心应手起来。小孩子都特别喜欢他，于是他在家长中积累了一些的人脉。

逐渐有些家长朋友劝他眼光可以放长远一点，不要把自己局限在一个小小的幼师上，可以往更高的平台上试一试。

然后顺理成章地，他开始设想，要不要自己办一间幼儿园。

办一个幼儿园，方方面面都是要仔细斟酌的事情。bambam从最初的试探开始，到每天跑各方关系，忙得焦头烂额。

他和金有谦在市中心买了一间公寓，距离两人上班的地方都不远。

金有谦研究生毕业，进了家里的企业上班，能帮到bambam的地方还很局限，又加之他不想过多地干预bambam自己的事业，于是一直在想自己能为他做些什么。

他注意到，最近bambam总是在发愁关于幼儿园选址的问题。

于是金有谦不动声色地暗中筹备，在bambam生日之前，给他准备了一个惊喜。

五月一号晚上十一点，金有谦将一份地产证交到bambam手里。

“这块地本来我爸想拿来建超市的，后来市场调研之后觉得不适合，我看了下，可以给你建一个小小的幼儿园，交通什么的都不错，附近有个中高档的小区马上要建起来了，不愁生源，我就央求我爸借我钱买下来了。”

bambam望着他，眼神波澜壮阔又柔情万千。

“送给你，bambam老师。”

bambam接过这薄薄的证书，只觉得沉得坠手，几乎要拿不住。

“为了这个，我可得无偿给我家公司做牛做马好几年，你感动吧？打算怎么谢我？”

金有谦得意地看着他，像个亟待表扬的小孩。

bambam将证书轻轻放在桌上，笑弯了眼睛，说，“我口头谢吧。”

“啊？”

金有谦还未反应过来，bambam的吻便覆了上来，舌头辗转在口齿间，扫得金有谦心口直痒。他一把揽住bambam的腰，让他贴近自己，反客为主地将他抵在桌前，视线滚烫地落在他身上。

“这个程度，口头谢可不行，得以身相许。”

**-完-**

**银山与脏话**

***故事原人设，灵感来自标题的两支香水**

痞子动了情，连刀都拿不稳了。  
  
1  
  
bambam被追债人一路追到了家门口，他望了一眼紧闭的大门，愣是拖着满身的伤接着朝前跑去，未做停留。  
  
刚从学校回来的金有谦突然从拐角处拐出来，耳朵上插着耳机，看到浑身是血的bambam惊诧地瞪大了眼睛。  
  
bambam朝他微微摇摇头，示意他不要出声。  
  
身后一群提着刀棍的人逐渐逼近，bambam回头望了一眼，咬了咬牙，踉跄着往前跑去，肩头轻轻撞了金有谦一下，好像是无意为之。  
  
追债人冲到跟前，瞥了金有谦一眼，没多做停留又往前追去。  
  
金有谦目送着一行人离开，摊开手心，里面躺着一把带血的钥匙。  
  
bambam刚才塞给他的。  
  
2  
  
bambam是金有谦的房东。  
  
金有谦在附近念大学，住不惯宿舍，家里人就给他钱让他在附近找了个房子住。  
谈租房合约时过程非常顺利，房东bambam只说了一句话。  
  
“在外面碰到我绝对不要出声。”  
  
金有谦对他这个与自己同岁的房东很有兴趣。  
这个bambam话不多，脾气有点冷淡，有时候回来的晚，身上会有大大小小的伤口。金有谦问他怎么搞的，他也不说。后来金有谦也就不问了。  
  
他悄悄找人调查过bambam——他是个奇怪的人，大部分时候对大部分人都是生人勿近的高岭之花，但是遇到自己感兴趣的，却会想尽办法来一探究竟。  
  
bambam的资料很少，只说这房子原本是他爸的，爸爸前几年失踪了，bambam就一人住着。他的工作不详，生平也不详，资料里只有年龄和一目了然的性别。  
  
3  
  
半夜两点，bambam还没回来。  
金有谦回想起傍晚见到他时满身是伤的样子，不免有点担心。  
  
他正打算打电话过去问问，门口突然传来一阵微弱的敲门声。  
  
金有谦冲去开了门，还未看清来人，就被一股刺鼻的血腥味震在了原地。  
  
bambam摇晃着进了门，将门锁死，然后倚着墙滑坐在地上。  
他满身是血，汗水和血水浸在一起，显得狼狈不堪。  
  
金有谦着实吓了一跳，慌张地把人架起来扶进客厅，翻出医药箱来给他清理伤口。  
  
“把衣服脱了吧。”  
他举着酒精棉球，小心翼翼地开口。  
  
bambam抬头看了他一眼，眼里蒙着一层杀意，他顿了一下才反应过来，收回带着危险的眼神，不做声地把衣服扒了下来。  
  
金有谦边处理伤口边试探性地开口。  
“追你的是什么人啊？”  
  
bambam沉默良久，才淡淡吐出一句，“追债的。”  
  
金有谦回忆了一下，资料里并没有写着他欠债的事，不由地又追问了一句，“什么债？“  
  
bambam默默地看着帮自己处理伤口的金有谦，挑了挑眉，“人命债。”  
  
金有谦拿着镊子的手抖了一下。  
  
bambam笑了一下，“不是我杀的，我爸杀的。他跑了，债就落到我头上了。明白了吗小屁孩。”  
  
金有谦的心绪随着他轻描淡写的一句话跌宕起伏，最后落到了“小屁孩”三个字上。  
  
“什么嘛，你不就比我大半年。”  
bambam瞳孔骤然一缩，“你怎么知道的？你调查过我？”  
金有谦自知说漏了嘴，慌忙掩盖过去，“没有，签租房协议的时候看到你身份证号了。”  
  
bambam听了这话也不知道是信了还是没信，又兀自沉默了。  
金有谦把医药箱收起来，又去打了一盆水，给bambam擦着身子。  
  
“今天那帮人后来怎么了？”他随口问道。  
“让我给捅了。”bambam吐字清晰，话里没什么情绪。  
“啊？”金有谦着实吓了一跳，手上的力道不留神重了些，按到了bambam的伤口上。  
“嘶……没死，你急什么。”  
  
金有谦这才放下心来，站起身子帮他擦着后背。  
bambam脑袋抵着他腰间，显得格外温顺听话，与平时浑身带刺的他截然不同。  
  
金有谦突然感觉心上被人掐了一把，不由地有些心疼起来。  
他又开口，“嗳，你爸爸欠了他们多少钱啊？你大不了可以把房子卖了啊，或者我可以帮你还……”  
  
他说到这里突然停住了，因为bambam靠着他的腰窝睡着了。  
  
金有谦将毛巾收好，轻手轻脚把他横抱起来。  
bambam身材精瘦，薄薄一层肌肉覆在身上，竟是一丝多余的也没有。个头与自己也差不多，抱在手上却丝毫不吃力，甚至觉得骨头有些硌手。  
  
“太瘦了吧。”金有谦这样想着。  
  
4  
  
三天后金有谦从学校回来，还未掏出钥匙，脖子上便被人横了一把刀，寒气逼人。  
  
他身体陡然绷直了。  
  
为首一个刀疤脸用脚踢了一下门，问他，“bambam那小子，是住这吧？”  
金有谦认出了这个人是那天追着bambam的追债人之一，他心里飞快地盘算着眼前的形势，还未来得及回话，背后突然响起了一个冷冷声音。  
  
“放开他。”  
bambam面色不善地站在身后，眼神阴郁得渗人。  
  
刀疤脸见他轻蔑地笑起来，“哟，请咱屋里坐会？”  
bambam目光全都放在了架在金有谦脖子上的那把刀上，他下颚紧绷着，上前开了门。  
  
三人鱼贯而入，bambam在关上门的一瞬间，从后扣住了刀疤脸，如法炮制地在他脖子上架了一把刀。  
  
“放开他。”他又重复了一遍。  
  
刀疤脸丝毫不为所动，好像脖子上的不是锋利的刀，而是一根毫无威胁性的火柴棍。  
“bambam，”他前言不搭后语地开口，“你这房子挺好的，拿来抵债，不是挺方便么。”  
  
“这事跟他没关系。”  
  
刀疤脸嗤笑一声，侧着颈往刀片上靠了靠，立刻被划开了一道血痕。  
“你有点拎不清啊，你想想看，你在我们老板那里打黑拳，要打多少场才能还完债，你把这房子一卖，还能有的余，到时候老板也不会再派我们来找你麻烦，这笔帐你算不清？”  
  
金有谦顿时惊惧地瞪大了眼睛。  
bambam的生活突然在这三言两语中鲜活起来，带着鲜血和疼痛的过往被一举揭开呈现在他眼前，显得面目可憎又不忍卒闻。  
  
“我说，”刀疤脸又开口，“你要杀了我，容易也没什么用。老板手底下有多大的势力你清楚的。你今天杀了我，你眼前这个小孩儿也活不成，你忍心看着他那么白嫩的脖子被刀割开，大动脉出血么，这种死法可既痛苦又不体面。”  
  
bambam的手抖了一下，几乎要拿不稳手中的刀。  
  
“你不忍心吧。我觉得你这个人，还挺有情有义的。不然也不会一直守着这房子不肯卖。”  
  
bambam瞳孔晃动着，视线落在金有谦身上。  
这个少年身上杂糅着许多复杂的因素，他干净又温柔，眼神里却带着生人勿近的疏离，他冷冽得像是雪山上的一片雪松，却在有时候又深情得令人依赖。  
  
金有谦也望向他，眼里有说不清道不明的情绪。  
  
刀疤脸又往刀锋上靠了靠，血渍立马洇开，在脖子上蜿蜒虬结着。  
  
bambam眼神暗了暗，有一片灰色掠过，转而变得柔和起来。  
他把刀移开，默默收好，轻轻说了句，“好。”  
  
金有谦难以置信地望着他，心里好像被塞了一个柔软的面团，被反复搓揉按压，揪心又蓬松，很快涨满了整个心口。  
  
刀疤脸也未曾想到他竟然答应得如此爽快，觑了金有谦一眼，然后向bambam正色道：“你当真决定好了？我可知道这房子是把你从小带大的奶奶留给你的，就为了这个小子？”  
  
金有谦突然想起了那天帮他处理伤口时，在他胸前发现的一处纹身，一串日期，距今差不多有七八十年了，是他奶奶的生日吗？  
  
“嗯，明天上午我去找你们老板。”bambam脸上没有表情，“先把他放了。”  
  
刀疤脸转了转脖子，关节咔嗒作响，他轻蔑地笑了笑，“那可不行，把他放了你反悔怎么办。”  
  
bambam眸色一懔，冰凉的刀锋再次夹在他脖子上，“给脸不要脸。”  
  
刀疤脸还想说什么，突然听到一声惨叫。  
  
金有谦不知何时挣脱了束缚，身形迅捷地夺过了架在脖子上的刀，眼神如霜地按住那人的手，将刀狠狠地插入了他的手背。  
  
他身手极快，一眨眼的功夫另一个人也以同样的方式被死死钉在了桌上。  
  
这种带有仪式性的方式……  
  
“金……”  
刀疤脸见到这一幕惊诧地瞪着眼，面色如纸一般灰白。  
  
金有谦向前一步将占满血的刀架在了他另一边的脖颈上，眼里仿佛蒙着寒霜，只在瞳孔处倒映着一簇火光。  
  
“回去跟你们老板说，以后谁动他一根手指，金家让他从哪里来滚回哪里去。”  
  
5  
  
客厅里突然陷入安静。  
  
金有谦擦了擦桌上留下的血污，然后随意地倚在桌边，盯着一言不发的bambam。  
  
“什么嘛，干嘛站着。”  
金有谦笑着走向前去，打算将bambam拉过来。  
  
bambam防备地看着朝自己走来的金有谦，突然躲开了他的手，刀架在他脖子两厘米处停下来。  
  
金有谦一顿，抬眼笑望他，“怎么？你是这么跟人说谢谢的？”  
“你是谁？”bambam手微微颤抖着。  
“金有谦啊。”他眨眨眼，又补充了一句，“就是你想的那个金。”  
  
“嗳，你喜欢我对不对？”金有谦抓住bambam握着刀的手，轻轻从颈边移开。  
“少他妈自作多情了。”  
“那你干嘛为了救我答应他们啊？上次在路上碰到你，你也是为了保护我才让我不要出声的对不对？租房的时候你说在外面不要跟你打招呼也是要保护我对不对？”  
“我是因为不想背上一条人命，小屁孩。”  
  
bambam侧身走开，被金有谦拽住了手腕。  
然后金有谦掰过他的下巴，嘴唇温柔地覆上来。  
  
柔软的触感让bambam失神了几秒，然后他突然跳开，神色慌张。  
“我操……”  
  
“嗳，你不排斥啊，”金有谦眼里噙着笑意，“你耳朵都红了。“  
  
“你他妈找死啊！”bambam恶狠狠地盯着眼前这个笑意温柔的人，心里一种陌生的滋味漫上来。  
  
金有谦再次上前，将面前这个全身紧绷的小可爱拥入怀中。  
  
“bambam，其实你是个特别温柔的人啊。”  


  
**-完-**


	8. 老板与智慧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猫系犬系

1

金有谦有一只英国短毛猫，名叫“金老板”，长得一表猫材，在微胖界走高贵冷艳的霸总路线。

bambam有一只法国斗牛犬，名叫“智慧”，因为面像看上去不大聪明。

金有谦和bambam住同一层楼，一梯两户，电梯朝南开是金有谦家，朝北开是bambam家。

两人遛猫遛狗时间正好重了，但凡天气好，早上七点和晚上七点，每天见面两次，比地球自转还要雷打不动。

2

金老板将他的名字贯彻得表里如一，端坐在猫爬架顶上，居高临下地盯着他的铲屎官，整副姿态都在对出门表达拒绝。以至于金有谦不得不从威逼到利诱轮番上个阵，才能勉强让它老人家点头同意出去巡访一会。

“老板，走了，咱出去运动运动。”金有谦六点半开始准时进行游说。

金老板纹丝不动，在猫爬架上坐成了一座雕像。

“赶紧的，你都快15斤了！你那三高还想不想好了！”

被戳中痛点的老板摆出一副不以为意的表情：呵，胖到二十斤朕也是美男子。

“走啦走啦，您溜溜我行不行，主子，我想出去玩儿~我出去给你买妙鲜包~”

老板不为所动：呵，朕岂会被区区妙鲜包所打动。

见威逼利诱统统失效，金有谦眼看要到七点了，一咬牙一跺脚，诚恳地向他猫主子请求，“老板，你不出去，我就没理由出门，我没理由出门，就见不到bambam，见不到bambam，怎么追人家，你说是不是，眼看到七夕了，你忍心看着我还是单身狗一条吗？嘤嘤嘤……”

老板终于被这愚蠢的人类微微触动，屈尊降贵地从猫爬架上挪下来，沉重地跳到了金有谦身上。

金有谦双臂险些折了。

但他不敢多话，生怕老板将这莫大的恩泽给收回去，只好怀抱着这沉甸甸的一坨，心里又苦又甜地出了门。

“走，追老婆去！”

智慧这只可爱的小法斗，平时非常安静而乖巧，不是吃就是睡，从来不去叨扰他爸爸bambam。然而在到点出门的时候，这位智慧同学活像变了“狗格”似的，拖着咬着bambam往门口去，恨不得长出手来把门打开。

“汪汪汪！”智慧冲到bambam脚下，咬住裤脚拽了拽他。

“才六点半，你急什么！”bambam把裤脚解救出来。

“汪汪汪！”智慧又蹭上来，这回还把项圈一并叼了来。

“小祖宗你等一等！”bambam慢腾腾地把项圈给他戴上。

“汪汪汪！”智慧原地转了两圈，把自己当成了一只小火箭，恨不得立马就把自己发射出去。

“智慧同学！麻烦有点时间观念！我们七点准时出门！”bambam把它捞起来，放到自己腿上，“出去早了，就碰不到金有谦了你知不知道！就知道出去撒欢，一点也不为爸爸的人生幸福而考虑！小兔崽子！”

智慧听了这一番厥词，睁着一双大眼睛看了它爸爸一会，在狗生的乐趣与良心中，艰难地选择了后者。

3

七点整，两边电梯门同时打开。

抱着老板的金有谦和抱着智慧的bambam相视一笑，又同时低下头，掩饰住眼神里一点小惊喜与小得意。

“晚上好呀！”金有谦率先打了招呼。

“嗯晚上好，”bambam看了眼金有谦怀里的猫，问他，“今天你们老板倒是屈尊出来了？”

“嗯啊，太胖了，都三高了，得活动活动。”

莫名躺枪的老板懒懒地喵了一声，表示不想和你们这些人类计较。

出了电梯门，智慧立刻将自己发射出去，动作之迅疾，应该能在狗界奥运会上拿个短跑金牌。

手腕上扣着绳子的bambam被它猛地一拽，朝前踉跄出去，眼看就要摔个跟头。金有谦见状立刻扔下怀里的老板，长臂一伸将bambam拦腰捞了回来。

bambam后背抵在金有谦胸口，腰上还环着金有谦的手臂，整个人完完整整地陷在了金有谦怀里，颈上掠过金有谦温热的鼻息，他的耳根以肉眼可见的速度立刻染红了。

金有谦有点懵，整个人从头至尾僵直着，血液一齐朝头顶涌过去。他此刻觉得怀里很烫恨不得马上跳开，又觉得bambam身上有莫大的吸引力，恨不得严丝合缝地贴上去。

然后他头脑一热，又把bambam箍紧了一些。

被一个屁股蹲扔在地上的老板，凭空遭受此无妄之灾，顿时觉得颜面扫地，拖着三高的身躯，身残志坚地朝罪魁祸首——智慧同志扑过去，打算以体重直接压制住这个不稳重的小法斗。

智慧同志灵敏地感受到了危险的逼近，体内的小火箭又造作起来，准备进行第二次发射。

不稳重的智慧又一次牵动了绳子另一头的bambam的手腕，此刻被定格的两个人类才回过神来，红着脸分开一段距离。

“没……没事吧？”

“没事没事。”

“一屁股坐死这只蠢狗”的计划落空，老板一脸杀气地走回来，打算迁怒到铲屎官头上。

金有谦意识回笼，看到他们家主子正在以眼神谴责他见色忘义的行为，胆战心惊地摸了摸鼻子，将老板抱起来，打算抬着它走一圈，以此谢罪。

经过这样一个内心里甜表面上又尴尬的小插曲，两人之间那种模糊不清的暧昧气氛越发浓烈起来，以至于智慧都感受到了这一份不寻常，十分罕见地安定下来。

四个活物之间只有老板洞察了一切，作为一个霸总，它无法理解这种彼此暗恋又不说穿的情感，只想一爪子捅破这层窗户纸，然后将两个矜持的人类直接送入洞房。

4

七夕当晚。

两人照常遛完自家主子回家，彼此心照不宣地都没有提起今天是七夕的事。

bambam关上门，手机突然跳出一条信息，金有谦发来的：开门。

他心里突然警铃大作地想道：他要干什么？为什么突然来我家？

然后他手忙脚乱地开了门，顿时哭笑不得。

门口蹲着一只脸色相当不好的老板，脖子上——假设它有脖子——挂着一个袋子，里面是一袋狗粮和一张纸条，上面写着：

谢谢智慧同志给我家铲屎官创造了一个backhug的机会！落款：老板。

bambam把金老板抱回家，关上门，去储物间把前阵子买的妙鲜包拿出来，如法炮制地装在袋子里套在了智慧头上，然后将它放在金有谦门口。

金有谦收到bambam让他开门的短信，心领神会地将门口愣头愣脑地智慧抱进屋，拿出了妙鲜包和里面的纸条：

我爸爸很开心，不用谢。落款：智慧。

金有谦抱着智慧开心地上窜下跳起来，，恨不得将怀里这只懵逼的小法斗抛向空中以示庆祝。好在在出手的前一秒反应过来这是bambam的儿子，这才悻悻放下手，温柔地将它抱在怀里转了两圈。

bambam在家里与老板大眼瞪着小眼面面相觑。

“你的铲屎官怎么还没动静？”

“我哪知道，他这个愚蠢的人类。”

老板环视一周发现此屋没有心爱的猫爬架，顿时对这个空间丧失了兴趣，慵懒而尊贵地趴在沙发上，像个臃肿的贵妇。

bambam凑过去小心翼翼地摸了两把，见它懒懒地不抵抗，便肆无忌惮地撸起猫来。老板心里暗自吐槽金有谦效率奇低，又同时觉得bambam的手异常温柔，干脆把他任劳任怨的铲屎官忘到了九霄云外，专心享受起被抚摸的惬意来。

对面的金有谦好不容易把自己的各项激素值调节回正常水平，终于做好了决定。他沉沉深呼吸一口，抱着智慧按响了bambam家的门铃。

bambam惊得手上失了轻重，把脆弱的老板给弄疼了，老板不满地喵了一声，bambam只好把它抱在怀里加以抚慰，窜过去开了门。

“你儿子掉了。”金有谦举着智慧，笑意吟吟地看着他。

“噢，你主子好像更喜欢我，咱俩换吧。”

“不行，”金有谦往前走了一步，进了屋里，熟练地踢上门，“咱们一起养吧。”

“好啊。”bambam笑望着他。

金有谦把手里的智慧放下，然后把bambam拥进怀里，在他耳边轻声说着，“七夕快乐。”

被夹在两人中间的老板不堪重负，嗷地挤了出来，趴在了智慧旁边，懒懒地看着两人。

算了，今晚他们最大，朕就不计较了。

送入洞房吧。

**-完-**


	9. 金小胖教叔叔如何追到班主任

1  
  
bambam撑着头看向教室窗外。这会已经下午五点，班里的学生基本都被家长接走了，就剩下一个小男孩坐在位置上，左看右看很无奈的样子。  
  
bambam是这个班的班主任，他师范毕业甫一考上教师资格证便被安排到这所小学任教，这会已经三四个年头了。今年刚接手了四年级一班，头一年当班主任。  
  
落单的小男孩叫金小胖，也不知道是家长缺心眼还是怎么的，21世纪了怎么想的给小孩起这么个倒霉名字。  
  
bambam走到金小胖位置前桌坐下。  
“金小胖，你爸妈怎么还没来接你？要不要老师打电话去问问？”  
小胖单手撑着头，悠悠地叹了口气，“哎，没事bambam老师，往后都是我小叔叔来接我，他这人不靠谱，可能忘了。”  
  
2  
  
金有谦站在校门口站得腿都麻了还没见到他那个大侄子出来，眼看太阳都快偏西了，莫非错过了？  
  
他掏出手机来，“喂，哥，我大侄子是一班的吗？怎么还没见出来？”  
“是啊，这会应该早就放学了啊？是不是错过了？”电话那头的他哥显然着急起来，“你等会啊我把他们老师电话发你你问问去。”  
  
金有谦收到一串号码，立刻拨了过去。  
“喂您好，”他清清嗓子，“请问是金小胖同学的老师吗？”  
“是的，您是金小胖的小叔叔吧？怎么还没来接他呢？”  
“诶？我就在学校呢啊！”  
  
bambam走出教室四下看了看，“没看见您啊？您是不是走错了？在四年级一班。”  
“四年级？”金有谦愣了一下，顿时恍然大悟，“噢！原来小胖都上小学了啊！”  
他悻悻地瞥了眼校门口“金阳光幼儿园”六个大字，吐吐舌头钻进车里，“老师您让小胖再等会，我马上到。”  
  
bambam挂了电话，颇为心疼地看了眼一脸云淡风轻的金小胖，“你小叔叔走错了，再等会别急”  
小胖耸耸肩，老成地开口，“没事儿，我小叔缺心眼习惯了，他八成又跑幼儿园接我去了。二十几岁的人了忒让人放心不下。诶bambam老师我有点饿了，您有吃的吗？”  
bambam觉得这小孩将来必成大器，需要提早搞好关系，立刻站起身来，“有的，老师给你拿去。”  
  
3  
  
金有谦在教学楼里七拐八绕了好几圈，愣是没找到四年级一班的位置，心里腹诽着一所小学干嘛要修得迷宫似的，真是费劲。  
  
眼前拐角拐出一个人，背对着他朝前走着，金有谦立马跟上拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
“劳驾，请问一下……”  
金有谦话说一半顿时没了声音，那人转过身来的一刻，他清晰地听到自己的心脏“咯噔”了一下，随后像是一个蓬松的面团一样鼓胀着，柔软又温热地扑通跳起来。  
  
“那……那个……请问……”  
金有谦舌头打结似的问不出个一二三来，耳朵尖顿时染上了粉红色。  
  
bambam上下打量了这个奇怪又俊朗的青年，结合了他的年龄长相，以及一看上去就有点“忒让人放心不下”的气质，大致推断出了此人的身份。  
  
“您是金小胖同学的小叔叔吧？”  
“嗯嗯……诶，你怎么知道？”  
金有谦两眼突然亮了一下，巴眨巴眨地望着眼前令他怦然心动的人。  
“我是他班主任，”bambam看他这幅样子不自觉弯了弯眼睛，“您跟我来吧。”  
  
金有谦将信将疑地跟在他后面。  
班主任？不能够啊，现在的班主任都是这个款了吗？我上小学那会怎么没有这么好看的班主任？要我有这么好看的班主任，我早考上北大了，啊呀真是生不逢时……  
  
bambam走在前面听着后面的人一顿嘟囔，觉得好笑又滑稽，努力咬着下唇不让自己笑出声来。  
  
4  
  
“金小胖，你小叔叔来了。”bambam推开教室门，把拿来的零食放进他的书包里，“快回去吧，别饿着了。”  
“谢谢bambam老师！”  
金小胖背起书包走到金有谦面前，“走吧小叔叔。”  
随后摆着一副“我大慈大悲原谅你了你还不快快跟上”的表情，挺着小肚腩走出了教室。  
  
金有谦在他背后作势要揍他，抬起手后又突然放下来，回过头笑嘻嘻地看着bambam，“老师要不要顺路捎您回去？”  
“不用，”bambam摆摆手，“我自己开车来的。”  
“喔好，”金有谦撇撇嘴，“今天辛苦老师了！您回家路上注意安全。”  
  
5  
  
金有谦坐上车，立刻狗腿地贴上金小胖。  
“诶，大侄子，那个帅哥真是你班主任？”  
金小胖叼着棒棒糖，瞥了他一眼，“是啊，干嘛？”  
“没……没干嘛，就问问嘛。”金有谦被他看得莫名有点心虚，又补充了一句，“我就觉得这么年轻就当班主任很厉害嘛。”  
“我看你是觉得他长得帅吧。”  
金小胖把棒棒糖一口咬碎在嘴里嚼吧嚼吧“咔嗒”作响，一脸“你不要装了我都懂”的表情看着他小叔叔。  
  
金有谦顿时觉得他圆不溜秋的可爱大侄子俨然化身成了专门排遣他的小恶魔。  
“死小孩就你话多，吃你的棒棒糖！”  
  
金小胖并不想与他这个幼稚的小叔计较，眼睛盯着窗外。  
突然他指着前面，开口道：“小叔，你请我吃这个冰激凌，我告诉你我们bambam老师的一手资料。”  
  
金有谦好险没被口水呛死，心说现在的小孩太早熟了！都会谈条件了，真是不得了。  
转念他又觉得这波交易着实不亏，于是立刻打了转向灯，靠边停了车。  
  
“我们bambam老师呢，人又帅心地又善良，讲课讲得也好，每年都是优秀教师……”金小胖捧着冰激凌，边吃边夸赞着bambam，看上去十分骄傲。  
“诶我说你别整这些没用的，讲重点好不好？”金有谦抬手在小胖手里挖了一坨曲奇口味的冰激凌。  
  
小胖立刻不服输地往他盒子里挖了一勺巧克力口味的，并顺便白了他一眼，“单身，学校里好多追他的女老师，唔，男老师，应该也有吧……噫你这个口味的好甜！你是小学生吗？”  
金有谦把冰激凌往自己怀里护了护，“哦？那也就是说我可以下手咯？”  
  
“嗯，客观上来说是这样，不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
金小胖上下打量了一下他小叔，“不过你有点缺心眼，胜算不大。”  
  
“你个死小孩！”金有谦作势要抢他的冰激凌，被小胖一把挡下。  
“你往后每周都带我来吃冰激凌，我就帮你。”  
“嘿你个小屁孩，谈条件谈上瘾了还！”金有谦呲牙咧嘴地瞪着他，“说吧，怎么帮。”  
  
随后两个脑袋凑在一块“如此这般”了好一会，金有谦听得聚精会神，就差掏出纸笔来逐字记下。  
最后两人相互自信地一点头，颇为胸有成竹的样子。  
  
6  
  
第二天放学，班里又只剩金小胖一人。bambam坐在他面前陪着他。  
“你小叔叔还没来？”  
“嗯，”金小胖忧心忡忡地点点头，“我小叔叔最近有点忙。bambam老师您别看他一副吊儿郎当的样子，他其实刚从国外留学回来，在我爸爸公司上班，刚刚上手，比较勤奋，工作量也比较大。”  
  
“喔喔，这样啊……”bambam愣愣地点着头，不知道他为什么要说这些，“那我要帮你催下他吗？”  
“不用不用，”小胖从书包里掏出两颗巧克力，“bambam老师陪我等一会呗，给您吃糖。”  
  
bambam弯着笑眼接过巧克力，撕开包装纸丢了一颗在嘴里。随后他又听到金小胖叹了口气。  
“哎，我这个小叔，也老大不小了，也没有谈对象，家里都挺替他着急的。”  
  
bambam嘴角跳了跳，“这个……小胖你就不用操心了。”  
金小胖没有理会他，兀自说下去，“主要是我小叔眼光太高，一般的都看不上，非得要长得好看，学历过关，工作体面的，喔，最好要是老师。”  
  
“额，”bambam觉得谈话的走向有点诡异，“那……老师要不帮忙介绍一下？”  
金小胖摆摆手，“不用不用，老师您操心自个儿就行，您不是也还没着落呢吗？话说bambam老师您喜欢啥样的？”  
“我那个……没啥要求，看对眼就成。”  
“那您觉得我小叔怎么样”  
“哈？”  
  
7  
  
bambam越来越觉得事情不对劲了。  
  
比如说金小胖三天两头拉着他聊天，话题中心总离不开他小叔。而他小叔金有谦来接小胖时总是有意无意地跟自己聊天，还要“顺手”送点小零食小礼物，今天是护手霜明天是梨汁的。  
  
再没眼力见的人，也看出其中的小心思来了。  
bambam课间休息时啜着昨天金有谦给他的梨汁，心里突然一暖，不由得开始期待起放学来。  
  
今天放学果不其然教室又只剩下小胖一人。不过金有谦没有迟太久，很快就到了教室。  
  
“小胖，走啦！”  
他朝他大侄子喊着，顺势给他递过去一个狡黠的眼神。  
  
金小胖迅速领会精神，不耐烦地朝他摆摆手，“小叔你先等会，我作业做了一半，我今天顺便做完了再回去吧，省得思路都被打断了，你在外面等我会。”  
  
金有谦立刻转向bambam，非常不好意思地开口，“bambam老师抱歉啊，我在这等他一会。这小孩难得这么用功来着。那什么，您先回去吧，不用在这等了。”  
  
说完他手心出了一层汗，紧张地等着bambam的选择。  
  
“没事，”bambam笑弯了眼睛，“我不着急，我在这，小胖有什么问题我能辅导辅导他。”  
  
金有谦顿时松了一口气，同时心里炸起了烟花：他要陪我一起等诶！有希望！  
  
金有谦勉强维持住了表情的镇定，一本正经地开口，“那咱们去外面等吧，别影响他了。  
bambam点点头，领着他进了办公室。  
  
8  
  
金有谦一进门便看到了前两天他送的护手霜，管身已经明显瘪下去一小块，看来是用过了。  
“bambam，那个护手霜还挺好的吧？你们上课总是用粉笔写字，太伤手了，得多保养，不然到冬天干裂就可疼了。”  
  
bambam望了一眼护手霜，心里十分不好意思说，其实那是办公室其他女老师抢去用的，他们现在已经不用粉笔改用记号笔写板书了。  
  
“嗯嗯嗯，挺好用的，比我以前买的好多了。谢谢你呀！”  
“没事没事。”金有谦抿嘴笑着摆摆手。  
  
办公室突然陷入了安静。  
金有谦犹豫了许久，终于小心翼翼地开口，“那个，bambam老师，你喜欢看电影吗？”  
“嗯喜欢啊，怎么了？”  
“就是，我哥给了我两张票，你也知道的我刚回国也没什么熟人，你想不想去看？”  
  
bambam看着金有谦紧张地咬着下唇，突然低头轻轻笑了一下。  
随后他又抬起头，挂着礼貌的笑，“啊抱歉啊，我最近事情比较多，好像没办法出去看电影啊。要不，你先找别人去看吧？”  
金有谦的眼神立马暗淡下去，“啊……这样啊，好吧。”  
  
“啊，小胖作业应该做完了吧，我们出去吧。”bambam上前一步，轻轻拍了拍他的手臂，歪着头朝金有谦笑了一下。  
“喔，嗯嗯，好的。”金有谦落寞地跟在他后面出了办公室。  
  
9  
  
“唉……”这是金有谦坐在冰激凌店里叹的第三十口气。  
金小胖同学含着冰激凌一脸恨铁不成钢地看着他，“我说你，我作业都写完八百遍了，你都没能成功约上看电影？你怂不怂啊！”  
“诶哟，我亲侄子，这能怪我吗？人家不乐意我有什么办法？我能把人家绑着去看电影吗？”金有谦丧气地拿勺子戳着面前的冰激凌。  
“嗳！你太弱了！”小胖抢过他的冰激凌来吃，顺便语重心长地开口，“这都多少天了还没能追到手，小叔，你跟我还有很大的差距啊！”  
  
金有谦差点没被这番厥词气晕过去，“你？你有啥资格说我？你谈过恋爱吗小屁孩！”  
“谈过啊，”小胖得意地挑眉，“我们班班花，我可是花了一周就追到了。”  
“卧槽！我要告诉你爸妈！”  
“你告诉去好了，送她的泰迪熊玩偶还是我妈掏钱给我买的。诶你咋老吃巧克力味的，甜齁了。”  
“谁让你吃了吗！”金有谦把冰激凌抢回来，“吃吃吃就知道吃！”  
  
10  
  
往后一周金有谦还是天天迟到，依旧坚持不懈地给bambam花样送礼物。  
主要还是听取了金小胖同学的建议：bambam老师只是有点害羞而已，不能轻易放弃，要用诚意打动他。  
  
转眼到了周五，金小胖习以为常地在空荡的教室里写作业。  
bambam照常坐在他前面。  
  
“小胖，你小叔今天来得比往常还要迟啊。”  
“喔，”小胖头也没抬，“他好像被我爸押着中午相亲去了，可能这会还没结束吧。”  
  
“中午相亲这会都晚上了还没结束？”bambam顿时有点坐不住，以至于没有看到金小胖狡黠的一笑。  
“唔，谁知道呢，可能看对眼了吧。”  
  
bambam觉得心里突然被人抓了一把，此刻又有点失落又有点生气，一时间情绪复杂得难以排解。  
他站起来走出教室，打算透透气。  
  
小胖从桌子里掏出手机，给他小叔发了一个OK的表情。  
  
“bambam！”金有谦登登登地从楼梯上跑上来，弯着腰喘气，“来晚啦不好意思，有点事耽搁了。”  
bambam打量着他一身既休闲又正式的打扮，头发也修剪过，整个人又帅气了一个档次。  
还真的是去相亲的？！  
  
“呀！金有谦！你这人怎么这样！”  
“啊？我哪样了？”金有谦一脸无辜。  
“你你你，你这人怎么经不起考验啊！我就拒绝了你一次看电影而已！你就放弃啦？居然马上就去相亲了！喂你昨天还在送我加湿器诶！你这人怎么说停就停啊气死我了！”  
  
“唔，那你干嘛要拒绝我。”金有谦低头望着他。  
“因为……”bambam突然涨红了脸，声音也小了一半，“因为我觉得一直是你在主动，我想下次我主动请你看电影，因为我平时上课，没什么时间可以约你啊……”  
  
bambam还没说完，便被扯进了一个温柔的怀抱里。  
  
“什么嘛，你干嘛不早点说，害我被小胖敲诈了一整年份的冰激凌诶！”  
金有谦环住bambam，将脑袋抵在他的肩膀上，顺便朝教室里的金小胖得意地眨了一下眼睛。  
  
“啊？什么一年份的冰激凌？”bambam从他怀里挣脱出来。  
“喔没什么？”金有谦又再次将他按进怀里，“我刚才说，我喜欢你。”  
bambam脸埋在金有谦的肩窝，“嗯哼”了两声。  
  
“喂，嗯哼是什么意思，你不答应我的话，我明天真的去相亲啦！”  
“你敢！”bambam抬起头来，恶狠狠地盯着金有谦。  
“那你答应我呗，要不然金小胖又该笑话我了。”金有谦低头委屈地看着他。  
  
bambam笑了笑，伸手扣住金有谦的后颈将他拉下里，轻轻在他唇上附上一个亲吻。  
“这样好了吧！”  
  
“嗯嗯，”金有谦笑嘻嘻地抬起头，朝着教室里喊着，“金小胖你给我把眼睛闭上！”  
  
随后他捉住bambam的下巴，再度吻了上去。  
  
11  
  
期末考最后一门结束，孩子们兴奋地收起书包，不到五分钟便在学校里消失得无影无踪。  
当然，金小胖显然是例外的那一个。  
  
bambam收好试卷，倚在门上，“小胖，你小叔叔还没来？”  
“喔，习惯了。”  
  
没多久，楼梯口突然传来又奶又清亮的声音，“小胖我来接你放学啦！”  
  
金小胖无奈地扶着额头，心想着他这小叔什么时候才能有个二十几岁的青年该有的稳重样子。  
  
bambam笑意盈盈地走出教室，面对着飞扑过来的金有谦。  
金有谦顺势将他一把搂在怀里。  
  
“我也来接你放学啦！bambam！”

  
**-完-**


	10. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哨兵x向导

**1 - Welcome to your life**

  
  
今天是个好天气，如果金有谦能够忽视摆在桌面上那封印着“公会任务书”的信的话。  
  
他眼睛瞟了一眼那张薄薄的的信纸，便偏头倚在椅背上，双腿交叠着翘在桌面，轻轻晃动出一副懒怠舒展的样子来。  
  
金有谦十四岁便觉醒了，令人震惊的强大天赋几乎让他甫一进入塔内训练便登上了首席之座，七八年来并未曾有其他哨兵能撼动。  
正因如此，他所负责的任务大多危险或重大。公会任务有五档划分，D、C、B、A、S，难度依次攀升。对于金有谦来说，能递到他眼前的任务，只有一档：S。  
  
金有谦阖着眼，耳朵突然捕捉到远处渐渐靠近的脚步声。  
  
没多久门便被推开，来人一见他便无奈地扶了扶额头。  
“我他妈造了什么孽，每次都摊上你这个哨兵？”  
  
金有谦笑了笑，调整了一下坐僵了的尾椎骨，开口道，“你这话可太伤人了，bambam，再不济我也是现任首席哨兵，媒介人找咱俩搭伙，那是对你的向导能力的肯定，你说是吧？”  
  
“我的能力用得着你来烘托？”bambam翻着白眼走近他，颇为嫌弃地将他翘在桌上的双腿挪了下去，“什么任务啊？媒介人找我的时候怪紧张的，还嘱咐我要注意安全。我可不想年纪轻轻把小命搭进去，老子还没活够呢。”  
  
金有谦朝桌上努努嘴，“那儿呢，我还没看，你正好念给我听。”  
bambam拿起信纸，痛心疾首地剜了他一眼，“怎么没懒死你！”  
  
随后他沉了声，精神网探到金有谦的精神领域。这是规矩，公会的任务书不可以说出来，只能通过搭档的哨兵和向导用精神图景进行沟通。  
  
“zheng府的委托，晚上十点，有一波恐怖///势力要袭击……”bambam皱了皱眉头，觉得不可思议，“袭击塔。”  
金有谦闻言也坐直了身子，“哪个区域的塔？”  
“G区，前阵子刚设立的那个。”  
  
所谓塔，其实是一个由哨兵和向导组成的区域性机构，大部分的塔都由zheng府担任最高领///导层，相当于佣兵公会。  
金有谦所在的塔是整个片区最为成熟与强大的组织。而G区新设立的塔是前不久组织起来的，里面的哨兵和向导才刚刚觉醒没有受过完整的训练，一旦遭受袭击，年幼哨兵和向导极有可能因为还不熟练的感官操纵而形成精神混乱，甚至有可能集体陷入“井”中，也就是所谓的“灵魂黑洞”。  
  
bambam放下信纸，开口道：“怪不得媒介人找我的时候哆嗦得孙子似的，新设立的那个塔连哨兵再向导起码百来人吧，要是真集体‘跳井’了，我他妈小命就搭上了，操！”  
  
“不会的，”金有谦望向他的眼睛，表情是十分罕见的严肃，“有我在，我一定会护你周全，每一次。”  
  
bambam被他突如其来的认真搞得局促起来，说：“干嘛突然这样，搞得人怪尴尬的。那什么，趁早做准备工作吧。”  
  
（此处删改了）  
  
准备工作完成，金有谦站在窗边抽着烟，等着bambam一同出发。  
  
bambam把枪袋扣好，走到金有谦身边，将他嘴里叼的烟一把抢过，狠狠吸上了一口，随后便将燃了一半的烟碾灭了。  
  
他吐出烟雾，精神网柔软地朝金有谦的精神领域探过去。  
“那块未知的精神领域……”他顿了一下，好像在斟酌措辞，“任务结束后我再帮你疏导一下。”  
  
金有谦转过头来看着bambam，眼里满是调笑的意味，“哎哟我们bam，太贴心了，感动，嘤嘤嘤。”  
  
bambam瞪了他一眼，“给我正经点。说真的，找个向导结///合吧，你这个精神领域的问题不能拖。”  
金有谦闻言又转过头去面向窗外，“结///合就有用吗？”  
“至少能让你的精神领域不这么混乱，不用一直用屏障强撑着。”  
“唔，”金有谦适时低下头，像个委屈的小孩样开口，“你又不跟我结///合。除了你，我谁都不要。”  
  
说罢他便转身朝门口走去，眼里一扫先前的倦怠，而是一派清明锐利。  
bambam盯着那半截烟轻轻叹了口气。  
“其实我也没那么抗拒。“  
  
  
G区的塔矗立在一片丛林中，此刻在稀疏的月色下显得诡谲而安静。  
  
金有谦甫一踏入这片区域，绝对敏锐的感官便察觉到了不对劲，他视线如鹰一般巡视过整片丛林。  
“这里起码有上百颗炸弹。”  
“疯了吗！”bambam蹙紧眉头，精神网铺展开，很快便覆盖了四周。  
“有其他哨兵和向导吗？”金有谦轻巧地拆掉了脚边的两排炸弹。  
“没有。不排除有绝对屏蔽的可能。”bambam收回精神网，“不过，塔里的哨兵已经开始躁动了。”  
“操。”金有谦闻言又加快了速度。  
  
越接近塔，就越能感觉到塔内极其不稳定的精神波动。恐怖///势力看来是想用炸弹来造成这些不成熟的哨兵向导们的神游或混沌。  
  
bambam将精神网扫到塔内，开始安抚些许情绪濒临狂化的哨兵。  
  
然而渐渐地，他察觉到了一丝不对劲。

**2 - There's no turning back**

  
  
“这么下去不行。”金有谦拆除炸弹的动作越来越迅速，“这附近的炸弹数量未知，我不可能在所有哨兵神游之前完全拆除掉，得想个办法，bam……bambam？”  
  
金有谦突然觉得感官重重地跳了一下。  
bambam站在他身后五米远处，他此刻正惊惧地望着金有谦。  
  
“怎么了？”金有谦从未见过如此恐惧的bambam。  
“塔里的向导，”bambam皱眉再次将精神网范围扩大，“越来越少了。”  
  
“什么意思？什么叫越来越少了？”  
“你自己看。”bambam将精神图景传递给金有谦。  
  
塔内越发混乱，哨兵们挤作一团，还未能运用自如的五感呈现出反噬的势头，而与此同时，越来越多的向导开始眼神空洞，行尸走肉般淹没在如海啸袭来的情感中。  
  
“这是……”金有谦难以置信地望着塔内的景象，“井。”  
  
bambam暂时将精神网收了回来，他抬头望向塔的最高层。  
暖黄色的灯光透过厚重的窗玻璃映出来，一片安宁的顶层在混沌狂乱的哨兵向导们中间显得越发瘆人起来。  
  
“我应该早点想到的。”  
bambam低下头，视线缓和地落在金有谦身上。  
  
这个任务从一开始就透露着不对劲。  
袭击塔的方式是用炸弹来刺激塔中的哨兵向导，然而任务书中却明确指明了行动的时间。铺排数量如此庞大的炸弹不是分秒之间能完成的事，那么这个袭击就不存在一个开始时间。  
zheng府的情///报出了问题？情///报人员得知了错误的袭击情///报？  
  
还是说，根本没有这样一条情///报。  
  
“金有谦，”bambam精神网柔和地落在他的精神领域中，“只派一个哨兵一个向导来阻止一个袭击塔的恐怖///势力，你说是高层脑子进水了，还是……”  
  
“是他们把我们想的太蠢了。”  
  
金有谦的眼神在一瞬间冰冷下来，其中的杀意有如实质，尖刀一般划破了浓重的夜色。  
  
两人几乎是闪进了塔中。  
  
高层摆了一着好棋。  
首席哨兵和最强向导，单枪匹马地拯救一个尚在训练的塔。哨兵稍不留神就会因为感官极度集中而陷入神游甚至狂化，向导也会被塔中巨大的情感淹没，尤其是塔中其他向导所剩无几的时候。  
这是第一步。  
  
而金有谦和bambam的能力高层再清楚不过，仅仅是这样一个浅显的圈套，只要稍微一留神就会露出破绽。于是为了万无一失，为了防止两人早早跳出圈套，高层排布了一个炸弹丛林，只要两人企图逃离，上百颗炸弹便会立刻让两人灰飞烟灭。  
  
进，死路一条；退，也是死路一条。  
  
“全杀掉。”  
  
金有谦放下这句话便冲进了乱作一团的哨兵中间。  
一场屠杀。  
  
年轻的哨兵们此刻正是五感最为绷紧的时刻，他们敏锐地感知到了两个异常强大的存在，纷纷开始出于本能地攻击。  
金有谦动作迅速得难以捕捉，所到之处刀枪轮番上阵，不出一会周身便空出了一个圈子——由哨兵的尸体横陈围出的圈子。  
  
bambam并不敢懈怠，他一边对狂化边缘的哨兵进行失感控制，一边竭尽脑汁思考炸弹的引爆器会在哪里，还要抽空关注一下金有谦的精神领域是否正常。  
一时间简直恨不得多出五六个自己来。  
  
越来越多的年轻向导开始陷入病毒似的混沌中，而剩余的哨兵在金有谦的刺激下将自己的感官再次提升了一个维度。  
渐渐有哨兵退出了金有谦的屠杀圈中，转而向bambam进行攻击。  
bambam掏出枪袋中的枪迅速上膛，在攻破扑向自己的哨兵的精神屏障后立刻开枪射杀。  
  
然而上百个狂化边缘的哨兵并不是区区一个向导所能控制住的，哪怕是强如bambam这样的顶级向导。  
很快bambam便因精神过度负载而开始体力不支。  
  
一把银色的尖刀突然闪入bambam的瞳孔中。  
“该死！”bambam侧身踹开右侧扑来的哨兵，无暇顾及这把直向他砍来的刀。  
正当他打算生生挨下这一击时，耳边突然响起了一声暴怒而威严的狮吼声。  
  
“尤金，给我保护好他。”  
金有谦放出了他的精神向导——一只成年非洲雄狮。  
  
尤金横向撞开了那个持刀的哨兵，巨大的冲力使他立刻遭受了脊柱折断的痛苦，银刀从手中脱落，在暴乱中发出“咣当”一声响。  
bambam迅速拾起它，手起刀落解决了身边两个企图偷袭的哨兵。  
  
有了尤金的震慑，bambam这里稍有缓和。  
他立刻将精神网朝金有谦探去。  
  
金有谦的精神领域有一块空白地带，极度混乱无章，如果不是强悍的屏障支撑着，他的精神领域很容易走在狂化的边缘，稍不留神就会坠入深渊。  
而至于深渊里是什么，没有人知道。  
因为没有人能进入那块空白地带。  
  
而此刻，金有谦因为长时间高强度的精神集中，五感已达到最强水准。  
同时，他的精神领域在那块空白地带的作用下，已经显示出暴风过境般的混沌残断。  
  
尤金的喘息中逐渐染上了狂躁的低吼，bambam伸手安抚着这头健壮威凛的雄狮。  
他放出密集的精神网，企图让金有谦的精神领域稍微安分一些。  
  
一瞬间，密不透风的精神网全数被弹开。  
bambam被击得向后退了一步。  
糟糕！这个状态的金有谦已经完全无法进行疏导了。  
  
bambam立刻向围在金有谦身边的哨兵进行精神网的攻击，强悍的网狂风般扫过去，让金有谦得到了短暂的休息时间。  
bambam趁着这个空档立刻冲到他身边。  
  
“金有谦！”  
“去找引爆器。”金有谦瞳孔渗出暗暗的红色，他一把推开bambam，“炸弹快要引爆了。”  
“金有谦，你这样下去不行！”bambam几乎吼叫出声。  
“赶紧去！”金有谦咬着牙，在努力克制着自己精神领域内暴虐的因子，“不然咱俩都得死！”  
  
他整个人像一张绷紧的弓，死死咬着牙关，费力抬起手来覆在bambam的头发上。  
“乖，快去。”  
  
bambam死死地抓着他的手臂，再次将精神网铺展开。还是悉数被击落。  
而此时，方才被精神网攻击的哨兵们已经重新投入了这场实力与数量悬殊的厮杀。  
  
bambam盯住金有谦的眼睛，在他眼里有暴雪狂风地震海啸。  
有一瞬间，他还看到了自己。

**3 - Nothing ever lasts forever**

  
  
年轻的哨兵前赴后继地朝金有谦涌来，脸上皆是瘆人的嗜血杀意。  
再这么耗下去金有谦撑不了多久，得马上逃离这该死的地方才行！  
  
bambam朝金有谦重重地一点头，转身离开了这个屠///杀圈。  
“好好挺住。”  
  
金有谦的动作已经近乎一种本能的反应，首席哨兵的天赋与能力在此刻被放大到了极致。  
尤金体格庞大，是难得一见的压制性精神向导。它与金有谦背向站着，奋力抵挡着前仆后继的进攻。  
  
与此同时，一条黑红相间的蟒蛇悄然游至战区中央。  
这是bambam的精神向导。  
对于向导来说，蟒蛇类的精神向导并不多见，而bambam这条却极具攻击性，有着与他本人如出一辙的强大力量。  
  
bambam将精神网不断朝塔的四面八方铺开，网风所到之处都可见有年轻哨兵无神地滑落。  
  
引///爆器，到底会在哪里？  
既然这是高层设的局，为了确保万无一失一定会有人在附近严密监视战况，稍有不对劲便会引爆///炸弹。  
  
对了！数百颗炸弹的威力波及广大，无法在短时间内脱身，那么要想近距离监控又要立刻脱身的地方——  
直升机！  
塔顶层是高层办公室，再往上便是楼顶停机坪！  
  
bambam几乎是以非人的速度冲向了顶层。  
  
同一时间，金有谦觉得全身的感官细胞都要爆炸开来。  
他甚至可以听到丛林外围传来的第一颗炸弹引爆的声音。  
  
精神领域内仿佛在进行着一场天崩地裂的巨变，迫使他强行将感官调到最大阈值。  
  
濒临狂化。  
  
他觉得体内有一股可怕的力量在疯狂地企图挣脱出他的屏障。  
他瞳孔的红色又暗了一分。  
  
周围还有战斗力的哨兵所剩无几，金有谦几乎是以幻影的速度穿梭于他们之间，不待对方做出反应便一击致命。  
  
最后一个哨兵倒下，金有谦彻底冲破了感官最高限制。  
  
“砰！”  
金有谦暗红的瞳孔里映出了遮天蔽日的火光。  
  
就在此时，窗边一架直升机摇摇欲坠地悬着。  
bambam大半个身子探出来，朝他大喊：  
  
“金有谦！上来！”  
  
塔坍塌的一瞬间，巨大的爆炸挟着火光冲出来。  
bambam拼命稳住直升机的操纵盘，在一片红光中跌跌撞撞地冲了出去。  
  
  
白日初降。  
丛林的大火仍在熊熊燃烧。  
bambam收回精神图景，继续企图安抚住已经脱离控制的金有谦的精神领域。  
  
他们没回塔，也没去公会，而是径直到了金有谦觉醒前的住所。  
  
高层变了，两人再度出现必将成为众矢之的。现今最重要的是把金有谦从神游状态中救出来。  
  
无论用什么办法。  
  
精神网一遍又一遍地扫过金有谦灾难般地精神领域，均是无法探识。  
然而先前他精神领域内那块无法进入的空白地带，居然在一片残垣中，悄无声息地不见了踪迹。  
  
bambam定了定神，有一个疯狂的念头生长出来，很快占据了他的思维。  
不论用什么办法，都要试一试不是吗？  
  
bambam再次将强大的精神网扫过去，金有谦钢铁般的屏障适时破开了一个狭窄的口子。  
就是现在。  
bambam突然翻身跨坐在金有谦身上，在一瞬间爆发出大量的jie///合热来。  
巨大的jie///合热撞入金有谦屏障上的那条口子，bambam费力地撑起已经软了的身子，祈祷着金有谦能给他一点反应。  
  
“你不是一直想要的吗？”他大口喘息着，jie///合热像火焰一样灼烧着他的身体，“我现在给你了。”  
  
空气里开始弥漫出些许微弱的奶味信息素，很快甜腻的味道爆发开来。  
金有谦赤红的双眼睁开，狠狠地望向跨坐在他身上的人。  
  
“bambam……”  
话语和理智被悉数吞没在一个歇斯底里的吻中。  
  
（此处删改，原文无存档）  
  
感受到金有谦拼了命的克制，bambam倾身伏向他的耳边，用低不可闻的的气声邀请他：  
“绑定我吧。”  
  
bambam无力地伏在金有谦的胸口，脸上挂满了生理泪水，甚至在结束之后仍无法自控地流出眼泪。  
  
金有谦伸出手来一下一下地顺着他的头发。  
  
他觉得眼前逐渐堆满了细碎的星光。  
这些星光越来越亮，亮得他快要睁不开眼来。  
  
“bambam，”他轻声说，“我想睡会。”

**4 - Everybody wants to rule the world**

  
  
bambam躺在金有谦旁边睡了一觉。  
  
这一觉睡得并不安稳。jie///合过的两人在精神上高度契合，即使在睡梦中bambam也能感受到金有谦的精神领域内正在发生一场从未有过的无从想象的巨变。  
  
bambam侧过身来撑着头看着他，视线落在他并不舒展的眉头，然后到眼角的痣，然后是鼻梁，最后落在他抿紧的嘴唇上。  
他支起身子在这两片唇上轻轻印上一个吻。  
  
“快醒过来吧，金有谦。”  
  
金有谦做了一个冗长而累人的梦。  
  
他梦见自己身处无边的冰川中，周身只有刺眼的白色和浸骨的严寒。  
他漫无目的地在冰面上走着，每走一步都能清晰地感受到肌肉的拉扯。疼痛感被放大了无数倍，甚至有如实质一般刻在他的筋骨上。  
  
“好痛啊……”他眉头越皱越紧，身体却不受控地向前行着。  
  
面前突然出现了一个横断，一个笔直的深渊呈现在他的视野里。  
他向下看着，不知道底下有什么。  
  
当你凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视你。  
  
他好像听见了一个遥远而蛊惑的声音：  
  
“往前走啊，跳下去吧……”  
  
他梦呓一般重复着这句话，不自觉地向前踏了一步。  
  
深渊里突然出现了一张再熟悉不过的脸。  
而下一秒，从深不见底的黑暗中突然冲出了无数暗黑色的利箭，挂着毒液的锋利箭头海啸一般将这张深情凝望的脸吞没殆尽。  
  
然后他感到一股强大的愤怒与疼痛交织在一起，像一条翻江倒海的巨龙在他体内挣扎冲撞……  
  
  
“bambam！”  
  
金有谦猛地睁开眼，剧烈地喘息着。  
  
他的瞳孔染上了如深渊一般的黑色，不可见底，冰冷沉静得骇人。  
  
bambam冲到他身边握住他的手。精神网探到他的精神领域中。  
有一瞬间他被震惊得头皮发麻：金有谦的精神领域，呈现出了深不可测的自控力，任何感官的阈值都成为了没有上限的未知数值，这是……  
  
黑暗哨兵。  
  
金有谦反握住bambam的手，轻拍着安抚他。  
“bambam，我醒了。”  
  
几乎闻所未闻的，哨兵的二次觉醒。  
并且觉醒成为了时代的最强者。  
  
  
塔的顶层，会议室中。  
争论声裹挟着惶惶未知的恐惧。  
“可是两人的尸体并没有找到。”  
“那么大的爆炸和火，两人应该早就炸成碎片了吧。”  
“可是派去监视的人失踪了……”  
“可能，可能他也没逃过爆炸。”  
“现场没有找到直升机的残骸……”  
  
高层领导们喋喋不休着，一个苍老的声音突然插进来。  
坐在中央的最高级///领///导沉着脸色开口：“姑且不要再争论这两人了。现在塔内首席的哨兵向导都失踪了，当务之急要界定出新的规范来……”  
  
“砰！”  
会议室的门在猛烈的撞击中画成碎片，一个如豹子一般的身影窜上了会议桌，径直跳向这位头发花白的最高级///领///导。  
  
“老头儿，”金有谦居高临下地看着他，眼里尽是嘲讽的意味，“这么深谋远虑地除掉我们俩，真是辛苦了。”  
  
接下来还未等众人有所反应，金有谦的手便闪电一般擎向了他的脖颈，指间稍一用力，老头的表情便被永远定格在了震惊的那一幕上。  
  
金有谦拍拍手，站在会议桌上，漆黑的眼神扫视过所有人。黑暗哨兵的气场爆发开来。  
  
在同一时间一股强劲的精神网劈过来，在场的领导们根本来不及抵抗，便纷纷丧失了精神领域的控制权，成了一堆没有灵魂的木偶。  
  
  
bambam信步走进会议室，满意地环视四周，似乎对验收成果十分满意。  
  
金有谦跳下会议桌，嘟着嘴颇为不满地看着他：“抢我风头！好讨厌！”  
bambam笑眯眯地望着他，开口道：“用这帮老家伙给黑暗哨兵开刃？啧啧，不上档次。”  
  
金有谦拉起他的手十指相扣着往外走去：“走，咱们去干点上档次的事情。”  
  
“啊？什么事？”  
“当然是滚///床///单啊！赶紧的，我给你上最高档次的！”

  
**-完-**


	11. Lodour

\- 1 -  
  
金有谦潜进这个实验基地费了一番功夫。  
这个隐匿在丛林中的“铁箱子”比他想象中要戒备森严得多。他谨慎地避开几乎无死角覆盖的监控摄像，矫捷地翻入高墙之中。  
眼疾手快地拗断两个巡视守卫的颈动脉，他悄然绕行至电力配给中心，面对着星罗棋布着的数据端口摸索了好一会，企图从这一堆看似毫无差别的小方格中挑出他想要的那个。  
  
背后突然被一束强光直直照过来，金有谦脊背僵住，耳朵敏锐地捕捉到数十杆枪瞄准自己的声音，他举起双手，缓慢地转过身来。  
在被铐住押走时，他嘴角勾起一个难以被察觉的弧度，而与此同时，数以千计的数据端口中，一个细巧到几乎肉眼无法辨认的芯片暗自闪动了一下。  
  
“扫描他。”  
发话的是这个实验基地的负责人，实验基地归jun事科研局管辖，因而这里的直接负责人便是科研局局长Blake。他一声不吭地盯着金有谦被推入扫描室，眼光之锐利似乎在担心这个刚刚被捉住的潜入者会在众目睽睽之下溜走。  
“局长，从他身上搜到一个这个，看起来像是一个精密的信息终端。”  
Blake拿起这个不足手掌一半大小的小方块，他探究的视线落在平滑反光的表面，随即抬眼看向前方被关在安全系数最高级别的监禁室中的金有谦。  
  
“想必你应该知道这个的用处。”Blake把小方块朝他晃了晃。  
刚遭受了一波电击的金有谦此刻虚虚地倚在角落，他稍微瞥了一眼，“当然。它能屏蔽掉这里所有的监控。”  
金有谦稍作停顿，在听到Blake面色不善地吩咐手下立刻开启一级警报时满意地笑了一下，然后他补充，“以及在你看向它的第一眼时获取该基地的最高权限，你知道的，虹膜。”  
Blake脸色刷白了一瞬间，很快他便怒不可遏地站起身来冲到监禁室前，“雇主是谁？”  
金有谦故作惊慌地看了他一眼，“雇主？不不不，你误会了。我只是来取走本不该属于这里的东西并加以妥善保管，我是指，现在在这个实验基地最中心的那个神秘物质，我想你们称之为，lodour。”  
  
Blake飞快地在监禁室前的操作面板上按下若干指令，在听到下属禀报目前监控还未受到入侵的好消息后略微松了口气，随后他警告性地看向金有谦，“我劝你别耍什么花样，诚实地做一个自我介绍。”  
  
金有谦手心沁出了一层薄汗。  
当然他不是在为自我介绍而紧张。令他焦虑的的是，他正被关押在一个连转身都不宽裕的监禁室里，四面墙上的未知武器统一对准了他。  
而计划中至关重要的一环——理应在三分钟之前赶到并将他救出这个小囚笼的bambam，居然还没有到场！  
  
老天，bambam求你快点……  
  
金有谦默念了一句，随后用尽可能慢悠悠的语速开口，“既然这里隶属jun事科研局，那作为局长的Blake先生，您想必知道星际探员，或至少有所耳闻。”  
Blake的神情明显慌乱了起来。  
“lodour，你们给它起了个好名字。”金有谦眯起眼睛，“但这并不说明你们能够驾驭这样一个危险的物质。客观上来说，这块来自宇宙的某个角落的神秘物质，要比北欧神话里这个‘诱惑者’lodour具有几何倍数的毁灭性。因此，将它交由我们保管会更为妥帖。”  
金有谦目光直直地看向Blake，纹丝不动的面孔深处其实早已经开始不安地咆哮：bambam这小混蛋怎么还不来！？  
  
Blake将手放在操作面板上，他向监禁室中的金有谦递去一个恶意满满的眼神，“好吧，星际探员先生。考虑到眼下的形势是明朗的我优你劣，我认为您先担心一下自己比较有用。”  
操作面板上“ON”的按钮鲜艳逼人，Blake的指尖几乎已经触到了上面。  
金有谦全身绷紧，感受到四周的武器蓄势待发，几乎忘记了呼吸。  
  
Blake突然听到一阵微弱的金属擦声，他警觉地犹豫了一下，而下一秒他伏在操作面板上的手便被一个银色的钢针洞穿，钉死在了面板边缘。  
一个黑影如利剑一般窜入，两把霜色的尖刀从他手腕处附骨而生。  
刀片与钢针精准地射向还未反应过来的警卫们，bambam一路披荆斩棘似的来到监禁室前，利落地挑断了Blake的手腕，随后他扭头看向终于松了一口气正惊喜地望着自己的金有谦，展出一个甜美又邪佞的微笑：  
  
“Hello，sweetie。”  
  
\- 2 -  
  
金有谦万分确信眼前这个小混蛋绝对是故意的！  
不然他不会看不见面前那个快比他那小脸还大的开门键，并故作惊慌地一通乱按——以至于让他遭受了无妄的电击之灾。  
  
金有谦努力回想着最近几天他有可能惹恼这个小恶魔的可能性。  
噢，一定是昨天晚上。想到这里金有谦不禁觉得后悔又委屈。  
好吧他承认昨晚不顾bambam腰痛把他拽在餐桌上猛zuo一通是他的错，不过这小混蛋后来明明也舒服地大叫。两人甚至由于当时气氛太好而将身子底下那张原本就摇摇欲坠的餐桌做塌了。  
桌子惨遭不测的一瞬间金有谦及时地将bambam托住，而后者在颤抖的喘息中惊惧地睁大了双眼，仰起脖子在gao潮中狠狠地咬着牙：“金有谦！这次的报销你给我自己想办法申请！”  
当然在那个关头金有谦根本没在考虑报销的问题，甚至都没有闲心去斥责人类的家具怎么如此质量堪忧。  
他只是模糊地看到了bambam眼中闪动着些微悲怆的泪光，胸口好像有什么东西燃烧起来，熊熊火焰一路烧到他的下腹，然后在一波横冲直撞中结束了这场酣畅淋漓的“饭后运动”——以bambam昏倒过去为落幕。  
  
bambam终于在大批jing卫赶到的那一刻“看到”了打开监禁室的按钮，他恍然大悟似的按下它，金有谦的后槽牙都快磨碎了。  
  
“五分钟，”bambam将一个纽扣大小的小圆片扔向金有谦，“Blake的虹膜识别会在五分钟后失效，在那之前我们得进入实验室。”  
金有谦委屈地看了他一眼，随手将那个小圆片嵌入右手臂。  
原本肌肉紧实的胳膊瞬间被一层精密的金属包裹，不出两秒钟，一条机械臂完美地成为了金有谦的一部分——以及武器——并且在惶恐的jing卫眼前闪动着钢蓝色的寒光。  
与此同时，bambam手腕翻转，两把冰霜似的刀发出可怖的擦声。他习惯性地歪了歪脖子，骨骼发出“咔哒”声响，“准备好了吗？”  
  
“你是指下一次再叫我小甜心吗？”金有谦调整了一下姿势，“那我恐怕还没有。”  
bambam恶狠狠地扭头瞪了他一眼，“你信不信下回在床上我把你喊到yang wei，sweetie。”  
“哇哦，”金有谦思维顺势滑入了一个不合时宜的角度，“相信我，那绝对超带感。”  
  
bambam翻了个白眼，决定珍惜这宝贵的五分钟——噢不，现在只剩四分钟了——迅速冲向了面前层层叠叠端着枪的警卫们。  
金有谦随即跟上，机械臂直接调整到最大火力朝bambam未顾及到的另一面轰去，顿时扫清了一片。  
操！bambam暗自磨牙，对不需近战的金有谦以及他那条客观上说十分带感的机械臂表达了强烈的鄙视与愤慨。  
金有谦游刃有余地穿行到bambam这一面的战场中来，身体力行地证明了自己近战能力也在水准之上，甚至可以顺便拉会家常——  
  
“bambam，你还在生气吗？”他小心翼翼地发问  
“生什么气？”bambam冷笑，抬手将刀尖插进了企图偷袭的人的咽喉。  
“就，你知道的，昨晚……”金有谦小声嗫嚅着，然而手中对敌的力道倒是丝毫不减，“如果你是因为那件事生气的话我向你道歉，我向你保证以后一定会尊重你的意见……”  
金有谦诚恳的道歉被bambam一记眼刀打断。他挥手划破最后一个警卫的颈动脉，然后向金有谦投去一个杂糅着太多情绪的复杂眼神。  
但他最终什么也没说，只是抬脚朝实验室走去。  
  
金有谦在原地站了一会。有一刻他几乎在bambam的眼里看到了呼之欲出的答案，可还没来得及仔细探究，bambam就将它扼杀在了锐利的眼神中。  
  
“你总是这样。”金有谦有些沮丧地看着bambam的背影，“从不给我袒露你那小脑袋里究竟在想什么。”  
他们作为被派遣在地球的唯二星际探员，彼此孤独地相依。他们在这颗陌生而险象环生的蓝色星球上拥抱，亲吻，zuo///爱，然后用理智将感情掩埋得干干净净，好像可以以此机械的冷漠将自己与人类区分开来。  
  
\- 3 -  
  
bambam在最后一秒踏进了实验室，迎接他的是意料之中的全副武装着的jing卫。  
他飞快地盘算着从哪里切入胜算最大，同时在心里把那个关键时刻掉链子的金有谦搓圆摁扁了一通。  
  
好在在第一颗子弹朝他太阳穴射来的同时这个“掉链子”的人总算是赶来了，并且同刚才如出一辙地扫清了一片警卫。  
bambam手起刀落地在重围中杀出一条血路，直直逼近那个端着枪颤抖着的科学家。  
  
“Smith博士，幸会。”他脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，手腕处的刀尖却毫不掩饰地绽放着恶意。  
“security！”Smith博士声嘶力竭地叫喊着，最终在金有谦干净利落地解决了所有jing卫之后绝望地关上了通讯设备。  
  
“我希望您是个聪明人，”bambam收起手腕处的刀刃，“我不仅仅指智商。我的意思是，我希望双方可以在损失最小的成本上达成共识。”  
金有谦不禁被bambam这威胁毕露的官腔逗笑了，随即招致一记眼刀。  
Smith博士指指地下的一片血污，讽刺地笑笑，“这就是星际探员所谓的‘损失最小’？”  
“噢十分抱歉，”bambam在说这话时又抬手将钢针扎入了不远处企图开枪的人的心脏，“你瞧，在这样的局面下我们才能心平气和地谈一谈，呃，有关lodour的问题。”  
bambam抬脚向前一步，将Smith博士颤抖的手中的枪取了过来，“顺带一提，lodour这个名字着实不错。‘诱惑者’，很符合这个物质在人类美学上的幻想。”  
  
Smith博士在二人意料之外的时间内恢复了冷静。他摘下连接着程序方程屏幕的护目镜，缓缓坐在椅子上。  
“lodour已经研制成功了。”他声音平滑，伸手指了指实验室中央的一个巨大的玻璃器皿——或许用囚牢更为妥帖，它里面关押着一个沉睡的野兽，而与这个野兽血管相连处延伸着一剂墨绿色的液体。  
  
“lodour能使接触到它的生物体内产生强烈的脉冲，在短时间内改写其机体，只要连接输出端，就可以实现操控思维。”  
“噢，然后你们仿照着lodour的机理造出了这样一个，呃，颜色恶心的玩意，企图作为最新的武器？”bambam托腮沉思，“唔，不得不说，你们人类的想象力在经过如此漫长的进化与演变中，还是这样的贫瘠与狭隘。“  
  
Smith暗自愤恨地吞下这一记嘲讽，手指悄无声息地落到触发器上，“无论如何，成果都需要试验。”  
他眼角闪过一丝狡黠的余光，在bambam的刀刃刺来之前按下了触发器。  
囚笼里的野兽猛然被唤醒，在那小瓶墨绿色液体推进体内后发出沉重而强大的怒吼。  
  
糟糕！bambam和金有谦迅速交换了眼神，后者心领神会地点头，冲向囚笼。  
lodour原体在实验室里，如果把这头发疯的野兽放出来，lodour将陷入不可控的危险之中。  
  
金有谦在bambam打开又关上囚笼的间隙冲了进去，顺便十分头疼地想到若干分钟前他才刚刚从类似的地方被放出来，那不算舒适的记忆仍然清晰着，以至于他几乎想对这头野兽诚心地说一句“感同身受，伙计”。  
  
在此短暂的时间内Smith博士已经顺利完成了对于这头野兽的指令，他看向它的眼神如同看向自己的孩子般，诡异而又兴奋，“destroy等级。希望那位勇敢的星际探员能够与之一搏。”  
bambam将附骨而生的霜刃架在博士那猛烈跳动着的颈动脉上。他眼神里露出嗜血的杀意，锋利得有如毒箭一般。  
  
Smith博士看准了bambam心理防御最为薄弱的此刻，伸手从实验台上抓取了一小颗lodour原体，死死将它按在bambam的太阳穴上。  
这实在是一着险棋。因为没有输出端，两人的机体将在其中急剧扭转冲撞，而最后谁能控制谁的思维，则取决于当下谁的心理防线较为稳定。  
  
被困在囚牢中与野兽刚刚进行完一轮搏击后的金有谦显然没能反应过来，他提心吊胆地盯着外面胶着的两人，疏忽了背后朝他扑来的野兽，以至于毫无防备地被它摁在地上承受了一番猛烈的攻击。  
  
lodour原体内的风暴渐渐平息，Smith博士额角渗出冷汗，随后他感到架在脖子上的刀刃悄然被撤去，而那尖刀的主人此刻正睁着混沌的双眼，茫然地看着自己。  
Smith博士几乎癫狂地大笑起来，“瞧瞧，目空一切的星际探员呐。”  
  
我cao！金有谦奋力推开压制着自己的野兽，用坚硬的机械臂死死扼住它的脖颈。他的身上已经不同程度地挂了彩，该死的，子弹对这家伙完全没半点作用，他不得不与之肉搏，还要在险伶伶的格斗中大声叫喊bambam的名字，试图将他拽离思维被控的危险。  
  
Smith博士小心翼翼地将意识探触到bambam的思维中，他惊异于外星系生物的大脑竟如此错落有致泾渭分明，与之相比，人类的大脑简直就是一锅烧糊了的奶油浓汤。他信心渐渐膨胀起来，充满试探性地将无形的触丝伸向bambam脑中一块灰色的角落。  
  
“啧啧啧，”Smith博士轻蔑而嫌恶地瞥向bambam，“看来两位星际探员的外派生活的确孤独，瞧瞧你自己，居然可以如此不知羞耻地在他身下承///欢，xing果然是在整个宇宙中都数一数二的廉价娱乐活动。”  
bambam的眼中闪过一片灰色，他皱起眉头，Smith趁势将意识又探深了一分。  
“嗯，怎么说呢，”Smith脸上露出令人生厌的怜悯，“你对于感情的混乱并不比你蔑视的人类高明多少。”  
  
金有谦愣了一秒。  
他的拳头砸在野兽的腹部还没来得及提起，闪神的功夫又被那野兽按倒在地。  
在身体极度疼痛的模糊意识下，他转头看向bambam，而对方也在此刻透过混沌的眼睛看向自己。  
“啊，这一刻果然来了，”金有谦叹了一口气，“却是以这样的形式。”  
  
\- 4 -  
  
金有谦一直在试图定义两人之间的关系。  
显然他们有着相当程度上的亲密关系，并且十分契合彼此，以至于在这空落落的蓝色星球上，他们不至于太孤独，至少在身体上还能彼此慰藉。  
然而矛盾点也正是出于此。  
xing本身并不复杂，但它却始终维系着虬结错乱的感情，确切地说，爱情。  
爱情这个虚妄的概念，简直是个有悖于一切科学理论的存在。它稀松平常，所有人都曾品尝过它，但它又时常令人惊异、怀疑、迷失。而xing，又是其中始终绕不开的难题。  
又或者说，这两者本身就像混在砂糖中的盐粒，难以指摘干净。  
  
金有谦清晰地记得他们的第一次，第二次，每一次，他惊异于两人身体之间浑然天成的默契，却总是在疯狂的愉悦过后陷入困境。  
两人心照不宣地不提及感情，跳过了感情的xing就像一个随时会爆炸的星球，于是他们彼此沉默，任由它逐渐成为一项禁忌，埋藏在两人的关系中，然后像一粒种子一样生长，拔条，以至长成一株有毒的植物，招展着纤弱的枝条横亘在名为彼此的路途中。  
  
金有谦显然低估了这株植物的险恶，他愈发清晰地感受到两人之间的关系正在摇摇欲坠捉襟见肘。他挣扎于是后退一步各守一隅，还是大胆地向前一步挑战一个未知的未来。  
而bambam，这个永远都在感情里别扭着的小混蛋，宁可独自悲怆地舔舐伤口，也不愿施舍给他些许提示，任由他前后踟蹰，在心疼与心虚的边缘来回拉扯。  
  
“你为什么不直接问问，他爱不爱你。”Smith博士提着嘲讽的眼角，“让我来看看。噢，原来你是这样想的。太多的影响因素导致了你们之间关系的走向，以至于你无法分清这一切究竟是由感情触发的，还是因为外界环境的选择而不得已成长成这样的局面。”  
bambam发出一声呜咽，思维被入侵的排斥感让他全身都抖动起来。  
“去问他呀，”Smith博士的声音犹如诱惑的笛音，“问问他，敢不敢将你们的关系挑明，问问他，他究竟把你当什么。”  
“不！”bamban痛苦地捂住头蹲下身子，声嘶力竭地叫喊着。  
  
金有谦觉得胸口有一把尖锐的屠刀，在残忍地剜着他的内脏，而他却被困在一个玻璃囚笼中，连冲过去拥抱那个瘦弱的身体的能力都没有。  
巨大的疼痛铺天盖地地席卷而来，他咬牙从喉间挤出暴怒的低吼，将机械臂以握碎钻石的力气朝那野兽砸去。  
囚笼内终于获得了短暂的和平。  
  
“bambam！”金有谦朝他大喊，而bambam却置若罔闻地抱着头，好像在与头脑中两股思维艰难地斡旋。  
lodour的强大加持使得Smith的操控尤为强烈，他张口剧烈地喘息着，渐渐的瞳孔缩紧，手腕处的尖刀生长出来。  
  
“bambam！冷静下来！”金有谦狠狠地敲着囚笼，“bambam，看着我，求你，看着我。”  
bambam停下了戳向自己的刀尖，抬头费力地看向金有谦。  
“听话，把刀收回去。”金有谦放低声调，竭力安抚着bambam。  
  
bambam手腕的刀收了一半，横在胸前，视线混乱地投向这个好听的声线。  
“听着，bambam，”金有谦干脆蹲下来与他视线齐平，“我们一直在同一个困境中挣扎。你不想往前迈一步，我也不敢。但你瞧，总有一个人要冒着风险朝前走。我向来不如你机敏，你给的提示又太隐晦。我本来想做一个懦弱的拖延者，宁可死守着这段关系也不愿冒着伤害彼此的危险。但我发现我实在蠢得离谱。”  
  
金有谦将视线聚焦在bambam眼中，直直看向他眼底那一汪清明。  
他声线颤抖着，“听好了，我爱你。无关任何因素，我爱你。”  
  
胸口突然轻盈起来，仿佛曾有一个笨重的铅块压着他，而此刻这个铅块随着早已在唇边徘徊了数万遍的“我爱你“而骤然消失了。  
  
\- 5 -  
  
“听清了吗？”金有谦嗓音柔滑，他看到bambam的眼神澄明起来，“你大可以直接问我，不必采取这样极端的方式，小混蛋。”  
  
剧情陡然拐了一个意想不到的直角，原本悠哉的看客突然有些摸不着头脑。  
而就在Smith博士张惶的瞬间，bambam那把还没收回去的尖刀已经利落地捅进了他的腹部。  
  
“不得不说，Smith博士，”bambam打开囚笼的门，“有些话借由别人说出来，会比较没有负担。”  
金有谦将野兽体内的lodour提取出来，然后走到这个小混蛋身边，满怀怨恨与珍惜地捏了一把他的屁股，然后在后者警告的眼刀下无辜地眨了下眼睛。  
  
“Smith博士，想必你已经切身体会到，妄想搞清楚lodour是一件不可能的事。”bambam在满脸惊诧的博士身前蹲下，“你看，你以为你控制了我，但其实你所见的只是我选择让你看见的。同样的，你们所自认为了解到的，不过是它选择展现的一小部分，你明白吗？这种游离在所有星系之外的宇宙物质，是人类文明穷尽一生也无法掌握的，更不要说是利用。这些墨绿色的小把戏，不过是你们人类自掘坟墓的一把铁锹。”  
“这是科技！既然人类比你们这些外来星系的野蛮人要晚发展数十亿光年，因此我们才需要抓住机会探究它，让它推进人类文明的发展！”Smith悲鸣着。  
“请允许我‘野蛮’地打断一下，”bambam优雅地伸出食指，“虽然你的遣词造句中我能感受到你企图将人类在宇宙面前尽量放得卑微，但恕我直言，剥去繁冗的文字外壳，你们人类向宇宙征战的野心实在昭彰得刺眼。”  
“那你们呢！”Smith颤抖着质问，“你们把它夺走，又是为了什么？”  
bambam不禁深深地扶了扶额头，“我们从一开始便强调了，妥善保管。”  
他借着金有谦的力站起身来，并默许了对方在自己腰部吃的豆腐。  
  
“人类文明才刚刚起步，”bambam将lodour原体收好，垂眼看向奄奄一息的Smith博士，“不必太快强求征服。相反的，你们需要先学会敬畏。”  
敬畏让人类文明得以延续的、现代人却耻于提起的xing。  
敬畏这个无边无际、永远不可能被探寻的宇宙。  
  
金有谦和bambam走出实验基地时，支援的警力终于姗姗来迟。  
两人并未恋战，快速钻入角落一辆隐蔽的车中。车子发动起来，轮胎托着车身悬浮，驶向浓黑的天空里，然后悄悄匿入一架隐形的飞船中。  
而实验基地里，那个藏在数万个数据端口中的小小芯片，在闪动了五下后，将整个基地吞入一片火光中。  
  
bambam站在悬窗前目睹着这一盛况，金有谦带着处理好的一身伤从后面轻轻抱住他。  
“我的演技怎么样？”  
“嗯，值一座小金人。”  
“嘁，还不是没骗到你。”  
bambam转过身来，两人额头相抵，嘴唇几乎摩擦在一起。  
  
“要去床上吗？sweetie。”  
“求之不得。”

  
**-完-**


	12. 环形星球

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “斑斑”=正常时间线上的斑斑，“bambam”=另一个宇宙中过来的bambam

*  
金有谦醒来时，看到bambam正坐在床边一动不动地盯着自己。  
这着实吓了他一跳。  
小心翼翼地把被子往上拖了拖，金有谦瞄了他两眼，觉得有点奇怪。  
  
“嗨，”金有谦眨巴两下眼睛，“你这么早来干嘛？诶，你怎么大早上就带了隐形眼镜，唔，这个灰色好自然……”  
bambam跟着他眨了两下眼睛，又神色复杂地盯着埋在被子里的人，在心底里悄悄叹了口气。  
  
电子AI管家的声音在这时响起：“早上好，斑斑先生！”  
随后是一声关门的声音。  
  
床边的人突然慌张地站起来跳到了房间门口，还没触到把手，房门便被推开。bambam往后退了两步，与门口的人面面相觑。  
  
“WHAT. THE. HELL.”  
  
开口说话的是推门进来的斑斑，他一开门便正面对上了一张跟自己一模一样的脸，其惊奇程度堪比前不久他误入金有谦家正撞见后者洗完澡全luo遛鸟的场面。  
在床上的金有谦现在的表情也可谓五光十色，他几乎想要立马躺下再重新起一次床，希望再次醒来时房间里只有一个斑斑。  
  
此刻只有站在卧室中间的bambam最为镇定，他眯起深灰色的眼睛，朝两人挥了挥手。  
“早上好，二位，”他的声音如AI管家一样平滑，“我是来自另一个宇宙的bambam。”  
  
**  
餐桌上呈现出了颇为诡异的场景。  
两个bambam面对面坐在两边相互打量着对方，给人造成一种在照镜子的错觉。金有谦的视线在两人之间来回摆动，不知道为什么，他觉得眼下的气氛有点微妙，于是决定乖乖地闭上嘴，努力让自己融为餐桌上的一个摆设。  
  
依旧是斑斑先开了口，他面对着“自己”，语气稍显严肃：“你怎么证明你是另一个宇宙的我，而不是外星系特地派来的，比如，”他耸耸肩，“人型生化武器之类的。”  
bambam转了转他的灰眼珠，沉思了片刻，“所以现在的时间点是，二次星战还没有开始，你们还没……”  
他突然停下来，僵直的背部松弛下来，轻轻向后靠在了椅背上，嘴角勾出一个淡淡的弧度。  
斑斑挑了一下眉，身子又向前倾了一点，“二次星战？”  
bambam坦然接住另一个自己射来的锐利的质询目光，抬眼看了看墙上的电子日历，12月23号，然后他扭动了一下脖子，关节发出“咔嗒”一声——这是他的习惯动作，也是另一个自己的——他文不对题地开口问道：“有烟吗？”  
  
金有谦从大衣口袋里摸出烟来递给他，bambam接住烟盒打量了一会，“好久没抽了。”  
他点起一根烟，对面的斑斑顺手把烟灰缸滑到他面前，又敲了敲桌面，“嘿！好好回答问题。”  
bambam猛吸了一口，目光在“自己“和金有谦之间来回逡巡着，“第一次抽烟是16岁，我们两个一起，在军校天台上，然后被校长抓住了，罚跑二十圈，后来我们趁教官不注意少跑了两圈。”  
他又吸了一口烟，“可以证明我不是什么见鬼的人型生化武器了吧。”  
金有谦和斑斑对视一眼，不着痕迹地点了点头。  
打消了“人型生化武器”的顾虑，现在的局面陷入了一个更为难以探索的范畴。  
  
“你说你是另一个宇宙的我，那你为什么会出现在这里？”斑斑疑惑地开口。  
“这个嘛……”bambam苦笑了一声，“可能是个很长的故事。”  
“说吧说吧！”金有谦双手握拳放在桌面上，对“另一个斑斑”很是新奇，“反正现在也不会突然打进来一颗核导，每天都有大把时间浪费。”  
bambam又抬头看了眼时间，然后意味不明地朝金有谦笑了一下，“兄弟，你这张嘴啊，真是从一而终地说啥来啥。”  
“啊？什么……”金有谦没明白bambam的意思，还没来得及问清楚，AI管家便传来了一封总部紧急集合的通知。  
  
金有谦和斑斑对视一眼，再次目瞪口呆。  
“WHAT. THE. HELL.”  
  
***  
金有谦和斑斑手忙脚乱地跳上车，朝总部赶去。  
托金有谦这张开了光的嘴的福，附近一颗卫星被不明来源的导弹击中，两人匆匆赶到总部开了紧急布防会议后便分头赶往各自领导的军团开始进行作战准备。  
  
斑斑领着第五军团的一小队人马作为先遣部队被派去前线视察，金有谦和他的第十一军团坐镇后方与其他军团一起严阵以待。  
指挥室中气氛紧张，金有谦悄悄溜到走道最里面，倚着墙一边抽烟一边看着终端里斑斑传回来的录像。  
  
“嘿，别担心，他很快就能回来。”  
bambam不知道从哪里突然冒出来，靠在金有谦边上。  
金有谦吓了一跳，下意识地抓紧了他的手臂，直到看到了对方深灰色的眼睛后才反应过来，尴尬地放开了手。  
  
bambam熟门熟路地从他口袋里摸出烟来点上，“你很紧张我。我是指这个宇宙的我。”  
金有谦不自在地咳嗽了两声，余光瞥着边上的bambam，“呃，嗯”  
bambam侧过头来看了他一眼，“你们能度过一个完整的圣诞节，放心吧。”  
金有谦沉默地抖掉烟灰，他突然想到了什么，抬起头来看着bambam，“你早上说的二次星战……”  
“嗯，明年，”bambam点点头，“在我的那个宇宙中。”  
“在这个宇宙中我们会遭遇一模一样的事情吗？”  
“唔，这我不知道，但到目前为止是的。不过，也许会因为一些不同的选择走向不同的发展。”  
“比如呢？”  
“我也不清楚，”bambam耸耸肩，“我也是头一次来。”  
  
两人又沉默了。  
和这个bambam在一起时，金有谦总能感到一些不一样的情绪。明明是一模一样的人，但这个bambam身上总带着苍凉与悲伤，尤其是他灰色的瞳孔里，时常映着些沉重的心事。  
他犹豫了一会，开口问道：“在你的宇宙中，后来怎么样了？”  
bambam好像早就料想到他会这么问，于是他用不悲不喜的语调回答：“你失去我了。”  
金有谦心里一揪。  
“我也失去你了。”bambam平视着前方，好像漫不经心地开口，“我，我是指另一个我，对你而言意味着什么？”  
“呃，斑斑他是……”金有谦把玩着手里的打火机，“从小到大的朋友，最好的兄弟，最默契的战友……”  
他还想说什么，用余光蹭着bambam，思量着要不要说出口。  
bambam手里捏着烟头，他感受到了金有谦的欲言又止，但他只是咬着下唇，不动声色地与金有谦进行着心理上的拉锯。  
  
斑斑和他的先遣部队很快返航，bambam站直身子，将烟头精准地扔进了垃圾桶里，“我得走了。”  
金有谦也跟着站直了身子。  
“嘿，我不知道该不该说，”已经走出去几米远的bambam又回过头来，“如果有时候你不知道该怎么开口，可以选择亲吻。”  
  
****  
核导的来源未知，看起来很像是外星系战争中无意间打偏的一颗，外部防御系统回到了正常状态，总部开始分析斑斑带回来的数据，并开启了各军团轮流值班制度。  
  
金有谦和斑斑先回了家。  
一路上金有谦都有点心事重重，bambam走时的那句话时刻盘桓在他脑海里，以至于他现在开始无意识地舔嘴唇。  
“你没事吧？”斑斑伸手搭在他肩膀上拍了拍。  
“啊！喔没事。”  
金有谦回过神来，看着身边的斑斑。没有灰色的虹膜，斑斑的眼睛清明柔和，他递出一个安心的微笑。斑斑把搭在他肩膀上的手往前伸了伸，一把揽过他。  
“嘿！别担心，二次星战不会这么快就来的！我去勘察的时候没发现什么危险。”  
  
噢，两人在考虑不同的事情。  
  
斑斑在电梯里与金有谦告别——两人住上下层。  
“我得去洗个澡，哥们，”他又拍拍金有谦的肩膀，“明天见！”  
  
斑斑开门后，家里的灯亮着。  
“嗨，另一个我。”他走到冰箱前拿出两罐啤酒递给沙发上的“自己”。  
bambam与他碰了杯，仰头喝了两口。  
“我仔细想了想，”斑斑坐到他对面——他很喜欢这个位置，面对着另一个自己让他觉得十分奇妙，“我们分享着同样的命运对吗？我会在未来走向你吗？”  
bambam不置可否，“到目前为止，我们分享着同样的过去。”  
“那我将来的眼睛也会变成灰色？老实说，这颜色挺好看的。”  
好看的灰色眼睛弯了弯，“也许会，也许不会。但我希望你不会。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，它是悲剧的产物。”  
  
屋子里陷入沉默。  
这次是bambam先开了口，“你不问我未来会怎样吗？“  
斑斑呼了一口气，“看起来似乎不是一个开心的故事。”  
“也许你可以改变它，在一切都还来得及的时候。”  
“比如？”  
“我也不知道，”bambam把啤酒喝完。  
他的眼睛透过斑斑似乎看向了更远的时光，然后他像是自言自语地说道：  
“也许，在应该亲吻的时候亲吻。”  
  
*****  
12月24号。  
金有谦值完班到家已经错过了晚餐时间。他的电子管家提示他今天是平安夜，于是他坐在车里抽完了一支烟，然后走到斑斑家门口。  
  
两人的房子有彼此的通过权限，因此他不用按门铃，AI自动为他开了门。  
两个斑斑相对着倚在吧台上，端着酒杯在聊天。  
斑斑看到金有谦后开心地招呼他过来。  
“嘿！吃了吗？我，哦不是，另一个我烤了苹果派，你要来点吗？哥们我太震惊了，未来的我居然还会烤苹果派！”  
金有谦朝他笑笑，“那我当然要尝一尝。”  
bambam给他倒了一杯酒，饶有兴致地打量着金有谦看向另一个自己的眼神。  
  
斑斑把加热好的苹果派递给金有谦，然后又缠着bambam给他讲未来的故事。  
“刚才讲到我被改造了，然后呢？”  
“什么？”刚把苹果派递到嘴边的金有谦险些咬着舌头，“什么改造？”  
“喔，二次星战时我被迫加入了一个改造计划，”bambam指了指自己的眼睛，“这幅灰色‘美瞳’就是这么来的。”  
“你说它是悲剧的产物。”  
“改造后的我成了类似于‘超级士兵’的人，被派去执行一个危险的任务，结果被困了。”bambam转向金有谦，“然后你去救我，把我从九死一生里拉了出来。”  
“后来呢？”金有谦不知为何攥紧了拳头，也许是bambam刚才眼里的悲伤过于沉重。  
  
“后来，“bambam笑了笑，“然后我们在燃料快耗尽的战舰上接吻。那是我们第一次接吻，两个人都抖得不停，因为战舰损坏太严重，我们都以为自己要死了。  
“不过我们没死成，当时不知名的第三方势力把我们的战舰捕捞了过去。”  
“可你说，后来你失去我了。”金有谦说。  
“对呀，那是再后来了，”bambam眼神放空了一会，“我说过这是一个很长的故事。”  
  
沉默再次有如实质般笼罩着三人。  
bambam喝完最后一口酒，朝淋浴间走去，“我得洗个澡，你们聊。”  
金有谦和斑斑默契地低着头，好像同时对大理石台面产生了极为浓厚的兴趣。  
“听说……”  
“对面大楼……”  
两人同时开口，又同时停下等对方先说。  
好吧，今晚对面大楼有亮灯仪式。  
两人一言不发地走向露台，在躺椅上坐下。  
  
“明天不知道会怎样。”  
斑斑仰起头看着没几颗星星的夜空。  
“bambam说，呃我是指另一个你，明年会爆发二次星战。”  
“嗯，听他的描述感觉很惨烈。”  
“没关系，”金有谦伸手搭住他的肩膀，“上次星战我们也打下来了，再来几次都一样。”  
“他说我们最后失去彼此了。”  
斑斑侧过头来看着金有谦，金有谦身子僵住，也沉默地看着他。  
  
“有烟吗？”  
金有谦从口袋摸出烟来，一人一根叼在嘴里，然后像练习了无数次一样凑近，将烟头抵在一起，点燃，再错开。  
只是这次稍有不同，他们分开了一个微小的距离，保持着相望的姿势。  
  
“如果有时候你不知道该怎么开口，可以选择亲吻。”  
“也许，在应该亲吻的时候亲吻。”  
“在一切都还来得及的时候。”  
  
不知道是谁先抬起了手，总之两人把烟取了下来，然后彼此靠近，小心翼翼地将嘴唇贴在一起，颤抖着分享了一个温暖柔和的亲吻。  
  
共享的过去在这一刻结束。  
一个全新的宇宙在这一刻开启。  
  
******  
bambam裹着浴袍走到露台时，金有谦和斑斑正倚靠在一起聊着天。  
可能是对面大楼的亮灯仪式太过耀眼，他几乎能看到两人湿润的嘴唇上的亮光。  
  
“看样子，在这个宇宙里，命运要善良得多。”  
bambam在旁边的躺椅上坐下，微笑着看着他们。  
“嘿，我恐怕要走了。”  
“走？走去哪？”  
“不知道，”bambam无奈地耸耸肩，“但我感受得到。新的历史产生了，我无法在这个宇宙的时间线下存在。”  
“新的历史？”斑斑下意识地握紧了金有谦的手，好像有一束极强的光刺穿了他的大脑，他突然明白过来，“亲吻，对吗？在这个时间点我们选择了你们不曾选择的选项，历史在这里分叉，产生了两个宇宙，对吗？”  
“我猜是这样。”bambam点头，他站起来，灰色的眸子欣喜地望着双手紧握的两人，“这是正确的选择。你们可以相爱很多年，不必像那个宇宙的我们一样，一生都只能在心里反复体会那唯一的亲吻。”  
  
“在你的那个宇宙里，当时为什么不选择亲吻？”金有谦看向他灰色的眼睛。  
“啊，就像你说的，”bambam苦涩地笑了笑，“从小到大的朋友，最好的兄弟，最默契的战友。友情无法定义我们，爱情又显得浅显敷衍，当一个人陪伴你走过了所有的过去时，他已经成为了你人生的一部分，重要到你不知道该怎么界定这样一种‘牵绊’。”  
“所以你们为什么没有亲吻？”金有谦重复了一遍。  
bambam愣住了，然后他认输似的低下头，“我不知道。”  
  
对面大楼开始倒计时。  
bambam直起身子朝两人挥挥手，被斑斑一把拽住。  
“嘿，等一会。”斑斑把他拉低了一些，然后仰起头凑近了眼前的“自己”。  
他给了“自己“一个有些恶作剧的吻。  
“我只是想知道自己吻起来感觉如何。”他狡黠地笑了笑——他们都知道根本不是因为这个。  
不等bambam回嘴，斑斑轻轻将他推到金有谦面前。  
“借给你五秒钟。”  
  
金有谦抬头看着不知所措的bambam，笑着伸手抚住了他的后颈，将嘴唇与之相贴。  
干燥、冰冷、颤抖。  
  
倒计时归零。  
嘴唇上的触感消失不见，金有谦感觉有一滴眼泪从那好看的、灰色的眼睛里落了下来。  
  
“圣诞快乐。”  
金有谦和斑斑拥抱在一起，看着空荡荡的露台。  
他们不知道那个悲伤的自己会去到哪个新的宇宙，他会找到更多的幸运的他们吗？又或许，他会在某个奇妙的时空与属于他的那个金有谦再次相见。  
希望这次他们能选择亲吻。  
  
而现在，在这里，新的历史正在徐徐展开。

  
**-完-**


	13. 姜饼屋大逃亡

金有谦和bambam曾经历许多艰难的困境，但从未有过这样荒唐而诡异的体验。  
他们被关进了一座姜饼屋——没错，就是那个心灵手巧的家庭主妇们用面粉、黄油、姜糖、奶油、糖果、杏仁等等等等食物搭建起来的小房子。  
而该死的，两天后，也就是新年的第一天，他们要举行婚礼。  
这对可怜的准新婚夫夫，在婚礼前两天，被困在一座到处都是黄油和姜糖香味的饼干房子里！  
“至少我们的成分没有变成面粉。”  
bambam倚靠在不慎牢固的墙壁上，百无聊赖地抠着墙壁的饼干吃。  
“噢那真是值得庆祝！”  
金有谦面无表情地把bambam拉起来朝外走去，开始新一天的探险。  
  
“也许我们该从这座姜饼屋的来源着手。”  
bambam顺手将黏在门上充当门把手的迷你拐杖糖扯下来塞到嘴里。  
“那真是一个好主意！”金有谦揶揄道，“我们只需要走出这座该死的饼干房子，变回我们原来的身体，找到盛放它的快递盒子，拨打寄件人电话，啊哈！我们就知道这个是谁了！然后我会飞过去把他按在地上狠狠揍一顿，把他的手砍下来塞进他的屁股里，再把他扔进这个漂亮的小房子！带到我们的婚礼上做摆设！”  
“嘿，放轻松，甜心，”bambam把另一根拐杖糖塞进金有谦喋喋不休的嘴里，“吃点儿糖，你都不甜了。”  
金有谦用舌尖舔了一下，然后用牙齿轻轻把它咬碎。  
“人工香精。”  
他不屑地说着，然后又随手顺了一块蛋白霜丢进嘴里。  
“可两天后我们就要举办婚礼了。”  
“我知道，别着急亲爱的，会有办法的，我们……”  
两人牵着手走下楼梯，姜饼做的台阶吱嘎作响，仿佛随时都会坍塌下去。  
  
“等等！”金有谦突然在最后一级台阶停住了，“你听到什么了没？”  
bambam跟着金有谦侧耳倾听。  
“嘭、嘭、嘭……”  
声音是从楼上传来的，听起来像是有什么庞大的东西在走动，并且声源越来越近了。  
“我有一些不太好的预感……”  
两人对视一眼，心领神会地点了点头，开始朝外狂奔。  
如同前两天一样，这座姜饼屋简直就是一个诅咒，当你觉得自己踏出了大门后，你又会回到屋子里，无论如何也走不出去。  
“他妈的！”  
金有谦踹着门，楼上的声音已经逼近楼梯，一个巨大的黑影投射出来，紧接着是一只巨大的、有金有谦和bambam两个人那么大的、白色的脚迈出来，然后是第二只，一团白色的不明物体挤出来，很快占据了半条楼梯。  
  
一个棉花糖人！  
  
金有谦和bambam目瞪口呆地看着这个蓬松柔软的棉花糖人蠕动着走下楼梯，手指饼干搭建的精致的栏杆被他挤得七倒八歪，整个楼梯都摇摇欲坠。  
“他从二楼摔下来会死吗？”金有谦问。  
“大概不会。”bambam回答，“但也许他会生气、发疯，然后把我们吃掉。”  
“嘭！嘭！嘭！”  
棉花糖人看到了呆立在一楼大厅的两人，他显然没有读懂他们脸上“我们没有恶意请不要伤害我们”的求饶表情，白色的棉花拳头砸过来，金有谦见势立刻推了bambam一把，自己被巨大的拳头砸进了墙角。  
“靠！”金有谦觉得自己的骨头全碎了，“棉花糖打人为什么他妈的这么痛！”  
棉花糖人感受到了金有谦的怒气，一步步朝他逼来，黑色的巨大身影笼罩住他。  
被推到一边的bambam迅速反应过来，他飞快地跑到楼梯口，捡起了一根刚才被棉花糖人挤下来的手指饼干，奋力朝他的膝盖窝戳去。  
细长的手指饼干刺进棉花里，很快搅和在了一起，棉花糖人哀嚎一声，收回了往金有谦身上砸的拳头，痛苦地捂住了腿。  
金有谦立刻爬起来走到他身后，效仿bambam将一根手指饼干刺进了他另一个膝盖窝。  
“你还好吧？”bambam焦急地问他。  
“呃还好，没问题。”金有谦咬着牙——不，他觉得他全身都骨折了。  
“得想个办法！”bambam死死抱住手指饼干，棉花糖人已经渐渐习惯了疼痛，没多久饼干就会和他的身体融为一体，成为他的另一件武器。  
“水！棉花糖遇水会化掉！”金有谦大喊。  
“这里没有水！噢等会！一楼卫生间的浴缸里装着蜂蜜！”  
两人相视点了点头，开始借着手指饼干将棉花糖人朝浴缸里拖。  
  
“噢老天！我发誓我要把伴手礼里的棉花糖去掉！拖入黑名单！永远！”  
bambam咆哮着，他浑身溅满了蜂蜜，还有一些棉花糖丝黏在他的手臂上。  
棉花糖人面朝下被摁在蜂蜜里，很快吸饱了液体缩小了，同时又变得沉重无比，以至于bambam几乎是连滚带爬着从浴缸里逃了出来，顺带解救了陷在糖浆里的金有谦。  
“很好，现在我们都变成世界上最甜的甜心了。”  
金有谦乐观地说，并在bambam脸颊上留下一个亲吻。  
  
“我只希望不要再有什么橡皮糖人、巧克力豆人出来了……”  
bambam疲惫地搓着手臂上的棉花糖，耳朵突然捕捉到了一阵窸窣的声音。  
“看在上帝的份上！还来？”金有谦瘫倒在地上，“好极了，有奖竞猜这回是什么？奖品是一场完美的婚礼！”  
“不不不，金有谦，我感觉不大好，我感觉有很多人……”  
bambam跳起来，把金有谦架在身上，两人之间粘连着几条蜂蜜的拉丝，看上去无比的……  
“我觉得下次我们可以试一试蜂蜜。”  
金有谦苦中作乐地设想着，招致了bambam一记肘击。  
  
卫生间的门被撞开，一群小人冲了进来，他们排成了规整的矩形方队，嘴里在叽里呱啦地说着什么。  
“好极了，是八十个姜饼人。”  
bambam嘴角抽搐着看着眼前半人高的八十个姜饼人。  
“希望我会讲姜饼语，你会吗亲爱的？”  
“你是说#%^+$&^=@吗？太简单了，简直不需要动脑。”bambam无奈地看着他的未婚夫，心里苦不堪言。  
“来，让我们尝试沟通。”金有谦蹲下来，“沟通！人类的专利！”  
  
“嘿伙计们！”金有谦尽可能地让他的声音和善。  
“我觉得你该向他们发射甜心光波。”bambam随他一起蹲下，露出漂亮的微笑。  
喧闹的姜饼人军团安静了下来，一位有着 首领风范的姜饼人上前一步。  
“#%^*+=$&@”  
金有谦和bambam对视一眼。  
“我怎么好像听懂了……”  
“他是不是在说‘你们有没有看到一个白色巨人’？”  
事情就是这样，姜饼人说着姜饼语，金有谦和bambam却下意识地听懂了。  
“如果你们是指这个……”bambam指了指边上的浴缸，棉花巨人已经成了一个金色的小糖人，可怜地漂浮在蜂蜜中。  
“#%^*+=$&@”  
“他们好像很惊讶。”  
“还很高兴？”  
“甚至有些崇拜我们？”  
金有谦和bambam交换着只有彼此能听懂的眼神，然后继续向姜饼人们微笑。  
姜饼人首领率先向前一步，左膝着地跪在地面上，身后的士兵们纷纷效仿，虔诚地看着摸不着头脑的两人。  
“臣拜见国王！”  
姜饼人首领高呼，身后的士兵跟着呐喊。  
  
“国王？”金有谦侧头看向bambam，后者会给他一个同样费解的神情。  
“吾王！”姜饼首领再次发言，“请随我完成新王登基仪式，尽快……”  
“等下等下！”bambam打断了这位将军，“那个，国王？所以我们俩现在成了这个姜饼屋的国王？”  
“准确来说，是姜饼王国，吾王。”  
“好的，姜饼王国……所以，上一任国王是怎么死的？”  
“先王为了打败白色巨人不幸战死沙场，临终前下令，杀死白色巨人之人，将成为新任国王。”  
“噢想必先王一定骁勇善战。”金有谦随口说道。  
姜饼军团瞬间陷入了集体抽噎。  
“呃，对……对不起我不是故意的……”  
  
bambam朝金有谦使了一个眼色，两人背过身去，小声嘀咕着。  
“我有一个想法。”bambam说。  
“千万别是留在这当国王，拜托，我不想领导八十个姜饼人，我想结婚！跟你！”金有谦小声尖叫。  
“嘿，稳重点，男孩。”bambam拍拍他的肩膀，“刚才的棉花糖人给了我灵感。我们让棉花糖人消失了！”  
“对，因为我们没办法把他吃掉……”  
金有谦突然眼睛一亮，bambam也回以同样的眼神。  
  
“咳咳。”  
两人再度回头，眉宇中皆显出一丝国王的威严。  
“士兵们！”金有谦发话，“英勇的士兵们！你们是否发誓效忠于王国？”  
“我发誓！”姜饼人的声音此起彼伏。  
“你们是否愿意永远效忠国王的命令？”bambam接着发问。  
“我愿意！”“我们愿意！”  
“好极了。”  
金有谦和bambam相视一笑。  
“现在，作为新王，我们将要颁布第一条国王的命令！我们要重建王国！”  
“静一静！大家都静一静！”bambam安抚士兵们，“听我们说完。”  
“大家也看见了，我们的国家，基建不到位，以至于一个区区白色巨人就能将我们的房梁压断。有一个白色巨人就会有一千个，到时候怎么办？只能眼睁睁地看着我们的国家被巨人的压垮！”金有谦说得声情并茂。  
bambam接着义正言辞地开口：“因此，我们需要用更加牢固的材料来搭建我们的国家。第一步，我们需要把现有的房子推翻，大家愿意吗？”  
“这是国王的命令！”金有谦补充。  
姜饼士兵们犹豫着看向彼此，两人着急起来，bambam突然灵机一动，大声宣布：  
“重建国家后，我将和另一位国王，金有谦先生结婚！婚礼将在新王国建立的第一天举办，届时将举办为期一年的盛宴！”  
姜饼人们沸腾了。  
“结婚！结婚！结婚！”  
“亲一个！亲一个！亲一个！”  
金有谦和bambam雀跃地看着彼此，在姜饼人的欢呼中接吻。  
  
最先铲倒的是大门，但金有谦和bambam都知道这并没有什么用，要想走出去必须要让整个姜饼屋消失才行。  
姜饼人们孜孜不倦地推倒建筑，两位国王也加入到其中来——通过吃的方式推倒姜饼屋。  
烟囱倒下了，壁炉坍塌了，手指饼干和拐杖糖也在金有谦和bambam的努力下被吃完了。  
最后一片地基被掀起，整个姜饼屋就此成为了一堆饼干废墟。  
  
金有谦和bambam来到最边缘，再踏出一步，他们就能成功地逃离这见鬼的饼干房子。  
他们回头看去，姜饼小人们气喘吁吁地看着他们的新国王，眼里盛着欣喜与期待。  
“你会想他们吗？”bambam问。  
“我们会回来的，”金有谦回答，“用更坚固的材料给他们重新搭建王国。我们许诺过的。”  
“不过不是以现在的尺寸。”bambam补充。  
  
两人深吸一口气，轻轻迈出一步。  
  
不知道是谁的手机在疯狂地响着，金有谦和bambam努力摸索着，脑子里像塞了一团巨大的棉花糖——浸泡过蜂蜜的那种。  
“你们在哪！”电话那头bambam的妹妹baby咆哮着，“看在上帝的份上你们已经消失了三天了！他妈的！给我你们的地址！老娘要亲手过去宰了你们！”  
“呃，baby？噢！嘿baby！是我！”bambam欣喜若狂，“是我！我出来了！金有谦！我们他妈的逃出来了！”  
“逃出来了？你们到底在哪？”  
“我们在……”两人环顾四周，熟悉的环境，面前躺着一个巨大的快递盒，里面装着一堆狼藉的饼干碎片。  
“家里，我们在家里。”bambam说，“嘿等等！别着急挂电话！baby我需要你帮我们一个忙。”  
“好极了，就像是我第一次为你们的婚礼帮忙，我太激动了，说说看，这回又是什么？”  
“呃，你能……你会做姜饼屋吗？”  
“什么！！！！？？？？”  
  
“金有谦先生，你是否愿意……”  
“愿意！”  
“bambam先生，你是否愿意……”  
“愿意！”  
金有谦和bambam看着对方，眼里的蜂蜜满得快要溢出来。  
“现在你们可以亲吻彼此了。”  
两人彼此相贴，在唇上印下彼此的誓言。  
一吻结束，金有谦侧头在bambam耳边小声地说着：“今晚我想试试蜂蜜。”  
  
宴会的一角，一座精致的姜饼屋被放置地十分稳妥。里面有八十个欢欣雀跃的姜饼人，他们看着亲吻彼此的国王，开心地手舞足蹈，完全不担心会将他们的新王国踩碎。  
他们幸福地欢呼着：“#%^*+=$&@”

  
**-完-**


End file.
